El Anhelo de la Salvación
by Zalozhny
Summary: Durante la liberación de los Titanes Colosales causado por el Demonio de la Infinidad junto con la Reina de los Titanes para llamar a Ymir Fritz, un joven con la misma determinación que la del Demonio, trata de detenerlo, causando un choque que hace que el y sus amigos viajen a otro tiempo, llegando a dar con la Legión de Reconocimiento en ese entonces.
1. Cambio Abrumador

Las fulminantes llamas eran todo lo que estaba en mi campo de visión. El incesante olor a quemado y putrefacción inundaba mis fosas nasales y mi cuerpo estaba muy aturdido, inmóvil; lo único que podía hacer era observar. Oía los alaridos de mi hermana, Claennis, quien no dejaba de llorar. Su cabellera castaña estaba totalmente revuelta y sus ojos aguamarina estaban rojos. Me dejé caer en el suelo, intentando, de alguna forma, apaciguar la ira que recorría cada extensión de mi cuerpo. Todo a mi alrededor estaba destruido en su totalidad.

Claennis aún lloraba, pero se levantó abruptamente al oír el fuerte sonido de pasos apresurados detrás de nosotros. Volteé apresuradamente, pero de todas formas, fui lo suficientemente lento como para no poder esquivar la patada que se estampó en mi cara, dándome de bruces contra el suelo.

—¡Todo esto es culpa de tus padres! ¡Maldito Mocoso!— bramó furiosa mi compañera Synnove. Pero no se detuvo ahí, siguió golpeándome y soltando cada insulto que se le ocurría. Todo con la finalidad de hacerme sentir más culpable de algo que ni siquiera tenía contemplado que pasaría.

Pero sabía que era verdad, cada palabra, cada insulto, sabía que todo era verdad. Mis padres eran los mayores responsables de la catástrofe que se contemplaba en todo su esplendor. Synnove paró abruptamente al escuchar el alarido de mi hermana y me tomó del cuello de la desgarrada camisa para mirarme con furia... Y tristeza. Synnove estaba sumamente dolida. Perdió a sus padres, quienes eran todo para ella. Siempre fui testigo de cuanto los adoraba, aunque estos fueran un tanto sobreprotectores con ella.

—El _Demonio de la Infinidad_ se está acercando—anunció Heinrich quien sostenía a Kayne, cuyas heridas eran bastante graves como para impedirle el paso. A lado suyo veían a paso veloz, Grahem y Maggie. Noté que faltaba alguien.

Bajo estas circunstancias era muy peligroso que estuviéramos separados. El _Demonio de la Infinidad_ alcanzó su máximo poder y podría estar en cualquier parte.

—¿Porqué no está aquí Raziel?— pregunté en un susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que escucharan mis amigos.

—No sabemos que sucedió con él— Grahem respondió. -Desapareció de nuestra vista cuando empezaron las explosiones.

Cerré los ojos frustrado. Raziel era una de las personas que más admiraba, era el mejor en muchísimas cosas. Desde que éramos pequeños, siempre me protegía y también a mis compañeros. Aunque Synnove era muy necia para dejarse proteger por él.

—¿Qué haremos Heinrich?— Maggie preguntó con voz temblorosa. Estaba muy asustada.

Heinrich era como un líder para nosotros. Tomaba las decisiones que mejor nos convenían, ideaba increíbles estrategias junto con Kayne y era asombroso a la hora de pelear. Por eso siempre confiaríamos en él.

—Algo se me tiene que ocurrir pronto— musitó, pero eso lo dijo más para el mismo.

Fijó su mirada azulina en mí y de inmediato supe lo que tenía que hacer. Estaba horriblemente agotado, pero si había una mínima oportunidad de poder escapar del lugar por uno más seguro, haría cualquier cosa.

Y eso incluía hacer uso de mis poderes de Titán.

Una enorme roca envuelta en llamas venía a toda velocidad hacia nosotros. Synnove me tomó del brazo derecho y a Claennis de la cintura. Heinrich se lanzó hacia un lado con Kayne y Grahem hizo lo mismo con Maggie. El aterrizaje de la roca causó una explosión que nubló todos nuestros sentidos y entonces, en medio del humo de la explosión, lo vi. Era él. El **_Demonio de la Infinidad_** tomado de la mano con la que era la **_Reina de los Titanes_** , aunque esta tenía la mirada un tanto perdida. Pero esa no era la peor parte.

Venían ambos comandando un ejército de enormes titanes colosales que destrozaban, aniquilaban, extinguían todo a su paso. Todo era destrucción.

Estaban las dos personas que más amaba en la vida, pero también eran los responsables de todas las muertes que han sido causadas. El Comandante Smith. La Teniente Zöe. Los Capitanes Ackerman, Kirschtein, Braus y Springer. Mis tíos Arlet y Leonhardt. Todos muertos por el Demonio de la Infinidad.

Un horroroso ardor en mi pecho se instalaba cuando pensaba en todo esto. Estaba sumamente desesperado. Y aún más cuando el Demonio se había colocado en el punto central de la zona y había cerrado sus ojos, como si estuviera meditando algo. Pero luego de eso, frunció su ceño a más no poder y de su ojo soltó una lágrima, que recorrió toda su mejilla y se derramó en el quemado suelo. Miró a la Reina y ella lo miró a él. Había tanto amor en las miradas que cada uno se dedicaba. Y luego, algo me dejó desconsertado.

Ambos me miraron a mí y también lo hicieron con amor. Amor que en algún momento de mi vida, me había llegado a asfixiar, pues era sumamente empalagoso y vergonzoso. Pero lo anhelaba ahora más que cualquier otra cosa. Me supo a despedida y allí entendí lo que venía a continuación.

El Demonio tomó a la Reina de los hombros y le acarició su mejilla para después darle un delicado beso lleno de sentimientos que entre ellos dos entendían a la perfección. Después se separaron lentamente y ella retrocedió con parsimonia. El Demonio alzó su mano derecha y atravesó el pecho de la Reina, quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados intentando soportar el dolor, mientras la zona herida sangraba a mares.

Yo estaba paralizado y mi mente estaba intentando razonar en que era lo que estaba pasa pasando. Ni siquiera me preocupé por mis amigos, a los cuales desconocía si estaban heridos o a salvo. Nada de eso le tomé importancia. Espabilé cuando vi el rostro de la Reina perder todo color.

—¡DETENTE!— exclamé con todas mis fuerzas al ver que el Demonio arrancaba el corazón de la Reina con una fuerza sobrenatural y esta caía abruptamente al suelo.

Sin vida...

 _Madre..._

Quería llorar, quería morirme. Sentía como mi corazón era roto de la forma más cruel posible. Aún seguía gritando, a pesar de que mi garganta ya no daba para más, pero era tanta la furia, la tristeza, la traición que sentía, que no me importaba en lo absoluto.

Vi que el Demonio alzaba el órgano recién arrancado, mientras que ordenaba a los masas colosales detenerse. El acercó el corazón a su boca devorándolo como un pedazo de carne -aunque no había mucha diferencia-. Aún seguía con la mirada en el cielo y los titanes colosales rodeándolo. La sangre de la Reina estaba esparcida por toda su boca, la cual hizo una mueca similar a una tétrica sonrisa. Sus ojos estaban carentes de cualquier emoción.

Sin vida...

 _Padre..._

—Ymir Fritz, ¿ahora qué tengo que hacer?— preguntó calmado y quedó inmóvil por unos segundos.

Yo, presa de la furia, me levanté aún con las minúsculas fuerzas que me quedaban y fui corriendo hacia él. No tenía noción de lo que pasaba y francamente, poco me importaba. Lo único que quería era destrozar al Demonio por asesinar a la Reina de los Titanes, Historia Reiss.

—Bien— continuó el Demonio, después de que había recibido por alguna razón, una repuesta y vi que mordió su mano de la cual comenzaron a hacer presencia muchas luces y rayos.

Los titanes colosales comenzaron a rugir de forma brutal, el suelo comenzó a abrirse y a temblar. Las nubes se habían hecho más negras de lo que ya estaban por el humo del fuego que estaba por doquier. El aire se hizo denso, dificultándome la respiración. Los cuerpos muertos comenzaron a apestar con ese representativo olor a quemado, piel muerta. De un segundo a otro, el ambiente se hizo insoportable.

Yo imité su movimiento. Tenía que impedir, sin importar lo que sea, que él. El Demonio de la Infinidad, Eren Jaeger. Cumpliera con su objetivo.

Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca, nos envolvimos en una explosión que nubló toda posibilidad de visión y alcancé a ver uno de los recuerdos de Eren Jaeger, mi padre. Estaba en sus días como soldado y estaba con muchas personas que lo querían y apoyaban en todo. Por un efímero segundo sentí ese anhelo que el sentía por volver a esos viejos y gratificantes días. También sentí pena por él, porque jamás iba tener esos días de vuelta.

Mi vista se bloqueó y la explosión de la transformación se hizo gigantesca. Antes de perder la consciencia y a mi padre de vista, escuché los gritos de mis compañeros (incluido Raziel) llamándome, desesperados. Pensé en sus rostros y mi vista se volvió negra, llevándome a la inconsciencia un pensamiento que se haría, sin duda, destacable.

 _¿Cómo fue que todo terminó así?_

* * *

Abrí mis ojos pesadamente, pero fui preso de la molesta luz que, desconocía si era del sol o de esas lámparas que la tía Leonhardt usaba para tratar las heridas de los soldados. Oía muchas voces y mi cuerpo estaba muy pesado como para efectuar movimiento alguno. Pero de pronto, sentí que me levantaban y me colocaban en una superficie suave. Era lo más reconfortante que había sentido en los últimos sucesos que habían pasado. Veía siluetas acercarse a mí y eso fue suficiente como para hacerme espabilar y pararme abruptamente de lo que parecía ser una camilla, tomando una postura defensiva.

—¡Nerian!— oí una dulce voz que estaba cargada de preocupación y en seguida supe que se trataba de Claennis.

La tomé de los hombros y le di un fuerte abrazo que fue correspondido, esperando que como resultado, esa acción demostrara lo mucho que me había preocupado por ella. Y por los demás...

Di un respingo, haciendo memoria de que ellos estaban conmigo en el momento en que todo se hizo negro.

Recordé ese momento, una furia se hizo presente cuando reviví mentalmente todo ese suceso. La muerte de mi madre y ver perder la poca humanidad de mi padre, me hizo soltar un gruñido que llamó la atención de los otros que estaban presentes en ese lugar.

—Nerian— vi a Synnove acercarse junto con los demás. Me sentí tan aliviado cuando los vi, vivos...

Synnove estaba completamente sana, sin ningún golpe, aunque lucía sumamente agitada. Los demás se veían igual, sin heridas pero muy agitados.

Vi a Heinrich y Kayne analizar todo el lugar, tratando de razonar porqué mierda el panorama había cambiado tan repentinamente. Hace unos momentos nos encontramos en lo que catalogué como el fín del mundo. Pero todo cambió. Estábamos en el mismo prado verde de los entrenamientos, todo tan lleno de vida. Sin fuego, sin cuerpos muertos, ni grietas, ni titanes. Mucho menos se encontraba mi padre, ni el cuerpo muerto de mi madre...

—No podemos estar en el mismo lugar— había comentado Grahem lo obvio, aturdido como todos nosotros.

—Eso ya lo sabemos, genio— respondí fastidiado por su comentario, pero estaba molesto por otra cosa. Giré mi cabeza hacia otro lado, dándome cuenta que no era tan temprano como había pensado hace unos momentos.

Y al parecer, el también estaba irritado porque no tardó en tomarme de la camisa y a soltarme un montón de estupideces que respondí con la "mejor" actitud del mundo. Estuvimos a punto de comenzar a golpearnos cuando la voz de Heinrich nos detuvo y el sonido de pasos acercándose.

—Vienen personas, escóndanse— musitó y a todos nos ayudó a subirnos a un árbol que se hallaba casi a nuestro lado. Era bastante grande y de abundantes hojas, perfecto para escondernos.

Producto de los acontecimientos que nos habían sucedido con anterioridad, no podíamos fiarnos de cualquier extraño que rondara en esos instantes por los extraños alrededores.

Hicimos lo que nos pidió y por alguna extraña razón, mi corazón comenzó a agitarse, repentinamente había sido presa de los nervios. Todos tratábamos de acomodarnos en las duras ramas del árbol (el cual, por cierto, hacía que nos encajaramos una infinita cantidad de astillas), para poder pasar desapercibidos ante las personas que se acercaban a la zona donde nos hallamos. Estábamos apilados y para desgracia mía, yo era la base en ese robusto árbol. Entre las diminutas hojas, pude percatarme de que se trataba de un grupo de jóvenes conversando muy animadamente.

—¡Uff! ¡Pero que día tan más agitado!— había exclamado un tipo que, en su voz había una pizca de arrogancia.

—Oh vamos, no creí que fueras tan quejica— se burló otro, por lo que pude ver, era un chico más bajo que el y estaba rapado.

Se escucharon dos leves carcajadas, eran de mujer. La primera era castaña y traía una coleta y la otra no la distinguí bien, creo que era una rubia.

—No creo que sea hora de discutir sobre eso, tenemos que ir a cenar, ya estoy saboreando lo que comeremos— comentó una de las mujeres con voz melosa.

Pude distinguir que se acercaba una última silueta a ellos, se veía cansado, ya que jadeaba constantemente por la leve carrera que se hechó.

—No me sorprende que el Cara de Caballo esté cansado, no aguanta ningún entrenamiento del Capitán Levi— habló una vez que se recuperó.

Un momento.

¿Acaso había mencionado al Capitán Ackerman?

Y no fui el único que lo había notado, pues mis amigos comenzaron a removerse, inquietos. Eso hizo que me desequilibrara un poco.

—Ese enano siempre hace lo que se le venga en gana— se quejó una tercera voz de mujer, se oía bastante molesta.

—Mikasa, no creo que sea correcto que lo sigas llamando de esa forma— respondió un rubio más bajo que ella.

También mencionó a la Capitana Ackerman...

Definitivamente, ya no entendía nada. Traté de inclinarme más para segur escuchando esa extraña platica, pero al momento de hacerlo, recordé que era la base de todos mis compañeros. Pero lo recordé muy tarde, porque una vez que hice otro movimiento, mi peso se balanceó hacia el frente junto con el de mis compañeros. En consecuencia, todos caímos en picada que al momento de dar con el suelo, aparte de provocarnos unos cuantos golpes, causamos un estruendo que llamó la atención de ese grupo. Ellos dirigieron su vista hacia nosotros y corrieron a ayudarnos.

Me había golpeado la cabeza y me sobé, tratando de apaciguar el dolor que punzaba en mi zona herida. Pero una mano que tenía la intención de ayudar a pararme, interrumpió eso. Levanté mi mirada para dar con la persona que tenía la buena intención de ayudarme y mi cuerpo se paralizó de golpe al descubrir de quien se trataba.

—¡Wow!— exclamó con voz preocupada —Ese debió de ser un golpe bastante fuerte, ¿estás bien?—

No podía ser posible.

Era Eren Jaeger, mi padre.

Extendiendo su mano con una sonrisa para ayudar a levantarme del sucio suelo del campo.

 _¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?_

* * *

 ** _Necesito aclarar que es el primer fanfic que escribo (EN TODA MI FUCKING VIDA). Y no tenía la suficiente motivación para empezarlo desde hace tiempo, me daba miedo .-. Finalmente me había animado hacerlo después de ver por milésima ocasión la película de Next Avengers._**

 ** _Nunca había leído un fanfic de Shingeki No Kyojin con esta temática y me dije: "¿Porqué no hacerlo yo misma?"_**

 ** _Así que espero que esto valga mucho la pena._**

 ** _Agradezco a AkaneShiraooka por motivarme a escribirlo. Desconozco si la otra chica que había comentado mi publicación tiene una cuenta en Wattpad._** ** _También agradezco a Matt Squin por orientarme sobre el uso de esta plataforma c:_**

 ** _Por último, no estoy del todo segura, pero trataré de que las actualizaciones sean semanales._**

 ** _Bis Bald :)_**


	2. Los Nuevos Reclutas

No podía creer que tuviera delante de mí a Eren Jaeger, mi padre.

Estaba paralizado y para que mentir, horrorizado...

El miedo me congeló y no tuve el valor de contestarle. Mi labio inferior había comenzado a temblar levemente. Y no fui el único que se quedó de esa manera, mis demás amigos también estaban en las mismas condiciones que yo. Claennis expresaba miedo, temor y angustia. Por otra parte, Synnove irradiaba furia contenida. Heinrich y Kayne estaban desconcertados, intentando procesar lo más pronto posible la situación, para después hallar alguna forma de responder todas las incógnitas. Y por último, Grahem y Maggie, permanecían inmóviles, pero muy a la defensiva.

Temblorosamente, tomé su mano. Era muy cálida, pero eso lo atribuí a que, por la presencia de los nervios, mi temperatura corporal había disminuido considerablemente.

—Te ves pálido, ¿necesitas que te lleve a la enfermería?— su rostro seguía expresando preocupación. Me sentí un poco conmovido.

Reaccioné con ese comentario suyo. Él no tenía idea quienes éramos nosotros.

—Amm... No, estoy bien— respondí inseguro, pero, era tan despistado que no se dio cuenta de que mentía.

Me sonrió amigablemente y los demás de ese grupo se nos acercaron con las mismas intenciones que mi padre. Y entonces me di cuenta de un importante detalle. Y ese era que aquel grupo era la Tropa 104. Casi me asfixio cuando reparé en ese detalle. Y no me equivoqué, eran todos ellos. Más jóvenes, más despreocupados, tan vivos...

Mikasa Ackerman. Armin Arlet. Jean Kirschtein. Sasha Braus. Connie Springer.

Y los más importantes para mí.

Eren Jaeger e Historia Reiss.

Unas ganas inmensurables de llorar se habían apoderado de mí. Sin poder reprimirlo, una lágrima había recorrido mi mejilla. Mi padre me miró aún más preocupado y con un tanto de brusquedad, me levantó del suelo. Me forzó a mirarlo al rostro y yo tuve que suprimir esa frustración que había comenzado a surgir nuevamente. Definitivamente no estábamos en el mismo sitio que hace unos momentos. O quizá pasaron días después de aquella tragedia. Ciertamente no lo tenía claro.

Ladee mi rostro para ver a Claennis y ella le estaba costando menos mantener el control, a pesar de que era más sentimental que yo. O como le decía el Capitán Ackerman: " _Mocosa Llorona"_

Y a todo esto...

¿También estarían vivos el Capitán Ackerman, la Teniente Zöe y el Comandante Smith? Deseaba que sí.

Los rostros de mis amigos también se deleitaron con la exuberante felicidad que recorrió sus miradas. Cada uno había clavado su mirada con sus padres, quienes eran los demás integrantes de la Tropa 104. Me alegre mucho por ellos.

—Estas mintiendo— mi padre me dijo con un toque de reproche.

Mi rostro palideció aún más.

—Tus orejas enrojecieron cuando afirmaste estar bien— continuó seguro y me sentí muy aliviado de que no indagara más.

—Ah, bueno, es que tiene hambre y ninguno de nosotros ha probado alimento en todo el día— intervino Heinrich para tratar de aliviar la situación.

— ¿Porqué?

—Hemos sido recientemente trasladados aquí

Mi padre pareció meditar un poco la respuesta, pero decidió restarle importancia y nos indicó que la hora de la cena estaba muy cerca. Que fuéramos a los comedores.

Después de eso, los demás integrantes de la Tropa 104, ayudaron a mis amigos a levantarse. Lo cual desde mi visión eso se veía sumamente extraño. Es decir, que estos los ayudaran sin saber realmente quiénes éramos en realidad.

La Capitana Ackerman ayudó a Synnove. De la misma forma, el Tío Arlet, apoyó a Kayne para que se levantara; su delicado cuerpo recibió más golpes que el resto de nosotros. Grahem denegó la ayuda del Capitán Kirschtein, era demasiado orgulloso y eso a veces me exaspera. Maggie fue ayudada por la Capitana Braus. Y por otro lado, el Capitán Springer le preguntó a Heinrich por su estado, a lo que este respondió que se encontraba bien.

Mi madre, Historia, fue a auxiliar a Claennis y esta permaneció en el mismo estado que yo, inmóvil, pero luego espabiló.

Al estar todos de pie, mi padre nos indicó que faltaba poco para la cena y emprendimos camino hacia los comedores.

—Ni siquiera me presenté, soy Eren Jaeger— el, en un gesto que se le podría considerar de lo más simpático, extendió su mano para presentarse.

—Soy Nerian Jae... — iba a responder pero antes de mencionar mi apellido, Kayne hizo intervención.

— ¡MAYER!— exclamó apresurado.

Tanto los compañeros de mi padre como los míos, lo vimos desconcertados. Yo estaba intrigado por preguntarle la razón del porqué no podía mencionar mi apellido real. Pero antes de que pudiera replicar, mi padre intervino.

—Vaya, Nerian Mayer— repitió mi nombre como si me conociera —Bien, te presento a mis compañeros— hizo ademán de señalarlos.

Aunque ya sabíamos quiénes eran ellos, todos optamos por fingir demencia.

Cada uno se había presentado muy amablemente. Nos desearon suerte en cuanto a nuestro trabajo se refiere. Mi padre me había dicho que si tenía alguna cuestión, que no dudara en llamarlo a él. El demostraba una franca preocupación por sus compañeros y no pude evitar sentirme confundido. Y entonces, me di cuenta de una cosa. Que aquel que estaba frente a mí, no era el hombre que me había dado la vida, el que se había hundido en sus propias ambiciones, mucho menos el que había matado tanta gente y destruido medio mundo. Nada de eso, o quizás aún no sucedía.

Ese era un muchacho con una mirada llena de determinación y que estaba dispuesto a llegar muy lejos por sus seres queridos.

Simplemente era Eren Jaeger.

Así sería para mí.

Así como sus demás amigos y compañeros, porque ellos aún no eran las personas que conocíamos. Eran tan alegres y tan dispuestos a vivir. Que lo que veía ante mis ojos parecía un absurdo espejismo.

Pero no estaba seguro de cómo lo verían mis demás amigos. Lo más seguro es que lo veían como un tirano sin corazón, alguien que no se toca el alma a la hora de actuar. Si se los comento a mis compañeros, ellos me verían como un desquiciado, aunque quizá Claennis lo entienda muy poco. Ojalá todos lo vieran de la forma en que yo lo hago.

— ¿El Comandante sabe sobre ustedes?— había preguntado Jean Kirschtein.

Kayne no tardó mucho en responder. Su inteligencia es digna de admirarse. Justo como su padre, Armin Arlet.

—No— negó y prosiguió con un tono bastante convincente —Provenimos de la Muralla Rose, Trost más específicamente, y cuando nos informaron que seríamos trasladados a la Legión de Reconocimiento, nos indicaron que le informáramos al Comandante Erwin Smith, sobre nuestro cambio de rama. Al tratar de llegar a su base, dimos con una ruta equivocada y terminamos en este lugar—finalizó con una falsa mueca de incomodidad, pero bastante bien actuada.

Eren Jaeger nos dijo que después de la cena o quizás un día después, pasáramos a la oficina del Comandante para trabajar en nuestro _"Nuevos puestos"_ aquí en la Legión.

Eren y Jean habían iniciado una pelea por un comentario del primero mencionado. _"Cara de Caballo"_ , así le decía. Me recordó cuando yo llamaba (y llamo) a Grahem _"Cara de Cabra"._ Mikasa había ido a separarlos porque estaban a punto de golpearse. Y curiosamente también me llegó a la cabeza varios recuerdos donde una molesta Synnove nos separaba y nos obligaba a limpiar pisos como muestra de castigo.

Synnove irradiaba maternidad, justo como su madre, Mikasa Ackerman.

Al llegar a los comedores, fuimos el centro de atención. Inmediatamente recordé este lugar. Yo solía venir con mi padre para observar todo lo que los soldados hacían. Siempre quedaba maravillado y deseaba, algún día, unirme a la Legión y poder destacar como mis antecesores. Ahora ya no tiene importancia, porque todo ese lugar es un montón de cenizas.

Luego de que tomáramos una bandeja con la cena, la cual consistía en una sopa de verduras, pan y un vaso de agua, Sasha Braus y Connie Springer nos hicieron un espacio en una mesa reservada que Mikasa había apartado para nosotros, ya que ella se adelantó. La mesa era bastante grande para todos nosotros. O tal vez porque habían juntado dos mesas, quien sabe. Eren, Mikasa y Armin, se habían sentado en ese orden. Sucedió lo mismo con Jean, Sasha y Connie. Todos ellos de un mismo lado.

Por otra parte, nosotros nos sentamos de un modo similar. Yo, Synnove y Kayne. Luego, de una forma bastante cohibida, Grahem, Maggie y Heinrich, también se sentaron. La mesa se había llenado.

Historia, mi madre, lo había notado, pero trató de no inmutarse, así que le dijo a mi hermana que fueran a una mesa más cercana. Me sentí un poco preocupado, no quería perder a Claennis de vista. Para disimular mi disgusto, comencé a degustar del contenido de mi bandeja. Fue gratificante, porque hay una cosa en la que Heinrich no había mentido y esa era que nos estábamos muriendo de hambre.

Mentiría si dijera que me sentía incómodo, porque definitivamente era todo lo contrario. Me sentía como en casa. La sensación era tan placentera. Y estaba seguro que no era el único que la sentía. Porque Grahem se veía relajado cuando observaba a sus progenitores, Jean y Sasha. Así como Maggie, reía con su padre Connie. Y después, Kayne, quien observaba con mucha atención a Armin. De igual forma, con Synnove el caso no era muy distinto. Heinrich se veía relajado, pero solo estaba muy serio.

—Oigan— nos había llamado Eren —Nerian me dijo su nombre, pero no sé cuáles son los de ustedes— inquirió mirando a mis demás amigos. Sentía raro cuando Eren me llamaba Nerian y no hijo, como siempre lo hacía.

Ellos se dieron varias miradas, entre sí. Como si estuvieran dudando de decir sus nombres a las personas que eran nuestros padres pero más jóvenes. Me miraron a mí y simplemente asentí, fue como una confirmación para ellos de que todo estaba bien.

—Kayne Ar...ser

—Grahem ¿... Eberwein?

—Soy Heinrich Stone, mucho gusto.

—Maggie... Amm... Scrivens

Los apellidos que había inventado o escuchado, me parecieron raros. Y muy parecidos a los originales. Synnove no había emitido palabra alguna. Estaba molesta, no cabía duda; su rostro expresaba el claro mensaje: "Te mataré". No culpaba su enojo, claramente todos lo estamos. Pero debido a las circunstancias que se nos presentaron, no teníamos de otra que fingir. Le di un leve codazo para que se presentara, para evitar discusiones y sospechas.

—Synnove— es todo lo que dijo y de una forma bastante irrespetuosa. Con los brazos cruzados.

Mikasa había mirado con un poco de fastidio mal disimulado. La misma expresión que ponía cuando el Capitán Ackerman la fastidiaba. Tuve que intervenir para que esto no empeorara.

—La castaña que se fue con la chica Historia, es mi hermana, se llama Claennis— comenté y eso, para fortuna mía alivianó el ambiente.

—Me recuerda a una persona importante.

"Mi abuela fallecida, Carla Jaeger"

Consiguientemente, poco después de proseguir con la cena, tres siluetas hicieron acto de presencia en la mesa central de los comedores. Mis ojos se ensancharon y no pude evitar echarle un vistazo a Synnove y Heinrich, quienes eran los más consternados.

Eran nada más y nada menos que el Capitán Ackerman, la Teniente Zöe y el Comandante Smith.

Vi que la mirada de Synnove se iluminó al ver a su padre vivo, Levi Ackerman. Justo de la misma manera en la que había visto a Mikasa.

También Heinrich estaba feliz, pero el sabía disimular muy bien, al igual que Synnove.

Siguió observando a sus padres, Hange Zöe y Erwin Smith. Y entonces vi que la expresión de su mirada de sorpresa a análisis. Estaba ideando un plan y moría por saberlo.

— ¡Cadetes!— nos había llamado con su potente voz.

Todo dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia él, especialmente nosotros y Heinrich. Después nos pusimos de pie.

—Tengo la obligación de darles el comunicado de que al finalizar el mes, se realizará una expedición de reconocimiento, debido a las constantes actividades (y cabe mencionar, inusuales) de los titanes. Dicha expedición será de total privilegio, pues no solo trataremos de hacer investigaciones de máxima importancia, también aprovecharemos para recolectar suministros. Esto fue una condición que se nos impuso para dar marcha a la expedición— informó con esa potente voz tan parecida a la de Heinrich. Y por mi parte, llegué a la conclusión de que, peor situación nos pudo haber tocado. No teníamos idea de como lidiar con el hecho de que somos unos completos extraños en este lugar y que, definitivamente, no estamos en el que debería ser nuestro _tiempo._ Mis compañeros fueron presa del pánico, lo vi en sus miradas.

Había explicado unas estrategias y rutas cortas que seguirán en la expedición, pero estaba demasiado alarmado y trataba de hacer trabajar mi mente lo más rápido posible. Nosotros no podemos asistir a dicha expedición. Ni siquiera deberíamos estar en este lugar.

—Dado a eso, los entrenamientos serán un poco más rigurosos y puede que se extiendan más del tiempo acostumbrado. Pero si tenemos éxito, todo habrá valido la pena— secundó la Teniente al ver algunos rostros pálidos.

Si eso fue un intento por tranquilizar a los reclutas, el resultado fue desastroso. No ayudó en algo porque los rostros de pánico iban en aumento.

— ¿Alguna duda?— inquirió el Capitán. Nadie respondió.

—Sin más por el momento, me despido. Pueden retirarse— justo cuando iban a salir por la puerta de los comedores, la Teniente Zöe dirigió su vista hacia la mesa de aquí, probablemente reparando en el hecho de que nuestros rostros eran "nuevos" y les susurró algo al Comandante y Capitán. Probablemente les estaba diciendo algo sobre nosotros. Conocía a la Teniente Zöe de toda la vida, era muy curiosa. Cosa que en un inicio me causaba un poco de gracia, pero ahora solo me provoca terror y unas ganas bastante intensas de salir corriendo.

Comencé a temblar cuando se acercaron a nuestra mesa y busqué rápidamente a Claennis, pues no había recordado de que ella se sentó con Historia en una mesa apartada de la de nosotros. Y para mi mala suerte, no había señales de que ella estuviera en este lugar. Pedía a cualquier ser superior que me escuchara y que Historia estuviera con ella. No me perdonaría si Claennis llega a caer en las manos de algún pervertido y este, intentara hacerle daño. Si me libraba de quienes venían hacia nosotros, buscaría inmediatamente a Claennis.

Cuando por fin habían llegado a la mesa, la mayoría de los reclutas se habían retirado de los comedores, estaba casi vacío. Yo no pude reprimir un gruñido que solo escuchó Synnove. Ella parecía estar un poco ansiosa por la presencia de su padre frente a nosotros. Los de la Tropa 104 se levantaron e hicieron el saludo protocolario. Nosotros imitamos el movimiento por inercia.

— ¡Comandante, Buenas noches!— había saludado Eren y recibió un asentimiento de respuesta. Dirigió su mirada hacia nosotros y quería correr de nuevo, pero intenté relajarme, los nervios no me llevarían a nada bueno.

La mirada suya contra la de Heinrich no indicaba algo bueno.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes— había indagado con un toque de recelo y sospecha.

* * *

 _ **Y reitero, yo debería estar dormida porque al día siguiente tengo un compromiso, pero vale la pena esto (y las ojeras que ojalá no tenga).**_

 _ **Casi estoy de vacaciones, así que espero ser mucho más activa, eso si no repruebo ninguna materia :v**_

 _ **Debo confesar que algunas veces me cuesta horrores escribir, dado a que lo hago todo por celular, (esto es debido a que mi computadora no sirve desde hace siglos y no la quieren arreglar). Por lo tanto, mi vista queda muy cansada algunas veces, pero insisto, esto me es más importante.**_

 _ **Bis Bald :)**_


	3. La Decisión

No estaba segura que fuera una buena idea permanecer lejos de mi hermano. No podía evitar sentirme un tanto temerosa de la compañía de quien definitivamente, tenía que ser mi madre.

Era tan joven y muy hermosa. A la vista de los demás, yo lucía justo como una copia suya, pero con algunas características de mi padre, como por ejemplo, su tono de ojos y cabello. A diferencia de mi hermano, era un caso diferente. Nerian era muy parecido a nuestro padre, pero el tenía las características de mi madre. Además del color de ojos y cabello, tenia un tanto de su personalidad, aunque la de mi padre era en su mayoría. Exasperante en algunos aspectos, pero bastante admirable, cabe mencionar.

Durante el tiempo que había durado la cena, me encontré en un estado de desconsierto y un atisbo de relajación. Fue como un suspiro. La cena estaba deliciosa, aunque tal vez eso se debe a que no había probado alimento en horas. La comida no era tan exuberante como la que me servían en el palacio donde alguna vez residía, pero sinceramente estaba muy agradecida.

Mi madre no habló mucho durante la cena, pero emitía murmullos, y en cada uno pude escuchar que mencionaba mucho a la señorita Ymir.

Ya sabía la historia de ellas dos, mi madre me la había contado y no pude evitar la ola de pena que vino con su relato. A mi mamá le dolía tanto recordarla, pues fue una persona muy importante para ella. Entendí que entre ellas dos, hubo esos _sentimientos._ No pude evitar sentirme un poco incómoda, pero ella siempre me recordaba que amaba intensamente mi padre. Cada vez que recordaba esas palabras, una sonrisa se instalaba en mi rostro.

—¿No crees que la cena está deliciosa?— me pareció un comentario estúpido, pero de algún modo quise iniciar una conversación con ella.

—Hm

Mal comienzo, pero de alguna manera la saqué de ese estado de ensimismamiento. Me miró, expectante de algo más, pero ella se me adelantó.

—¿Porqué la Legión? — clavó su mirada en la mía.

Entendí perfectamente esa pregunta. Fue como un: ¿acaso no estas consciente de lo peligroso que es? o ¿quieres morir de una forma horrible?. Lo entendía con solo mirarla, porque cuando era más niña y le comenté el hecho de que quería ingresar en la Legión, ella estalló colérica. Mi padre respondió con indiferencia, lo cual me extrañó mucho, más no a Nerian.

Procedí hablar con un tanto de verdad, pero bastante camuflada.

—Hay un hombre... —empecé un tanto temerosa y ella me miró expectante —Ese hombre, asesinó a muchas personas, los titanes fueron como adhesión a ello. Está dentro de las Murallas y no puedo permitir que esté entre nosotros como si no hubiera cometido tal atrocidad, lo encontré, efectivamente y no puedo sentirme más feliz por ello— terminé de relatar con los ojos acuosos.

Me sentí tan horrible al recordar aquello, como mi padre había terminado con la vida de mi madre. A él también le dolió, mucho. Esa lágrima que derramó no fue porque sí, fue una lágrima de dolor y tristeza.

—¿Es una simple venganza? ¿Qué pinta la Legión dentro de todo esto?— su mirada había hecho una mueca de disgusto y confusión. El tono con que lo expresó, también emitió apatía.

No podía decirle más información, era demasiada, pero antes de responder con cualquier cosa, ella se adelantó.

—¿Buscas un refugio, acaso? Pues déjame decirte que viniste al peor lugar. De todas formas, son tus asuntos, no me incumbe— realmente sonaba muy fastidiada. En su voz se notaba la indiferencia.

Di una leve carcajada como respuesta. Cosa que se le hizo extraña, pero también sonrió levemente.

Permanecimos en otro silencio para comer nuestra cena y le eché una mirada a la mesa donde estaba mi hermano. También vi de reojo a mi padre, se veía tan feliz, alegre, que por un momento pensé que el Eren Jaeger que yo conocía, era un impostor y no ese muchacho de mirada determinada.

Lamentablemente la realidad era otra.

—Así que... ¿Claennis? ¿qué edad tienes?— ese fue mi pase de entrada para indagar más sobre ella.

—Catorce años

Y así fue como nos embarcamos en una conversación amena durante toda la cena. Le relaté (de forma indirecta) sobre mi madre, mi vida y mi hermano.

Cuando llegué a la parte de la mención de mi padre, tuve que retener todo ese coraje que albergaba en mi interior. Realmente me es complicado y mucho, pero no quiero arruinar nada.

Durante muchas etapas de lo que alguna vez fue mi vida, fui alguien que se le consideró realmente torpe. No era apta para muchas cosas y mi actitud no ayudaba. Mi mamá me decía que, aunque no destacara en algo, mis seres queridos estarían siempre para mi. Sin embargo, eso no era suficiente para apaciguar esa angustia que me carcomía siempre. Me sentía opacada por todos. Por Nerian, Kayne, Grahem, Maggie. Y sobre todo por Heinrich, Synnove y Raziel.

Nerian representa una figura por la cual yo puedo recordar siempre que, sin importar lo que sea, debo permanecer perseverante.

Nerian era tan parecido a mi padre. Eren Jaeger llegó a ser un gran héroe.

Pero ahora, es el mayor enemigo de la humanidad.

El Demonio de la Infinidad

Y por más que quisiera, ahora no puedo echarme para atrás. Yo tengo que progresar.

Estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que, cuando resonó la voz del Comandante Smith en todo el lugar, el sobresalto que di, también llegó a perturbar a mi madre.

El no estaba solo, a su lado también estaban el Capitán Ackerman y la Teniente Zoë. No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa cuando vi que las miradas de Synnove y Heinrich se habían endulzado.

También me había alegrado por ver a ese trío con vida. Pero mi sonrisa se desvaneció cuando mencionó que habría una expedición de reconocimiento. Mi mente hizo "click" haciéndome razonar y darme cuenta de que teníamos que salir de este lugar. No podíamos quedarnos por mucho tiempo. Porque, en primer lugar, deberíamos estar indagando el porqué dimos con una época diferente a la que nosotros conocemos.

Aunque, francamente, prefiero estar en este tiempo, que en el apocalíptico escenario en el que estábamos.

El Comandante había terminado su discurso y los reclutas comenzaron a disiparse a sus habitaciones. Mi madre también se dirigía a su habitación correspondiente pero al ver que no movía ni un ápice de mi cuerpo, se detuvo abruptamente y me miró confusa.

—Tenemos que ir a dormir— comentó haciendo referencia a lo obvio.

—No tengo habitación

Su mirada se quedó clavada en la mía. Estaba muy pensativa, pero luego dio a conocer su idea.

—Mi habitación tiene varias camas. Sobran muchas, puedes dormir en alguna y mañana te presentas con el Comandante para que discutan sobre tu estadía— finalizó mientras me tomaba la mano y me sacaba del área de los comedores.

No me dio tiempo de replicar, o quizá no quise. La verdad, sentir de nuevo su calidez materna fue realmente reconfortante y simplemente me dejé llevar.

Esperaba que mi hermano estuviera bien.

* * *

La pregunta del Comandante me dejó paralizado. No tenía ni puta idea de que responder. Synnove y Kayne me miraron expectantes, esperando mi acción de decir alguna respuesta, pero solo obtuvieron mi silencio. El Comandante Smith seguía esperando la respuesta y seguía obteniendo silencio como respuesta. Vi que su ceño se frunció, probablemente era porque su paciente estaba al borde y ninguno se atrevía a responder. Los de la Tropa 104 también esperaban que respondieramos.

Afortunadamente Heinrich hizo intervención, salvándonos.

—Somos nuevos, Comandante. Nos trasladaron aquí apenas ahora y si venimos a estas horas, una disculpa de antemano, pero dimos con una ruta equivocada y terminamos en muchas partes que no eran, hasta dar finalmente aquí— realmente sonaba bastante convincente, me sorprendía mucho y seria así siempre.

El Comandante lucía convencido, pero respondió algo que nos desconcertó. Y nos produjo una leve sensación de alivio.

—Oh, cierto. Un muchacho vino conmigo y arregló su estadía en la Legión— comentó dejándonos sumamente confundidos.

—¿Cómo?— indagó Heinrich

—Si, dice que también el se unirá y que está ansioso por verlos de nuevo. Dice llamarse Raziel.

Abrí mis ojos en toda mi magnitud. Realmente me quedé muy sorprendido. Entonces, eso significa que Raziel también está en este tiempo, vivo y, de alguna forma, arregló una identidad para nosotros. No entiendo porqué, pero sospechaba de sobra que el haría presencia y elaboraría un plan de contingencia. Era así siempre, no por nada, el tenía un puesto destacable en nuestro grupo. Otro de los tantos motivos por los cuales lo admiro.

En arduos días del entrenamiento que yo recibía, Raziel siempre estaba ahí para mi y también para con los demás (aunque Synnove estaba reacia a recibir su ayuda). No con la mejor actitud, ni mucho menos con esas frases típicas de motivación que influyen mucho en la autoestima de alguien. De hecho, una de las características que resaltan mucho en Raziel, es la de su personalidad fría y arisca. Solo se ponía suave con Historia, mi madre y, aunque el tratara de que nadie se diera cuenta, también era suave con Synnove. Pero, el es una persona que jamás me fallaba y esta acción que hizo por nosotros, lo sigue respaldando.

Es y será mi mayor héroe.

—Que detalle...— admitió Synnove suavemente, casi en un susurro. De nuevo se veía molesta.

—Muy bien, ¿porqué no se presentan?— había hablado Hange Zoë con absoluta simpatía.

Con esa pregunta, surgió una incógnita que me hizo dar un respingo. No tenía idea si Raziel (si es que era el mismo Raziel) había puesto nuestros verdaderos nombres o los que inventamos en un intento apresurado por encubrir nuestro motivo de la estadía en la Legión. La cabeza casi me estalla tratando de hallar una solución. Los de la Tropa 104, aún permanecían espectantes del escenario ante ellos.

—No hace falta Hange, sé sus nombres de todas formas— respondió con una leve sonrisa, pero aún así, la Teniente insistió en saberlos.

—Tch, que molesta, Cuatro Ojos— había replicado el Capitán Ackerman y la Teniente ignoró ese típico sobrenombre.

El Comandante se posicionó en frente de nuestra fila y nos analizó a cada uno. Su mirada imponente era tan similar a la de Heinrich, pero con un toque de espléndida simpatía de la Teniente Zoë.

Primeramente, se había colocado frente a frente con Heinrich y vi que este se forzó a sí mismo a mantenerse firme.

—Heinrich Stone

Este respondió con el saludo militar. Y siguió con los demás.

—Maggie Scrivens

—Grahem Eberwein

—Kayne Arser

Todos ellos respondieron como era debido y realmente me sorprendió lo bien que podían fingir. ¿Porqué esta cuestión? Respuesta sencilla. Los nervios los estaban consumiendo, pero todos nos dimos cuenta que, quizá nuestra estadía en este lugar, nos podría traer oportunidades. Se nos presentó una y esa fue la del estado de Raziel, debido a que lo creímos muerto.

Pero las cosas se complicaron cuando se detuvo en Synnove, ella no estaba dispuesta del todo a cooperar. Una vez más, ella estaba cruzada de brazos.

—Di tu nombre, soldado— pidió con ese tono firme.

Ella nos repasó a todos los del lugar, aunque su mirada se tardó un poco más en Mikasa y Levi Ackerman, ella no tardó en devolverla al Comandante.

—Synnove— respondió y yo quise ahorcarla por ser tan testaruda, no era momento para esos enojos absurdos. Me sorprendió que le hablara de esa al Comandante y no solo a mí, también a todos los demás.

Y al parecer el Capitán Ackerman pensaba igual que yo.

—Synnove— la había llamado, de forma muy brusca —¿Acaso necesitarás horas extra para darte un curso de cómo debes RESPETAR a tus superiores?—

—Tch, que enano tan molesto

Puta Madre

Synnove no cambia ni para estas situaciones. No entiendo que es lo que pretende, pero, definitivamente se metió en un gran problema. Escuché de lejos una leve carcajada, volteé y me di cuenta que el sonido provenía de Mikasa. Obviamente no fue del todo todo agradable para el Capitán Ackerman, quien le dirigió una mirada fulminante, empero, no fue intimidante para ella, pero si para los demás quienes seguían como espectadores un tanto temerosos.

Si lo que quería Synnove era un castigo, obtendría mucho más que eso. Y nosotros no podíamos darnos el lujo de separarnos.

—Ackerman, Synnove...— el nombre de la última lo había remarcado con su característico tono de voz —Si tanto adoran mofarse de mí, entonces me tomaré la libertad de hacerlo yo también. Pero les garantizo que no será de la misma forma que lo hicieron ustedes—

A pesar del timbre de voz y del posible castigo, Mikasa y Synnove permanecían impasibles. Con sus característicos rostros imperturbables. De tal palo, tal astilla.

Me di cuenta de que el Comandante escrutaba muy meticulosamente a Synnove y, constantemente, su mirada se posaba en la del Capitán Ackerman. Eso me heló la piel. En este momento, el parecido que Synnove tenía con su padre, era una desventaja deplorable para nosotros, pues ella poseía la apariencia del Capitán Ackerman plasmado en la imagen de una mujer que poseía una terquedad indiscutible.

Detuvo esa acción abruptamente y lo único que nos dijo después del castigo impuesto por el Capitán Ackerman, nos indicó la ubicación de nuestra habitación la cual se hallaba justo a lado de la de Eren (por lo menos la de mis compañeros). La de Synnove y Maggie era con las integrantes femeninas de la Tropa 104. Me sentí infinitamente aliviado cuando el Comandante mencionó que Claennis dormiría en la misma habitación que Synnove y Maggie. Casi lloro, pero aguanté todo lo que pude, pues no era el momento.

Por último, ambos grupos (el mío y el de Eren) nos colocámos en una misma fila para hacer el saludo correspondiente y finalmente, retirarnos de los comedores.

Cuando había salido del área de los comedores, vi que el Comandante mantenía su mirada en mí, era una de esas miradas que te dejan con un sabor de boca sumamente amargo; lo único que hice fue apartar la mirada. Y me di cuenta de que el no me presentó ante los demás.

* * *

—Debes tener mucho coraje para encarar de esa forma al Capitán Levi— había comentado sorprendido Eren y Synnove por su parte, me miró en busca de una solución; yo solo me encogí de hombros.

Los demás hicieron sus comentarios aprobando lo que Eren había mencionado. Excepto Mikasa, quien en su rostro reflejaba una expresión de fastidio por lo dicho por Eren.

También mencionó que solo Mikasa era quien también encaraba de esa forma al Capitán, pero a ningún miembro de mi grupo le extrañó eso.

Siguieron haciendo comentarios sobre las actividades que se hicieron durante ese día y nosotros solo los escuchábamos atentos. Lo único que sabía, era que habíamos llegado en un parpadeo a esa época y me deleité con una maravillosas expresiones de paz y tranquilidad que se hallaban instaladas en los rostros de la Tropa 104. Me sentí tan triste al recordar como su amistad se quebrantaría lentamente en el futuro.

Y todo por el Demonio de la Infinidad.

El tan solo recordarlo, hacía que la sangre en mis venas me ardiera de la furia que me recorría rápidamente. Mi plenitud se derrumba tan solo pensarlo y era realmente horrible tener que pasar por ello. Eso me llevó a una idea.

Pero estamos en un tiempo en el que todavía no pasa algo.

¿Porqué tiene que ser así el futuro?

El futuro que yo conocía era sumamente espléndido, yo lo adoraba. Mis padres a mi lado, mis Capitanes y mis amigos; la yo poseía estaba en un nivel que de seguro podría asfixiarme ahora mismo. Y yo no supe aprovecharlo, ahora que me doy cuenta de ello, me siento el imbécil más grande del mundo.

Sin embargo, ya tomé mi decisión.

Yo no permitiré que el Demonio efectúe su plan. El sigue ahí, afuera, probablemente buscándonos, porque desafortunadamente, su nivel de poder actual le permite saber todo de nosotros. Eso es en gran parte la razón del porqué no podemos estar separados. Pero afortunadamente ya sé donde está Claennis, el problema es Raziel, pero me encargaré de eso luego. Mi principal objetivo es el Demonio.

Mataré al Demonio de la Infinidad.

Lo exterminaré hasta que no quede nada de el.

* * *

 _ **En este capítulo quise hacer una mención de Claennis, debido a que no sólo Nerian es el afectado. Ella, como su hermana menor, también tendrá un rol importante. También debo de aclarar que Synnove también tuvo muchas menciones por la. misma razón que Claennis.**_

 _ **Y porque también quiero enfocarme en lo que serían las relaciones entre Levi e Historia, así como Eren y Mikasa (hablando en un sentido fraternal), esto sucedió desde que releí el arco de la Insurrección y me di cuenta de ese detalle. De como se va desarrollando la relación Levi/Historia, la cual me recordó mucho a la de Mikasa/Eren -ojalá no sea la única que piense de esa forma. También dándome cuenta que la relación Levi/Historia es como una versión Genderbend de la de Eren/Mikasa. Esto por el gran parecido que tienen dichos personajes de ambas relaciones. -insisto, y ojalá alguien piense como yo-**_

 _ **Por último, en este capítulo también quise hacer principal mención de lo que Nerian tiene planeado hacer en la Legión, obviamente destruir al Demonio y eso se verá más adelante.**_

 _ **Bis Bald :)**_


	4. Motivación

Probablemente, Hange Zoë había notado que el semblante de Erwin Smith permanecía sumamente intranquilo después de la presentación de los nuevos reclutas. Ella lo había notado, incluso Levi, pero antes de que este último se le adelantara, optó por preguntar primero por el estado de tal ensimismamiento. Este le respondió con un mohín; con eso dejó en claro que algo lo incomodaba.

La oficina del Comandante era amplia y bastante fresca, cabe decir. Sobre todo cuando llegaba la noche. Eso sumado con el sepulcral silencio que embargaba todo ambiente disperso. Le daba un panorama muy agradable y pacífico. Pero el motivo por el que Erwin había citado a Levi y Hange no había sido del todo aclarado.

—¿Y bien?— indagó Levi un tanto inquieto, pero muy bien disimulado.

—Pues no sé

 _¿Qué?_

Confusión es una palabra que no alcanzaba a describir el estado actual que dejó esas simples palabras a Levi y Hange. Ambos se miraron incrédulos, tratándo de razonar el porqué del raro comportamiento de Erwin.

—¿Pero qué mierda te ocurre, Erwin?— la actitud del Comandante empezó a irritar a Levi. Hange trataba de ser lo más paciente posible.

Erwin Smith dio una leve carcajada y, en consecuencia, aumentó el desconcierto de los otros dos individuos en la habitación.

—Definitivamente necesitas ir al baño para que saques toda esa mierda que tienes atorada, porque ya no piensas claramente— expuso Levi con ese humor tan ácido que lo caracteriza.

Hange suspiró. Conocía a Erwin de hace mucho tiempo, aunque Levi llevaba la delantera, pero lo suficientemente para saber que el primero pasaba por un dilema sumamente difícil. Erwin continuaba con ese semblante pensativo. Hange decidió ir directo al grano.

—Erwin, ¿ocurrió sucede algo malo?— inquirió Hange con un tono dócil, esperando de alguna manera, obtener respuestas.

—Son esos reclutas— musitó lentamente.

—¿Los nuevos?

—Si

Levi supo de inmediato que Erwin sentía cierta intriga hacia los nuevos. Levi lo pudo ver fácilmente y también Hange. Lo único que no entendía era el porqué de esa extraña intriga. A su perspectiva, los nuevos no le parecían nada mal y podrían dar mucho de sí mismos, a pesar del insulto de la tal Synnove (con quien sospechaba, tendría muchas complicaciones). Fuera de eso, Erwin tenía que exponer esa idea suya que le estaba haciendo estragos la cabeza, pues esa expresión suya no informaba nada bueno.

—¿Acaso los conoces?— indagó Hange, esperanzada de recibir una respuesta.

Esa pregunta dejó desconcertado a Levi, pues no recordaba que de los labios de Erwin salieran esos nombres alguna vez en todo el tiempo que tenían de conocerse.

—No, llámenme loco, pero ellos me son tan familiares— expuso levantándose de la silla de su escritorio y dirigiéndose a la ventana.

La abrió en su totalidad y dejó que el viento nocturno golpeara su rostro en una leve caricia que recibió gustosamente cerrando los ojos, deleitándose con esa placentera sensación. Levi lo observó un tanto aburrido, pues tenía mucho papeleo por terminar, a pesar de las altas horas de la noche. Hange era otro caso, ella estaba embelesada con esa imagen que el Comandante proyectaba y no podía evitarlo. Una imagen que se le hizo sumamente atrayente. Si fuera por ella, se quedaría toda la noche (o quizá toda la vida) admirando esa vista.

Dio un respingo cuando Levi le dio un leve codazo.

—Se te caerá la saliva, Cuatro Ojos— comentó con una leve pizca de burla y Hange no pudo evitar el sonrojo que llegó ferozmente a su rostro.

Para Levi, Hange era bastante obvia. Y Erwin se hacía imbécil.

—¿A ustedes no les llegó esa sensación de familiaridad?— esa pregunta evitó que Hange muriera de la vergüenza.

Levi y Hange meditaron esa cuestión durante varios segundos. Y habían llegado a la conclusión de que si había un tanto de esa familiaridad que Erwin destacaba por montones. El problema era que ninguno en su vida los habían visto.

—Si, pero ninguno de los tres los conocemos— argumentó Levi, fastidiado porque esta conversación no los llevaba a algún lado.

Erwin hizo otro mohín de disgusto.

—¿Seguro?— respondió el rubio como si estuviera dudando de la respuesta del pelinegro.

A Levi le supo rara esa pregunta y decidió preguntarle el porqué dudaba de el.

—La recluta Synnove es identifica a ti, Levi— soltó Erwin como si fuera una realidad irrefutable.

A Levi se le desfiguró el rostro por tal comentario y Hange carcajeó sonoramente. El aludido se dio una bofetada mental para espabilar ante tal situación.

—¿A mi? ¿En serio?— recalcó lo obvio —Más bien, ella es identica a la Mocosa Ackerman. Ambas me miran como si quisieran matarme—.

—Pues quizá le gustas a Mikasa y por eso te mira así, ya sabes lo que dicen.

—¿Otra vez jodiendo con eso, Cuatro Ojos?— respondió Levi hastiado de ese comentario repetitivo.

Dejando de lado esa absurda discusión que Hange y Levi comenzaron, Erwin pareció pensarlo por un instante. Francamente, esos muchachos eran muy parecidos a los integrantes del nuevo Escuadrón de Levi. Cayó en cuenta de ese detalle cuando ambos grupos se habían alineado ante su presencia.

Dos de esos jóvenes habían acaparado su atención de una manera bastante curiosa.

Nerian Mayer y Heinrich Stone.

Del primero, estaba convencido de que era alguien relacionado con Eren e Historia, pues las características físicas del muchacho eran tan similares a las de los dos mencionados, que era casi imposible no sospechar que existe lazo sanguíneo alguno.

Heinrich era otro caso. Cuando lo tuvo frente a él, no pudo evitar una sensación cálida que recorrió cada fibra de su cuerpo, nublando un poco sus sentidos. Pero rápidamente tuvo que reprimir esos sentimientos. Incluso los negativos que se habían apoderado de él cuando reparó que Heinrich tenía un parecido bastante notable con Hange. Era como el hijo perfecto que Hange siempre mencionaba tener cuando toda la guerra terminara. Y el hecho de que ella se hubiera adelantado y saber que probablemente ese hijo sea de algún hombre que la halla mancillado, hizo que su sangre hiviera.

Sin embargo, dejando esos pensamientos de lado. Otra cosa clamaba a gritos su atención. Y eso era el hecho del porqué tan repentina llegada de esos reclutas. No había recibido una orden directa de sus superiores ni algo así. A pesar de que el tal Raziel se viera bastante convincente.

Tendría que mantenerlos a la mira.

—Levi— lo había llamado con voz fúnebre. Instantáneamente, Levi y Hange dejaron de discutir.

Erwin se alejó de la ventana a paso lento, parsimonioso.

—Quiero que admitas a esos reclutas en tu Escuadrón

* * *

Todo estaba mal, o al menos eso creía. Pues no solo estábamos en un embrollo que probablemente nos pasaría más de la cuenta. Sino, que Synnove ya se había metido en un problema. No me preocupa el hecho de que Synnove tuviera un castigo impuesto por el Capitán Ackerman, estaría con el y también con Mikasa. Lo verdaderamente alarmante era la próxima expedición que era inminente.

Luego de que llegáramos a nuestra habitación correspondiente, Grahem, Heinrich y Kayne, calleron rendidos. Sin embargo, yo no podía dormir. Estaba demasiado asustado para pegar pestaña y aunque mi cuerpo reclamaba a gritos un poco de descanso, simplemente no podía.

Eren y los demás fueron muy amables con nosotros. Se habían mostrado muy caritativos y ahora disfrutaban de un merecido descanso en la habitación de a lado. La nuestra, en palabras de Eren, era muy similar a la de nosotros, con la excepción de que la suya tenía almohadas más pequeñas. Jean había hecho un tipo de puchero con ese comentario y no pude evitar sonreír.

Claennis, Synnove y Maggie también deberían de estar dormidas a estas horas y sentía mucha envidia de todos ellos porque sí podían disfrutar de un exigente sueño.

Trataba de pensar en alguna estrategia para no ir a la expedición, algo que nos sacara del panorama para poder encontrar al Demonio de la Infinidad. Pero, sinceramente, estas cosas se le dan mejor a Kayne, ni se diga a Heinrich.

Frustrado, me levanté de la cama lo más silencioso posible. No quería despertar a mis amigos, ya habían pasado por mucho y merecían descansar aunque sea unas horas.

Abrí la puerta con el mayor cuidado posible y salí a paso lento de la habitación. La cocina era mi objetivo, tenía mucha sed y un vaso de agua no me caería nada mal.

Mientras me dirigía a dicho lugar, a través de los oscuros pasillos, tenía que averiguar una manera de afrontar la expedición, mi mayor miedo. Pues nunca en mi vida fui a una y estaba seguro de que mis amigos tampoco. Mi madre me lo había prohibido un millón de veces, a pesar de que mi padre trataba de convencerla en esas tantas ocasiones. Pero su miedo era más grande que cualquier otra cosa. Una vez estuve a punto de infiltrarme a una, pero para mi desgracia, el Capitán Kirschtein me atrapó infraganti y, obviamente me acusó. Recuerdo que mi madre me había dado un castigo bastante severo, pero por intervención de mi padre, el castigo fue disminuyendo. Y a pesar de que no fue la única vez que lo intenté, nunca tuve éxito.

Mi conocimiento sobre las afueras de las Murallas era nulo.

Y eso no hizo más que aumentar mi preocupación. Temo tanto por mis amigos y sobre todo por mi hermana, quien es la única familia que tengo. Tan solo el hecho de pensar que los puedo perder a todos, me provoca una sensación sofocante que recorre todo mi pecho.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando di con la puerta de la cocina y, revisando una vez más que no hubieran guardias por el toque de queda, me adentré en la cocina tratando de dar con el fregadero. Se me había complicado un poco, pues la oscuridad de la noche era muy intensa.

Fue un deleite cuando pude saborear el agua que, una vez en mis manos, tomé como si fuera una náufrago que lleva días sin probar líquido alguno.

Caigo en cuenta que estoy pensando mucho, un pensamiento lleva a otro. No puedo evitarlo, estoy demasiado asustado. Pero yo tengo un objetivo y es exterminar al Demonio de la Infinidad. Y si tengo que soportar cada entrenamiento que se me imponga el tiempo que duremos en la Legión, cada golpe, patada, moretón e incluso... expedición, lo haré sin dudar. Por Mi hermana, por mi madre y por todos los caídos. Y también porque en el muy fondo de mi alma, quería que mi padre se detuviera, que el mismo dejara su tortura mental impuesta por sus antecesores de los poderes titánicos. Yo vi durante mi infancia (y también Claennis) como se retorcía su mente por las memorias de los antiguos portadores de los poderes titánicos. Mamá trataba de apaciguar ese sufrimiento, mi Tíos Mikasa y Levi. Sobre todo el Tío Arlet, pero ninguno pudo con ello.

Esa voluntad impropia lo había consumido.

Un ruido me sacó de mi dilema mental y levanto mi vista para, finalmente dar con una extraña silueta que acaparó mi atención completamente.

Unos centellantes ojos verdes me miraban fijamente, en ese mismo lugar y cuando mi mente enfocó la imagen del Demonio de la Infinidad, mis sentidos se nublaron. La oscuridad de la noche era lo suficientemente extrema como para darle un aire perturbador a la silueta que se hallaba a unos metros de mi.

Mi respiración se aceleró cuando la silueta se dirigía hacia a mi. Comencé a temblar y a sudar. Mi ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas pero no llegué a soltar alguna, producto de los nervios que se habían apoderado completamente de mi ser. Cuando no pude con el temblor de mis manos, solté el vaso provocando un sonoro sonido de quiebre y estuve a punto de gritar cuando la silueta, al ver el vaso hecho trizas en el suelo, aumentó su paso al punto de estar corriendo. Pero me relajé milagrosamente cuando supe de quien se trataba.

—¡Oye, ten más cuidado!— me escrutó con la mirada cuando llegó a mi lado. —¿No te encajaste algún vidrio?— preguntó con un toque de preocupación.

Simplemente era Eren Jaeger.

—No— fue todo lo que respondí.

Más sin embargo, cuando traté de recoger los diminutos vidrios esparcidos por el suelo, la suerte no estaba de mi lado. Gracias a la maldita oscuridad, no pude evitar que uno de los vidrios me hiciera una cortada de gran tamaño en la mano, pero no profunda, cabe mencionar.

Eren, al escuchar mi quejido, me llevó al fregadero para tratar de parar el sangrado. Yo simplemente obedecía lo que me decía. En esos instantes, estaba muy ausente por el tremendo susto que tuve hace unos momentos.

—¿Porqué estás despierto tan tarde?— inquirió con un tono cansado, pero con su característica voz.

—No podía dormir y también tenia sed

No era del todo mentira, pero francamente me sentí muy mentiroso.

—Hm

—¿Y tú?

—Lo mismo que tú

Mi padre me había dicho que padecía de muchas pesadillas cuando era joven. Pero yo veía que las seguía sufriendo incluso de mayor. Sospechaba que Eren no podía dormí por eso. Tal vez veía en sueños el como un Titán asesinaba cruelmente a mi abuela fallecida o los rostros de camaradas suyos que han dado sus vidas por él. Incluso, quizá, los rostros muertos de Mikasa, Armin y todos los demás.

Yo lo sabía por que estábamos en las mismas condiciones, éramos iguales y eso me hizo sentir bien. Y quería sentir más de esa compatibilidad.

—¿Porqué ingresaste a la Legión?— la respuesta la sabía con detalle, pero, reitero, quería experimentar una vez más de esa compatibilidad. Quería saber si Eren podía abrirse conmigo. Quería saber como era el Eren que mi padre alguna vez fue.

—Los Titanes me arrebataron la libertad...— había iniciado. Y me fue contando muchas de sus ambiciones, aspiraciones, cosas que yo no no tenía idea de que habían sucedido. Como que Mikasa, los había lanzado a él y Armin a un río, en consecuencia causándoles un resfriado. Fue gratificante para mi oír todas esas anécdotas. Algunas eran muy graciosas, otras bastante interesantes, como la de el mar que Armin tanto aclamaba, así como mi Tío Arlet en el futuro. Y también estaban las melancólicas y tristes.

Eren era alguien bastante agradable, y muy inspirador.

Cuando hablaba de sus metas, lo hacía con una determinación que sinceramente admiraba mucho. Yo quería tener esa inspiración, esa motivación. Y por supuesto que la tenía, solo me hacía falta el poder iniciar mi camino.

—Yo también perdí a mi familia por culpa de los Titanes— comenté, Eren me miró expectante —Ahora solo tengo a mi hermana, Claennis y a mis amigos— finalicé con tono fúnebre.

Eren terminó con mi herida y le había colocado un pequeño vendaje improvisado.

—Entonces tienes que pelear por ellos, sin importar que. Ellos son tu motivación, tu razón para que debas salir adelante para exterminar a los Titanes, sé de lo que hablo.

Yo solo lo miraba impactado. Y el se despidió con una mano alzada, pues el sueño comenzaba a hacer mucho más pesado en ambos. Y justo cuando Eren iba a salir de la cocina, se detuvo y me miró.

—No sé porque, pero me sentí muy bien hablando contigo, Nerian. Te deseo la mayor de las suertes— finalizó y después de eso se fue.

Yo me quedé parado en la cocina, en el centro. Procesando todo lo que había sucedido. El mismísimo Eren Jaeger me había dado una motivación realmente fuerte. Ahora, más que nada, estaba seguro de que tenía que salvarlo de su propio infierno. Del horroroso futuro que le depara. Para ello necesitaba a mis compañeros, por quienes también lucharé sin importar lo que me deparé. Apreté la venda que Eren me habia puesto, pregúntandome: _¿Cómo él terminó así?_

Porqué sí, Eren Jaeger fue quien la pasó peor y quien la pasaría peor si no hacía algo. Tengo la oportunidad de cambiar muchísimas cosas que realmente terminaron deplorables. Como la relación del Capitán Kirschtein y la Tía Leonhardt, así como la de el Tío Arlet y la Capitana Braus. Sobre todo la fatídica relación entre los Capitanes Ackerman. Una guerra que acabó con millones de vidas, muertes sin sentido y de inocentes, suicidios, genocidios. Muchos de esos futuros eventos pueden evitarse, ahora que tengo el conocimiento de ellos y que estoy en una época donde todavía no ocurre ninguna de esas cosas.

Con ese pensamiento, finalmente me fui a dormir, pues mañana sería el primer día de mi nuevo camino hacia esa anhelada salvación.

* * *

 **Me estoy comiendo un plato de cereal Trix y probablemente me quede sin leche .-.**

 **Ahora, sobre el capítulo. Tengo que dar una confesión. Vi de nuevo Chuugakkou y no pude evitar shipear a Jean y Annie (a pesar de que esta solo quería ayudar a la amiguita Titán :v), no lo sé, le hallé mucho atractivo a la pareja. Así como a la de Armin y Sasha (aunque me empezó a gustar la pareja desde que leí In Fine Temporis). Y debido a que en un principio las parejas serían Aruannie y Jeansasha, creo que estoy cambiando de opinión q:**

 **En fin, eso es todo.**

 **Bis Bald :)**


	5. El Plan a Largo Plazo

_Explosiones y sonidos de derrumbe inundaban el entorno. Nerian no sentía las piernas y en consecuencia, se cayó de bruces al suelo. Se lamentaba y emitía fuertes lamentos que habían iniciado con una silenciosa lágrima._

 _No tenía idea de como había terminado todo así, de esta forma. Quizá había ignorado las señales o no quiso aceptar que estaban ahí, advirtiendo una futura destrucción que se pudo haber evitado si tan solo hubiera actuado mejor. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar las cosas, nada podía solucionar. Esa realidad solo hizo que derramara más lágrimas de impotencia, dolor y desesperación._

 _Estaba sumamente desesperado._

 _Sus pensamientos no tenían cabida para otras cosas que no fueran para lo que había visto con anterioridad. Sus camaradas devorados por titanes y con ellos, la Legión de Reconocimiento. La desaparición de la Reina. Gritos de desesperación. Sobre todo, los gritos de los Capitanes siendo asesinados, sus tíos también siendo devorados. Los de la Capitana Ackerman siendo violada. Hechos efectuados por el Demonio._

 _Quería salir de ahí, pero no había lugar a donde ir, donde estar a salvo. El Demonio de la Infinidad sabría su ubicación de todas formas. El lo sabía todo. El poder que poseía era inmenso y demasiado peligroso..._

 _Mientras sus lágrimas continuaban escurriendo de sus mejillas, pensó en su madre, su hermana, sus amigos, sus superiores, su padre._

 _El lo veía como alguien imparable, feroz como el viento, llegando a querer ser como el. Y para cuando eso sucediera, su padre se pararía frente a él y entonces le diría lo que siempre anheló escuchar: Un alago._

 _Nerian era torpe, pero bastante determinado a la hora de cumplir sus propósitos. Uno de esos propósitos era escuchar un alago del frío Eren Jaeger. Todo estaba tan mal, cuando antes las cosas con Eren iban tan bien después de haber ingresado a la Legión. Su trato hacia Nerian cambió un poco, ya no había tanta indiferencia, pero tampoco estaba presente el afecto definitivo. Para Nerian, eso fue los días más felices de su vida._

 _Se preguntó donde estaban los demás. No lo sabía con exactitud, pero estaba seguro de que a salvo, no estaban._

 _Vio unos pies flotando donde estaba mientras continuaba con la mirada gacha. Alzó la vista y quedó inmóvil._

 _Era el Demonio de la Infinidad._

 _Su aspecto era aterrador. Su cabellera larga y castaña se hallaba enmarañada y opaca. Su vestimenta estaba en las mismas condiciones; varias partes de esta estaban rotas y cubiertas de sangre. Pero lo más perturbador era su rostro._

 _Frío, eso era lo primero que le llegaba a su perturbada mente cuando veía al Demonio. Estaba sumamente demacrada. Sus labios resecos, al igual que el resto de su cara. Pero lo más aterrador eran sus ojos._

 _Los orbes que alguna vez estuvieron llenos de vida y de sueños admirables, ahora estaban muertos. Irradiaban un verde tan oscuro y gélido como un cementerio; inclusive esos ojos llegarían a perturbar al mismísimo Levi Ackerman, si tan solo este estuviera ahí con ellos. Nerian quería volver a llorar en cuanto lo vio, pero fue demasiado para el y lo único que pudo hacer fue apartar la mirada._

 _El Demonio aterrizó en el suelo y dio un paso, haciendo retroceder a Nerian por el miedo. El chico pudo percatarse que el Demonio había descubierto que el tenía miedo. El ser había sonreído por eso. En menos de un segundo, todo fue tan repentino para Nerian, se sentía sin aire y sin fuerzas. El Demonio de la Infinidad lo había tomado del cuello, alzándolo. Y al ver que Nerian estaba reacio a no encararlo, lo tomó de la mandíbula con bastante fuerza, provocando que este emitiera un quejido._

 _Una vez que ambas miradas chocaron, el chico le miró con todo el rencor del mundo. Lo repudia, lo aborrece. Pero la expresión del Demonio permanecía inmutable. Así que lo acercó más a su rostro, a pesar de que Nerian seguía pataleando como bebé. Arrugó la nariz por el pestilente olor a muerto que su padre poseía._

 _Se miraron unos segundos más, antes de que el Demonio hablara._

— _Yo lo sé todo, Nerian, sé donde están— dijo con voz oscura, profunda, lo suficiente para que el joven se sintiera más impotente de lo que ya estaba._

 _Nerian emitió otro quejido cuando el Demonio apretó más su agarre y su mirada se volvía cada vez más hostil. Para Nerian, el Eren Jaeger que estaba frente a el, era la peor escoria que pudo haber existido._

 _Nerian comenzó a marearse._

— _La Legión de Reconocimiento no los protegerá por mucho tiempo, porque cuando sea mi momento de aparecer...— habían aumentado los sonidos ensordecedores de explosiones y derrumbes, cosa que le daba a la situación, un panorama totalmente apocalíptico. Junto con ello, el joven comenzaba a perder la conciencia, —... una nueva era reinará, así que goza todo lo que tengas a tu alcance— musitó cerca de su oído rozando su áspera mejilla con la de Nerian, aunque este, lo único que podía hacer, era oír; sus sentidos estaban totalmente bloqueados, paralizados. Su rostro estaba colorado y las venas resaltaban en su frente._

 _Una vez dicho eso, el Demonio había soltado bruscamente al joven, quien, cuando estuvo en el suelo, trató de toser. Era inútil, no tenía fuerzas ni para hacer una simple acción como toser. Su mirada volvió a dar con la del Demonio._

— _Hasta entonces, hijo..._

 _Y después todo a su alrededor se desvaneció junto con el Demonio._

* * *

—¡NERIAN!

Quien sea que haya gritado mi nombre de esa forma tan brutal, hizo que me despertara de golpe y cayera con una sorprendente brusquedad al suelo. Estaba desorientado, debido al repentino despertar al que me sometieron con anterioridad. Y entonces, reparé en mi físico, la expresión en mi rostro se desfiguró. Estaba empapado de sudor, gran parte de mi camisa se encontraba humeda por eso. Los ojos me ardían como si hubiese llorado por horas. Pero cuando di con la mirada perturbada de mis compañeros, supe que quizá si había sucedido algo conmigo mientras dormía.

Recordé las palabras del Demonio y supe entonces, que, el sueño no era del todo un sueño.

Sino, más bien, una visión y con una advertencia incluida.

Los ojos azules de Grahem me miraron expectantes, con una pizca de preocupación, esperando que diera paso a pronunciar palabra alguna. Pero al ver que no movía ni un ápice de mi cuerpo, me dio un golpe en la cabeza con la palma de su mano, haciéndome espabilar y dar un gruñido por tal acto.

—¡Reacciona, Bastardo Insensato!— me llamó con ese típico sobrenombre con el cual siempre me insulta. Obviamente no me dejé inmutar por el.

Lo que yo hice fue tomar las solapas de la camisa blanca que traía puesta, listo para golpearlo, pero unos toques fuertes en la puerta habían interrumpido la tontería que iba a cometer. Mis compañeros y yo nos quedamos perplejos ante la idea de que alguien importante nos pudo haber oído, como algún superior y no necesitábamos más problemas de los que teníamos; como Synnove. Volvieron a tocar y esta vez, fue con más fuerza y los demás empezaron a alarmarse por el temor. Sin embargo, nuestro miedo fue apaciguado por la suave voz de Armin Arlet.

—Oigan, ¿están bien?, oímos muchos ruidos— escuchamos voces al otro lado de la puerta y supimos que no estaba solo.

Kayne fue el primero en responder al ver que no movía ninguno de nosotros teníamos la iniciativa de hacerlo.

—Claro que si, solo que Nerian se cayó de la cama

Te odio, Kayne

Al otro lado de la puerta, pudimos oír las risas de los que acompañan a Armin. Grahem y Heinrich también habían reído levemente y no pude evitar avergonzarme por ello. Kayne me miró con pena, pero supe de inmediato que lo hizo para no levantar sospechas. Cosa que dio un resultado positivo, pero no de la forma en que esperaba. Aún así, decidí restarle importancia.

—Esta bien, pero ya es tarde para desayunar y el entrenamiento empezará pronto— avisó y luego de un "nos vemos después", oímos como se retiraron.

Suspiré aliviado, liberando toda la tensión acumulada de hace unos momentos. Sentía las miradas de mis amigos sobre mí, esperando pacientes que explicara el porqué de mi anterior estado. No quería decirles nada, eso lo tendría que dejar para después. Quería evitar a toda costa que se alarmaran y nos descubrieran a todos, no teníamos idea de que nos pasaría si nuestros padres descubrían a su legado, por así decirlo de alguna forma. Temía que dejáramos de existir y que está vez fuera definitivo. Así que tendría que inventar alguna excusa para evadir preguntas.

El Demonio estaba afuera, acechando como un depredador. Sabía de nosotros, sabía que estamos aquí. Lo único que no me cuadraba era el porqué esperaría.

—¿Y bien?— indagó Heinrich curioso.

Puse mi mano sobre mi nuca. Me desperté con un dolor extra. Y entonces di con la respuesta.

—Estoy muy estresado, tengo muchas pesadillas— musité con un deje de pesadez, pues en el dado caso de que no me creyeran, no quería tener que lidiar con una lluvia de preguntas. Cosa que odio.

Con eso entendieron que debían zanjar el tema. Y para fortuna mía, lo hicieron.

Todos nos habíamos apurado en asearnos y vestirnos adecuadamente con los uniformes que nos habían proporcionado cuando nos instalamos en la habitación. En nuestros días de infancia, recibimos instrucciones de cómo ponerse el Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales y el cómo colocarlo de manera inmediata. Por lo tanto, no tuvimos problemas, a la hora de colocarnos las correas.

Sonreí levemente con tristeza al recordar esos días. Pero borré todo sentimiento negativo y apreté mis puños con fuerza. Ya había decidido que daría lo mejor de mi en este sitio. El Demonio está en algún lugar, esperando y puedo perder el tiempo deprimiéndome.

Comenzamos a dirigirnos a los comedores y en ese mismo instante, pudimos divisar a Claennis, Synnove y Maggie. Sonreí al ver a mi hermana de nuevo y la llamé sonoramente. Algunos nos miraron curiosos, pero instantáneamente apartaron las miradas. Ella me había respondido con su linda sonrisa. Cuando estuvimos frente a frente me dijo que estaba muy preocupada por mi y lo demás. Yo revolví su castaña cabellera.

Sin embargo, en ese mismo momento, caímos en cuenta de que el Comandante Smith mantenía su mirada sobre nosotros. Mis amigos también pudieron percatarse de ello, así que decidimos actuar lo más natural posible, empezando por hablar sobre cosas triviales. Tomamos nuestras bandejas de comida y nos ubicamos en la mesa más lejana y oscura de la sala. Teníamos un tema pendiente por discutir y si alguien nos oía, nos tacharían de locos. Con ello, llamaríamos mucho la atención.

—Tengo una teoría de lo que podría estar pasando— inició Kayne, con inquietud.

Los miramos curiosos, pero teníamos una leve idea de que hablaría.Y cuando estuvo a punto de revelarlo, Heinrich se había adelantado.

—Viajes en el tiempo...— musitó Heinrich y Kayne lo miró un poco molesto.

—¡Demonios Heinrich! yo quería decirlo—bramó Kayne y Heinrich se disculpó, apenado.

La escena nos pareció sumamente cómica, pues extrañaba esas pequeñas peleas entre ellos por ver quien era el más intelectual. Y en palabras de Synnove, era una competencia de cerebritos.

—Retomando el tema— prosiguió con voz baja cuando nos habíamos percatado de que llamamos un poco la atención —La Teniente Zoë, junto con el Comandante Smith, hace como dos o tres meses dentro de lo que sería nuestro _espacio-tiempo_ , me había citado a mi y, por supuesto a su hijo Heinrich a la Sala de Educación del Palacio. Nos dijo que habían hecho un gran descubrimiento con el poder de la coordenada de Eren Jaeger, que se podían hacer conexiones con otros tiempos, con otras épocas. La coordenada tiene más poder de lo que creemos— pausó para tomar un leve trago de agua, pero prefirió que Heinrich continuara.

Lo miramos perplejos.

—En conversaciones ajenas que no debí de oír me enteré de esto. Que estaban haciendo todo lo posible para que dichas aberturas con otras épocas fueran físicamente. No sólo saber que existían, sino que también transportarse a ellas. Solo se necesitaba un recuerdo de esa época y listo, el poder de la coordenada haría resto— finalizó un poco deprimido.

Luego recordé lo que había pasado antes de llegar a esta época. Yo vi las memorias del Demonio de la Infinidad Y en ellas estaban sus días de recluta. También entre esos recuerdos se hallaban, Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Sasha, Connie, Historia, incluidos los Veteranos restantes. Quizás eso fue lo que hizo que llegara a este tiempo. Pero algo no me termina de cuadrar.

Si fue el Demonio quien indujo los recuerdos que se necesitan para hacer el viaje. Eso quiere decir que el deseó que mis amigos y yo diéramos con este tiempo.

Demasiado confuso, porque no tenía ni un puto sentido. Lo más seguro era que nos hubiera matado a todos en ese mismo instante en que estábamos a su merced.

—Si tan solo Reiner Braun estuviera aquí, para ayudarnos— susurró Claennis con tristeza.

Otra cosa no cuadraba cuando lo habían mencionado.

—No entiendo porqué Reiner Braun seguía vivo en ése entonces, se supone que la maldición de Ymir tuvo que haber acabado con el— comentó Kayne inquieto.

—Recuerda que seguían aplicando los solventes de duración para que las consecuencias de la maldición fueran más lentas— respondió Grahem, quien había permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo que estuvimos hablando.

Eso era cierto. Cuando comenzó la guerra contra Eren Jaeger (un sabor amargo vino a mí al recordar aquello), la misma Mare pidió una alianza con Erdia. Un acuerdo mutuo de paz para acabar con Eren Jaeger. En ese entonces, Erdia había descubierto después de arduos días de sufrimiento, una forma de eliminar la maldición de Ymir. Trajo buenos resultados, más no los esperados. Pues demoraba la vida del portador del poder titánico, y con ello su tiempo de vida era más extenso.

Se aplicaba cada ciertos años.

Este se suero fue aplicado en Reiner Braun, quien forzosamente pasó del bando de Erdia. Aún después de la muerte de Berthold Hoover, este aceptó a regañadientes. Pero no solo a el, sino también a Zeke Jaeger y los demás titanes cambiantes. Poco después, una gran cantidad de ese solvente fue robado por los centinelas del Demonio, porque sí, el no estaba solo.

Y ahora estaban muertos.

Después de que el Demonio iniciara su ataque hacia la humanidad, se volviera su enemigo definitivo, Reiner Braun fue un gran mentor para nosotros. Incluso llegando a cumplir el rol de padre. El padre que me hizo tanta falta durante todo ese tiempo.

—La Legión pudo hacerle frente a los Titanes comunes del Demonio de la Infinidad con la ayuda de Mare— comentó Synnove una de las peleas que se tuvo con el Demonio.

Los Titanes durante cierto tiempo, permanecieron inactivos, pero el Demonio se apoderó de ellos. Punto bajo para la Legión.

Entonces, llegamos a la conclusión de que necesitamos a la nación de Mare de nuestra parte. Lo malo era que faltaba mucho tiempo para eso. Pero no teníamos mucho tiempo para que el Demonio nos encontrara y nos asesine; con la Legión de Reconocimiento de este tiempo incluida.

—Mi madre ni siquiera es Reina aún— dijo Claennis ausente.

 _"La Reina de los Titanes"_

Así fue catalogada mi madre, cuando decidió seguir a su marido. La odié durante mucho tiempo por eso.

—Primero tenemos que hacer que ella sea la Reina, esa sería una forma para que pueda ayudarnos— expuse lo que sería el inicio de mi idea.

—Uno de los inconvenientes más complicados sería el Tío Abuelo de Synnove—mencionó Maggie y nos dimos cuenta de ese detalle. Sería muy complicado quitarse de encima ese problema.

—Kenny Ackerman— musitó Synnove.

Ella me confesó que sentía mucha curiosidad por ese sujeto. También dijo que su padre no le gustaba mencionar dato alguno sobre el. Si sabía que era su Tío Abuelo, fue por la Capitana Ackerman; quien también le confesó que su Abuela paterna se llamaba Kuchel. Synnove dijo que lo recordaba perfectamente porque en ese mismo día que le dijo eso, su madre tuvo una fuerte discusión con su padre. Esos dos se odiaban demasiado.

—No podemos avanzar con nuestro plan si Kenny Ackerman está de por medio— dijo Grahem frustrado.

Heinrich notó que Synnove estaba muy pensativa.

—¿Qué?— dijo con tono brusco —O acaso tanta mierda atorada te dejó estúpido—.

Heinrich la miró incrédulo.

—Tu piensas algo insensato— le respondió Heinrich, no molesto, pero si serio.

—Te hablan Nerian— bromeó Grahem y le acomodé un buen golpe por eso, pero el lo dejó pasar.

Synnove dudó varios segundos en responder, pero finalmente cedió.

—Solo creo que Kenny Ackerman sería un buen aliado— soltó seria y con un deje de timidez.

Todos nos quedamos mudos ante ese comentario. No tenía idea de los pensamientos de Synnove, pero mentiría si dijera que esa idea no me pareció buena. Al contrario, tener cuatro Ackermans de nuestro lado sería excelente.

Pero antes de responder, el Capitán Ackerman indicó que la hora del desayuno había terminado.

Clavó su mirada hacia nuestra mesa y se dirigió hacia nosotros.

—Synnove, andando— habló con su grave voz y la mencionada se levantó a regañadientes. Todos le deseamos suerte con la mirada.

También pudimos observar que el Capitán Ackerman llamó a Mikasa para que también le dieran su castigo.

Cuando los vi salir de los comedores, los tres juntos. Una sensación horrible en mi pecho se instaló. Pues me recordaron mis días de infancia cuando mis padres me tomaban de la mano para salir algún lado, a cualquier hora, a cualquier lugar. Pero ahora solo eran lindos recuerdos.

No podía recuperar esos bellos recuerdos, pero de algo estaba seguro y eso era que, si mi voluntad seguía latente, podría crear nuevos recuerdos.

* * *

Un silbido fue oído por Erwin Smith, quien tenía a su lado a Hange Zoë. Ambos habían enviado a un soldado a que se sentara en una mesa cercana a la de Nerian Mayer, para indagar algo sobre ellos. La incertidumbre de Erwin se hizo más grande, ardió en su pecho y tenía que acabar con ella.

El soldado hizo el saludo correspondiente y se aseguró, con la mirada, de que no quedara ningún recluta en los comedores.

—¿Y bien?— incitó Erwin.

El soldado suspiró antes de dar su informe, el cual lo había dejado incrédulo por el contenido.

—Los reclutas Kayne y Heinrich, hicieron mención de una teoría conocida como Viajes en el Tiempo. Y que estaban haciendo lo posible por perfeccionarla. También mencionaron a Reiner Braun y a un hombre conocido como Kenny Ackerman. Dijeron que ese hombre es el Tío Abuelo de la recluta Synnove— hizo una pausa cuando Erwin se lo permitió.

Demasiada información que procesar. Hange también estaba atónita por tales comentarios. Levi les platicó que tenía un Tío, precisamente Kenny Ackerman, pero nunca mencionó que este era Tío Abuelo de alguien, ni comentó tener más familia.

—Por último, Señor, también saben que Historia Reiss es la Reina de las Murallas y hablaron de alguien conocido como el Demonio de la Infinidad que tiene de enemigos a dos naciones y a la humanidad entera. Era muy mencionado a la par con el recluta Eren Jaeger.

Erwin le concedió el permiso de retirarse. Si esos jóvenes tenían malas intenciones para con Historia, definitivamente tendrían muchas complicaciones. Pero sería muy precipitado hacer una confrontación. Era mucha información para procesar. Recordó el rostro de Heinrich Stone y definitivamente, ya no supo que pensar de ellos.

Espabiló al sentir la mano de Hange en su hombro con una sonrisa suave en señal de apoyo. Este solo atinó a acariciar la mano de ella como respuesta, pero no notó como la castaña se había estremecido por el dulce tacto.

Sabía de antemano, de sobra, que uno de los mayores temores de ese grupo de reclutas era ese ser conocido como el Demonio de la Infinidad. Pero no tenía idea de que tenía que ver con la Legión ni con Historia, ni con Reiner Braun, no con esa rara teoría. Sin embargo, quedó claro que no era para buenos términos. Y para finalizar, lo esencial era descubrir la razón del parentesco de esos reclutas con la Tropa 104.

Tendría que buscar la forma de hacer que todas las piezas encajaran debidamente.

* * *

 _ **No se que mamada pasó por mi cabeza al meter tanta guerra en este Fanfic, pero no me arrepiento de nada. Y lo que más me gustó fue hacer esta pequeña introducción de Kenny Ackerman (es la verga), pues la verdad creo que es un personaje con bastante potencial, a pesar de que ya esté muerto ;-;**_

 _ **La cosa debió estar fea para que Mare decidiera recurrir a Erdia y todo por Herem, el suculento.**_

 _ **La idea de los solventes no sé de donde putas me salió, pero lo creí conveniente por lo de la maldición de Ymir.**_

 _ **Que decir de Reiner, también me parece de los más fascinante.**_

 _ **En fin, eso es todo.**_

 _ **Bis Bald :)**_


	6. Reflexión de una Extraña

En muchos aspectos de lo que estructura mi personalidad, se podría considerar que gran parte de ella es firme y muy segura. Sin embargo, en este preciso momento, la presencia de mis padres frente a mi, era sumamente inquietante. Me estremecía el recordar todas las veces que ellos discutían y, algunas veces, terminaban en los golpes.

Mikasa Ackerman, la Soldado que vale por 100 hombres. Una mujer que poseía una terquedad increíble (a palabras de mi padre. Sin embargo, también es la portadora de la fragilidad más grande que alguien puede poseer.

Levi Ackerman, el Soldado más fuerte de la Humanidad. Un hombre que, a pesar de los duros golpes que la vida le ha dado, este sigue de pie. Sin embargo, también es una de las personas más sentimentales que alguien podría conocer.

Por esta razón, cuando alguien me decía que era la hija de dos monstruos, dos entes de muerte, simplemente les daba una paliza a esa bola de imbéciles que osaban profanar blasfemias en contra de mis padres. Ellos podrían mostrar una máscara de indiferencia que al mundo le podría causar hasta el más profundo terror. Por fuera, ellos eran los mejores soldados que la Legión puede tener. Eran los símbolos de la fuerza.

No obstante, ellos están internamente rotos en su totalidad.

Mamá me había confesado un secreto, el cual me había dejado estupefacta. Ella me relató como era su relación en un principio con mi padre. Y realmente no me había sorprendido el hecho de que ella lo odiaba de gran sobremanera, pues desde que tengo la capacidad de razonamiento, ellos siempre se la pasaban peleando. Otras veces discutiendo, y en muy raras ocasiones, golpeándose.

Retomando el tema, ella también me contó que, a lo largo del tiempo, su relación mejoró progresivamente y trabajan como un gran equipo; ayudándose mutuamente en las expediciones y en otras cosas, inclusive, apoyándose de manera emocional.

Ese compañerismo mutuo dio sus frutos de forma positiva.

Y a pesar de todo eso vivido, no se pudo evitar las hechos que los llevaron a ambos a cometer las acciones que, en consecuencia, dieron resultados fatales.

Suspiré, pero solamente Mamá se percató de ello.

—¿Cansada?— inquirió con su suave voz.

Eso me hizo espabilar, pues me di cuenta que caminaba como alma en pena. También me sorprendió el hecho de que mi propia madre se dirigiera a mi de esa firma. Ella no es muy conversadora.

—Un poco— mentí, no estaba cansada, sino más bien, frustrada.

A la vista de los demás, hubiese parecido que ella me ignoró. Pero yo la conozco mejor que nadie y puedo asegurar con certeza que no me había ignorado. Simplemente no respondió.

Tenía ese conocimiento debido a los constantes comentarios mordaces que recibía a sus espaldas, o incluso, algunas veces, en su propia cara. Con los demás mantenía un perfil estoico que constantemente era tachado de frívolo y temerario. Pero la realidad es otra. El problema radicaba en que no muchos (solo sus seres más cercanos) se tomaban la molestia de conocerla mejor y consiguientemente, sus comentarios se reducían solamente a lo que veían de ella, más no quien es en realidad.

—Dejen el parloteo y comiencen a trabajar— irrumpió Papá, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Habíamos llegado a una amplia y extensa habitación de paredes blanquecinas, pero desgastadas en demasía. El olor a polvo cubría gran parte de la estancia. También se encontraban muchas cajas desordenadas por doquier y cubiertas por el polvo. En el centro se localizaba una mesa de madera cubierta por una manta y las sillas poseían el mismo estado. Las cortinas tenían tonos oscuros y su aspecto era bastante perdulario. Al recorrer la estancia, se podían escuchar los chirridos de la madera bajo nuestros pies, indicando que estaba muy viejo. El lugar era fresco.

Casi me da un infarto al ver tan infame suciedad.

Y por el gran tamaño de la habitación, nos tomaría bastante tiempo en limpiarla.

Para mi era excelente, pero el rostro de Mamá denotaba su hastío.

—Esta habitación se usará como una nueva sala de reuniones. Iba a pedirle a los demás que lo hicieran, pero ustedes realmente eran las indicadas para hacer este trabajo— el sarcasmo con el que dijo eso hizo que Mamá diera un gruñido que no pasó desapercibido por Papá.

—¿Algún problema, Ackerman?— preguntó de forma tosca al notar su molestia.

Mamá meditó su respuesta por varios segundos y supe ahí que haría uno de esos comentarios que sacaban de quicio a Papá.

—Ningún problema, Capitán. Es más, me da gusto saber que cuenta conmigo para este tipo de trabajos. Los estantes son muy altos y creo que se le dificultaría a usted, ¿no cree?— a pesar del comentario, Mamá permaneció inmutable.

Pero Papá no tomó muy bien el insulto. Pues se metió con su estatura. Solo vi que atinó a fruncir el ceño, y creí que se le iba a desgarrar la piel de tanto que lo hacía.

Se acercó a ella con pasos que retumbaban como los de un Titán y clavó su mirada filosa en ella, esperando intimidarla de esa forma. No obstante, los resultados fueron todo lo contrario a lo que el esperó, pues Mamá no parecía absolutamente intimidada ante aquella muestra de provocación que Papá siempre efectuaba.

—Claro que si. Y por supuesto que cuento contigo para otras cosas que te mantendrán alejada de Eren por un buen rato— respondió con la misma intención de Mamá y para desgracia de ella, si logró molestarla.

—No meta a Eren en esto

—¿Qué no sabes decir otra cosa que no sea _Eren_?

Bufó sonoramente y yo solo era una expectadora de una absurda disputa que me recordó a una pareja de casados que había visto hace mucho tiempo.

Tenía unos ocho años de edad, pero era lo suficientemente consciente para poder reconocer lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. En fin, en uno de los tantos paseos que daba con Mamá, dimos a parar con una fuente que se localizaba en la parte central de unos de los parques de la Muralla Sina. Nos detuvimos para poder tomar un descanso luego de tan extensa caminata y de paso, poder ingerir algún dulce o cualquier cosa que alguien estuviera vendiendo. De manera que, luego de estar un buen tramo de tiempo en la fuente, una pareja había pasado muy cerca de donde estábamos nosotras.

La pareja platicaba de forma normal mientras iban tomados de las manos. Pero en instantes, comenzaron a discutir. No pude oír con detalle que era lo que exactamente estaban diciendo, pero puedo asegurar que tenía que ver algo con algún hijo suyo, más precisamente que el niño era muy problemático. No pude evitar poner la imagen de mis padres en la de la pareja y que su hijo podría ser Eren, siendo tan problemático como siempre fue.

Di una pequeña carcajada que interrumpió la discusión frente a mis ojos.

Me miraron como si fuera un bicho raro y sin más, simplemente continúe riéndome.

—¿Qué te da tanta gracia?— inquirió Papá un tanto molesto.

Terminé de reírme, hace mucho que no lo hacía, porque era demasiado raro hacerlo cuando no tenías algo por lo cual estar feliz. Pero ahora, sí me sentía feliz. Tal vez el verlos vivos y estables, discutiendo por una sandeces como un insulto cómico y no por el odio que se tenían ambos, me hizo sentir irremediablemente feliz.

—Me recuerdan a una pareja de casados

Ambos se quedaron mudos ante tan osada declaración, pues ninguno esperó que confesara tal pensamiento.

Y ante aquello, de forma parsimoniosa hice que mi expresión habitual (o sea, la estoica y seria) resurgiera, dándome un porte bastante serio. Pude ver en ambos un minúsculo atisbo de vergüenza, pero la diferencia era que en Mamá era un poco más obvio. Se separaron y Papá dio un último repaso a Mamá, después a mí. Repitió esa acción bastantes veces, como si a ambas nos estuviera analizando y tratando de descubrir algo. Por mi parte, me tensé, pues era la segunda persona que me observaba de esa forma tan analítica. El Comandante Smith sospechaba de nosotros, pero sabía de sobra que el no tenía idea que era lo que exactamente sospechaba de nosotros.

No teníamos mucho tiempo para la expedición y también para la llegada del Demonio. Porque de una cosa estaba segura y esa era que el Demonio vendría por nosotros, probablemente solo espera a que perdamos la cabeza, aguardando por su venida.

Por mi parte, solo daré lo mejor de mi en este corto periodo de tiempo en el que estemos en esta época. Quien sabe de qué me servirían los entrenamientos que reciba para poder efectuarlos contra el Demonio.

Y antes de dejar todo esto, primero tenemos que dejarlos a ellos preparados contra cualquier inconveniente, a la Legión. Porque puedo asegurar con certeza que la Legión, desgraciadamente, estará involucrada en una guerra fatídica. No podría ser este el plan definitivo, pero estaba deseosa de escuchar que es lo que pretende hacer Nerian con todo lo que aún no ha pasado. Solo espero que sea rápido o morirá estrangulado por mí.

Aunque estaba muy preocupada por mis amigos, también está el imbécil de Raziel, quien nos ayudó como solo el sabría hacerlo. A pesar de que el Tarado no ha mostrado algún signo de presencia física. Sinceramente, quisiera que se diera prisa en venir con nosotros, porque Nerian me había mencionado con anterioridad, no podemos estar separados.

Además de eso, había otra cosa que realmente me ponía ansiosa.

La llegada de mi Tío Abuelo, Kenny Ackerman.

No tenía idea de que día iba a atacar a la Legión de Reconocimiento, pero algo en mi interior que arde como el sol que ilumina el cielo día tras día, me dice que debo estar con Kenny. De otra forma, nunca le hubiera dicho a Heinrich que el sería un muy buen aliado.

—Mocosas, apresurense en terminar de limpiar y que esta sala quede sin una mota de polvo, debido a que más tarde habrá una reunión muy importante— ordenó Papá luego de todo.

Hicimos el saludo correspondiente al ver que el se disponía a salir. Y Mamá tenía su mirada filosa sobre mí, aunque no llegó a perturbarme en nada.

—No vuelvas a decir ese tipo de cosas, Synnove— masculló hostil.

—Solo dije la verdad— respondí mientras comencé a verificar que parte limpiaría primero.

Su enojo fue en aumento, pero yo permanecía inmutable y entonces solté una pregunta que siempre quise hacerle durante toda mi vida, pero nunca se dio la oportunidad. Había mucho silencio y nuestras voces resonaban por todo el panorama.

—¿Porqué lo odias?

A ella pareció sorprenderle mi pregunta, pero dudó por unos momentos en que responder. Carraspeó en un vago intento de alejar el ambiente incómodo que había comenzado a invadir el lugar, como si se tratara de una plaga.

—¿Te refieres al Enano?— inquirió y solo asentí, dándole paso a continuar —Es tan molesto, arrogante y apático. Siempre se cree mejor que todos.

La expresión desfigurada en mi rostro debió haber sido sumamente perturbadora para hacer cambiar la suya abruptamente. Así que era eso, aunque por lo que el Tío Arlet me había comentado, ella en un principio lo odiaba por la paliza que Papá le había dado a Eren Jaeger durante un juicio, todo con la finalidad de demostrar que la Legión de Reconocimiento podía controlarlo y así, salvándolo de la Policía Militar, pudieron quedarse con su custodia. Me sorprendió ese hecho y ya me había imaginado la cara de Mamá al ver que Papá trataba de esa forma tan brutal a Eren Jaeger. No creí que fuera tan malo, incluso yo hubiera hecho algo parecido.

Pues el dolor era una forma de disciplinar a las personas.

—Quizá solo sea una idea errónea tuya— comenté, quería comprobar si podía hacer algo para cambiar esa absurda imagen que el tenía de Papá.

Se detuvo abruptamente y me miró confundida, dándome paso a continuar.

—Probablemente solo trate de aparentar que es así, pero la realidad puede ser otra, Mikasa— continué con el tono más dócil que pude emanar.

—El golpeó a Eren

Aquí quería llegar.

—¿Acaso no fue para salvarlo de la Policía Militar?— rezongué, pero su rostro adoptó el desconcierto.

—Por rumores me enteré— mentí y fue bastante creíble.

Y al ver que ella ya no estaba dispuesta a escucharme, tuve que seguir.

—El punto es que probablemente tengas una imagen errónea de el. Se que soy una extraña y que tal vez no tendrías porque hacer caso a lo que una novata te dice, pero no tengo que ser alguien de la realeza para que los demás sepan que tengo razón— insistí y pude notar que empezó a fastidiarse.

—Synnove...

—Solo reflexiona, por favor

Con eso le di a entender que quería zanjar todo comentario posterior, realmente no quería ser alguien desagradable para ella. Solo atiné a sonreírle como muestra de amistad y su rostro lleno de hartazgo y enojo, se esfumó en un santiamén.

Y así, consideré que derrumbé una de las barreras que habían entre Papá y Mamá.

* * *

Un superior nos había llamado para asignarnos a un tutor de preparación, para unas pruebas que serían exclusivamente para nuestro grupo, por órdenes del Comandante Smith. No me sorprendió en lo más mínimo que esa orden fuera emitida por el, pues nos tenía en la mira como si se tratara de un halcón. Pero mentiría si dijera que estaba tranquilo, pues aún no tenía un plan en mente para encarar a la Legión cuando se revele nuestra identidad real.

Y posteriormente irnos de la Legión para que esta no se viera involucrada ante la llegada del Demonio de la Infinidad. Aunque ese plan no me parecía de lo más acertado, era lo único que se me había ocurrido, pero estoy consciente que debo cambiarlo, porque es imprudente en demasía.

Tenía mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y miraba el cielo absorto, mientras nos dirigíamos a los campos de entrenamiento y así, conocer a nuestros tutores de esas dichosas pruebas. Solo esperaba que fueran personas que pudiesen lidiar con nosotros.

Al parecer hoy la suerte estaba de nuestro lado, pensaba que sería un pequeño respiro por todo lo que nos había atormentado.

Pues resulta que los cadetes de la Tropa 104 serían nuestros tutores (RARO). Me sentí aliviado, pues eran conocidos y nuestras personalidades podrían congeniar de forma constructiva. Ambos grupos, como lo habíamos hecho con anterioridad nos acomodamos en fila en posición de firmeza y esperamos a que indicaran a nuestros tutores correspondientes.

—Cadetes, como sabrán, por órdenes del Comandante Erwin, se les impondrá una prueba donde se evaluarán sus capacidades físicas y mentales. Será dentro de una semana y los reclutas aquí presentes...— señaló a la Tropa 104, quienes permanecían firmes —...serán los encargados de asesorarlos para que puedan tener un mayor rendimiento.

Me quedé perplejo ante eso. Todo esto es un plan del Comandante Smith, porque era totalmente obvio que tramaba algo para nosotros o contra nosotros. Esperaba que fuese lo primero. No quería que mis amigos y yo tuviéramos a la Legión de Reconocimiento como enemigo, suficiente teníamos con el Demonio.

—También el Comandante me informó quien será su tutor correspondiente— prosiguió y alzó una hoja que traía en su mano para posteriormente, mencionar a los tutores. —Cuando los vaya mencionando, irán acomodándose con su asesor.

—Kayne Arser— el aludido se muestra temeroso —Tu tutora es Sasha Braus.

Kayne fue directo con Sasha. Vi la desilusión en su mirada, pues a juzgar por la expresión de esta, el esperaba tocar con Armin.

El superior siguió.

—Grahem Eberwein— el mencionado dio un paso al frente —Tu tutor es Jean Kirschtein.

La mirada azulina de Grahem se iluminó y se posicionó a lado de Jean.

—Maggie Scrivens— Ella repitió la misma acción de Grahem —Tu tutor es Connie Springer.

El superior dio un nuevo repaso a la hoja que posee en sus manos, para verificar que no hubiera ningún error o problema. Al ver que no había ningún inconveniente, prosiguió.

—Heinrich Stone— el hizo el saludo correspondiente —Tu tutor asignado es Armin Arlet.

Heinrich asintió a la idea y se dirigió hacia Armin. Al igual que Kayne, yo esperaba que este quedara con Armin. Fue un hecho sorpresivo.

—Synnove...— dudó varios segundos, quizá porque Synnove no dijo su apellido anteriormente —Su tutora es Mikasa Ackerman, avisen ese detalle cuando la vean. Ya que ellas dos fueron castigadas por el Capitán Levi—

Asentimos y solo esperaba que Synnove no fuese hacer alguna de sus idioteces impulsivas.

Otra cosa no me tenía tranquilo. A Synnove no la mencionaron por su apellido, no podía ser por el hecho de que ella nunca lo mencionó, si decía el verdadero, las sospechas irían en aumento. Lo más raro de todo, era que Raziel nos registró con lo apellidos que habíamos inventado en un intento desesperado por parecer unos simples novatos ante la Tropa 104.

Quizá Raziel estuvo presente en ese preciso momento. La cuestión era que, porqué no se presentó el también.

Espero que aparezca pronto, algo ha de traer entre manos.

—Claennis Mayer— mi hermana dio un leve respingo —Tu tutora es Historia Reiss.

Mi hermana le sonrió levemente a Historia y ella le respondió de igual forma, a pesar de que su sonrisa era bastante perdularia.

Finalmente quedé yo y pude sentir como mi piel lentamente se iba erizando.

—Nerian Mayer

Sabía que iba a tocar con Eren y la sola idea de permanecer tanto tiempo con el me estremecía, me es sumamente aterrador. Y sabía porque era eso.

Porque simplemente se trataba de Eren Jaeger, mi padre en su antigua vida, antes de convertirse en el monstruo que busca de nosotros y que intentará matarnos sin piedad.

Sin embargo, recordé que estaba en mis manos la posibilidad de poder evitarlo y entonces me relajé.

—Tu tutor es Eren Jaeger.

Suspiré y me coloqué a su lado. Me sonrió al verme frente a él.

El superior nos dio unas últimas indicaciones que consistían en el horario de la prueba y el lugar, los cuales se habían mencionado con anterioridad. Y por último, también nos deseó suerte, pues había comentado que el Comandante quería ver de que eran capaces los "novatos recién ingresados". No pude evitar fruncir el ceño cuando escuché tal apelativo. Hicimos el saludo correspondiente y este se retiró.

Sabía lo que tramaba el Comandante. Quería ver de que éramos capaces, como el superior había mencionado. Heinrich tenía razón al decir que su padre nunca desaprovecha las oportunidades que la vida le da.

Mis compañeros y yo teníamos que demostrar que no éramos unos simples Novatos. Demostrarle a Erwin Smith que éramos dignos de estar en la Legión de Reconocimiento. Apreté mis puños con fuerza contenida al recordar el tonto apelativo. Además de eso, pude darme cuenta de algo.

Sería sumamente agradable pasar tiempo con mis progenitores y de paso, estudiar y disfrutar su antiguo modo de vida. Sonreí al percatarme de ello.

Vi que nadie se movía y no pude evitar fastidiarme.

—¡¿Qué estamos esperando?!— exclamé totalmente emocionado y todos voltearon al verme en tan sorprendente estado de ánimo.

Me subí a una de,las escaleras que estaban cerca de la entrada, producto de la emoción y también para que los demás tengan una mejor visión de mi.

—El Comandante cree que somos unos debiles y tenemos que demostrar lo contrario— proseguí y la sonrisa que adornaba mi rostro no se iba.

Eren fue contagiado de mi emoción y también se dispuso a animarnos.

—Es verdad— las miradas se posaron en el —¡Vamos! Ustedes tendrán nuestro apoyo para lo que sea—

Su grupo le siguió y también nos dieron palabras de motivación.

El Comandante vería de que éramos capaces.

* * *

 _ **No pensé que iniciaría mis prácticas profesionales tan pronto en vacaciones. Pero vale madres, ya las inicié :'**_

 _ **También me había quedado sin inspiración D:**_

 _ **Ahora con el capítulo. Erwin tiene sospechas malas sobre Nerian y su grupo, creo que con las pruebas que les pondrán, esa mala impresión se esfumará. Aparte, es este cap, hubo Rivamika, según yo :v. En el siguiente habrá Erehisu.**_

 _ **Y hablando de Erehisu. Pobre Historia, la verdad espero que el padre de su bebé sea Eren, aunque lo más probable sea que no :'l**_

 _ **No tengo más que decir. Eso es todo.**_

 _ **Bis Bald :)**_


	7. Sin Ti

_Mit dir nin ich auch allein..._

 _(Contigo también me siento solo...)_

Ohne Dich - Rammstein

* * *

—Solo reflexiona, por favor...

El tono suplicante con el que había usado esa frase la niña esa, llegó a conmoverlo y remover algo en su interior. No supo de que forma, simplemente pudo sentir esa sensación.

No tenía idea de que era lo que tramaba Synnove, pero sea lo que sea, hizo que Mikasa no replicara algo al respecto. Llegaría a sentirse perturbado si llegan a surtir efecto las palabras de la niña esa.

Estuvo meditando lo que Erwin le había dicho con respecto su parecido físico con Synnove. No sabía si era ciego o si simplemente no podía descubrir parecido alguno. Y por más que indagara en sus memorias más recónditas de su mente, no lograba dar con alguno en donde apareciera ella. Pero de una cosa si estaba seguro.

Synnove era identica a su madre, Kuchel.

Tenía su mismo cabello, sus mismos ojos azules (aunque un poco rasgados, pero en minoría), sus mismos rasgos, su misma mirada impregnada de melancolía y cansancio.

Sin embargo, Synnove en las pocas veces que la ha visto, adopta varias actitudes que, sin duda, le recuerdan en demasía a Mikasa. Una de ellas es la mirada de fastidio cuando el decía algo mordaz. O la sonrisa que había expuesto cuando el y Mikasa estaban discutiendo por el comentario de la misma. A la asiática, pocas veces la había visto sonreír y solo cuando se trataba de Eren y Armin. Pero sin duda alguna, era una de las sonrisas más hermosas que había visto en toda su vida.

Se abofeteó mentalmente al darse cuenta de como se estaban desviando sus pensamientos.

Llegó a la oficina del Comandante, pues este tenía algo importante que decirles a el y Hange. Al entrar no le sorprendió que esta se encontrara ya en la oficina, pues ella aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para estar cerca de Erwin. Lo que sí le sorprendió fue la _atrevida_ posición en la cual se encontró a los dos. Hange estaba encima de Erwin y ambos se hallaban recostados en el piso.

El simplemente dio un suspiro, un poco hastiado, antes de soltar un comentario que los haría levantarse abruptamente.

—Si van a hacer sus cosas, váyanse a una cama, no al suelo, tontos— dijo, tan impasible como siempre.

Hange se sonrojó salvajemente y Erwin se veía avergonzado mientras la ayudaba a molestarse. En seguida trató de excusarse.

—Hange tropezó y traté de evitar eso, pero ambos caímos, no es lo que piensas— explicó muy rápido y nervioso, desviando la mirada. Hange tenía su rostro bajo.

Levi no le creyó nada.

—Si, si, si— dije que moviendo su mano, pareciendo que le restaba importancia —Y yo soy un artista culinario—.

El semblante de Erwin se tornó serio.

—Dejando de lado eso— carraspeó Hange, quien se había mantenido callada todo el tiempo —¿Para qué querías que vinieramos, Erwin?—

Erwin regresó a su escritorio y examinó ambos con la mirada, esperando articular todo lo que tenía que explicar. Aunque el esperaba tener un rato a solas con la Teniente, pues había un tema que tenía que hablar con ella. Tal vez sería un poco precipitado y hasta osado, pero su mente clamaba a gritos el preguntarle de que forma estaba ligada a Heinrich.

Esto se debe a que no había característica física que no se les pueda comparar, eran tan idénticos. Aunque había una excepción. Los ojos azules que posee el muchacho los ha visto en algún momento de su vida, era un azul que reconocía a la perfección. Su padre era el poseedor del tan mencionado color. Era como ver a su padre en la forma de un joven alegre y de sonrisa contagiosa (características similar a la de Hange).

Apartando esos pensamientos, tenía un conflicto mental del muchacho Nerian y la hermana Claennis. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas y fuesen personas relacionados con Historia, eso lo hacía llegar a la conclusión de que ambos niños poseen sangre real y podría acarrear problemas el hecho de que ellos llegasen a reclamar el trono. Y quizá no son los únicos que lo han notado, pues el aspecto físico de ambos los delata.

—Estuve analizando sobre Nerian y Claennis Mayer...— inició, llamando la atención de los dos presentes —Tengo la sospecha de que están relacionados con Eren e Historia.

Eso dejó desconcertados en minoría a Levi y Hange. Pues ellos mismos habían notado que si había un tanto de parecido físico de esos niños con Eren e Historia.

—Si eso llegase a ser cierto, ambos tendrían sangre real, y probablemente tendríamos más problemas si ellos reclamasen el trono.

Erwin asintió a lo dicho por Hange.

—Por eso quiero que los admitas en tu Escuadrón. La prueba que se les hará es para probar sus habilidades físicas, porque no creo que tu quieras admitirlos simplemente porque sí, ¿o me equivoco?— inquirió Erwin

Esa era una de las condiciones que Levi le impuso a Erwin para aceptar tal propuesta (que en palabras de Levi, era un berrinche de niños). Porque su lo iba a admitir en su Escuadrón, por lo menos tenían que cumplir todas sus expectativas. Aunque el estaba seguro de ellos no las cumplirían.

A pesar de dicho propósito, el verdadero es otro. El que estudiaran sus habilidades físicas era una máscara muy bien disimulada para dar paso a lo siguiente.

Ellos también querían obtener una muestra de la sangre de cada chico y así, analizarla para finalmente descubrir el lazo sanguíneo que esos jóvenes poseen con la Tropa 104.

—Yo sé Erwin, pero no creo que ellos cumplan con lo que se requiere— bufó Levi, llegando al punto de culminación de su hartazgo.

Hange hizo una mueca e hizo intervención.

—No hay que juzgar antes de tiempo, yo creo que tenemos que esperar para llegar a una conclusión— tomó su barbilla, recordando un dato importante —¡Cierto! Los de la Tropa 104 estarán con ellos como asesores, ¿verdad, Erwin?

El aludido asintió a su idea.

Los tres concordaron en que sería una forma más sencilla de intentar hallar que tipo relación tenían cada integrante de su respectivo grupo.

—Yo creo que Heinrich destacaría, se ve inteligente y muy dedicado a sus ideales— comentó Hange después con tono animado.

—El Mocoso se ve como un clon tuyo, ojalá no tenga esa enferma obsesión por los Titanes— respondió Levi, realmente hastiado.

—Entre más mejor, ¿verdad, Erwin?— este solo atinó a responder con una cándida que derritió a Hange.

Erwin hizo espacio en su cabeza para intentar asimilar lo dicho por el soldado al le ordenó espiar al grupo de Nerian. Había una cosa que comenzaba a hacer estragos su cabeza, comenzaba a fastidiarse de después de haberle dado tantas vueltas al asunto.

Jamás en su vida había escuchado sobre el Demonio de la Infinidad. Pero por lo dicho por el recluta, este era uno de los mayores temores de Nerian y sus amigos. No lograba dar con una respuesta clara, pero mentiría su dijera que esto no lo emocionaba. Pues quizá tenga algo que ver con los Titanes. Trataría de descubrir quien era el tan famoso Demonio de la Infinidad. No quiere decir algo a Levi y Hange, pues quizá podrían alarmarse, lo último que quiere es preocuparlos. Erwin no puede decir algo ahora, o al menos hasta que pueda estar completamente seguro de que el Demonio sea realmente alguien que pueda causarles problemas. Sería bastante malo que ese ser fuera enemigo.

Sentía una extraña sensación al pensar en el tan mencionado. La sensación no era para nada agradable.

Mientras tanto, ahora simplemente quería permanecer a solas con Hange y tratar de hablar sobre Heinrich. Levi notó con la mirada que Erwin le pedía quedarse a solas con la castaña y este dejó a Hange hablar sola sobre sus fantasías de realizar un culto de adoración a los Titanes.

—Creo que tengo algo que hacer...— empezó un poco dudoso pero muy bien disimulado —Tengo que revisar si las Mocosas están haciendo bien su trabajo

Se retiró a paso lento de la puerta y Erwin agradeció el gesto. Aunque no sabía como lo tomaría Hange, estaba recio a preguntar sobre el tipo de lazo que la unía a Heinrich. No quería que lo tomara mal, no obstante, su curiosidad podía más con el.

Antes de que Levi saliera de la oficina, se detuvo para hacer un último comentario.

—Y por favor, si van a hacer sus cosas, reitero, váyanse a una cama— lo dijo con una naturalidad que hubiera hecho reír a cualquiera.

Erwin se dio en la frente con la palma de la mano y Hange volvió a ruborizarse.

—Levi.

El se detuvo al oír su voz fúnebre, Hange también se sorprendió.

—Dile a Heinrich Stone que quiero hablar con el— el Capitán asintió. Hange lo miraba de una firma extraña.

Y finalmente salió de la oficina, esperando que Erwin arreglara ese conflicto mental.

Se dio cuenta de que el Comandante estaba mal, el siempre sabía cuando sucedía algo con Erwin. Se veía frustrado y bastante indeciso. Había notado ese comportamiento desde la llegada de esos niños. Si ese era el caso, no entendía el porqué de ello; o tal vez hay alguna razón más profunda para eso. Cuando los reclutas se habían presentado ante Erwin, este le dio un repaso especial al Mocoso Heinrich. Y en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Erwin, nunca había visto una expresión en el rubio como la que había visto en ese momento. Aunque eso se vio interrumpido por la Mocosa Synnove.

Volvió a la sala donde estaban Mikasa y Synnove, con el propósito de que no perdieran el tiempo y estuvieran haciendo su trabajo como es debido. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver semejante resultado.

La mayoría de la habitación ya estaba limpia. No, reluciente y eso no era suficiente para describir tal estado de la sala.

Mikasa y Synnove continuaban limpiando, aunque la segunda se veía más concentrada y ensimismada en lo que hacía, ambas se mantenían en sincronía en sus movimientos. Estaba impresionado por Mikasa. Usualmente, ella hacía su trabajo de manera brusca y sin ningún tipo de cuidado, lo cual lo llevaba a discutir con ella en algunas ocasiones. Pero ahora, simplemente lo hacía todo de manera perfecta y que decir de Synnove.

Tal vez, las palabras de la niña esa, si surtieron efecto en Mikasa, lo cual, según el, lo dejaría perturbado. Pero, el resultado fue todo lo contrario.

* * *

Eren nos comentó que el entrenamiento comenzaba mañana y que debíamos despertar más temprano que de costumbre para, según el, no perder nada de tiempo también porque hacía falta Synnove. Durante todo el día, la pasamos en el entrenamiento que comúnmente hacían los soldados en la Legión y ayudando con otras órdenes que los superiores nos asignaban, todo en compañía de Eren y su grupo. Retomando el tema del entrenamiento para las pruebas, levantarse temprano no suponía un problema para mi (según yo) y probablemente tampoco para mis amigos, pero mentiría si dijera que no estaba emocionado. Al contrario, era realmente fascinante el saber que clase de pruebas nos pondrán para la prueba.

Emocionado era una palabra corta para describir como me siento.

Pensé en Eren e Historia, la forma en la que pasaríamos con ellos durante todo el entrenamiento.. El pensamiento dibujó una sonrisa en mi rostro. No era bastante común que estuviera tanto tiempo con ellos. Así era la mayor parte de mi vida. Estaba seguro de que tenía el amor que los padres les dan a sus hijos, de eso no tenía ninguna duda, pero no estuvieron a mi lado cuando los necesitaba. Me sentía tan solo, tan vacío. Era como hubiesen arrancado una parte de mí, o por lo menos así lo sentía yo cada vez que ellos ponían sus _responsabilidades_ por encima de mí. Recuerdo como Claennis también lloraba, pero ella lo hacía sin pudor alguno. Mientras tanto, yo solo atinaba a apretar mis puños en un gesto de impotencia absoluta, no se me tenía permitido replicar. Según mi madre, no era la actitud de un príncipe y cosas así.

Incluso, si ellos me daban todo su _amor_ , a su lado también me siento solo.

Aunque no me sentía del todo solo, tenía a mis compañeros, mis amigos, mis hermanos. Ellos pasaban por la misma situación que yo, aunque en su caso, el problema no era tan grave. A veces sentía mucha envidia de todos ellos.

De Grahem cuando iba con su padre a visitar a su abuela. O Maggie, quien su papá no desaprovechaba ningún momento para estar con ella y por lo tanto, la llenaba de mimos. También de Kayne, quien iba con su padre y madre a las bibliotecas del Palacio todos los fines de semana. Por otro lado, Heinrich la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba con sus padres, a quienes veía armar cualquier clase de estrategias para la Legión de Reconocimiento. Por último, Synnove, quien no tenía a los padres más amorosos del mundo entre ellos, pero la sobreprotegían en exceso.

Yo y Claennis nos conformabamos con el poco tiempo que pasábamos con nuestros padres.

Cada vez que ellos se iban, yo miraba la ventana de mi habitación, anhelando su regreso. Pero no sucedía, algunas veces se iban semanas enteras y cuando ellos estaban con nosotros, pocas veces podíamos verlos Y pasaban de largo ante nosotros. Por las noches, ellos ilusos de que mi hermana y yo dormíamos, discutían, mucho. Gritaban demasiado y yo no podía conciliar el sueño. Claennis siempre permanecía quieta en su cama, sin decir algo al respecto, pero en su mirada se notaba la tristeza que la poseía siempre. Y al día siguiente, mis amigos nos preguntaban el porqué de nuestras ojeras, no tenía que explicárselos con palabras para que entendieran.

La última vez que hablamos mi madre y yo, estábamos en un bosque de abundantes abetos. Discutimos sin cesar durante mucho tiempo, le grité y le dije que la odiaba. Curiosamente fue en ese mismo lugar donde el Demonio de la Infinidad la asesinó.

Por eso, disfrutaría cada momento que pasaría con ellos durante mi estadía aquí.

A pesar de tener al Comandante sobre nosotros. Teníamos que discutir sobre el tema. Pues no podemos permitir que el descubra quienes somos nosotros, o por lo menos, no ahora. Esto tenía que hablarlo más tarde con mis amigos.

Pero había otra cosa que, definitivamente iba a volverme loco.

Era el sueño que tuve sobre el Demonio de la Infinidad. Sé que solo fue un muy mal sueño (o por lo menos, trataba de convencerme de que era así), pero se sintió tan real, el cuello me dolía donde el Demonio me había tomado. Y en la mañana, cuando me había terminado de arreglar, noté que tenía marcas rojas en mi zona herida. Afortunadamente, nadie pudo percatarse de ello, o eso creí hasta que vi a Historia mirarme recelosa durante la asignación de tutores.

No estaba seguro de como le iba a decir a los demás que el Demonio seguramente ya estaba enterado de que estamos aquí. O tal vez no, y solo sea producto de mi imaginación todo ese raro sueño...

A quien engaño, es obvio que lo sabe.

No sé cuanto tiempo voy a permanecer cuerdo. Tengo miedo de que lo que pueda pasar aquí, de no poder salvarlos. Nunca me he considerado alguien que algún día haga algo extraordinario, pero trato de vivir mi vida con la cabeza en alto, como Mamá siempre me decía.

 _¿Qué hago, Señor Braun?_

Estoy seguro de que el sabría que decirme para motivarme. Pero esta es mi realidad.

Madre muerta, amigos desesperados y personas que yo admiraba, muertas también. Y mi padre como el mayor enemigo de la humanidad.

Mierda.

¿Cómo podría decirles?, ¿Cómo podría ser quien acabe con la paz que estamos gozando ahora? Estaba muy seguro de la reacción que podría causar en ellos no sería para nada agradable y lo que menos quería en estos momentos era perturbarlos. Ellos no lo merecían, nadie lo merece. No siquiera mi padre se merecía todo lo que lo llevó a convertirse en la abominación que es ahora.

Solté un quejido al sentir más feroces las marcas de mi cuello. Entonces sentí un jalón en mi antebrazo.

—Nerian, ¿qué demonios te sucedió en el cuello?

Eren me miraba preocupado y una sonrisa adornó mi rostro. Solo atiné a remover su amarre con suavidad.

—No es nada, creo que me raspé con algo— palpé la zona con mi mano y al hacerlo, me dolió más. Emití otro quejido.

El ceño fruncido de Eren hizo que bajara mi mirada, un poco avergonzado.

—Tienes que ir a la enfermería, ahora.

Iba a replicar, no estaba dispuesto a que tocaran esa sona y que descubrieran el porqué de su existencia. En el caso de que eso sucediera, se podía ver claramente que eran marcas por estrangulamiento. Y lo que menos quería, era que mis amigos se enteraran.

—Hazle caso, Mocoso

La voz del Capitán Ackerman resonó en todo el lugar y no pude evitar el sobresalto que me provocó eso. Inmediatamente todos hicimos el saludo militar. Su mirada filosa se clavó en mi cuello. Temblé ante aquello, pues su mirada realmente me era intimidante, casi como la de Synnove. Aunque por alguna razón, la de ella tenía un tanto de suavidad.

Recordé que ella y Mikasa continuaban en el castigo. Me pregunto si no se habrá metido en más problemas.

—¿Dónde está Mikasa?

—¿Dónde está Synnove?

Dijimos al unísono y nos miramos ambos con ganas de reprimir una carcajada, pero no lo considero prudente y tampoco el.

Mientras tanto, el Capitán Ackerman nos miró incrédulo y su rostro desencajado expresaba muchas cosas. Aunque no sólo para él, sino también para los demás, pues nuestra acción tuvo una sincronía tan perfecta que daba miedo. Nuestras voces eran tan parecidas que uno no dudaría de que fuéramos parientes, lo cual supondría un problema para nosotros. Mis amigos se veían nerviosos ante aquello.

El Capitán carraspeó, interrumpiendo el incómodo momento.

—Ambas están reponiendo las horas de entrenamiento perdidas— respondió sin dejar de taladrarme con esa mirada suya.

Era obvio que estaba empezando a sospechar, el descubrimiento es inminente.

Solo necesitamos más tiempo para lo que sea que venga sobre nosotros.

El Capitán suspiró...

—Historia— habló, quitando el silencio —Lleva a Nerian a la enfermería— dicho eso, comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la nuestra, no sin antes pedirle a Eren que nos acompañara, con el fin de evitar que yo me escabullera.

Se detuvo, giró en dirección hacia nosotros y entonces dijo algo que nos heló.

—Heinrich, el Comandante quiere hablar contigo

Y esta vez, si se retiró, mientras los demás hacían el saludo y nosotros solo lo veíamos partir.

Esto fue el colmo para mi. No habíamos hecho algo para que sospecharan, pero se trataba del mismísimo Comandante, Erwin Smith. El hombre más intuitivo que alguien podría conocer. Esas miradas que nos lanzaba, tenían la misma expresión que cuando se presentó por primera vez ante Heinrich. Y hablando de este, se veía realmente afligido, su mirada tenía la misma expresión de la Teniente Zoë cuando algo no le salía como ella esperaba.

Eren había comenzado a empujarme impaciente mientras hablaba con Historia de como me tratarían las heridas. Mis amigos restantes miraron con preocupación y también a Heinrich. Pero sabíamos que el podría arreglárselas solo, después de todo el es hijo de Erwin Smith.

* * *

 _ **Sé que prometí Erehisu para este capítulo, pero consideré necesario el poner la reacción de Levi al comprobar que Synnove logró hacer que Mikasa reflexionara sobre el.**_

 _ **(Para el otro si habrá...)**_

 _ **Y me emocioné con el Eruhan, es que la Second OTP :'**_

 _ **La parte de los abetos está basada en el video musical de la banda alemana, Rammstein y su canción: Ohne Dich. No es mi favorita (mi favorita de ellos es Stirb Nicht Vor Mir), pero creo que la letra le venía de maravilla a la situación de Nerian.**_

 ** _Quiero agradecer a JhM30 por ser frecuente en los Reviews (me motivas :')_**

 ** _Y en cuanto a Ren Urahara..._**

 ** _Estoy considerando tu idea, me parece muy buena :)_**

 _ **En fin, no hay nada más que decir.**_

 _ **Bis Bald :)**_


	8. Llorando en el Tiempo

_Ich weiß nicht wo du bist_

 _(No sé quién eres tú...)_

Stirb Nicht Vor Mir (Demo) - Rammstein

* * *

Estábamos haciendo sentadillas, lo cual no suponía un problema para mi, según yo. Pero llevamos haciendo esto bastante tiempo, por lo tanto, el cansancio comenzó a hacer acto de presencia.

Mamá me propuso entrenar con ella, una vez que habíamos terminado de limpiar la sala. Me palpitó el pecho de la emoción. Aunque esta se había hecho presente cuando ella pareció haber tomado en cuenta mis palabras sobre Papá.

Si pudiera hacer cambiar esa imagen de ella en unos instantes...

Con ese pensamiento, me adentro en un mundo de posibilidades, en las cuales me veo en un posible futuro donde mis padres y yo somos felices, como la familia feliz que siempre quise tener. Si yo estuviese en mi tiempo actual, sería realmente absurdo querer algo tan lejano como eso. Solo quedan cenizas y horrorosos recuerdos de ese tiempo.

Cuando estaba en mi tiempo actual, cuando el exterminio del Demonio había comenzado, ellos se vieron en la obligación de abandonarme. Yo entendía eso, entendía que tenían que ir a defender a la humanidad, siempre era así. Quizá por eso entendía como se siente Nerian, aunque el y Claennis si sabían como eran ellos, sus padres. Por mi parte, ellos eran como unos extraños para mi. Me cuidaban y sobreprotegían en exceso, si, nunca me faltaba nada. Pero estaba segura que esa era una forma de tratar de compensar el tiempo en el cual no están conmigo. Algo insignificante comparado a la necesidad de tenerlos a mi lado sin que estuvieran peleando por estupideces.

Durante un lapso corto de tiempo, salíamos a cualquier parte los tres, pero esto se tuvo que cambiar debido a que no dejaban de lanzar comentarios mordaces, ni darse miradas asesinas, limitándose a pasar el tiempo conmigo solamente cuando uno de ellos estaba.

Lloraba en silencio, pues no me gustaba que me vieran llorar como una mocosa que no puede con la vida.

Pero, a pesar de todo, los amaba, y amo, demasiado. Y aunque ellos siempre lo negaron, existía un cariño entre ellos. Eso nunca me lo pudieron negar (aunque tampoco afirmar), pero eso me hizo confirmar una cosa. Que tenían miedo. Ese temor de lo que pueda estar pensando el otro. Mamá tenía miedo de que Papá siguiera pensando que ella era una mocosa inmadura que solo piensa en Eren. Y el tenía miedo de que ella siguiera creyendo que el era un bastardo insensible. Y de ese miedo, nació la inseguridad que provocaba en ambos esas horribles acciones. Pero, más que nada, todo se trataba de ese estúpido orgullo que era la principal razón de la negación de esos bellos sentimientos que existieron siempre entre ellos.

Ambos hacían buenas acciones por el otro de forma inconsciente, factor que hizo darme cuenta de que si se querían.

Esto puede cambiar ahora. He hecho que Mamá piense en la forma errónea de como ve a Papá.

A pesar de tener como enemigo mortal a la terquedad de ambos, no voy a sucumbir ante ello. Definitivamente no lo haré, no puedo, no debo. No ahora que tengo una oportunidad de oro.

Una vez iniciado el atardecer, Mamá dirigió su vista hacia el cielo, analizándolo su aspecto y guardando cada tramo que lo compone. Estaba de perfil y realmente se veía resplandeciente, asombrosa, como esas heroínas que venían en los libros que Papá leía para mí.

Tomó una toalla que estaba cerca de una de las barracas que se hallaban cerca de la entrada de la base. También había tomado un gran sorbo al bote de agua que iba a la par toalla, yo simplemente seguí observándola con esa admiración que desde siempre sentí por ella. Y al parecer, se dio cuenta de que la observaba fijamente, pues en un instante dejó de observar el cielo para clavar su mirada en mí, eso me hizo espabilar y dar un leve respingo.

—¿Qué?— preguntó de forma hosca, probablemente porque le era incómodo que la mirara de esa forma, embelesada. Pero no podía evitarlo, ella me parece la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Me paré de mi lugar al no tener algo que decir. Aunque se me ocurrió algo que podría dejarla confusa. La miré muy fijamente antes de comentar la idea loca que se me vino a la mente.

—Me pareces muy bonita— solté con simpleza.

Ella quedó helada ante mi comentario, luego cuando pareció reaccionar, un preciosos rubor apareció en sus mejillas. De esos que siempre encantaban a Papá en secreto.

Desvío la mirada y me ofreció un poco del agua que trae en sus manos.

—N-no digas eso— dijo con voz temblorosa, dejando en evidencia su timidez, que me parecía de lo más adorable...

—Es la verdad

Avergonzada, cuando le devolví la botella, siguió evitando dar con mi mirada. Así que opté por romper el silencio.

—Oye— esta vez si me miró —He escuchado sobre ti, dicen que eres la Soldado que vale por 100 hombres— hablé con un deje de emoción.

—Oh, si, lo supongo— no había alguna pizca de arrogancia o soberbia en esas palabras, era una de las cualidades que me gustan de Mamá.

No había notado que ella estuvo observando mi muñeca derecha al descubierto, la cual estaba cubierta de las vendas que esconden la marca de la familia de mi abuela fallecida. Estoy segura que, posiblemente, fuese a preguntarme algo, pero aún no estoy lista para decirle. Optaría por la improvisación en el dado caso que fuera a preguntar algo.

—Eres muy fuerte entonces— Ella asintió y decidí el preguntar el porqué.

Al no ver rechazo alguno, decidí extender más mis ánimos por conversar. Quería saber más sobre ella y también de Papá, aunque con el sería más tardado. Pero no me importa, sé que con esfuerzo puedo progresar. Al ser mi madre, quería conocer todo de ella, sus gustos, sus aspiraciones. Incluso lo más irrelevante, pero quería indagar todo. Y lo mismo me sucedía con Papá, también tenía esas ansias por saber todo de él, con la misma intensidad que Mamá.

Ellos eran como unos desconocidos.

No sabía quien eran ellos.

Tal vez se debía a su comportamiento cerrado, ellos no son de esas personas que andan contando todo al mundo, incluso cuando van a cagar. Pero no sentía que existiera la tan famosa confianza familiar, la cual para mí, solo existe en las familias melosas. Esas donde el Papá le compra rosas a la Mamá y esta, es feliz como ama de casa. Mi familia se aleja mucho de esa visión.

Miedo, inseguridad, resentimiento, odio... Todo eso predominaba en mi familia, y creo que consideraban más importante el odiarse mutuamente, que su propia hija.

Quería pasar tiempo con ellos, como una familia normal, una donde en ningún momento estuvieran en desacuerdo o matándose con la mirada. Era tan injusto...

En algún momento, tuve una imagen increíble de ellos. Eso se debía a que una vez, solo una vez, los había visto en acción con el Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales. Jamás olvidaré ese día, fue tan majestuoso. Eso fue suficiente para hacerme creer que eran los mejores del mundo.

Pero algo había sucedido con ellos, algo muy malo, estoy convencida de que tenía que ver con el Demonio de la Infinidad. Pues con el tiempo, esa imagen que hizo que los admirara como nadie lo había hecho, se fue deteriorando, rompiéndose, hasta reducirse a cenizas y luego, a nada. Aumentó su odio, su aberración, todo lo malo que les impedía estar estables, ser felices entre ellos. y con ello, se distanciaron aún más de mi. Todo eso dio paso a que se convirtieran en los desconocidos de los cuales aborrecía su absurdo odio.

Y ya no quiero eso, ya no quiero que sean desconocidos.

Por algo que desconozco, Mama me habló con toda confianza, su infancia desde pequeña y el aprecio que siente hacia Eren Jaeger y Armin Arlet. El como al primero le cuesta trabajo manejar sus poderes titánicos y del segundo, el como su inteligencia lo había salvado en múltiples ocasiones de los Titanes.

Los Titanes...

Nerian...

Nerian tiene poderes de Titán. Y si no se cuida, el podría ser herido y, en consecuencia, sus heridas se regenerarían en un lapso corto de tiempo. Estaríamos jodidos si eso llegase a ser realidad. Ese pensamiento me cayó como un balde de agua fría. Di un sobresalto que también sorprendió a Mamá.

—¿Qué te pasa?— preguntó sorprendida. Por mi parte, yo no podía ir corriendo a donde Nerian, por el simple hecho que probablemente llamemos la atención del Comandante Smith y ya teníamos suficiente con que el aludido haya llamado a Heinrich.

Y hablando del rey de Roma, me pregunto que estaría haciendo en su oficina, no me pasaba ninguna idea por la cabeza, pero estaba segura que el sabría como arreglárselas.

—No es nada— respondí presa de los nervios, pero la seriedad también estaba presente.

Frunció el ceño, quizá porque se dio cuenta que estoy mintiendo.

—Synnove...— usó ese tono el cual parecía que iba a recibir un regaño, siempre lo usaba.

Ante eso, no pude reprimir una leve sonrisa que surgió en mi rostro.

—Es que tengo hambre— dije con un poco de timidez, no era mentira, realmente moría por probar bocado.

Vi que Mamá sonrió levemente, una de esas sonrisas que no se ven todos los días y, que cuando aparecen, estas son muy difíciles de encontrar.

En mi infancia la vi sonreír múltiples veces, aunque eran contadas las ocasiones en que lo hacía. Y cuando esto sucedía, era de lo más fascinante. Ahora descubrí que ella sonríe por cosas simples como esta. No tenía idea de como lo supe, simplemente lo sé y no podría sentirme más feliz.

—Vamos a ducharnos, probablemente el Enano nos castigue de nuevo si nos ve sucias— no pude evitar sonreír por el apodo con el que lo mencionó. Ya no lo sentía tan pesado, pues el tono áspero con el que lo decía ya había desaparecido.

Una punzada que sentía constantemente a lo largo de mi vida, desapareció. Pero, sinceramente, ansiaba conocer a mis padres aún más, porque lastimosamente seguían siendo unos extraños.

Y me encargaría de cambiar eso.

* * *

Por más absurdo que sonara, tenía el nerviosismo calando hasta el fondo de mi mis huesos, no lo entendía, pero simplemente estaba pasando. Tanto que quería pasar tiempo con mis progenitores y ahora que puedo (no de la forma en que imaginé, claro está) era presa de los nervios.

Eren e Historia iban frente a mi, probablemente hablando sobre cómo tratarían mi herida, pero yo no mostraba ni un ápice de interés. Eren pareció notarlo, pues su rostro adoptó una expresión de molestia al notar que no prestaba atención.

—Nerian, ¿oíste lo que dijimos?— puso ambos brazos a los lados de sus caderas, adoptando una expresión severa.

Di un respingo al oír su voz.

—Perdón, estoy distraído, ¿qué decían?— pregunté, tratando de reaccionar y no distraerme.

—¿Qué si no te duelen mucho?— habló Historia.

Los tenía frente a mi, sanos, a salvo, cuerdos...

Vamos Nerian, no es momento de que estés preocupándote por sandeces.

Golpeé mi propia cara para hacerme reaccionar y eso, al parecer, había asustado a Eren e Historia, pues sus rostros se desfiguraron al verme cometer tal acción en mi contra, pero no pude evitarlo. Por lo general, hago este tipo de cosas, para hacerme espabilar de una forma rápida, pues en algunas ocasiones, mi ensimismamiento en tanto que solo los golpes pueden hacerme reaccionar. Lo había comprobado muchísimas veces con Synnove.

—Nerian...— me llamó Historia —¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?— inquirió con un tono preocupado y que para mí, fue de lo más gratificante. Extraño mucho esa voz de ella.

No tenía algo con que excusarme, así que dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

—Fue un impulso

Excusas maravillosas, bravo Nerian.

Estaba seguro de que no habían creído una sola palabra de lo que dije, aunque... creo que no era del todo mentira, pues reconozco que soy demasiado impulsivo y en muchas ocasiones no pienso en lo que hago, simplemente lo hago.

Por fin, habíamos llegado a la enfermería y no pude evitar echar un suspiro que expresa un alivio infinito al ya no tener que estar acorralado por las miradas de mis progenitores.

Ambos me pidieron que me sentara en una de las sillas que se encontraban cerca de las ventas, estas están abiertas y el aire fresco entró por todo el panorama.

—Quítate la camisa— ordenó Historia y no pude evitar sentirme un tanto avergonzado por tal petición.

Incluso Eren volteó a verla un tanto desconcertado, pero no entendía el porqué tenía el ceño fruncido. ¿Estaría molesto? no lo entendía la razón, pero fue obvio que si lo estaba.

Un tanto temeroso, fui despojando mi prenda lentamente bajo la atenta mirada de mis padres. Grande fue mi horror al ver tal estado de mi cuello y lo que le seguía.

Habían demasiadas marcas rojizas (y otras que iban por un color violáceo). Dolían al tacto y lucían muy recientes, hasta el punto en que parecían infectadas. Estaban esparcidas siguiendo un patrón sumamente extraño, estaba seguro que lo había visto en algún momento de mi vida, pero no recuerdo cual.

Eren e Historia estaban horrorizados, su mandíbula se había caído hasta el punto en que creí que iba a desprenderse de su cuerpo. Se miraron entre sí, como si estuvieran planificando una escena en donde pudieran adivinar el porqué de mi situación.

Yo estaba muy aturdido, incómodo, asustado...

Sabía el porqué de estas marcas, pero no podía decirles como me sucedió esto. No podía y más valía inventarme alguna excusa, porque estaba empezando a ponerme nervioso de nuevo.

—Iré por vendas, primero debemos desinflamar esas marcas— miró a Eren, quien me miraba de la misma forma que ella.

—Yo buscaré un paño para remojarlo y tratar de desinfectar tus marcas— habló Eren y ambos se pusieron en marcha con lo que dijeron.

Verlos tan enfocados en hacer su tarea de preparar lo necesario para tratar mis heridas, provocó una sensación maravillosa en mi pecho. Fue tan reconfortante, tan agradable... Quería pellizcar una parte de mi piel, todo con la finalidad de corroborar que esto no es un sueño. Un muy bello y hermoso sueño. De pronto, sentí como mis ojos se iban tornando acuosos, producto de la tristeza y melancolía que inundaba cada partícula de mi piel en ese momento. Todo llegó de golpe, que no podía procesarlo de forma rápida.

Eren pareció darse cuenta de mi estado. Fue de inmediato a auxiliarme.

—¿Nerian...?— y seguía usando ese mismo tono que siempre anhelé oír, pero en boca del Demonio de la Infinidad cuando este le quedaba un poco de humanidad.

Es tan injusto, esta situación.

Historia tomó los paños de Eren y comenzó a pasarlo por mis zonas heridas con dedicación maternal.

Intenté con todas mis fuerzas reprimir el sollozo que estaba atorado en mi garganta, ardía como una píldora enorme, la sensación era demasiado asfixiante. No obstante, los intentos fallaron y comencé a llorar, liberando sollozos fuertes. Llenos de angustia y dolor. Estoy tratando de contener todo el peso que sobrelleva esto, el esconder cosas a los demás. Pero también el hecho de que el Demonio estaba tras nosotros y la Legión de este tiempo, si llegase a sucederles algo, jamás me lo voy a perdonar.

No sabía como lo estaba tomando Claennis, pero definitivamente no era para nada bien. Tengo miedo de que la fragilidad que la compone, la destruya por completo.

Luego está Synnove, quien tenía una expresión de melancolía que no la dejaba en paz.

Por otro lado, Heinrich, el chico que estaba siempre emocionado ante lo desconocido, ahora se halla sumamente nervioso.

Grahem, quien tuvo muchos dilemas con su padre con respecto a su verdadera madre. Kayne se hallaba igual que el.

Maggie, la que siempre trae humor a nuestro grupo, ahora estaba más seria de lo normal.

Y Raziel, mi héroe, está desaparecido y no tenemos ningún rastro de su paradero.

 _¿Cómo puedo resolver esto, Señor Braun?_ , si tan solo no hubiese sido devorado por el Demonio de la Infinidad...

En medio de mi angustia e histeria, aparté a Historia y me levanté abruptamente de la silla donde estaba sentado. Me dirigí a la pared más cercana y comencé a golpearla, imaginando por unos instantes que era el Demonio. Eso solo fue un incentivo para aumentar mi furia. Era tanta, que llegué romper mi mano en un golpe que fue más fuerte que los anteriores, pero no me importó.

Eren e Historia tuvieron que intervenir cuando había quebrado una ventana. Mi mano estaba hecha un desastre, sangraba a chorros, incluso se podían ver varios huesos. Pero ya no me sentía tan frustrado.

Me obligaron a sentarme de nuevo en la silla y esta vez fue Eren quien tomó mi mano para observarla, pero olvidé un gran detalle que significó un error demasiado grave.

Mi mano comenzó a emanar vapor, clara muestra de la regeneración de mis poderes de Titán.

Ellos estaban sumamente sorprendidos. Yo por mi parte, traté de apartar mi mano, sin embargo, Eren no me lo permitió.

Quería salir huyendo de ahí, mi rostro adoptó una expresión de angustia y miedo. Pero sucedió algo que no creí que pasaría.

—Nerian, ¿eres un Titán?— inquirió Eren con un extraño brillo en los ojos que se asemejaban a los míos cuando estoy emocionado.

Ante tal visión, el miedo fue disminuyendo.

—Yo...

No sabía que responder, pero todo se vio interrumpido por el repentino abrazo que Eren me dio bruscamente. No sabía como reaccionar estaba sumamente confundido y paralizado. Nunca creí recibir tal muestra de afecto de parte de Eren Jaeger y, honestamente, no recordaba la última vez que mi padre me había abrazado de esta forma. Las sensaciones eran tantas que no pude evitar llorar de nuevo, esta vez correspondiendo al abrazo de Eren.

Y lo siguiente fue aún mejor.

—Se como te sientes, pero déjame decirte que estaré de tu lado, Nerian.

Y otra vez di otro sollozo, pero este era de felicidad absoluta. Esto aumentó cuando invite a Historia a nuestro abrazo,y ella gustosamente aceptó. Se acercó a nosotros lentamente y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los de Eren, aferrándose a nosotros como si fuera a desvanecerse. De esa forma yo quedaba encerrado entre ellos dos, refugiándome en su calidez que me supo a gloria en esos instantes que voy a atesorar siempre, por el resto de mis días.

No entendía que estaba sucediendo, no entendía porque estaba recibiendo tanto afecto por parte de ellos, pero deseaba con todo mi ser que este momento no acabara.

* * *

 _ **Pues... La verdad no creí que esta parte de Nerian fuese a llegar a ser tan larga. Pero aquí está :v**_

 _ **Cabe mencionar que volví a basarme en otra canción de Rammstein, es que los amo :'l**_

 _ **Quizá no hay mucho Erehisu, pero creo que fue necesario poner estos pensamientos de Nerian. Quería que este momento fuera exclusivamente para el, por eso no incluí a Claennis ( á su momento). Está demasiado presionado, suele sucederme en algunas ocasiones (llorar por la frustración). De alguna forma me identifico con el.**_

 _ **Se que estoy poniendo a Eren demasiado afectuoso, pero ya se sabrá porqué.**_

 _ **Siento que dejé muchas dudas en este cap, no sé porqué. Pero en el dado caso que fuese así, háganmelas saber y con gusto se las voy aclarando.**_

 _ **En fin, eso es todo.**_

 _ **Bis Bald :)**_


	9. Todo mi Amor

_Sorry, vse Styorli_

 _(Lo siento, todo se ha borrado...)_

Vsya Moya Lyubov - t.A.T.u

* * *

Cada paso que daba, sentía que iba a quemarle la piel. Heinrich no estaba listo para encarar al Comandante y presiente que falta mucho para eso. No obstante, es consciente de que debe revelar su identidad y decir el porqué están en la Legión. Supondría que en algún momento, el Demonio vendrá por ellos y si no obtienen la ayuda que tanto desean, todo puede resultar fatal.

¿Y si su Papá lo habría descubierto ya?

¿Y si su Mamá está involucrada?

Pero instantáneamente recapacitó, pues no habría forma de que ellos llegasen a descubrir quienes eran exactamente ellos. No hay forma.

Con ese pensamiento, los nervios se apaciguaron levemente.

Acomodó su uniforme lo más presentable posible. Por alguna razón, Heinrich quería verse presentable ante el Comandante. ¿Y porqué no?, después de todo, no recordaba la última vez que había visto a su padre en sanas condiciones, o más bien, pacíficas. Tragó duro y esa simple acción le dolió como mil infiernos. Debía relajarse, pues los nervios solo empeorarán su estado.

Tocó tímidamente la puerta, esperando una confirmación para ingresar a la oficina. Una vez hecha la confirmación, entró con un deje de timidez casi imperceptible. Solo alguien sumamente meticuloso se daría cuenta del estado del muchacho. Y ese alguien era Erwin Smith.

—Comandante— saludó de forma protocolaria.

Erwin le dio un repaso, el muchacho parecía sumamente nervioso, a pesar de que se mostrara demasiado sereno.

—Siéntate

Y así lo hizo. Trataba de relajarse, pues debía encontrar una forma de responder cualquier pregunta que el Comandante va a hacerle. Tiene que responder por todos sus amigos, si algo importante llegase a ser descubierto, como los poderes titánicos de Nerian o que Synnove es una Ackerman. O peor aún, que descubrieran que todos vienen de un futuro apocalíptico y que todos ellos son sus hijos que tuvieron la fortuna (o desdicha) de viajar al pasado por los raros pensamientos que el Demonio de la Infinidad tenía en esos momentos, quien los quiere matar a todos.

No puede saberlo, no ahora.

A pesar de que los nervios carcomían su cuerpo, Heinrich se mantuvo firme, sin vacilar.

—¿Qué se le ofrece, Comandante?— habló con voz pacífica.

El aludido se levantó de su asiento y recorrió toda la estancia hasta dar con una mesa de centro en la que se hallaba un plato con galletas, eran de chocolate, Heinrich amaba esas galletas. Se le hizo agua la boca, pero no quería lucir como alguien desesperado por su postre favorito.

Erwin vio la mirada depredadora del muchacho sobre las galletas y no pudo evitar recordar a Hange en el proceso, pues son las mismas galletas que ella tanto adora.

Erwin sintió mucha ternura.

—Solo quiero hablar de un tema en particular contigo— se sentó en los mullidos sillones que estaban alrededor de la mesa de centro y, una vez más, clavó su mirada en la de Heinrich —Tiene que ver con Nerian...

Esta vez fue consiente de que tal pregunta alteró al muchacho, pues su expresión serena cambió radicalmente a una de preocupación.

Heinrich temió por Nerian, si descubren que el es un Titán, quien sabe lo que el Erwin haría con el y con los demás por encubrirlo.

Pero primero tenía que saber que era exactamente lo que Erwin Smith quería indagar sobre Nerian.

—¿Sucedió algo malo con él? — inquirió con auténtica alteración.

Erwin negó con la cabeza y sirvió un café que ofreció a Heinrich amablemente, este no pudo rechazarlo por la expresión en su cara. También le ofreció las aclamadas galletas que Heinrich no dudó en aceptar y que devoró apenas estuvieron en su boca.

El Comandante esbozó una sonrisa.

 _Idéntico a ti, Hange mentirosa._

Habían conversado el y Hange cuando Levi se retiró de la oficina. Por alguna razón, el tenía una sensación de ardor en el pecho que le reclamaba a gritos que le preguntara a la castaña sobre su lazo a Heinrich. Esta negó rotundamente cualquier lazo sanguíneo con el muchacho. Hange incluso llegó a decirle que ella creía que era Erwin quien tenía ese lazo con el muchacho, grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar semejante comentario, pues no le encontraba parecido alguno a el.

Retomando el tema de Nerian y Claennis. Tenía que confirmar que estos eran alguna clase de parientes de Eren e Historia, todo para cerciorarse de que estos no supongan un problema si llegasen a reclamar el trono.

Aunque de alguna manera quería sacarle provecho a eso.

—¿El tiene algún lazo sanguíneo directo con los reclutas Eren e Historia?— soltó sin más, en consecuencia, Heinrich de pronto se atragantó con las galletas.

El muchacho no esperaba una pregunta de tal magnitud.

Pensó entonces en lo que tenía que decir. No podía decirle que son los hijos de estos, pero podría dar una referencia a ello, solo un pequeño guiño.

De todas formas, se sabría que son sus hijos. Cuando llegue el momento de culminación.

—Puede ser...— dejó la repuesta divagando en el aire.

Erwin lo miraba expectante y un tanto impaciente.

—Lo único que sé, Señor, es que probablemente lo sean, de forma bastante lejana. No estoy confirmando nada en concreto, simplemente lo estoy teorizando. Pueden ser primos, no se sabe.

Si el Comandante antes estaba confundido, ahora está peor.

Sabía lo que tramaba Heinrich, trataba de persuadirlo utilizando palabrería confusa que probablemente ni el mismo entendió.

Y no se detuvo ahí.

—Es que hay tantas familias que se ramifican con el paso de los años y que pueden llegar a relacionarse con otras. Algunas de estas podrían ser de la realeza. Probablemente sea el caso de Nerian, no se sabe Señor— finalizó Heinrich, no supo de donde sacó tanta cosa pero se sintió bien al decirlo. Pero sentía un tanto invasivo que el Comandante le preguntara todo eso de golpe.

Erwin suspiró, no iba a sacar nada de información al muchacho, pero eso no era todo lo que quería hacer con el.

La mirada del muchacho lo hizo espabilar. Mientras tanto, este continuaba bebiendo del café en sus manos, consiguiendo exitosamente apaciguar sus nervios.

—¿No te importaría quedarte un rato más?— inquirió con voz calmada —Terminé mi papeleo hace rato y me gustaría pasar el tiempo con alguien— le sirvió más café a la taza que Heinrich sostenía firmemente. Esto alegró muchísimo al muchacho.

Sonrió sin pudor, emanando esa alegría que lo caracteriza. Recordó días de su infancia, cuando tomaba un vaso de leche y sus padres de whisky. Se recostaban en el sillón de la sala principal de su hogar, viendo muchísimos mapas de diferentes partes que Heinrich aún desconocía y que sus padres le prometieron visitar, cuando la guerra terminara. Los tres solían ir a un árbol enorme de hermosas hojas pigmentadas de un verde esplendoroso. Su padre había colocado un columpio donde los tres se divertían por horas, que a Heinrich le parecían bellísimas eternidades.

Heinrich soñaba con conocer, siempre fue juzgado de curioso.

Pero lo que más deseaba era ser como su padre, Erwin Smith.

Habían tantas cosas que el admiraba del Comandante, desde su grandeza absoluta, hasta esa fantástica habilidad de perderle el temor ante todo. Heinrich también siempre soñó con verlo en batalla contra los Titanes.

Su madre, con todo el amor del mundo, le relataba las increíbles hazañas de Erwin Smith. Y Heinrich no podía quedar más maravillado con esas anécdotas. Sus ojos brillantes de emoción conmovían a su madre, a quien también admiró durante mucho tiempo. Su inteligencia y la forma en la que manejaba a los soldados de la Legión y varias armas mejoradas por ella, simplemente le era fascinante.

Eso era, hasta que la encontró ahorcada en el árbol donde siempre jugaban.

Jamás olvidaría aquel día. Inmediatamente, cuando el suceso se dio a conocer, todos la juzgaron de cobarde, ignorando todo lo bueno que ella hizo en vida. Pero Heinrich no creía que fue un suicidio, estaba seguro que no era así.

Un sinfín de emociones recorrieron su ser en ese momento, ¿cuánto más tendrían que soportar él y los demás?, apretó la taza y bebió de ella lentamente.

Gustosamente aceptó la invitación de Erwin y ambos comenzaron a sumergirse en una esfera de confianza que se vería muy rara a la visión de los demás, pero que entre ellos era lo mejor del mundo. Fue reconfortante para Heinrich compartir un momento tan ameno con su padre, aunque el quisiera que su madre también estuviera ahí, con ellos. Quizás en otro momento se presentaría la oportunidad.

Rieron y charlaron durante mucho tiempo, mientras contaban anécdotas que eran impactantes a los oídos de otros. Heinrich tuvo muchísimo cuidado en ese aspecto, pues no quería revelar información importante.

Heinrich vio que el atardecer hacía acto de presencia y se preguntó por cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí con el Comandante. Sus amigos probablemente estarían preocupados por el. Así que sin más, se levantó de la silla, dejando la taza en la mesa y agradeciendo al Comandante por la amabilidad.

—No, Heinrich, gracias a ti— sonrió —Y puedes llamarme Erwin cuando no estemos en servicio—.

 _Me gusta más llamarte Papá_

Heinrich también le sonrió, pues notaba que el Comandante mostraba su confianza ante el, tal como lo había hecho en su infancia. Hizo el saludo correspondiente y se dispuso a retirarse de la oficina, pero lo detuvo la voz de Erwin.

—Heinrich...

El muchacho no esperaba una pregunta más, así que volteó hacia el, curioso.

Por unos segundos, vio vacilar al mismísimo Erwin Smith. Se le veía dudoso, pensativo. Incluso pudo ver un atisbo de incertidumbre. Pero lo siguiente que vino, fue todo lo quiso evitar...

—¿Quién es el Demonio de la Infinidad?

* * *

Eren Jaeger podía ser alguien realmente despistado. Demasiado.

Sin embargo, por más terco que fuera Nerian para esconder el dolor que lo carcomía, Eren pudo verlo a la perfección. Era tan obvio que casi podría jurar que era palpable. De alguna forma, se sintió identificado con el chico, tal vez esa era la razón por la que siente tanta simpatía con el.

Nerian había invitado a Historia al abrazo y cuando ella lo aceptó, se sintió realmente relajada por tal muestra de afecto. No se había sentido así en mucho tiempo.

Por otra parte, Eren había visto el terror en la mirada del chico; estaba seguro que Historia también lo había notado y ambos pudieron sentir una opresión en el pecho al ver la mirada del muchacho. Era como un animal indefenso, expuesto a los peligros del mundo.

Ambos lo habían sentido, que se vieron así mismos en Nerian cuando eran pequeños. Ambos inocentes criaturas forzadas a vivir una realidad que no merecían, pero que estan condenados a vivir.

Eren vio el dolor, el miedo, la angustia que consumía al chico y lo entendía. Sabe muy bien que tiene temor de lo que podrían hacerle por llevar en la espalda semejante carga.

Por esa misma razón, se sentía comprendido. Alguien podía entenderlo.

—¿Te sientes mejor?— inquirió con preocupación. El muchacho asintió, tenía los ojos rojos.

Nerian clavó su mirada en Eren e Historia, podía verse su temor, el que ahora hallan descubierto sus poderes de Titán, podría causarle muchos problemas. Nerian no quería imaginar las reacciones de sus compañeros, serían jodidamente malas.

—Por favor, no se lo digan a nadie— suplicó. Eren pudo jurar que volvería a llorar, pero no sucedió.

Entonces se preguntó a qué le tendría tanto miedo como para que no quiera revelar tan importante secreto.

—Podría beneficiar a la Legión, ¿porqué te escondes?— preguntó Eren. En esos momentos solo imaginaba lo beneficioso que resultaría tener dos titanes cambiantes para recuperar la Muralla Maria.

Aún así, Nerian estaba reacio a no decir nada.

—Hay alguien que quiere matarme— eso hizo que Eren e Historia abrieran los ojos de la sorpresa —No debo llamar mucho la atención porque podría encontrarme y asesinarnos a todos— explicó sumamente frustrado.

Eren se preguntaba quién podría ser el que estuviera detrás de Nerian. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro y esa era que no permitiría que alguien le hiciera daño.

Entonces escuchó un leve ruido, era como una carcajada suave y de un tono bajo. Se dio cuenta que la carcajada provenía de los labios de Nerian. Consiguientemente, el chico comenzó a soltar comentarios, sin dejar de reír.

—Aún recuerdo como los mató, también como hizo que se mataran a sí mismos y entre ellos. También recuerdo el rostro muerto de mi madre...

Historia lo tomó del hombro y Nerian volteó hacia ella por inercia.

—¿Cómo era tu madre?— decidió preguntar y vio un brillo en los ojos del muchacho.

Nerian no podía evitar recordar las dulces manos de su madre tocando su rostro antes de dormir o cuando recibía un cándido abrazo.

—Ella era como tu

 _"Eres tu"_ quiso decir, pero obviamente no lo haría.

Historia no respondió.

—Deberías hablar con el Comandante al respecto— Eren estaba seguro que si alguien podía ayudarlo, ese era Erwin Smith.

Nerian quería hacerlo, pero sabía muy bien que aún no era el momento.

Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, no sabría por cuanto tiempo iba a aguantar. Y entonces pensó que todo esto era obra del Demonio para destruirlo; lo sabía porque lo hizo antes con la Teniente Zoë, cuando esta se mató.

Tal vez el Demonio quería que perdiera la cordura y sufriera siempre.

Definitivamente, cualquier rastro del heroico Eren Jaeger que protegía a los demás antes que a sí mismo, ya no existía.

* * *

Estaba muy pensativo, demasiado.

Tenía varias disputas mentales con respecto a mi madre real. Papá me había confirmado que Sasha Braus no era mi madre biológica. Aunque estoy agradecido por todo lo que hizo por mi. Nunca se lo pude decir, ya no podía, porque la Sasha de mi tiempo está muerta.

Sabía que aquí estaba mi progenitora real, en un estado de cristalización. Resguardada en alguna de las partes bajas de la Legión. Tenía que verla, saber como era y en mi ser interno deseaba que pudiera escuchar mi voz. La curiosidad me picaba demasiado, hasta el punto en que me comparaban con Heinrich.

Todavía tengo el solemne recuerdo de cuando Papá me dijo la verdad.

Estábamos en una de las bases improvisadas de la Legión, estábamos a punto de partir a un refugio cerca de la Muralla Maria, pues nuestra estadía en Sina se volvió imposible, el Demonio había llegado ahí. Destruyendo todo a su paso.

— _Grahem..._

Su voz me había llamado con un tono suave y su mirada denotaba una gran tristeza, me partió el corazón verlo así. Sabía porque lo hacía, era como una despedida que según el, sería temporal, pero yo sabía que era definitiva.

— _Si no nos volvemos a ver, me gustaría que supieras algo que te he estado ocultando toda la vida..._

Por mi cabeza no pasaba ninguna idea de lo que pudiera confesarme, pero definitivamente era algo muy malo como para que el pusiera esa expresión en su rostro.

— _Tiene que ver con tu madre real..._

Recuerdo que un soldado vino apurado, llamado al majestuoso Capitán Kirschtein. Papá ante su llamado le pidió paciencia y que dijera lo que tuviera que decir. El soldado le informó sobre otro ataque del Demonio de la Infinidad. Papá supo entonces que no tenía mucho tiempo para decirme la verdad.

— _Es Annie Leonhart..._

Justo en ese momento, se escucharon disparos y bombardeos. Papá supo que tenía que ir a defender a la humanidad. Yo por mi parte, no podía articular gesto o palabra alguna. Lo único que me hizo reaccionar fue el firme agarre del Capitán Springer. Me alzó y me colocó en su hombro como un saco de papas, para posteriormente, tratar de escapar de esa zona.

Milagrosamente huímos de ahí, pero trataba de reprimir las ganas de llorar cuando caí en cuenta que ya no volvería a ver a mi Padre.

Tengo mucho miedo.

Del Demonio, de lo que puede hacer. Pero también tengo miedo de mi propia madre. A pesar de que mi cabeza me grita a los cuatro vientos que vaya a verla. Empero, sabía que eso supondría un problema para mis amigos y sobre todo, para mí, pues alguien como yo no debe estar husmeando en esas partes. Lo más seguro era que recibiera un castigo por tal falta de disciplina.

Quiero verla y exigir explicaciones. El porqué prefirió a Kayne y no a mí. Todos teníamos entendido que Annie Leonhart era la madre de Kayne, por lo tanto, recibir una confesión como la que hizo mi Padre, fue demasiado para mí. No tenía sentido que lo hiciera, o tal vez sí. Quizá surgió una problemática entre ellos dos, pero eso no era excusa para nunca decirme que ella era mi madre biológica. De todas formas, nunca sentí la falta de una madre, tenía a Sasha. Ella siempre fue tan amable. Pero de alguna manera yo sentía que no existía con ella esa conexión entre las madres e hijos, no era lo mismo.

Entonces me di cuenta de algo, ¿qué demonios iba decirle cuando la tuviera de frente?. _"Hola, me llamo Grahem Kirschtein, soy tu hijo, vengo del futuro donde un malévolo Eren Jaeger mató a todos y quiero saber porqué negaste ser mi madre"._ Definitivamente era lo más estúpido que he pensado.

Pero aquí me encuentro, tratando de evadir a los guardias que se hallan vigilando que nadie traspase esos límites. Sin embargo, no me es impedimento alguno. Realmente fue muy difícil tratar de persuadir a amigos, quienes no dejaron de hacer preguntas y recordarme que no debíamos estar separados. Nerian me había fastidió con ese asunto, pero por fortuna Synnove hizo intervención y se detuvo cualquier tipo de pelea inminente. A la hermosa Synnove no le puedo negar nada.

Estoy escondido detrás de una pared de concreto, esperando el momento oportuno para poder pasar por la zona donde Annie Leonhart se encuentra.

Hay tanto que quiero decirle...

* * *

Un hombre sumamente cansado se hallaba tratando de relajarse en una cama vieja donde recién se había acostado. Tuvo un día bastante laborioso y su cuerpo ya no daba para más. También se hallaba meditando, sobre el hombre con quien iba a recontrarse, porque sí, ya no era el niño pequeño que había rescatado de la miseria y le enseñó las artes del asesinato.

Sus manos temblaban de la emoción, no podía esperar ni un minuto más.

No podía imaginar la cara que su sobrino pondría en cuanto lo viera.

Tuvo que mentalizarse en descansar, pues los siguientes días que vendrían, serán sumamente agitados.

Cerró sus ojos, disfrutando de la brisa nocturna que entraba por la ventana de la habitación en donde el se encuentra. Escuchó unos pasos acercándose, pero no le tomó mucha importancia. O al menos hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe, interrumpiendo su descanso. Tenía las manos detrás de su cabeza y su sombrero en la cara; aún así, no fue suficiente para cubrir el sonido de su chasquido por su interrupción de su tan querido descanso.

La mujer que entró a la habitación se quedó de pie, observándolo. Creyendo que el ambiente era muy agradable, decidió hacer una pequeña broma.

—Capitán, ¿por fin se murió?— habló con tono neutro. El hombre en la cama se quitó su sombrero y la miró hastiado.

—Traute, cuantas veces te he dicho que los muertos no te responden— respondió con voz ronca y, creyendo que la mujer ya no diría algo más, se dispuso a dormir nuevamente.

La mujer le quitó el sombrero de la cara de nuevo, provocó un gruñido en el hombre.

—¿Qué mierda quieres?, tengo que dormir— preguntó con hartazgo, pero la mujer ni se inmutó.

—Alguien lo busca

El hombre no supo cómo interpretar eso, pero no aún así, no tenía ningún sentido que alguien viniera a buscarlo a altas horas de la noche. Traute debió haber previsto que algo como esto pasaría, sin embargo, conociendo a la mujer, esta debió tener un plan en caso de alguna contingencia. Así que, quien quiera que estuviera insistiendo en verlo, tiene que ser alguien importante.

Traute vio que el hombre seguía incrédulo, así que habló.

—Tal vez le interese, es un chico que dice apellidarse Ackerman...

Esta vez, Kenny Ackerman abrió los ojos en toda su magnitud. Se dirigió a la puerta de la cabaña vieja donde se aloja temporalmente y se topó con un muchacho sumamente raro. Tenía algunas facciones raras por así decirlo. Kenny reconoció esas facciones al instante...

Era alto, se veía joven y muy agradable. El muchacho era dueño de unos ojos grises que había visto en algún momento de su vida, pero no recuerda en cual fue.

—Buenas noches— musitó. A pesar de que su aspecto era un tanto intimidante, el muchacho tenía la voz un poco suave.

Kenny no le respondió.

—Vengo de muy lejos y estoy buscando a tres personas —miró hacia atrás, como si estuviera vigilando algo.

Esta vez, Kenny decidió hablar.

—¿Y eso a mi qué?, estas no son horas de andar por las calles— replicó Kenny, un poco ansioso por la presencia del chico.

El joven simplemente hizo caso omiso del comentario que a cualquiera le hubiera parecido de lo más grosero. Pero no a él. Jamás lo haría.

—Como le decía...— continuó sin mostrar un ápice de fastidio u ofensa ante el hombre —¿Conoce a una chica llamada Synnove Ackerman y a los hermanos Jaeger?

El hombre se mostró sorprendido. Haciendo acopio a todo el conocimiento que poseé, tiene entendido que los Ackerman están extintos. A excepción de quien próximo iba a ver y no precisamente en buenos términos. Por otro lado, el apellido Jaeger no le era muy familiar. La curiosidad comenzó a picar su cabeza y por alguna razón se puso a la defensiva. Aquel muchacho le daba muy mala espina.

Una ventisca se dirigió a ellos con bastante furia, logrando causar en Kenny Ackerman una sensación parecida al miedo. No obstante, el anciano es demasiado orgulloso como para admitir ser el poseedor de una sensación como el miedo.

La noche no podía justificar el hecho de que el cielo estuviera tan negro, habían días oscuros, pero este excedía todos los límites.

—La chica es mi hermana y los otros, personas importantes.

* * *

 ** _Ahora decidí incluir a Kennnyaaajbjsksk (inserte voz de Levi)_**

 ** _¿Quién será el "nuevo Ackerman"?_**

 ** _Pues se esperan hasta la siguiente actualización alv._**

 ** _La preparatoria me va a matar :'_**

 ** _Muy apenas logré terminar de escribir este capítulo. Voy en un autobús mientras me dirijo a mil trabajo :p_**

 ** _Me es un poco complicado porque escribo en celular, pero alv_**

 ** _Mi corazón se rompió cuando vi quien era el padre del Baby de Historia :'v pero de alguna manera supe que no sería Eren. Y a este lo quieren devorar :'(_**

 ** _Realmente me tiene triste el hecho de como están Eren, Armin y Mikasa._**

 ** _En fin, eso es todo._**

 ** _Bis Bald :)_**


	10. Frío

_You refill my place_

 _(Tu rellenas mi lugar...)_

 _Kiri - Monoral_

* * *

 _Horas antes..._

Heinrich estaba desconcertado

¿De dónde demonios el Comandante había escuchado sobre el Demonio?

Si no hubiera sido por el soldado que frenéticamente entró a la oficina, Heinrich no sabe que hubiera sido de él. En ese mismo instante, Erwin le concedió el permiso para retirarse.

Heinrich se dirigió a los comedores para poder hablar con sus amigos al respecto. Seguramente estarían preocupados por el. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarlos serios en una mesa que estaba hasta el fondo. Lucían sumamente desconcertados. Maggie mordía sus uñas constantemente. Kayne lucía bastante temeroso, a diferencia de Synnove, quien permanecía con una envidiable parsimonia. No era lo mismo con Grahem, este parecía como si quisiera matar a alguien.

Claennis estaba muy seria.

Y ese alguien era Nerian.

Este lucía tranquilo, pero su cuerpo era lo contrario. Este temblaba.

En ese momento, Heinrich supo que algo bastante grave tuvo que haber sucedido como para que sus amigos tuvieran esos aspectos nada prometedores. Cuando llegó a la mesa y se sentó, todos fijaron su vista en el. En especial Synnove, quien le indicaba con la mirada, en un gesto de desaprobación, que le dijera algo a Nerian, quien había bajado la mirada.

—Oye Mamá, ¿qué hizo ahora bebé Nerian?— preguntó burlón a Synnove, esta rodó los ojos.

Nerian levantó la cabeza, indignado al escuchar el sobrenombre que tanto odia. Y, por supuesto, su autor es Grahem.

A pesar de la broma que soltó Heinrich, en un intento por amenizar el tenso ambiente, no lo logró.

—Eren Jaeger lo sabe, Heinrich— habló Kayne suavemente.

Inmediatamente, el muchacho creyó que descubrieron sus identidades. Pero de ser así, quizá ni estuvieran en este lugar, en estos momentos.

—Sabe que soy un Titán— musitó Nerian, quien se había dignado a levantar la mirada nuevamente.

Oh

Entonces si era grave.

Al menos no sabían sus verdaderas intenciones. Sería el final para ellos que supieran antes. Por ello, creen que es más fiable mantenerlo en secreto. No obstante, Heinrich teme por la reacción de sus amigos cuando se enteren de que su padre preguntó acerca del Demonio.

El recuerdo de la primera vez que se enteró que Nerian tenía poderes de Titán llegó a su mente. También fue la primera vez que lo conocío. Estaba con el Comandante y la Teniente revisando alguna novedad que pudiera ocurrir. Nunca pensó que pudiera llegar un soldado informando que el chico había podido transformarse (aunque no del todo).

Los tres habían salido a los campos de entrenamiento para verificar aquello y en efecto, así fue.

Nerian batallaba con su brazo para poder sacarlo. Los reyes, Eren e Historia aún no llegaban y a pesar de que el Comandante y la Teniente le advirtieron que se mantuviera alejado para evitar que se hiciera daño alguno. Heinrich ignoró toda orden y fue a socorrer a Nerian quien no dejaba de temblar y llorar.

En cuanto lo jaló del torso para ayudar a sacarlo del cuerpo de Titán, varios tejidos comenzaron a romperse provocando la liberación de Nerian.

— _Vaya, nunca creí que el Príncipe de las Murallas fuera un Titán— comentó sorprendido Heinrich, maravillado por lo que exhibía ante sus ojos, los cuales brillaban constantemente._

Nerian no respondió, pero en sus ojos se mostraba el miedo. Pero lo que no sabía era que Heinrich no sentía ni un ápice de miedo. Nerian jadeaba mucho y Heinrich lo sostuvo en sus hombros. Mientras lo llevaba para que lo atendieran, quiso preguntarle tantas cosas acerca de sus poderes. La fascinación que había sentido hacia Nerian no tenía límites. No obstante, primero tenían que atender al niño y luego saciar su sed de curiosidad.

— _Me llamo Heinrich Smith— se presentó con una enorme sonrisa._

Nerian vio que no había pizca alguna de maldad en Heinrich, así que sintió más confianza. Y esa aumentó cuando se dio cuenta de que era el hijo del Comandante.

— _Y yo Nerian Jaeger_

El bufido de Grahem lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Acaso no pudiste ser más cuidadoso?— golpeó la mesa con ambas manos, fulminando a Nerian con la mirada. —¡Tenía que saberlo la peor persona!—

Nerian no tenía la más mínima intención de que Eren lo descubriera. En ese momento, el muchacho estaba tan frustrado que no supo manejar bien sus emociones. Tenía bastante ira acumulada y si no la expulsaba, quien sabe como permanecería cuerdo. A pesar de eso, Eren e Historia se comprometieron a no decir nada y tratar de encubrirlo en lo que sea.

Nerian sonrió fugazmente al recordar aquello y eso mismo le dio la seguridad para encarar a Grahem y a los demás.

—Estoy seguro de que el puede ayudarnos— argumentó Nerian. Creyendo poder apaciguar la furia de Grahem.

El aludido exhaló fuertemente.

—Estamos hablando de Eren Jaeger, ¡por Dios!— exclamó de forma ruidosa Grahem, llamando la atención de quienes estaban a su alrededor.

Ambos no se dieron cuenta que habían muchas miradas posando sobre ellos. Entre estas tantas estaban la de los Veteranos.

—¿Yo qué?— preguntó Eren, quien estaba detrás de ellos. Nerian se dio cuenta que recién había ingresado a los comedores, así que solo escuchó su nombre en la conversación.

El rostro de Grahem perdió todo color y el de Nerian un poco. Pero sabían que tenían que responder.

—Nada Eren, solo les comenté del incidente con mi mano— respondió pacíficamente y remarcando la palabra "incidente".

Eren entendió que significaba eso. Así que le dio un gesto a Nerian, respondiendo que lo entendía.

—Solo venía a recordarles que mañana empieza su entrenamiento. Será en el mismo lugar, así que les recomiendo dormir todo lo que puedan

Se retiró, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada suave a Nerian, quien no dudó en devolvérsela.

Claennis sospecha que algo sucedía. No entendía que era exactamente. No pudo evitar un sentimiento de rechazo, uno que no experimentaba desde su infancia...

.

.

.

.

Mis padres solían ser personas con bastantes ocupaciones. Ante ello, solo me quedaba la soledad como compañía. No era una niña muy sociable.

A pesar de que la mayoría de mis actividades diarias se resumieran en mis responsabilidades como Princesa, tenía mucho tiempo libre. Y en ese tiempo libre no había alguien que jugara o por lo menos que pasara un rato conmigo. En ese entonces, yo aún no conocía a mis padres, solo había oído de ellos.

Ni siquiera sabía que significaba _"Padres"_

Porque sí, yo no sabía quienes eran, no los conocía. Nunca los había visto. La primera vez que la vi en toda mi vida, a mi madre, ni siquiera se dignó en verme.

Vivía en una cabaña bastante adentrada en un bosque, por alguna extraña razón. Venían personas al mando de Mamá orientarme con mis responsabilidades, ellos me dijeron que la mujer era mi progenitora y me explicaron que significaba eso. Mientras tanto, ella simplemente se limitaba a sentarse y observar. Nunca me dirigía la palabra. No sabía como era su voz. Por mi parte, yo la imaginaba más dulce y encantadora. Aquella mujer que siempre me observaba, lucía demacrada, débil, sin ganas de vivir.

Lo que más me dolía, era la forma en como me miraba. Era un especie de odio y resentimiento.

Algunas veces la observaba llorar bajo un árbol, creyendo que nadie la miraba. Solo yo lo hacía.

Sentía mi alma quebrantarse al verla de ese modo. Por algún motivo, había desarrollado una clase de afecto hacia ella, aún si ella jamás se dirigía hacia mí.

Un día, por simple curiosidad, quise acercarme a ella para consolarla, pues lloraba como tantas veces lo hacía.

Con pasos lentos y tímidos, me fui acercando a ella quien continuaba haciendo su labor. Con todo el valor que pude juntar, tomé su hombro y me acerqué más ella para tener un mejor panorama de vista. Aún cuando su rostro estaba empapado en lágrimas y que se hallaba rojo y bastante decaído, me pareció la mujer más bella de todas. Su cabellera rubia caía en sus hombros como un par de cascadas de oro fundido. Su piel tenía un precioso tono blanquecino. Y sus ojos un bellísimo color azul.

Ella al sentir que alguien había tomado su hombro, me vio como si fuera lo más peligroso y vi como su expresión de tristeza había cambiado a una de histeria.

—¿Estás bien?— pregunté preocupada y con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Pues era la primera vez que podía interactuar con ella.

Pero nunca pensé que ella me apartaría de un empujón, provocando que me cayera al suelo de una forma bastante violenta.

Y a pesar de que únicamente me apartó, era la primera vez que me hacía algo.

Y eso me hizo sentir muy feliz.

—Ojalá no hubieras nacido

Fue la primera vez que me dijo algo.

A partir de ese día, Mamá no volvió a ir a la cabaña, solo su personal para seguir practicando mis deberes. Me sentí realmente mal cuando creí que Mamá ya no vendría por culpa mía. Creía que había hecho algo sumamente malo como para que dejara de ir a la cabaña. Esa angustia aumentó con el trato del personal. La mayoría eran mujeres de mediana edad que siempre vestían con ropajes bastante finos. Ellas solo se dedicaban a hacer su trabajo, el cual ni siquiera se esforzaban por hacerlo bien.

Me dedicaban burlas, me golpeaban, me empujaban, me decían que era la razón del sufrimiento de la Reina.

Yo no entendía mucho en ese entonces, pero realmente podía sentir su rechazo, realmente sentía su odio hacia a mi.

Un día en el cual el personal me enseñaba a leer y escribir de forma perfecta (cosa,que se me complicaba entender) llegó una mujer. La traían amarrada de las manos. Lucía agotada y su mirada podría matar a quien sea que se le enfrente.

—Ella se encargará de la Princesa Claennis— dijo uno de quienes la traían como rehén. Por lo que el personal me había dicho, era el tan conocido Capitán Kirschtein de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

—Vete a la mierda, Cara de Caballo— había exclamado la mujer. Esta también era rubia y de ojos azules. No pude evitar recordar el rostro sereno de mi madre. Aunque el de la mujer lucía un poco aterrador, no dejaba de ser muy hermosa.

El gruñido que la mujer profirió me sacó de mi ensoñación. Al parecer ese Capitán la había tomado más fuerte de las manos amarradas.

—Esa boca, Annie

A partir de ese momento, la mujer que se hacía llamar Annie se instaló en la cabaña. La mujer era bastante apática y solía hacer lo mismo que Mamá, sentarse en un árbol con la diferencia de que ella no lloraba. Ella simplemente miraba todos con desdén, incluyéndome. Aunque eso cambió.

Uno de los tantos días en los que el personal me daba instrucciones sobre cómo "caminar" debidamente, una de ellos atravesó su pie con la intención de hacerme caer y lo logró. Inmediatamente escuché sus carcajadas, mofarse de mí como si fuera lo más gracioso del mundo. Otra me pateó, alegando que nunca hacía nada bien y que era demasiado estúpida. Yo sabía no defenderme y simplemente dejé que continuaran golpeándome. Así que cerré mis ojos, método que utilizaba para no sentir el dolor de forma tan intensa. Funcionaba en ciertas ocasiones.

Escuché un estruendoso golpe y el quejido de alguien.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos y estos se ensancharon mucho.

Annie los había derribado a todos los del personal y estos la miraban como si fuera la cosa más espantosa del mundo.

—Si la siguen molestando me los voy a comer— dijo con la voz más trémula que jamás había oído. Incluso yo me aterré.

Y en cuanto al personal, estos se esfumaron y no volvieron.

—Levántate niña—

A partir de ese momento, yo seguía a Annie a donde ella fuera, aunque ella estaba reacia a ceder ante mi constante insistencia, yo seguía intentando acercarme a ella.

—Tu cabello es muy suave— comenté una de las tantas veces que estábamos en la sala principal. Ella estaba sentada y yo deambulando en cualquier parte para matar el aburrimiento.

—Hm...

Otra vez que hice otro intento, ella estaba entrenando con un tronco de árbol.

—Me gustan tus técnicas, ¡son fascinantes!— exclamé, ella se volteó hacia a mi un poco exaltada, pues la había tomado desprevenida.

—Gracias— respondió al verme de forma suave.

En otra ocasión, yo estaba intentando leer. Tarea que realmente me era muy complicada debido a la pobre orientación que me habían proporcionado.

—Niña, así no es— dijo Annie frustrada, cansada de escuchar mis pobres intentos de lectura.

Se sentó a un lado de mi y la tarde transcurrió en mi orientación en la lectura.

Una vez soltó algo de lo cual yo no tenía conocimiento alguno.

—Eres como tu Padre

—¿Qué es un _Padre_?

Me dedicó una mirada de absoluta comprensión.

Fue entonces que pudimos hacernos más unidas. Ella me relataba múltiples anécdotas de su infancia. Realmente la había pasado mal. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que ella y yo no éramos tan diferentes. Ambas somos simples personas rechazadas por lo que son, por lo que representan, por una carga que no decidimos poseer.

Me sentía plena a su lado, como si una parte de mi ser estuviera completa.

Llegué a considerarla como una figura materna, aquella que me hizo tanta falta desde que mi Mamá no había vuelto a ir a la cabaña.

Sin embargo, las cosas empezaron a complicarse cuando el Señor Kirschtein comenzó a visitarnos constantemente. El iba con la excusa de que tenía que vigilar a Annie, porque estaba _bajo vigilancia._ No entendía que era exactamente lo que Annie había hecho, pero mi mente era tan despistada como para razonar.

En una ocasión los había escuchado conversar sobre algo de las tantas cosas que no podía entender.

—¿Me odias por lo que le hice a Marco?

—No

Ellos me vieron y de forma pasible me dijeron que fuera a dormir. Ambos me trataron como si fuera su hija. Y yo, poco a poco iba entendiendo que era tener a ambos Padres en tu vida. Aquellos que te protegen y te hacen sentir seguro. Amaba todo lo que hacían por mi, inclusive lo más banal. Incluso el trato entre ellos dos había mejorado, pues antes no toleraban mirarse los rostros sin que discutieran.

Paseábamos, comíamos al aire libre, jugábamos eternidades. Toda esa carga de Princesa la sentía liviana con ellos a mi lado.

Todo era excelente. Pero fui realmente una ingenua al creer que sería así por siempre.

.

.

.

.

—Claennis, tenemos que dormir— mi hermana estaba en las nubes, desde hace algún tiempo estaba así de rara y me preocupaba bastante.

Ella simplemente asintió. Y se alejó con Synnove y Maggie. Hablaría más tarde con ella, o cuando se diera el momento. Claennis es mi única familia directa que me queda, por esa razón me tiene agobiado el hecho de que ella esté en ese estado.

Antes de perderlas de vista, vi que Synnove me apuntó y pasó su dedo índice por el cuello. No era tan tonto para no darme cuenta de que significaba aquello. A veces me aterra.

Pero antes de retirarnos para dormir, escuchamos que el Capitán Ackerman llamó a los integrantes de la Tropa 104. Yo me preguntaba para que podría ser. El solo los llamaba para cosas importantes, por lo que podía recordar.

Grahem me llamó.

—Iré a escondidas para verificar que no tenga nada que ver con el Demonio

Heinrich frunció un poco el ceño, se veía frustrado y estresado. Odio verlo así y Kayne lucía bastante cansado. Y para que negarlo, yo también lo estaba. Razón por la cual nadie se opuso.

—Contamos contigo, Grahem— dijo Heinrich y el mencionado se alejó de nosotros.

Deseaba que no hiciera alguna tontería.

Sentí una brisa recorrer mi nuca. Fue tan leve que cualquier persona no la hubiera sentido. Casi se sintió como un pequeño soplido. Lo extraño era que fue tan frío que me causó escalofríos como nunca los había sentido.

Recordé que el Demonio era de piel fría.

Y supe de inmediato, que algo andaba mal.

Muy mal.

* * *

Eren se preguntaba porqué el Capitán los había mandado a llamar. Por su gesto, se veía que era algo de suma importancia. El no los llama a esas horas de la noche por nada. Vio a los demás que traían los párpados sumamente cansados y caminaban con pasos pesados. Connie iba caminando con los ojos cerrados. Jean trataba de hacerse el firme, pero le salía mal. Sasha iba arrimada hacia Armin, quien también se sostenía de ella para no desplomarse hacia el suelo. Mikasa lucía imperturbable y envidiaba eso de ella. Por último, Historia también lucía calmada, pero esta tenía los ojos cansados y medio tambaleándose. Eren la tomó de los hombros cuando vio que ya estaba a punto de ceder al sueño.

Ella le sonrió en agradecimiento y Eren se vio obligado a apartar la mirada. Le causó un extraño sentimiento. Era la primera vez que la veía sonreír en mucho tiempo.

Habían llegado a la Sala de Reuniones que Mikasa y Synnove habían limpiado. La asiática tuvo que repasar su trabajo y el de la chica por lo bueno que había sido.

—Tenemos que hacer que Historia sea la Reina como ya habíamos quedado— recordó que Erwin lucía ansioso por eso.

Historia se sintió presionada.

Y quienes notaron eso, fueron Eren y Levi. Ambos entendían que significaba tener una carga por poseer un poder.

—Erwin a notado algunos anomalías con los nuevos— mencionó y eso llamó la atención de Eren.

Levi ya sabía lo que Erwin le contó sobre el Demonio de la Infinidad. Tendrían que estar al pendiente sino querían más conflictos de los que ya tenían.

—Y por ello, quieren que los vigilen, aprovechen cualquier oportunidad que obtengan— golpeó sus manos con la mesa para despertarlos, pues estos parecían muertos y todos dieron un respingo —No los pierdan de vista

—¿Qué es lo que han hecho para que el Comandante desconfíe de ello?— preguntó indignado Eren y Levi sintió curiosidad por ello.

—¿Tú sabes algo?

Eren sudó frío, tener la mirada taladrante del Capitán no ayudaba mucho. Pero recordó lo que le había prometido a Nerian. Se sentía tan identificado con el chico, a pesar de que era un extraño para el. Desde la primera vez que lo vio, supo que había algo con el. Pues se le hacía sumamente familiar.

—No Señor

Mikasa se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, pero la voz del Capitán la hizo espabilar.

—Hemos recibido múltiples solicitudes sobre entregar a Eren e Historia

Todos se sorprendieron ante ello, pues no tenía sentido alguno de que precisamente fueran Eren e Historia quienes eran buscados.

Mucha casualidad.

—Y por eso, los vamos a transportar a otro lugar más seguro, al menos hasta que merman esas constantemente demandas— ordenó.

Historia suspiró, nunca creyó que la sangre que corre por sus venas fuera el motivo de tanto alboroto.

Y ahora arrastró a la Legión.

—¿Y quién estará cuidando de Eren en el tiempo de su traslado?— indagó Mikasa, quería estar totalmente segura de que el plan fuera a salir exitoso.

Levi se fastidió un poco por esa absurda constante preocupación que ella sentía hacia Eren.

—Nadie

—¿Qué?

Levi supo de inmediato que la muchacha volvería a confrontarlo. Sintió un poco de decepción, pues creyó que las palabras de Synnove la habían hecho reaccionar.

—¡¿Y cómo pretende que Eren esté seguro?!— gritó sin poder creer que el Capitán mandaría a Eren sin resguardo alguno.

—¡BASTA!— el grito de Historia llamó la atención de todos. Sonaba bastante presionada.

Mikasa estaba a punto de golpearla pero la mano de Armin la detuvo a tiempo. Ante ello, Mikasa tuvo que regularizar su respiración, estaba muy tensa.

—Solo será por un tiempo, Mikasa, todo saldrá bien— Armin tenía ese don para hacerla apaciguar esa ira que surgía alocadamente.

Mikasa frustrada, aceptó a regañadientes.

—Bien, pero si algo sale mal será su culpa— apuntó hacia Levi, quien seguía imperturbable.

Hange y Erwin hicieron acto de presencia.

—Además, Levi te necesita para que puedan combatir a los de la Policía Militar, ¿no es así, Levi?— comentó Hange con su característica sonrisa.

Este no dijo nada, pero apartó la mirada.

—¿La Policía Militar?— preguntó Jean incrédulo.

A continuación, Erwin sacó un informe y lo colocó en la parte central de la mesa. De esa forma, todos podían observar lo que decía aquel documento.

—Ellos son la principal razón por la que las demandas de Eren e Historia se han vuelto frecuentes— apuntó hacia una parte del informe —Estoy seguro que ya saben lo que tramamos, pero no logro entender como supieron—

Hange había meditado algo sobre eso. Ellos no habían revelado la información que solamente se habían pasado entre ellos. Y se hizo un nuevo planteamiento.

¿Alguien los estaría observando y fuera ese quién estuviera pasando la informacion?

Ella no lo creía imposible.

Tal vez era algún infiltrado como Reiner, Berthold y Annie. O quizás alguien que simplemente no estuviera del todo ligado a esto.

—El traslado de Eren e Historia será en una semana— dictó el Comandante.

Eren se dio cuenta de que era el mismo tiempo en que serían las pruebas de Nerian y su grupo.

—Pero en una semana son las pruebas Comandante— replicó Eren y Erwin pudo ver cierta angustia en el.

—Justamente por ellos es que quiero cancelarlo o posponerlo

Las sospechas de Erwin eran cada vez más y más. Hange había hablado sobre unos posibles infiltrados en los cuarteles de la Legión y que estos fueran quienes estuvieran divulgando sobre las intenciones de la Legión para Eren e Historia. Inmediatamente, Erwin pensó en los nuevos, quienes justamente aparecieron cuando todo esto había iniciado. Le parecía demasiada coincidencia.

—Por eso quiero que sigan manteniendo el plan de las pruebas, tienen que pasar más tiempo con ellos para poder sacar información, toda la que puedan. Al menos hasta que Eren e Historia estén seguros— finalizó, un poco irritado. No quería creer que el joven Heinrich fuera enemigo, pero el muchacho no se la ponía nada fácil.

Sobre todo cuando mencionó al Demonio de la Infinidad.

¿Quién era el cómo para que tuvieran tanto miedo?

Tenía que descubrirlo.

—Bien, eso sería todo por el momento—cerró el informe y se dirigió a la puerta —Si sucede algo más se los haré saber— todos hicieron el saludo militar, pero algo sucedió cuando el Comandante estuvo a punto de salir.

Las luces de los candelabros se apagaron de forma repentina y la estancia se llenó de constantes ruidos.

—¿Quién fue?

Nadie respondió, pues solo estaban ellos en la estancia.

Erwin iba a replicar algo más, pero no contó con que la temperatura se volvería tan fría que incluso Hange se había acercado a él para mantener el calor.

—¿Qué mierda sucede?— musitó Levi desconcertado.

Todos lo notaron, algo extraño sucedía y era algo sumamente raro que repentinamente las luces se apagaran y la temperatura descendiera al punto en que tenías que abrazar a alguien para preservar el calor que aún les quedaba en los cuerpos.

Sasha inmediatamente tomó a Armin entre sus brazos. Jean y Connie hicieron lo mismo, a pesar de que les parecía un poco incómodo. Mientras tanto, Historia tomó del brazo derecho a Eren y este aumentó el contacto. Mikasa era la única que trataba de mantener el calor por sí misma. Frotando sus manos en sus brazos. Aunque no contó con que el Capitán la estrechara con sus fuertes brazos.

—No pienses cosas raras, el puto frío es intolerable— aclaró al ver la expresión de la chica.

La temperatura descendió aún más y los demás comenzaron a desesperarse.

—Te-tenemos que salir ahora— habló castañeando Hange, pues el frío era intolerable. Y los ruidos no ayudaban mucho en apaciguar su temor.

Y antes de alguien intentara algo, vieron una sombra acercarse a ellos.

* * *

 _ **Holi :3**_

 _ **Creo que esta vez si me tardé demasiado, pero no fue algo que tenía previsto :'c**_

 _ **La preparatoria está muy pesada (la odio, me voy a matar alv)**_

 _ **En este capítulo le quise dar este enfoque a Claennis después de ver la mirada triste de Historia en el capítulo que salió del manga. Las ideas cayeron hacia a mi como lluvia.**_

 _ **Sé que dije que en este capítulo aparecería el "hermano de Synnove" pero surgieron las ideas y salió esto :v**_

 _ **Pero lo más probable es que si aparezca y de a entender sus intenciones.**_

 _ **Con respecto a la última escena, creo que saben quien es el que está afectando la temperatura D:**_

 _ **En fin, eso es todo**_

 _ **Bis Bald :)**_


	11. Propuesta

Habían pasado alrededor de las 12:00 p.m. cuando Grahem notó que ya no había nadie en ningún lado. La sensación que se percibía en el ambiente cambió de forma radical, hasta el punto en que se volvió tensa y bastante frívola.

Grahem trataba de localizar a la Tropa 104 y al Capitán Ackerman por cualquier lado de los pasillos del cuartel, pero no daba con nadie.

Lo más extraño era que ni siquiera había algún guardia merodeando por los alrededores. Todo estaba vacío. Ante ello, Grahem se planteó un pensamiento sumamente perturbador.

 _¿Y si era que el Demonio los había encontrado?_

No, quizá solo estaba siendo paranoico.

Se abofeteó mentalmente y concentró su mente en encontrar a quienes debía investigar.

Pero algo acaparó su atención.

Había estado indagando tanto por esos alrededores, que no se había dado cuenta de que en esas zonas se localiza Annie Leonhart en su estado de cristalización.

No encontraba a la Tropa ni al Capitán, así que no haría daño observar un poco a quien sería su verdadera progenitora.

Apenas se dispuso a dar un paso para dirigirse hacia su objetivo, un frío recorrió su espina dorsal y cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

.

.

.

.

 _Estaba seguro de que se encontraba en las áreas bajas de la Legión para ver a su madre. Sin embargo, ahora se localizaba en un lugar desconocido. Este era un cuarto que lucía como una sala principal, pero no habían puertas ni ventanas. Grahem estaba sentado en un sillón rojo, desorientado, pues no tenía idea de como había dado con un sitio como este._

 _Inútilmente, trató de liberarse de ese extraño sillón, ya que había comenzado a sentir cosas raras al estar sentado. Trató de que el pánico no lo poseyera en esos momentos, no serviría de nada._

 _De pronto, escuchó una serie de ruidos extraños y la temperatura de esa habitación había descendido de forma brutal._

 _Grahem comenzó a respirar de forma entrecortada, el frío era intolerable._

 _En esos mismos instantes, Grahem cayó en cuenta de que había una silla frente a él._

 _Con el Demonio de la Infinidad sentado en ella._

— _Hey, Grahem...— inició, en un gesto de simpatía. Cosa que definitivamente no le queda._

 _El muchacho quería gritar, sentía un absoluto odio hacia el ser que estaba frente a el. Le arrebató todo. También estaban esas ansias por golpearlo hasta que muriera. No podía contenerse cuando se trataba el._

— _Annie fue alguien admirable...— inició en un susurro y Grahem espabiló al oír el nombre de su madre real._

 _El hecho de que la halla mencionado hizo que su sangre hiviera a más no poder. El no tenía ningún derecho. Más bien, el ya no tenía derecho a algún beneficio. El Demonio se dio cuenta de la ira de Grahem y francamente no lo culpaba._

 _Por otra parte, Grahem intentaba articular alguna idea de lo que pudiera estar sucediendo, tenía que salir de ese sitio ahora. No obstante, cuando hizo el leve intento de levantarse, algo provocó que se sentara de lleno a su lugar. El intuía que el Demonio no iba a dejarlo ir, al menos no por esos momentos._

 _Grahem, presa de los nervios, comenzó a gritar todo lo que su corazón tenía acumulado. Odio puro en todo su esplendor. Odio por el abandono de su madre. Odio por la mentira de su padre. Odio que liberaba y descargaba con el Demonio. Lo peor de todo era que este parecía no afectarle en nada. No le sorprendió, pues desde hace mucho tiempo, este había abandonado su humanidad por completo._

 _Rememoró los días en que este era el Eren Jaeger que todos conocían y amaban. El que peleaba por un bien propio y que inspiraba a los demás a que hicieran lo mismo._

 _Alguien sumamente pasional._

 _Cuando Grahem sentía impotencia al no poder realizar un objetivo, Eren Jaeger siempre lo alentaba. Estaba con el hasta que pudiera concretar sus metas. No abandonaba a nadie. Pero ya no existe ese Eren._

 _Ya no._

 _Este Eren, es alguien sumamente sanguinario. Alguien que no teme a mancharse las manos de sangre; todo con la finalidad de lograr sus aspiraciones. No le importaba pisar a quien sea que tuviera delante de él. Lo había comprobado cuando le arrancó el corazón a la Reina de los Titanes._

 _La siguiente acción del Demonio lo dejó perplejo._

— _¿Quieres que libere a Annie?_

 _Esto si que lo había sorprendido._

 _Para ese punto, Grahem había llegado a la conclusión de que haría cualquier cosa por pasar, tan siquiera un mínimo instante, tiempo con su madre real. Pero no puede fiarse del ser que tenía ante el. Era el Demonio de la Infinidad de quien se está hablando._

 _El mencionado esperaba parsimonioso la respuesta del chico, quien continuaba inmóvil en la silla. Sin embargo, y por alguna razón, el asintió. Afirmando que quería ver a su madre liberada._

 _El Demonio tomó la palabra._

— _ **Mata a tu padre...**_

.

.

.

.

Despertó y la falta de aire hizo acto de presencia. Sentía como si hubiese estado durante un lapso largo de tiempo bajo el agua. Se dio cuenta de algo, y eso era que ya no había ningún guardia que rondara por esos alrededores. Y cayó en cuenta de que sería obra del Demonio.

Matar a Jean Kirschtein

¿Qué pretendía con proponerle eso?

Es cierto que tiene resentimiento contra el, pero asesinarlo era algo excesivo. Pero el Demonio le había prometido liberar a su madre...

Se abofeteó, tratando de eliminar esos deseos impuros.

Se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar para poder espabilar. Grahem estaba sumamente nervioso, ansioso. Definitivamente, el Demonio los había encontrado. Y el problema radica en que el no hacía movimiento alguno. El Demonio no ha hecho nada. Eso solo fue otro factor para aumentar el miedo que estaba presente.

Nerian y los demás tenían que saberlo.

Pero lo pensó dos veces. Probablemente lo tacharían de loco. Aunque es el Demonio con el poder absoluto de la Coordenada de quien se hace énfasis. Ahora nada sería absurdo.

El brillo de una puerta metálica lo hizo reaccionar. Detrás de esa puerta se encontraba Annie Leonhart. Esta se encuentra semiabierta, como si fuera una invitación explícita a atravesar al otro lado. Grahem se imaginaba perfectamente al Demonio indicándole con el dedo que fuera ahí. No lo pensó dos veces y atravesó la puerta.

A su alrededor, las paredes de piedra lo recibieron junto con el frío que calaba sus huesos. Lo único que se escuchaba en ese lugar era la resonancia de sus pasos que, nerviosos, se dirigían al monumento que estaba en la parte central de la estancia.

Ahí estaba, Annie Leonhart. En ese cristal. Inmóvil.

Al verla, Grahem no pudo evitar la sensación de calidez que lo embargó al verla. A pesar de que sentía mucha ira por el secreto que su padre le había ocultado durante toda su vida, sentía alivio al verla.

Inmediatamente recordó la última conversación que tuvo con su padre y entonces la ira volvió de forma feroz.

Su mano derecha comenzó a cristalizarse en cuanto volvió a sentir enojo.

Ciertamente, ese poder que tenía en su cuerpo no lo dominaba del todo, pero hacía lo que podía. Desde que tiene memoria, lo poseé. Grahem puede endurecer cualquier parte de su cuerpo como lo haría un Titán Cambiante. Pero el detalle era que Grahem no puede convertirse en un Titán. Sólo tiene las habilidades de uno, como lo es el endurecimiento y la regeneración. Recordó que la Legión de Reconocimiento de su tiempo lo investigaba mucho, pues era el único caso de Titanes Cambiantes que se ha visto.

Vio a su madre estática y pensó que era muy hermosa.

Entonces volvió a recordar que ella prefirió a Kayne.

Con su mano enfurecida golpeó el cristal frente a él, justo en la parte donde está el rostro imperturbable de Annie. El golpe resonó muy fuerte, bastante. Y aún así, la furia de Grahem no mermaba.

Bastante decidido, Grahem golpeó otra vez y otra vez...

Estaba gritando y llorando al mismo tiempo. Junto con ello, también le reclamaba a los cuatro vientos el porqué no estuvo a su lado. Todo lo que tenía que decir lo estaba diciendo ahora.

—¡¿PORQUÉ KAYNE?!— siguió gritando y creyó que quedaría afónico —¡¿PORQUÉ ÉL?!—

Sin embargo, el leve crujido proveniente del cristal lo alarmó.

Vio que había hecho una grieta bastante profunda en la parte central de la cara. Y la cara encerrada en esta, abrió lentamente un párpado.

* * *

Seguía frío. Y nadie llegaba por más que Erwin gritara con su potente voz. Por primera vez, el Comandante Erwin Smith se sentía inseguro. Aún así, los brazos de Hange envueltos en su torso ayudaban a calmar un poco sus nervios. Aparte de que no sentía tanto frío, o por lo menos así lo imaginaba.

Nadie estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, pero parecía que no fue mucho. No obstante, parecía que no iban a soportar mucho más.

La sombra se acercaba con más rapidez a la par de cada segundo que transcurría. Estaba en la ventana, acechando a los habitantes de la sala como un cazador lo haría. Parecía que quería torturar a sus presas antes de devorarlas. A medida que la sombra se acercaba, la temperatura descendía más. Pero Erwin ya no pudo soportarlo. Los ruidos, el frío ni nada.

La poca luz que se filtraba por la ventana, fue una ventaja que la sombra no desaprovechó en utilizar. En un rápido movimiento, la sombra entró en la sala, causando que los cristales de esta se rompieran en mil pedazos. Una vez dentro, los ruidos que inundaban en cualquier parte, crecieron hasta el punto en que se hicieron insoportables. De pronto, una serie de corrientes de aire entraron por la ventana, volando todo a su paso. Todos tuvieron que aferrarse a cualquier objeto que estuviera a su alcance y que fuera lo suficientemente pesado para que los mantuviera firmes.

La sombra tenía la forma de un hombre, uno bastante alto. Entonces todos se dieron cuenta que estaba casi frente a Eren. Mientras tanto, este, en un ágil movimiento, colocó a Historia detrás suyo de forma protectora; el no dejaría que nadie la lastimara. Instantáneamente, el castaño se percató de un increíble detalle.

La silueta del hombre poseía su mismo tono de ojos.

Esta lo miraba de forma extraña y los ruidos no ayudaban en algo. Estos le daban un ambiente perturbador a todo. Las torrentes de aire no cesaban y el frío tampoco.

—¡¿Quién eres tú?!— se atrevió a preguntar Erwin. No obstante, la silueta no emitió respuesta alguna.

Algunas de las cosas que estaban en los lugares donde se encontraba la ventana, habían volado hacia donde estaban algunos de los presentes tratando de mantenerse en su lugar. Uno de los estantes salió expedido hacia donde estaban Mikasa y Levi. Este trató de apartar a la morocha, pero no contó con que ella se le hubiese adelantado. Parte del estante roto por la fuerza con la que salió expedido, cayó de forma brusca en la mayoría de su brazo izquierdo, lastimándola gravemente.

—¡Ackerman!— exclamó Levi tratándo de socorrerla. Cosa que se le complicó cuando las torrentes de aire aumentaron.

La mesa que estaba en el centro voló directo hacia donde estaban Jean, Connie, Sasha y Armin. Armin apartó a Sasha y Jean a Connie. Aún así, parte de la mesa dio con el rubio.

—¡Ay no! ¡Armin!— gritó Sasha sumamente alarmada.

Historia, al ver semejante escenario, tomó una de las armas que se hallaban cerca de donde ella se encontraba. Con mucha fuerza pudo tomarla y apuntó directamente al hombre que se encontraba frente a Eren. Por su parte, este no dejaba de verlo, extrañado por la mirada verdosa que la sombre poseía.

Eren, quien pesadamente se levantó del suelo, vio con más detenimiento a la sombra; esta aún seguía en su misma posición. Aún así, Eren no lograba ver su rostro, a excepción de esos centellantes orbes verdes. Por alguna extraña razón, el chico alzó la palma de su mano, con toda la intención de tocar el rostro de aquella sombra que no dejaba de transmitir un aura sumamente frívola y perturbadora. Eren jamás se había sentido así, era la primera vez se sentía de esa manera.

Sin embargo, Eren se armó de valor para pronunciar algo.

—Tú...

— _Nerian..._ — musitó la sombra.

Eren abrió los ojos ante el nombre mencionado. Quizá fuera el hombre que se encuentra frente a él, sea a quien Nerian le teme tanto.

Y Eren de inmediato supo porque tenía tanto miedo.

Aquel ser no era humano.

—¡Eren!

El grito de Historia fue lo suficientemente preciso para que el castaño pudiera moverse del lugar para evitar el disparo. El impacto pareció haberle dado al ser, pero ocurrió un grave inconveniente. Este no pareció inmutarse por la acción de Historia y esta quedó totalmente perturbada. Todos vieron aquella acción y su temor aumentó de forma considerable. El ser lo noto y pudieron ver una mueca similar a una sonrisa. Él se estaba burlando de su miedo...

Justo cuando Eren iba a hacer otro movimiento, el ser desaparece. Y todo se calma. Y la temperatura volvió a estar normal. No obstante, esa experiencia Eren no iba a olvidarla de ninguna forma.

El castaño vio que todos estaban sumamente perturbados. En sus rostros se encontraba el desconcierto en todo su esplendor. También vio que el Comandante se encontraba pensativo. Hange intentaba sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

—¡Mikasa!— escuchó el grito de Jean. Eso fue suficiente para hacerlo respingar.

Ella tenía medio brazo sangrando mientras apretaba los dientes, en un intento de aguantar el dolor que implica traer consigo una herida de esa magnitud.

—Déjenme, estoy bien— habló casi sin fuerzas.

El Capitán Levi, quien no se había despegado de su lado, frunció el ceño de forma aterradora. Logró perturbar a los demás reclutas. No obstante, Mikasa seguía pasible.

—No, no lo estás, te llevaré a la enfermería— dicho esto, el enojo de Mikasa aumentó.

—Le dije que estoy...— no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, cuando el Capitán la había tomado nupcialmente con toda la intención de llevarla a la enfermería.

El chillido de Sasha también los distrajo. Ella estaba acurrucada a lado de Armin, tratando de despertarlo. Parte de la mesa cayó en la cabeza del rubio, dejándolo inconsciente.

—¡Oye, Armin!— lo llamaba Connie —¡Vamos, levántate— prosiguió.

La cabeza del rubio no paraba de sangrar, alertando aún más a los presentes. Sasha y Connie lo levantaron con mucho cuidado. Este seguía inconsciente. Eren notó que la mirada del Comandante Smith era abrumadora.

Era obvio, ni siquiera el mismo terminaba de asimilar lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos. Nada tenía sentido. Cuando estaba de frente con aquel ser, el mismo pudo corroborar aquella escalofriante sensación que de seguro todos estaban experimentado. Fue algo sumamente horroroso. No obstante, no terminaba de entender la familiaridad que sintió cuando vio esos orbes verdes. Pero pudo obtener la oportunidad de entender el temor de Nerian. Eren suspiró. Junto con Historia y los demás quienes también se hallaban en el mismo estado que el muchacho, salieron de la habitación a donde estaban Mikasa y Armin. Estaban alarmados por su estado.

Por otra parte, Erwin también tenía sus dilemas mentales con respecto a la situación. El siempre había creído firmemente en los hechos que le habían ocurrido. Pero nada se comparaba a la sensación que experimentó con la presencia de aquel ser. Pudo darse cuenta que no era alguien humano. No alguien como Eren, pero sí diferente. En su cabeza rondaba la pregunta: _"¿Quién era?"_ o mejor dicho: _"¿Qué era?"_.

El temor de que volviera a aparecer hizo acto de presencia. Pues bien, si volvía, Erwin no tendría la certeza de que estuviera detrás de ellos.

—Erwin...— lo llamó Hange suavemente. Este espabiló.

Tendría que pensar con cabeza fría.

—Hange, todo lo dicho aquí no saldrá por nadie de nosotros, ¿entendido?— musitó con voz oscura.

—Si, pero...

—Nada, dije

Hange asintió no muy convencida. Sabía como estaba Erwin, pero no de la misma manera. Lo sabía porque ella estaba igual y estaría para él, para todo lo que necesitase. Siempre lo haría. Y ella esperaría con paciencia a ser correspondida.

—Hange, una cosa más

Ella se había dirigido a la salida junto con él para ir a verificar la salud de los dos reclutas. Aún así, el se detuvo de golpe y ella también al notar la ausencia de Erwin a su lado.

—No nos iremos en una semana— dictó Erwin decidido, Hange alzó las cejas sorprendida.

—¿Qué?— preguntó en respuesta la castaña —¿A qué se debe el cambio, Erwin?— indagó con desconsierto.

No obstante, el rubio ignoró su pregunta.

—Partiremos mañana, al medio día

Ella no lograba comprender el porqué de el cambio, quizá fuera por lo de hace unos momentos.

—Nos llevaremos a los nuevos reclutas también— prosiguió mientras jadeaba, al ver a Hange en un rotundo silencio

Ella seguía confundida y comenzó a preocuparse. No quería que Erwin sufriera algún ataque de ansiedad o pánico por lo anterior sucedido. Ella había sido la única que ha presenciado esos ataques (y Levi). Él dice que los tiene desde memoria. Hange se sintió como una tonta al no poder darse cuenta de ello. Pero francamente, era muy difícil ver alguna pizca de temor en el poderoso Erwin Smith.

—Erwin, cálmate— pidió ella, acercándose a él.

Este jadeaba aún más.

—Esa cosa— respiró profundamente, relajándose —mencionó el nombre de Nerian, Hange. ¿Te das cuenta de qué significa?

Ella no lo entendió, estaba más concentrada en evitar que Erwin sufriera algún colapso o algo más grave.

—Nerian y su grupo están involucrados con aquel ser, estoy seguro— habló con total seguridad.

—Erwin, no es seguro que saques conclusiones apresuradas— respondió, insegura de él.

No creía que ellos tuvieran algo que ver con lo que sea que se halla aparecido. La verdad, ella no les había prestado tanta atención como lo hacía Erwin. A excepción del joven Heinrich. Ese joven emana un aura similar a la de Erwin.

—No es nada de eso, Hange. Y no quiero objeciones— finalizó molesto y se retiró a paso veloz.

La castaña suspiró frustrada por no poder haber ayudado a Erwin a calmarse. Incluso parece haber aumentado su enojo. Aún así, reanudó su marcha junto a él para ir con los reclutas.

En un pasillo, no muy lejos de ahí. Grahem se encontraba como espectador, oyendo todo lo que habían estado hablando.

Efectivamente, el Demonio los encontró.

* * *

Kenny Ackerman nunca había estado con un rival de esa categoría. Cosa que había hecho que una irá temible recorriera todo su ser. El chico de quien no sabían su identidad, literalmente destruyó la cabaña que tenían por escondite. Y robó la mayoría de los mapas que los guiaban por la mayoría de lugares de las Murallas. Para fortuna de Kenny, el chico no tenía ningún interés de dañar a ningún individuo que se encontraba ahí. Factor que los hombres de Kenny aprovecharon para darle pelea al chico. Ninguno pudo con él. Solamente Kenny.

—Maldito Mocoso— masculló Kenny con enojo, mientras el y sus hombres veían la cabaña extinguiéndose por el fuego.

Esos ojos grises, reconoció donde había visto esos atemorizantes ojos grises. Los ojos de Yuna Ackerman.

Como olvidar a la mujer de quien el estaba enamorado. De hecho, era la única mujer de la cual se enamoró.

Yuna era una hermosa joven de cabello negro, piel blanquecina, con una figura totalmente envidiable. Pero lo que más encantaba a Kenny, era el color de sus orbes plateados.

No obstante, parecía que no era el único admirador de Yuna. Aeron Ackerman estuvo presente.

Era rubio, alto, fuerte, con una vida digna de admirarse. Mientras que Kenny era todo lo contrario. Sin embargo, Aeron era una persona sumamente comprensible, llegando a tratar a Kenny como un hermano mayor.

Yuna tenía sentimientos por Kenny, los mismos que él profesaba hacia ella. No obstante, Kenny no consideró correcto corresponderle. Él era muy viejo para ella y solo tenía miseria que ofrecerle. Ante esto, Yuna quedó destrozada, pero Aeron estuvo para ella. A pesar de que a Kenny le dolía este hecho, consideró que hacia lo mejor para ella y que tendría una vida llena de felicidad a lado de Aeron. No tuvo resentimientos hacia ninguno y les deseó lo mejor cuando estos se casaron.

— _Kenny, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí_

— _Yuna..._

Habían sido otras víctimas de la Policía Militar, permanecer juntos no era una opción. Tenían que irse cada quien por su lado.

— _Kenny, amigo, prometo que nos volveremos a ver_

Siempre odió que Aeron se pusiera en ese lado sentimental, pues lo consideraba contagioso.

Y esa fue la última vez que los vio.

Más tarde se enteró que huyeron hacia las montañas y que habían tenido una preciosa niña, la llamaron Mikasa. Cuando Kenny la conoció, le pareció la niña más preciosa que pudo haber visto. La visitó un par de veces. Hasta que ocurrió lo que hizo que su alma se destrozara; aún más después de que Uri fuera devorado.

Yuna y Aeron fueron asesinados. No obstante, Mikasa estaba viva. Tenía que encontrarla, lo último que quedaba de Yuna; pero la caída de la Muralla María le complicó las cosas y se resignó.

Ahora se encontraba con un solo objetivo. Estaba dispuesto a cumplirlo de una u otra forma. Empero, aquel muchacho introdujo uno nuevo en su mente.

—Capitán, ¿ahora qué haremos?— la voz de Traute lo trajo a la realidad.

Kenny Ackerman se sintió emocionado, por alguna extraña razón. Y, producto de esa emoción, una sonrisa característica suya apareció en su rostro.

—Iremos a la base de reserva, adelantaremos el plan para mañana.

* * *

Recordó cuando estaba en esos días donde era un simple muchacho con una carga que no le correspondía. Estaba en la cima de una montaña admirando todo el panorama a su alrededor. El panorama que él mismo destruyó en el futuro...

El Demonio de la Infinidad se detuvo precisamente en el árbol donde Hange Zoë se había suicidado. Meditando, sobre lo que acababa de hacer. Realmente no tenía contemplado visitar a su yo pasado, pero en su interior comenzó a crecer una necesidad de verlo. Sintió una rara sensación al darse cuenta de que su antiguo ser tenía miedo de sí mismo. Incluso el mismo tenía miedo.

Suspiró, su hijo estaba aquí como lo sospechaba. No obstante, con la Legión de por medio, podría encontrar complicaciones para efectuar sus objetivos.

Además de que no solo ellos se encontraban aquí, sino, también los demás. No tenía idea de que cosas tenían en mente esos niños. Pero definitivamente, no era algo beneficiario para él. Sobre todo, esos dos niños.

Raziel y el "Niño Muerto"

Esperaría pacientemente para la oportunidad perfecta de hacer presencia. Porque de una cosa estaba seguro y esa era que sus objetivos se cumplirían, sin importar lo que sea.

* * *

 _ **Holi :v**_

 _ **Casi un mes sin actualizar. Pero hago hincapié en que no es algo que tenga previsto. Últimamente he tenido muchos problemas de estrés e insomnio, incluso estoy bajo tratamiento. Sin embargo, eso no me impidió actualizar (me la pela el estrés).**_

 _ **Ahora, con respecto al capítulo, siento que se me fue de las manos el poner algo "Sobrenatural", pero la verdad es que el resultado me fascinó.**_

 _ **Con respecto al comentario del usuario invitado. Déjame decirte que Claennis es mayor que Nerian, por lo tanto, el que haya pasado todo eso con ella, fue antes de que conociera a Nerian. No obstante eso es algo que explicaré más adelante.**_

 _ **Una vez más y como siempre, agradezco mucho a quienes me leen y que han esperado por la actualización :)**_

 _ **En fin, eso es todo**_

 _ **Bis Bald :)**_


	12. Aviso

Primero que nada, buenas noches.

Ya es muy tarde y para colmo, recientemente tuve un problema familiar (me salí de mi casa :c)

En fin, el motivo de este aviso es para mencionar que dejaré esta historia por un lapso indefinido de tiempo.

Pero, ¿porqué es esto?

Bien. Ya había mencionado que tuve varios problemas con respecto a la presión baja que se me presentó durante varios días. Afortunadamente, no tenía nada grave. Solo un grado de estrés, que, según el doctor no era normal a mis diecisiete años. No obstante, es un problema ose solucionó de buena manera.

Pero surgió otro.

En los días en los que tuve tratamiento, comencé a sentir un pequeño dolor en mi seno izquierdo. De primera, lo atrubuí como un dolor "normal", así que lo dejé pasar. Sin embargo, nada mejoró, puesto que el dolor se hacía cada vez más y más intenso, hasta el punto en que comencé a sentir una pequeña bola en esa zona. AHÍ SUPE QUE YA NADA ESTABA BIEN.

Cuando se lo comenté a mi mamá, ella me recriminó el porqué no había dicho algo, pero no le respondí (discutir con ella es como hablarle a la pared). Me llevaron a una consulta de una particular (puesto que me dieron de baja mi seguro) y ahí me dijeron que lo que traía pudiera ser un quiste o un fibroadenoma (el cual es esto: _**Tumor benigno en los senos que suele manifestarse con mayor frecuencia en las mujeres jóvenes**_ ). La doctora que me atendió dijo que probablemente era lo segundo y que necesitaba cirugía para poder mejorar, pues en el caso de que sea un fibroadenoma, esta se puede multiplicar y ahora si valdré verga. Como ella no sabía que era exactamente lo que tengo, me pidió hacer un eco mamario para determinar si es o no es un fibroadenoma. Lo tengo que hacer al quinto día de mi periodo, y falta para eso.

Mi mama quiere llevarme a un lugar donde te atienden de la chingada (IMSS) y lo hace porque no cobran. Le preocupa más el dinero que el como pueda quedar yo.

Y ahora son tantas cosas que traigo en mi mente que no me dejan en paz. No tengo los ánimos para escribir capítulos. Me disculpo con todos los que me siguen, porque sé que les gusta y esperan pacientes la actualización. Pero de algo estoy segura...

 **NO VOY A ABANDONAR EL FANFIC**

Así que...

Puto el que quiera copiar o adaptarlo (sin mi permiso .l.)

Pinche fibroadenoma me la pela.

Que chingue su madre todo.

Voy a regresar, eso si. SOLO RUEGO PACIENCIA. Hasta que las cosas mejoren conmigo y en mi entorno.

Hasta entonces.

Bis Bald :)


	13. El Rostro Temido

—¡¿HICISTE QUÉ?!— Exclamé encolerizado. Siempre he creído que Grahem es un grandísimo imbécil, pero ahora a superado todas mis expectativas.

Cuando nos dijo que fue a ver la celda de la Tía Leonhardt, quedé sumamente indignado. La idea no era causar que recibieramos una reprimienda por haber irrumpido un lugar en el cual no tendríamos porqué estar. No obstante, no me cuadraba la reacción de Claennis. De Kayne no me sorprendió, pues era su "madre", por así decirlo de algún modo.

—¡¿Porqué no me llevaste contigo?!— exigió, tomando a Grahem fuertemente de los hombros.

En ese momento, ella pareció haberse percatado de la escena que acabó de montar, pues inmediatamente soltó a Grahem pidiéndole disculpas por haberlo tomado así. Este la miraba raro.

—Claennis, ¿qué demonios te sucede?— preguntó Synnove confundida, al igual que el resto de nosotros.

—Nada

Decidí intervenir, no era el momento para enfocarnos en Claennis. Lo importante era saber lo demás que Grahem tenía que decirnos. No por nada, nos vino a despertar a las 3:00 a.m, arriesgándose a ser descubierto por los guardias.

Este se refregó el rostro en un acto de frustración. Se veía decaído y comenzaba a preocuparme. Desde que estamos aquí se le notaba melancólico. Sin embargo, es muy difícil poder sacarle la información a esta Cabra terca.

Synnove se había acercado a él para tomar su hombro, en un gesto de comprensión.

—No tienes que sentirte presionado con nosotros, ¿lo sabes, Grahem?— comentó Synnove, tratando de hacer que Grahem se relajara. Y al parecer dio resultado, pues él se vio más relajado.

Grahem tomó la mano que la chica que estaba en su hombro y le sonrió en un gesto de coquetería.

—Claro que si, sobretodo si eres tú

Sin embargo, no contó con que después de que dijera eso, Synnove apretara su hombro, hasta el punto en que emitió un leve alarido.

—No me toques con tus manos sucias, que puto asco— habló tajante, para finalmente soltarlo.

Grahem, tratando de reponer su postura para no verse "débil" como él decía, carraspeó sonoramente y volvió a caer en ese estado extraño que tanto nos alteraba a todos. De inmediato todos lo supimos, Grahem tenía que decirnos algo más. Su rostro nos demostraba una serie de emociones que lo tenían sumamente perturbado.

Por alguna razón, intuía que algo así iba a suceder. O por lo menos, un suceso que estuviera en nuestra contra. El escalofrío que sentí en mi cuello fue el factor con el que pude darme cuenta de ello. Fue una sensación de alerta que me prevenía de algo malo que iba a suceder, pero fui demasiado ingenuo al creer que Grahem podía encargarse de todo.

Los demás eran otra cosa, se veían perturbados, aún más de lo que ya estaban. Esa expresión iba en aumento cada segundo que transcurría, o tal vez eran ilusiones mías. Sin embargo, uno tenía que ser un gran imbécil para no poder percatarse de ello.

—Kayne, Synnove...— llamó Grahem.

Estaba mentalizado para poder asimilar lo que sea que esté a punto de decir. De igual manera, uno nunca puede estar lo suficientemente preparado para afrontar el futuro, eso era lo que Synnove siempre dice. Muchas veces lo mencionaba basándose en lo que su padre le decía al mío. Y uno de los errores que siempre he cometido fue que muy pocas veces tomaba en cuenta esas palabras.

Porque al parecer ella tenía razón.

—Mikasa Ackerman y Armin Arlet están gravemente heridos.

Silencio, después de eso, hubo mucho silencio. Abrí la boca incrédulo, iba a decir algo, pero los gritos de Kayne exigiendo detalles me interrumpieron abruptamente, tratando de ser silenciado por Maggie, para no despertar a nadie fuera de la habitación. Explicaciones que Grahem, gustosamente relató. Y al parecer era más grave de lo que creíamos. Mikasa Ackerman, estaba herida de su brazo y Armin Arlet estaba inconsciente, sin mostrar signos de despertar. En parte entendía la frustración de ellos, el no poder ir a con sus padres, no saber como aliviar el dolor.

Por eso mismo, me siento tan mal.

De repente, recordé una de las tantas cosas que mi padre decía antes de que abandonara su humanidad...

 _Tengo que salvar a Mikasa y Armin_

Nunca he tenido claro el trasfondo de esas palabras. Nunca lo he comprendido, si son a quienes más daño a hecho. A mi tío Armin por su traición, decepción y mi tía Mikasa, bueno, es ella quien la ha pasado peor. Y precisamente, son quienes están heridos en estos instantes. Vi las miradas de Kayne y Synnove, llenas de angustia. Y entonces, pude percatarme de algo. Un detalle que era bastante importante y que no le había puesto atención alguna.

Nosotros solo éramos un montón de niños que habían sido arrastrados a los problemas de los adultos.

Nunca creí que a mis doce años fuera expectador de tantas crudas verdades que existen en el mundo. Sentía mucho peso en mi espalda, a pesar de que mis mejores amigos me dijeran que estaban ahí para mí. No sentía que se esfumara con nada.

Y por esa misma razón, ya no debemos esperar.

—Oigan— convoqué a mis amigos, sacándolos de su ensimismamiento.

Me miraron expectantes, esperando lo que tuviera que decir.

Estaba a punto de soltar la mayor locura de mi vida. Pero ya no tenemos tiempo para nada. Creí que esperar era una buena idea. No obstante, lo único que hice fue darle mayor ventaja al Demonio de encontrarnos, aunque esa jamás fue mi intención. Ya no soportaba ver los angustiantes rostros de mis compañeros, mis camaradas. Sobre todo el de Claennis, el único familiar que tengo. No tengo idea del porqué nació en mi ese deseo por protegerla, a pesar de que ella siempre me regañe, alegando que es dos años mayor.

Por otro lado, creí que quedarnos aquí por poco tiempo, sería una forma de eliminar esa preocupación por el Demonio, una forma de relajarnos. Pero no estuvo bien,estaba evadiendo mi realidad. Porque la realidad era que no tenía escapatoria, porque el Demonio iba a encontrarnos de todas formas.

Y vaya que lo hizo.

Por eso, teníamos que actuar ya.

—Tenemos que revelar nuestras identidades.

* * *

Los soldados que se acumularon en la salida de la base se preguntaban porqué el Comandante haría algo así. Todos eran conscientes de la situación en la que actualmente la Legión se encuentra. Aún así, consideraban un tanto arriesgado, salir así sin más, a un lugar de desconocida procedencia. Esto era un factor que me preocupaba. Si ellos se iban, ¿cómo íbamos a decirles quienes realmente somos?

Con respecto a ello, supe que tenía razón, que había hecho la mayor locura de mi vida al contarles del precipitado plan que se me había ocurrido en esos momentos.

Me mandaron a la mierda después de decirles, eso lo tuve bastante claro.

— _Tienes que estar bromeando, Nerian— habló Grahem incrédulo y soltando todo su desconsierto._

 _Mi mirada se mantuvo firme, dándole a entender que no había cabida para bromas._

— _Nerian, es un poco precipitado— opinó Heinrich._

— _Concuerdo con el cejón— secundó Synnove —Es arriesgado._

 _Ya estaba dicho y nada me haría cambiar de parecer. Pero notaba la tensión en el aire y todos los presentes estaban mirando serios, mi expresión decidida, aún a sabiendas de que ninguno estaba de acuerdo._

— _Nerian, te ves muy tenso, ¿porqué no vamos a dormir y mañana lo pensamos con más calma?— intentó calmar Maggie. Algo que consideré un tanto cómico, pues ella solo piensa en dormir._

 _Grahem soltó un bufido._

— _¡Rayos Maggie, es una perezosa y por eso engordas cada vez más— se burló de ella y obviamente no fue tomado bien por la chica._

— _¡Que cruel, Grahem! Por eso Synnove no te acepta— le dio en su punto débil._

— _Maggie, no seas tan cruel— defendió Claennis._

 _A pesar del ambiente tenso en el que nos encontramos, el no reírnos fue imposible. No obstante, su respuesta negativa no sería impedimento alguno para hacer lo que tenía que ya había mencionado._

Vimos como colocaban múltiples cajas dentro de varias carretas y como los miembros del Escuadrón donde estaba Eren, se subían a dos carruajes.

Nosotros estábamos entre el montón de soldados que se acumularon alrededor de las carretas. Habíamos desayunado y estábamos repuestos de la noche anterior, o al menos eso creía. Al menos por mi parte, no pude pegar pestaña toda la noche y me revolvía en mi cama constantemente. La tensión no se había esfumado y por más que mis compañeros estuvieran reacios a aceptar mi decisión, no iba a cambiar de parecer.

En la lejanía, vimos como Eren parecía hablar con Historia. Él le dijo algo y ella rió. Cosa que al parecer lo dejó petrificado, pues la expresión en su rostro lo delató. Y en otra lejanía, también vimos como Mikasa ensombrecía su expresión al verlos tan juntos.

Por mi parte, eso me causó emoción. Otro punto más para asegurar que íbamos a nacer Claennis y yo.

Aunque no teníamos idea de como estos dos se enamoraron.

Cuando éramos más jóvenes Claennis y yo, ella constantemente preguntaba a nuestro padre el cómo se había enamorado de Mamá. Por su parte, este se le veía avergonzado y un tanto colorado de su rostro. Me causa gracia recordar esa faceta del mismísimo Eren Jaeger. Pues se le veía como alguien sumamente enfocado en cualquier cosa que no sea de ámbito romántico. Sin embargo, podría decirse que era bastante torpe, según a criterio de mi madre.

Ella era otro caso. A diferencia de mi padre, Claennis iba totalmente emocionada con mi madre a que le contara esas anécdotas sobre su enamoramiento. Y fue ahí donde pude corroborar que, efectivamente, mi padre era sumamente inexperto en esas cosas. Mi madre reía cuando recordaba que esos sucesos.

Pero ahora, me enfoco en el presente y me cuesta muchísimo trabajo asimilar que él le arrancó el corazón del pecho, una forma tan brutal de hacerme preguntar el porqué lo hizo.

—Nerian Mayer y compañía— nos llamó un soldado.

Salí de mi ensoñación y dirigí mi vista a quien nos llamaba en esos momentos.

—El Comandante Erwin ordena verlos ahora mismo

Nos dirigíamos hacia el Comandante como el soldado había indicado y en el otro extremo en el que estaban Eren e Historia, vimos a Armin y Mikasa. El primero tenía múltiples vendas en la cabeza y a su lado estaba Sasha ayudándolo a caminar, pues lucía bastante débil. La segunda también llevaba constantes vendas en su brazo herido, pero aún así, su expresión serena no cambiaba para nada. Ambos se subieron a uno de las carruajes y otro soldado se subió al caballo correspondiente del vehículo.

Escuché el suspiro de fastidio de Synnove.

—Que puta mierda

—¿Qué dijiste, mocosa?

La voz del Capitán Ackerman nos sorprendió a todos y a mi me dio un susto de muerte.

En ese momento, maldecía internamente el vocabulario de Synnove. Pues para tener once años, tenía una lengua bastante... "educada". Vi que esta se preparaba para responderle de forma no muy amistosa a su padre, cuando Kayne la interrumpió.

—Disculpe, Capitán, Synnove se siente un poco fastidiada

El Capitán pareció meditar esa respuesta, pero no le creía, eso lo pudimos ver todos.

Y entonces Synnove volvió a hacer de las suyas.

—Es que a Maggie le llegó el periodo— soltó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Silencio y unas infinitas ganas ganas de reírme. Ciertos soldados que se encontraban alrededor nuestro también oyeron el comentario dicho por Synnove y rieron por eso.

—Vayan con Erwin, tiene órdenes para ustedes.

Y se dirigió hacia las carretas.

Y en un veloz movimiento, Maggie comenzó a recriminarle a Synnove, el porqué de su acción.

—¡SYNNOVE! ¡QUE CRUEL!

Ella no dijo nada y nos dirigimos hacia el Comandante como nos habían indicado. El estaba de espaldas dirigiendo un grupo de soldados que ayudaban con cosas que colocaban en las carretas. Vi las alas que decoraban la capa de la Legión en su espalda y me pregunté: ¿Seré igual de fuerte como Erwin Smith?. Una pregunta que me taladraba constantemente la cabeza, pues ahora más que nada necesitaba esa fuerza para exterminar al Demonio de la Infinidad. No me bastaría con decidirme, yo estoy seguro que debo hacer uso de todo mi poder y el apoyo de mis compañeros.

Pero ahora no tengo mucho para destruirlo, por eso insisto en la idea de que la Legión podría ayudarnos. Pero antes esta debe pasar por una serie de eventos. Un ejemplo: La recuperación de la Muralla María.

Vi como Heinrich se adelantó y llamó al Comandante. Este al voltear provocó un enorme desconsierto en todos nosotros. La expresión en su cara era deplorable, empezando por unas enormes ojeras, hasta la palidez que decoraba cada parte de su rostro. Lucía tan cansado y sumamente fastidiado. Era la segunda vez que veía ese tipo de expresión en el rostro del Comandante, ya que la primera fue cuando el se enteró de los crímenes que el Demonio había cometido. Esa expresión (según Heinrich), indicaba que había mucha frustración en el Comandante.

No estaba ni alterado ni tampoco calmado, me daba miedo esa expresión suya. Emanaba calma, pero era una calma que indicaba que nada iba a estar bien.

A todos nos miró de una forma que nos paralizó de inmediato. Sobretodo a Heinrich, este trató de mantener una postura firme, pero casi lo logra de no haber sido por sus nervios.

Con una mirada nos indicó debíamos hacer el saludo y obedecimos a Heinrich de inmediato.

—¿Qué se le ofrece, Comandante?

Pero este no decía nada, solo nos miraba con esa expresión que nos aterraba y había algo que me extrañaba. Su expresión era como una mezcla de temor e incertidumbre. No lo entendíamos.

Pero, inmediatamente caí en cuenta de lo que Grahem nos había dicho con respecto a lo que sucedió anoche. Quizás esa sea la razón de su extraño comportamiento, pero eso no explica el porqué nos miraba a nosotros de esa manera.

El suspiro lleno de cansancio que liberó, como si de esa forma tan abrumadora lo liberara de una carga tan pesada, nos extraño mucho más de lo que ya estábamos.

—Tengo una misión para ustedes.

El tono tan hostil con el que lo dijo, hizo que me diera un escalofrío. Definitivamente, ese estado se debía por nosotros. Y quien pareció más afectado por ese hecho fue Heinrich, pues su rostro de inmediato formó una expresión afligida que no pasó desapercibida por el Comandante.

—¿Y en qué consiste?— preguntó, tratando de ocultar la tristeza en su voz.

El Comandante clavó sus cansados ojos azules en los desanimados de Heinrich, lo escrutaba como si fuera algo amenazador, un peligro.

—Tendrán que cambiar de base para poder vigilar de forma más amplia a los que quieren hundirnos— pronunció con su potente voz.

Tenía una leve idea de como estaba su situación, seguramente ya les habrían acusado de criminales y por ende, tendrían que esconderse.

Aún si no tenía idea del porqué iba a involucrarnos, aceptamos. Estaba seguro que ninguno de mis amigos quería separarse de sus progenitores. Ya habíamos permanecido lejos de ellos durante mucho tiempo...

Y para finalizar ese comunicado y como prueba de aceptación ante la orden, hicimos el característico saludo militar. El Comandante procedió a retirarse, no sin antes informarnos que la Teniente Zoë tenía unas cuantas indicaciones para nosotros antes de partir a la base temporal. Sin embargo, Heinrich tenía una cosa que decir. Aunque la verdad, estaba seguro que más que algo que tendría que ver con la orden que nos dio, lo que sea que Heinrich tendría que decir, era para alivianar esa tensión tan pesada que el Comandante emanaba.

—Estamos para cualquier cosa, Comandante— dijo con una sonrisa. No obstante, este lo miró de una forma bastante frívola y hostil, lo cual hizo que esa sonrisa se apagara.

—Bien— respondió cortante y se marchó, dejándo afligido a Heinrich.

Suspiré y tomé su hombro, todo con la finalidad de que no se sintiera tan mal. Aunque no sabría si hubiese funcionado.

—No lo tomes a mal, ha estado con mucho trabajo últimamente— escuchamos la inconfundible voz de la Teniente Zoë, lo que causó que diéramos un respingo cada uno de nosotros, no esperábamos que apareciera de la nada.

Tomamos una postura firme ante su presencia. No obstante, ella pidió relajar la postura, para posteriormente, explicarnos lo que el Comandante nos había dicho.

Y efectivamente, teníamos que irnos a una base provisional que estaba por un bosque. Habían preparado ropa para nosotros y otras cosas que pudieran hacernos falta. En cuanto Claennis, ella había protestado, algo que se me hizo sumamente extraño, pues me sorprendió que reclamara por algo tan banal como eso. Tendría que hablar con ella más tarde, su comportamiento me es inusual. Hay tantas cosas que probablemente me esté ocultando.

—Partiremos en cinco minutos— informó para proceder a subirse a uno de los carruajes —Quiten esas caras largas— agregó mirándonos a todos, pero estoy seguro que lo decía más que nada por Heinrich.

Una vez que se fue, todos nos colocámos detrás de una pared que se hallaba cerca de nosotros. Teníamos que discutir acerca del porqué a nosotros nos habían seleccionado para tal "misión".

—No tengo idea de nada— comentó Grahem

—Pues si dejaras de pensar tanto en Synnove tu cabeza tendría mejores pensamientos— respondí algo que salió impulsivamente y que, obviamente, no tomó nada bien.

Sacudí mi cabeza para evitar distracciones y nos enfocamos en lo principal.

—Lo más seguro es que haya sucedido algo que nos involucrara— continuó Heinrich con gesto pensativo.

—Estoy casi seguro que tiene que ver con lo que Grahem nos dijo— prosiguió Kayne un tanto inseguro.

Era cierto, hasta este punto. Lo único que hemos hecho es que fuéramos convocados para hacer esas pruebas que el Comandante nos exigió. Aún así, seguíamos bajo sospecha.

—Pero Grahem solo vio desde fuera, así que realmente no hay mucha información— argumentó Maggie y Grahem hizo de las suyas.

—Vaya, al parecer si usas la cabeza, Margaret Springer— se burló y ella gruñó.

—¡No me gusta que me llames así!

Y justamente cuando iban a empezar a pelear, Claennis dijo que quizá ya era hora de partir, pues Eren e Historia veían hacia nosotros, probablemente para decirnos que ya era hora de irnos. Inmediatamente, los nervios comenzaron a hacer presencia en mí, pero no entendía el porqué. Simplemente eran Eren e Historia.

O quizás era por eso, por como terminarán en el futuro.

—Oigan, ya es hora de partir— nos avisó y ellos clavaron su mirada en mí y en Claennis. Supe de inmediato que tenían que decirnos algo. Pero quise que los demás se adelantaran.

Cuando los demás se fueron hacia el carruaje, la mirada de Eren cambió abruptamente. Se le veía un tanto alterado, ni que decir de Historia. Expresiones tan similares a la del Comandante Smith. Entonces supe de inmediato que lo que sucedió fue lo suficientemente grave como para que Eren tenga esa expresión.

—Oye Nerian, ¿cómo te has sentido?— me preguntó Historia, haciendo alusión a mi arranque impulsivo donde lloré sin parar.

Le respondí con una sonrisa que estaba bien. También preguntó a Claennis el como estaba ella y le respondió de igual manera. Me sorprendió ver esa faceta de ella. No porque la desconocía, sino porque hace varios días ella lucía tan decaída. Y ahora verla en ese estado extraño de animo me hacía sentir raro, pero feliz de que ya no estuviera tan afligida.

Aún así, a ellos se les veía nerviosos, como si estuvieran con la dificultad de querer decirnos algo. Y creo saber que tendría algo que ver con lo que les sucedió anoche.

—Nerian, quisiera hablar contigo sobre el hombre que mencionaste— habló finalmente, bastante serio.

Los nervios se apoderaron de mi al percatarme que Claennis estaba presente y peor aún, que las sospechas de Grahem eran ciertas.

Muy en el fondo deseaba que sólo fueran especulaciones de Grahem, simples paranoias. Pero al parecer la suerte no quería estar de mi lado hoy. De hecho, la suerte nunca quería estar de mi lado. Siempre terminaba dando vuelta al vaso. Pero es algo muy estúpido querer culpar a algo tan banal como la suerte, cuando el verdadero culpable se encontraba cerca de nosotros, pero a la vez tan lejos.

Un problema bastante grande vendría para nosotros. Lo presiento de forma segura y aún no teníamos una estrategia que sea completamente segura para efectuar en contra del Demonio. Aunque, siendo honestos, era mucho más fácil decirlo que efectuarlo. Simplemente no podíamos plantarnos frente al Demonio. El era demasiado poderoso y sobre todo, peligroso, para nosotros como para atacarlo sin estar lo suficientemente preparados. En mi época, aquellos que trataron de darle batalla, terminaron sufriendo las horribles consecuencias que trajo consigo el hacerle frente.

—De acuerdo— confirmé antes de escuchar nuevamente que iniciaba nuestra partida. Y también sabía que debía hablar seriamente con Claennis, ya que ella no dejaba de mirarme raro. De forma bastante recelosa, cabe decir.

Cuando emprendimos la marcha a los carruajes, oí el sonido de unos crujidos. Como hojas secas que se rompen cuando uno las pisa en conjunto. Sentí otra vez ese escalofrío en mi nuca. Esa sensación tan fría...

Inmediatamente volteé y vi algo que me heló a más no poder.

El Demonio de la Infinidad se encontraba a lado de un frondoso árbol. Con su expresión tan frívola y escalofriante, digna de un ser tan temible como él. Pero eso no era todo, el estaba mirándome con sus ojos verdosos llenos de muerte. Como el cazador que acecha a su presa. Entonces, de forma rápida tomé una postura de defensa, intentando no gritar por la impresión y porque no podía causar un alboroto que alarme a todos los presentes.

— _Te lo dije, vendré por ti muy pronto_ — susurró, pero aún así lo oí bastante claro.

Comencé a sudar y mi respiración se tornó forzosa, producto de los nervios. Abruptamente caí al suelo y comencé a dar fuertes exhalaciones que llamaron la atención de quienes estaban conmigo momentos antes. No podía moverme ni tampoco hilar alguna idea en mi cabeza.

—¡Nerian!— oí la voz de mi hermana que fue lo único que me hizo reaccionar.

Dirigí mi vista hacia ella, quien venía demasiado preocupada hacia mi. Se hincó en la posición en la que me encontraba y sostuvo mis hombros para ayudarme a levantarme del suelo. También vi que Eren e Historia venían de forma apresurada hacia mi.

—¿Qué te sucede?— preguntó Historia alarmada.

Por mi parte, yo trataba de regular mi respiración. De ninguna forma esperaba que el Demonio se apareciera justo ahora y precisamente, en un momento donde habían muchas personas. Grande fue mi terror cuando a mi cabeza me llegó el pensamiento de que quienes estaban conmigo lo habían visto también, por lo tanto, tenía que corroborarlo.

Aparté con delicadeza a Claennis y me paré abruptamente del suelo para dirigirme a Eren a toda velocidad.

—¡¿LO VISTE?!— lo tomé de los hombros, zarandeándolo bruscamente.

El pareció dudar un poco de la respuesta, creo que se debía a la forma de mi extraño y repentino comportamiento. Pero debía estar cien por ciento seguro de que el aún no lo haya visto. Y esto se debe a que aún no podemos decirle, a pesar de que me encuentro decidido a revelar nuestra verdad. Sin embargo, habían ciertos factores que me impedían decirles. Aún me hallaba nervioso e inseguro.

Y el estaba demorando demasiado con la respuesta.

—¡Oigan!

El llamado de Armin Arlet fue una ventaja que Eren utilizó para evadir mi respuesta y tomar de la mano a Historia y arrastrarla consigo lejos de mi. No tenía ni la menor idea del porqué hizo eso, pero lo más seguro era que, en efecto, si vio al Demonio.

Claennis, quien permanecía estática en su lugar, me miraba con duda.

—Nerian...

—Te lo explicaré después— la interrumpí, no era el momento para hablar, teníamos que irnos.

Y así, nos dirigimos a los carruajes.

* * *

Una vez más, Kenny Ackerman verificó que todo su equipamiento estuviera listo. Cuando uno de sus ayudantes le informó que había dado con el dato de que los miembros de la Legión de Reconocimiento, en los cuales se encuentra Historia Reiss, iban a irse a una base secreta, inmediatamente comenzó a trazar rutas para que pudiera dar con ellos. Logró resultados aceptables a pesar de que contaba con muy escasos mapas de otras rutas que tenía. Todo por culpa de ese mocoso que se apareció de la nada.

Por otro lado, ese chico no dejó rastro alguno. Ni una mísera pista para poder rastrearlo. Pero Kenny no se rendiría tan fácilmente; en cuanto lo encontrara iba a matarlo. No tenía idea de que era lo que pretendía ese chico.

No obstante, antes de hacer trizas al muchacho, primero tenía que descuartizar a otro obstáculo.

—Capitán, estamos preparados— habló Traute con voz bastante firme.

Kenny mostró una sonrisa que denotaba un exceso de emoción. Y todos los presentes tomaron sus equipos para partir. Pero no contaron con que algo aparecería repentinamente.

O más bien alguien.

Habían nubes, pero eran nubes tan livianas y pequeñas que uno pasaría de ellas totalmente. Pero abruptamente, la estructura de ellas pasó de un blanco brillante a un gris trémulo y sumamente oscuro. Kenny notó enseguida que algo andaba mal, sobre todo por el descenso repentino de la temperatura.

El lugar provisional en el que estaban estaba más oscuro lo que se está.

De pronto, el sonido de pasos lentos y pesados hizo acto de presencia en la estancia donde estaban. Pero eso no era todo, porque también había unos ojos verdes emanando una oscuridad que podía helar a cualquiera.

Y eso lo incluyó a él.

* * *

 _ **Ya está de vuelta su escritora favorita, apoko no karnal...**_

 _ **Nah :v**_

 _ **De verdad, DE VERDAD, mil gracias por quienes me esperaron. Con respecto a mi situación, ya estoy mucho mejor, aunque solo necesitaría una operación ambulatoria para quitarme definitivamente el tumor. Pero ya fuera de eso, ya estoy bien de salud :D**_

 _ **Aún así, creo si tardaré un poquito con las actualizaciones porque tengo trabajos pendientes por hacer de la preparatoria. Ya que son los trabajos finales.**_

 _ **Y una vez más, vuelvo a agradecer por todos quienes me esperaron y apoyaron con toda mi situación, muchas gracias.**_

 _ **En fin, eso es todo**_

 _ **Bis Bald :)**_

* * *

 _ **(Noté una anomalía con este capítulo. Hay una parte donde supuestamente Heinrich dice que no entiende lo que le sucede a Erwin y Nerian le responde que debería dejar de pensar en Synnove para que pensara mejor.**_

 ** _El problema es que quien dice eso es Grahem no Heinrich, fue un error que salió del autocorrector de mi fucking Phone :'c_**

 ** _Me disculpo por eso, pero ya está arreglado. No quiero que los lectores se hagan ideas erróneas de los personajes :' v)_**

 ** _Que oso :p_**


	14. Compresión y Dudas

Eren se encontraba pensativo e Historia lo notó.

Cuando Eren le había tomado con firmeza la mano, dejándo a Nerian y Claennis solos, muchas incógnitas se abrían paso por su mente. O más bien, cuando el niño le había exigido a Eren decirle que si había visto algo. Él se quedó callado y se veía nervioso, lo cual alertó a Historia. Con esa mirada, ella se dio cuenta de que Eren le mintió al chico. Y se preguntaba el porqué.

Habían subido al carruaje a la espera de los demás, quienes serían, el Comandante, la Teniente y el Capitán.

Estaban solos. Por lo tanto, Historia tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad.

—Eren...

—¿Qué?

A Historia le molestó el tono que él uso con ella. Pero instantáneamente, hizo de lado cualquier emoción negativa innecesaria. No era tiempo para enojos absurdos que les podrían quitar tiempo valioso.

—¿Tú le mentiste a Nerian?— inquirió con el mismo tono que había empleado Eren con ella.

Vio como el ceño de Eren se fruncía rápidamente.

—¡¿Qué te hace pensar eso?!— exigió, subiendo el tono de voz, al punto en que a Historia se le hizo fastidiosa su actitud.

Historia rogó muchísima paciencia para poder soportar esto.

—Solo dime la verdad, no puedes engañarme

Eren no había notado que su propia respiración se había tornado forzosa y la rubia comenzó a ser contagiada por ese nerviosismo que el castaño estaba irradiando. Él estaba así desde que aquel ser los había visitado y no lo culpaba. Todos están así, asustados, nerviosos y sobre todo confundidos. Ayer, cuando fueron a revisar el estado de Mikasa y Armin, el semblante del Comandante era el que más se tonaba tenso. La mirada preocupante de la Teniente Hange fue la razón de que Historia se diera cuenta de que el Comandante no estaba bien.

Lo más preocupante era ese ser. ¿Quién rayos era? ¿De dónde salió? y lo más importante, ¿Qué era lo que buscaba de Nerian?

Ese chico le debe muchas explicaciones.

—Historia...

La forma en que la llamó fue tan dulce, más la mirada que él le dedicó, que la chica comenzó a sentir sus mejillas calentarse. Esperó a que Eren dijera lo que tuviera que decir.

—Si, le mentí— habló afligido —Pero hay una buena razón por la cual lo hice—procedió a seguir explicando, pues por alguna razón, no quería que Historia se hiciera una mala imagen de él.

Ella se dio cuenta de que a Eren le estaba costando trabajo expresarse y ser sincero, pero era justo y necesario para resolver las dudas y los futuros problemas.

—¿Y cuál es?

Historia siempre veía que a Eren le costaba ser más abierto a sus emociones y sentimientos. La forma tan dura en la que le hablaba a Mikasa y él como algunas veces se molestaba con Armin, le hizo darse cuenta de que Eren es alguien que la había pasado mal.

Y ella lo entiende perfectamente.

Recordaba a la perfección el como le gritaba a unos niños que solían tirarle piedras y el como a veces uno de ellos se disculpaba por su mal trato. Sin embargo, ella solo sabía responder con crueldad. No sabía como expresar sus emociones de forma adecuada.

Entonces hizo algo con el castaño, arriesgándose a que este la apartara.

La rubia tomó sus manos, en un gesto de comprensión absoluta. Dándole la confianza a Eren para poder expresarse de forma despreocupada y relajada. Más una sonrisa que denotaba aún más esa libertad que Historia le estaba ofreciendo a Eren.

Este al verla, no pudo evitar una sensación en su pecho que lo hizo sentir raro, pero a la vez feliz y muy relajado. En ese mismo instante, también pudo percatarse del calor que estaba sintiendo en su rostro. Eren se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que se sentía así. Y, producto de esas emociones positivas que comenzaron a surgir de su pecho, el castaño entrelazó sus manos con las pequeñas y suaves de la chica, devolviendo esa sonrisa de confianza y afecto.

Ambos no se dieron cuenta de que sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, hasta el punto en que sentían sus respiraciones.

—No es lugar para besuqueos, eso es en un lugar más privado— Se mofó Hange al abrir la puerta del carruaje.

Ambos se separaron rápidamente, apenados y observando cualquier cosa que no sean ellos dos. Lo siguiente fue que el Capitán Levi y el Comandante también se subieron al carruaje, indicándole al que manejaría el vehículo poder avanzar.

* * *

Sasha Braus siempre había gustado de fastidiar a su más cercano confidente, Connie Springer.

Todo había comenzado en estos días, cuando una nueva recluta había sido trasladada al área de la Legión de Reconocimiento donde ellos se localizaban. Tiene por nombre, Dannie Gneisenau. Ojos grandes, expresión linda y un poco temerosa. Cabello castaño suelto y orbes verdosos. No obstante, desde que Maggie Scrivens llegó, el pensamiento de que ambas eran muy similares llegó a la mente de Sasha. Tenía planeado decirle a Connie sobre esa idea que surgió repentinamente, pero rápidamente descartó esa idea, el tonto era muy despistado.

En el carruaje donde estaban a bordo los demás quienes fueron asignados a la misión del Comandante Erwin, iban Jean, Connie, Sasha, Mikasa y Armin. Y los nuevos quienes eran, Grahem y Maggie. El primero se lamentaba de no poder irse a lado de Synnove, pero esta lo amenazó con meterle un zapato y asegurarse de que llegará a su estómago.

Para la mala suerte de Connie (a palabras de Sasha y Jean), Dannie se había ofrecido a ayudar al conductor en lo que pudiera serle útil. Y a Connie le había tocado asiento detrás de donde estaba el conductor.

—Connie, ¿porqué no saludas a Dannie?— inquirió con voz pícara y provocando el sonrojo de este.

—Cállate Sasha, ¿no ves que ella está atrás de nosotros?— susurró, preso de la vergüenza y adivinando las intenciones de Sasha.

Esta dio una leve carcajada que llamó la atención de quienes estaban presentes. Incluyendo la de Dannie, quien había asomado su vista por la ventana del carruaje.

—¿Pasa algo?— preguntó sonriente y Sasha estuvo a punto de responder, pero Connie se le había adelantado tapando su boca.

La castaña intentó forcejear para liberarse del chico, pero este estaba decido a tomar venganza.

—No es nada, Dannie— le habló sonriente —Sasha solo nos platicaba de las ganas que tiene de comerle la boca a Armin

El mencionado rubio dio un grito de exclamación por lo dicho por el chico rapado. Quien hasta el momento no había dicho palabra alguna, junto con la asiática. Sasha, quien aún seguía forcejeando para liberarse de Connie, negaba constantemente con la cabeza, presa de la vergüenza y por provocar a Armin de esa forma.

La chica patata siempre olvidaba que Connie también podía jugar tan sucio como ella lo hacía.

—N-no le creas, A-Armin— dijo nerviosa la chica.

Jean, quien también permanecía callado y aprovechando el momento para molestar a la castaña ya hecha un tomate vivo, liberó un comentario que provocó la risa en Dannie.

—Que mentirosa, sé que te mueres por hacerlo

—¡JEAN, NO AYUDAS!

Grahem y Maggie, quienes permanecían quietos en sus asientos, se miraron entre sí. La chica se sentía feliz de por fin poder ver a su madre y confirmar que desde siempre llevó una bonita relación con su padre. Por otra parte, Grahem deseaba que Kayne estuviera con ellos para presenciar la escena que montaban Armin y Sasha. También comprendía la felicidad de Maggie al verla contenta por ver a Connie y Dannie. A él le gustaría lo mismo. Y consideraba que estaba siendo altamente cruel por estar despreciando todo el cariño que la Sasha de su tiempo le había dado, sin importar que fuera hijo de otra mujer. Hijo de Annie Leonhart.

Al pensar en ella, la irá volvía a su cuerpo.

En ese momento, Grahem posó su vista en Jean y las incógnitas volvieron a taladrarle la cabeza de forma bastante molesta. Recordó lo que había sucedido cuando fue a visitar a Annie a su celda, el como ella abrió un párpado al momento de golpearla con su mano cristalizada. Y entonces, llegó a la conclusión de que el despertar de Annie Leonhart sería inminente.

Lo peor de todo, es que no le dijo a Nerian y a los demás sobre ese detalle. Si que estaba en problemas.

También estaba ese sueño donde se encontraba sentado, hablando con el Demonio de la Infinidad. Y el como este le proponía matar a Jean, prometiendo liberar a Annie. ¿Pero qué ganaría con eso? ¿Sería realmente capaz de matar a su propio padre?

Antes estaba seguro de que no lo haría, a pesar del coraje que sentía, pero después de hablar con el Demonio, ya no estaba tan seguro.

—Grahem, ¿te sientes bien?— la voz de Jean lo regresó a su órbita.

El chico se sentía un estúpido por el rumbo que sus pensamientos estaban tomando. No obstante, se quedó mudo viendo a Jean.

Maggie, al ver que Grahem no se digna en contestar, lo golpea en la cara, haciéndolo espabilar y enojar aún más.

—¡MAGGIE!

Esta lo vio con el ceño fruncido, dándole a entender que estaba montando una escena.

—No es nada— respondió con el tono de voz más antipático que pudo haber expuesto.

* * *

— _¡No se detengan, SIGAN DISPARANDO!— ordenó Kenny._

— _¡Pero ya no hay nada, Capitán!_

En ese momento Kenny no podía dejar de pensar en esos verdosos orbes emanadores de la destrucción tan caótica, que cualquier ser con el corazón de hielo temerá.

Cuando ese tipo o más bien, esa cosa había entrado, inmediatamente había devorado la cabeza de dos de sus subordinados. Estaban preparándose para su salida de _visita_ a la Legión de Reconocimiento. Fue tan rápido que si Kenny hubiera parpadeado, se lo hubiera perdido. En ese momento, dio la orden de dispararle sin piedad, pero aún así, no consiguieron provocarle daño alguno. Sin embargo, una de las tantas habilidades que Kenny poseé, es la velocidad. En un momento de distracción que él no dudó en aprovechar, le dio encestó un buen disparo en la parte inferior de la cabeza. La cosa dejó de moverse.

Y los subordinados de Kenny también, incluyéndolo a él. Creyentes de que el poderoso Capitán, Kenny Ackerman, había matado a algo tan horrible como esa cosa.

No obstante, la cosa recuperó su movimiento y encaró a todos los presentes de la estancia. Kenny dio un paso atrás, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos miraban.

El ser había aumentado su tamaño, sumado a que su mandíbula llena de colmillos tan grandes y llenos de sangre se encontraba floja, como su estuviera a punto de caerse. Y lo más pertubante era esa mirada que solo expresaba la muerte y el deseo de la destrucción.

—¿Qué mierda eres?— preguntó, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos presenciaban.

El ser clavó su mirada en la suya y se había acercado a Kenny. Este se paralizó al verlo tan cerca.

— _El Demonio de la Infinidad_

Kenny no respondió y con la mirada, les ordenó a sus subordinados que salieran lentamente de la base. Y así lo hicieron, le extrañó que el ser conocido como el Demonio de la Infinidad, permitiera tal acción.

El hombre, armándose de muchísimo valor, le plantó una segunda cuestión.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas?

Hubo muchos silencio después de eso y cuando el hombre creyó que no habría respuesta a la pregunta que había formulado, esa cuestión fue respondida.

— _A Nerian Jaeger_

Recordó lo que ese maldito chico Ackerman le había dicho de los hermanos Jaeger, pero no sabía de que forma todos ellos estaban entrelazados. Pero la conclusión era esta: esos estaban relacionados con el Demonio de la Infinidad.

—¿Y qué mierda quieres de mi?

— _Que no estorbes_

El frío que estaba calando sus huesos, no le permitía moverse con naturalidad y el Demonio lucía aún más quieto de lo que Kenny se imaginaba. Pero a lo lejos, en una ventana a la cual el Demonio le daba la espalda, Traute contenía en sus manos una escopeta que le serviría a Kenny de distracción.

Dio una sonrisa ladina al Demonio y le hizo un último comentario.

—Pues me gustaría quedarme a beber té contigo, pero ya tenemos que matarte.

Y enseguida Traute disparó, cosa que Kenny aprovechó rápidamente para salir por la ventana y dar la orden de dispararle sin piedad a la base que les había servido de provisión, aún con el Demonio dentro.

No obstante, tuvo que parar cuando uno de los subordinados le informó que el Demonio ya no estaba.

Revisaron cada rincón de la base y efectivamente, ya no había nada.

Y después de los sucesos anteriores, Kenny tenía muchas ganas de ver al tan Nerian Jaeger y no precisamente de buena forma.

* * *

Probablemente, mi expresión debe de ser sumamente preocupante como para que mi hermana no dejara de preguntar el porqué de mi anterior actitud. No la culpaba, pero realmente no quería preocuparla. Aunque a este punto, guardarnos secretos pudiera ser algo que ponga en riesgo nuestra vida.

Íbamos con una aura pésima, de esas que contagia a todo aquel que esté alrededor suyo. Y eso sucedía exactamente ahora con nosotros, literalmente.

El carruaje era realmente confortable. Con mullidos asientos y estancia agradable. No obstante, todos íbamos con el semblante sumido en la tensión irradiada por Claennis y yo.

Kayne mordía sus uñas lentamente, producto de los nervios que comenzaron a consumirlo. Cosa que me hizo sentir irremediablemente mal; no me gustaba poner a Kayne en esas situaciones. Por otro lado, Synnove no dejaba de lanzarnos maldiciones con la mirada, el fastidio que emanaba era, hasta palpable. Nada bueno podía pasar cuando Synnove tenía esa expresión, el cuerpo de Grahem y el mío siempre lamentan invocar ese rostro. Por último, Heinrich, quien al parecer, era el único que trataba de mantener la calma de todos nosotros. Calma que hasta el momento le he tenido bastante envidia, por la falta de capacidad de hacerla emerger cuando realmente la necesito.

Ojalá Synnove también pudiera hacer florecer esa calma.

—¡MIERDA NERIAN!— exclamó furiosa, culminando su paciencia —¡¿Se puede saber que carajos te sucede?!

Me encogí en mi asiento, Synnove me provoca demasiado temor.

No pude sostenerle esa pesada mirada, ni siquiera la de Claennis, quien no dejaba de transmitir su enojo con esa expresión. Sabía que me lo tenía ganado, por no aclarar las cosas como son. A pesar de que la razón del enojo de mi hermana sea justificable, no podía evitar preocuparme por ellos, asustarlos con lo que debía confesarles. Sin embargo, había algo que realmente no me cuadraba y tenía que ver con el Eren de este tiempo.

¿Porqué él pudo ver al Demonio?

O más bien...

¿Porqué el Demonio fue con él?

Definitivamente, nada ya tenía sentido.

—Synnove, cálmate— pidió Heinrich —Lo estás poniendo nervioso; lo mismo va para ti, Claennis— dirigió su vista hacia mi, preocupado.

E inmediatamente, ambas dejaron de mirarme de esa forma tan abrumadora y no podía estar más agradecido con Heinrich.

Y, por otro lado, me sentía mal por hacerlos sentir así. Soy consciente de que se preocupan por mí. Pero, si tan solo pudieran comprender lo que significa poseer toda una enorme y lastimosa carga. El Demonio de la Infinidad me está buscando, no tengo ni la más mínima idea del porqué lo hace, pero es un hecho de que lo está haciendo. Algo debe estar sucediendo conmigo para ser el blanco directo del Demonio. Aún si él quiere matarnos a todos, mi instinto me dice que seré yo el principal de todo esto.

Inmediatamente recordé la vez que había llorado frente a Eren e Historia, fue una de las tantas veces en que sentí tanta impotencia esparcida por todo mi cuerpo.

 _"No te preocupes, Nerian, no dejaremos que él te haga daño"_

Fue lo que me dijo cuando se había retirado de la estancia. Y entonces, sonreí. Lo hice con toda la emoción que mi cuerpo trataba de contener y que en vano hizo. No recordaba la última vez que mi padre había mostrado una muestra de su afecto.

Pero irónicamente, fue él quien más daño me ha hecho.

Aún así, existía la posibilidad de poder cambiar ese futuro tan desastroso. Entonces memoricé lo que Eren había hecho por mí. Me resultaba tan absurdo creer que se haya perdido su humanidad de forma tan horrible.

Estamos a tiempo de advertirle a la Legión de Reconocimiento del peligro que corre.

Suspiré, tampoco tenía sentido ocultar algo que podría ponernos en peligro. Así que, con toda mi fuerza de voluntad, me armé de valor para decirles.

—Yo...

Pero todo plan de confesión se vería frustrado por el repentino freno del carruaje y la caída de este.

El vehículo había chocado.

Todos nos llevamos un buen golpe por eso. El carruaje estaba volcado y nos costó trabajo asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo. Al menos por mi parte, ya que Heinrich pareció reaccionar rápido y enseguida fue a socorrernos. Synnove también había reaccionado, pero ella estaba más a la defensiva. No teníamos idea de como había pasado esto. Y justamente abrieron la puerta. Era el Comandante, quien nos había ayudado a salir de ahí y resguardarnos. Por fortuna, ninguno había salido herido.

Estábamos en una zona donde no habían personas, así que no había sido quien pedir ayuda por el repentino choque. Lo cual era mucho de extrañar, pues estas zonas eran muy transitadas.

Enseguida, los demás se habían reunido con nosotros y pude ver a quien era Maggie, sosteniendo en sus hombros a su madre, Dannie Gneisenau. Aunque también recibía ayuda de Connie. Ella era la única herida. Aunque me preocupaba el estado de Mikasa Ackerman y Armin Arlet. Ellos no se veían tan mal. Al parecer les había tocado la parte más débil del choque y digo esto porque los demás carruajes también sufrieron por el choque.

—¿Qué mierda sucedió?— oí preguntar al Capitán Ackerman a unos de los conductores, quienes también recibieron heridas leves y revisaban que había causado tal cosa. Una de las soldados que también era parte de quienes conducían, le respondió a lujo de detalles.

Al parecer, no fue accidente.

—Bien, Nifa, vuelvan a lo suyo

—Si, señor

El Capitán Ackerman se acercó a la Teniente y al Comandante para explicar lo que la recluta Nifa le había dicho. Por otra parte, Grahem se acercó a nosotros, viéndonos con una mirada cargada de preocupación. Unos momentos después, se nos unió Maggie al dejar a su madre a lado de Connie Springer.

—¿Están todos bien?— preguntó alterado y todos asentimos en respuesta dejándolos tranquilos a él y a Maggie.

Kayne se formulaba teorías en su mente de lo que estaba sucediendo y Heinrich le hacía competencia. Y después de hacernos miles de preguntas qué estaba sucediendo, Synnove fue la única que se dignó a hablar y para variar, dar una respuesta asertiva.

—Es Kenny Ackerman

Y eso, sin duda, fue algo que nos había alertado a todos. Haciendo que de inmediato adoptaramos una actitud a la defensiva. También teníamos que advertirles a los demás.

Cosa que había extrañado a el Escuadrón del Capitán Ackerman.

Lo sabía porque Eren e Historia me miraban como si fuera lo más extraño que pudieran haber visto.

—¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ!— había advertido una vez que se había planteado en medio y frente a ellos —¡Tienen que separarse!

Ninguno había reaccionado a la advertencia de Synnove, hasta que escucharon el disparo hacia uno de los conductores. Habían volado la cabeza de la soldado Nifa.

Entonces, el ensordecedor sonido de los múltiples disparos que se oían inundó todo el entorno que nos rodea. Todos nos habíamos separado, buscando un lugar por donde escapar. Para mi mala suerte, Claennis se había separado de mi lado, pero estaba un poco tranquilo al saber que se había ido por el lado de Synnove.

Vimos como el Capitán Ackerman fue el único que se quedó en esa área y estaba frente a frente con quien debía ser su tío, con Kenny Ackerman.

—Hola, Levi— saludo con voz vieja, pero bastante burlona —¿No has crecido ni un poco?

—Kenny— masculló el Capitán con ira, a punto de lanzarse a él para combatirlo.

El viejo apuntaba al Capitán con su arma, mirándolo con el deseo de pelea ardiendo en sus ojos, los cuales inmediatamente se convierten en unos llenos de ira.

—¿Dónde tienes a Nerian Jaeger?

Y lo que realmente nadie se esperó, fue el lanzamiento de una enorme bomba de humo que inundó todo el panorama, volviendo la visión una tarea sumamente difícil. Y dejándome con el cuerpo helado de la impresión.

¿Acaso Kenny Ackerman sabe quien soy yo?

* * *

 _Hola :D_

 _Una disculpa de antemano por no actualizar rápido, pero al parecer la inspiración es una zorra que viene cuando le da la gana._

 _Por fin terminé con este capítulo. No se me dan bien las escenas de acción por lo cual, me es un poco preocupante para la trama._

 _Kenny por fin apareció :D_

 _Esta era una parte que realmente estaba deseosa de escribir. Y también la parte Erehisu. Ya que a partir de este capítulo, quiero empezar a desarrollar el romance entre todas las parejas, que los nenes del futuro no cayeron del cielo._

 _Al principio tenía conflictos con agregarle una madre a Maggie, pero finalmente me decidí con que sea un personaje inventado, ya que a Connie no lo shippeo con nadie :v. Espero que el personaje de Dannie Gneisenau no les cause ninguna molestia :c (muchas veces ocurre eso con algún fanfic, lo he visto :T)_

 _Se vienen los putazos para el próximo capítulo y la entrada de varios personajes nuevos, realmente relevantes para la trama._

 _Por cierto, ¡Feliz Navidad!_

 _Realmente aprecio mucho a quienes me siguen y también a este fanfic, los adoro. ❤_

 _Más vale tarde que_

 _En fin eso es todo._

 _Bis Bald :D_


	15. Matar

—Benjamín, eres un grandísimo imbécil— le soltó su compañera con auténtica molestia.

El rostro del mencionado de inmediato se tornó molesto. Estaba consciente de que no era muy buena su escasa relación de compañerismo con Zinerva Jaeger. No obstante, por la situación en la que se hallaban, no sólo ellos, sino también sus demás amigos restantes, pelea era una palabra absurda para su vocabulario.

—No hay que llegar a los insultos, Zinerva— esta vez, la chica le daría la palabra al más sabio de ellos, Vincent Jaeger. Este los miró a los dos con reprobación.

Algo que no le agradó mucho a Benjamín.

—Dime el porqué de esa mirada— exigió molesto, subiendo el volumen de su no tan moderada voz.

Esta vez, era de carácter obligatorio que la calma propia de Simone Galliard actuara, ya que habrían serios problemas y conflictos que solo harían perder tiempo valioso. Y de alguna manera u otra, Benjamín y Zinerva lo moldearon de ese modo. No podían tener una conversación o decirse un solo monosílabo porque al siguiente segundo ya estaban peleando. Benjamín es sumamente frío e impaciente. Por otro lado, Zinerva es insolente y bastante inexpresiva; aparte de que ambos comparten una rudeza temible.

Y como resultado, ambas personalidades chocan horriblemente, dando como culminación, las constantes peleas que Simone tiene que frenar, aún con el poco tiempo que tenían de conocer al chico.

—No creo que haya sido muy prudente que fueras a visitar a tu Tío Abuelo, Benjamín— regañó, extrañamente con parsimonia.

Benjamín Ackerman se sintió dudoso de lo que hizo, pero aún así, no se arrepentía. Desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que su _"Abuela"_ Kiyomi le había hablado algo de ese hombre. Desde ese instante, la curiosidad que Benjamín sentía hacia quien le apodaban _El Destripador,_ no cesaba. De hecho, cabía la gran posibilidad de que esa curiosidad fuera en aumento. Después de todo, el estaba en todo su derecho de conocer sobre su demás familia.

Familia que no sabía de su existencia.

No obstante, eso tendría que culminar, los tendría que ver. Aún si fuera en su forma pasada...

Ninguno entendía la situación por la que pasaban. En un momento Vincent, Zinerva y Simone estaban tratando desesperadamente huir de los Titanes Colosales que el Demonio de la Infinidad había soltado por todo el entorno que los conformaba. Por otra parte, Benjamín estaba con la nación de su Abuela, intentando dar pelea a esas bestias que no paraban de aniquilar. Sin embargo, al siguiente momento, cada uno de ellos se encontraba en un ambiente totalmente diferente, todo estaba en óptimas condiciones y para colmo habían tenido el infortunio de toparse con quien era el hijo desaparecido del difunto Berthold Hoover, Raziel Hoover.

En pocas palabras, estaban con desconocidos.

Él no quería ser una amenaza para ellos, a palabras suyas, pero necesitaba de su apoyo para poder hacer frente a la situación que se les presenta. Raziel les había explicado con calma que era lo que sucedía, el como el Demonio de la Infinidad había destruido todo y como había hecho su último paso: El Llamado a Ymir Fritz. Lo cual, nadie sabía cual era la finalidad de realizar dicho acto. Quien era la única mujer que tenía conocimiento con ello, era la Reina de los Titanes, Historia Reiss y la mayor involucrada con Eren Jaeger; pues al tratarse de su esposa y la portadora de la sangre real, era una de las piezas más importantes para concretar dicho propósito.

Historia Reiss era su madre, no la biológica pero si la que lo había criado durante toda su vida y siempre le había dado el amor que nunca pudo recibir de su verdadera madre. Cuando había alcanzado la adolescencia, Raziel supo por la boca de la Reina, que el había llegado en una pequeña canasta en el mar, junto con una nota que explicaba la razón del porqué estaba con ella y no con sus verdaderos padres.

Sus padres iban a morir.

Y lo que le dijo Historia, en los últimos fragmentos de la carta que venía con él en la canasta, le hizo darse cuenta de que no era un niño al que dejaron de lado cuando nació, como había creído toda su vida...

 _"Así como te lo dije una vez a ti, Historia, quiero que mi hijo crezca con la cabeza en alto. Dale todo eso que yo nunca podré darle"_

Ahora que estaba en este tiempo, tiene la posibilidad de evitar la muerte de sus progenitores y, quien sabe.

Quizá conocerlos.

—No, está bien— habló parsimonioso Raziel —Benjamín ya lo hizo, no puede cambiar eso y está en todo su derecho de conocer a su familia.

Vincent iba a protestar, pero las palabras murieron en su boca, algo que detestaba; pues una cosa que siempre le recordaba Zeke Jaeger, su padre, era que debía mantenerse firme ante cualquier situación y ante cualquier problema.

Por lo que Raziel había contado, el no conocía a su familia verdadera, así que no hizo replica. No entendía lo que era no tener a ambos padres en tu vida, pero lo imaginaba y era horrible en demasía. Ni que decir de Benjamín, de alguien que fue raptado de bebé para ser entregado a una nación que solo lo vio como un trofeo y entrenado toda su vida para el combate.

Por eso mismo, no replicaba en contra del Ackerman, del quien se le apoda: El Niño Muerto.

—Sé que tenemos muy poco tiempo de conocernos— Vincent consideró prudente el aclarar ese detalle una vez más —Pero si realmente queremos conseguir la ayuda de la nación de Mare antes de que el Demonio de la Infinidad venga por nosotros, no esperemos hasta que él de el primer golpe.

En un acto rápido, tomó uno de los tantos Equipos de Maniobras Anti-Personal que Benjamín había robado de la base de Kenny el Destripador y se lo colocó rápidamente, para posteriormente, posar su vista en el horizonte. Meditando, sobre la locura que van a hacer. Pues era de suma importancia que la nación de Erdia o como la llamaba Yelena, su madre adoptiva: La nación que puede ser la salvadora de la humanidad, estuviera exenta de problemas internos.

—Primero tenemos que exterminar todo obstáculo que le impide a Erdia moverse libremente por mundo.

Todos asintieron a su idea, estando de acuerdo con todo. Tratarían de no dejar llevarse por las emociones negativas.

—Y posteriormente, nosotros hablaremos de el futuro que le depara al mundo— informó con voz trémula y Raziel lo miró confuso —Ya les dimos mucho tiempo a esos erdianos para que le advirtieran a la Legión de Reconocimiento sobre el Demonio y se ve que han hecho nada.

Raziel sabía de lo que hablaba. En un inicio, Vincent planeaba precipitarse diciendo quienes eran, pero inmediatamente Raziel se rehusó a esa idea, ya que los tacharían de locos y, hasta probablemente, los catalogarían como traidores. Pero eso se vería frustrado al ver que el grupo de Nerian se les adelantaría con toparse a la Legión y al mismísimo Eren Jaeger antes de convertirse en quien es ahora. Por esa misma razón, Vincent accedió a la propuesta de Raziel para que fueran Nerian y su grupo quienes le revelarían la verdad. No obstante, la paciencia de Vincent llegó a su punto de cierre. Y los movimientos en secreto que Benjamín había hecho a espaldas de ellos, no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

Raziel confió en Nerian, en Heinrich, incluso en la imprudente de Synnove, pero ya habían tardado demasiado. Y Vincent tenía razón, el Demonio cada vez está más cerca de dar un ataque masivo, no sin antes aparecer en pequeños fragmentos. Todo con la finalidad de enloquecer a todo aquel que se interponga en su cruel camino.

Suspirando y totalmente resignado, aceptó la idea de Vincent.

—Bien, ¿cuando iremos por ellos?

Y así, efectuaron el plan que daría paso a su jugada. También teniendo como máximo objetivo, tener en sus manos a Nerian Jaeger.

* * *

¿Había oído bien?

El apellido de ese niño es Jaeger.

Entonces Erwin tenía razón, Nerian quizá si estaba relacionado con Eren. Aunque hubiesen personas con el mismo apellido que no tengan algún vínculo sanguíneo, el aspecto de Nerian lo delataba.

Sin embargo, no había tiempo para pensar en ello. En ese mismo momento, la máxima prioridad era huir de Kenny, aprovechando esa bomba de humo que inesperadamente cayó sobre ellos. Levi lanzó una de las cuchillas del Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales, para poder ganar algo de tiempo y huir de Kenny. Pero no contó con que el viejo apartaría el objeto con suma facilidad.

El Destripador inmediatamente lanzó una serie de disparos hacia donde la silueta de Levi se distinguía, tratando de dispararle sin piedad en tiros lo más precisos posibles. Pero, abruptamente tuvo que detenerse al verificar que no daba con nada y que el enano de su sobrino había logrado escabullirse entre todo el humo esparcido. Ante eso, dio un gruñido que expresaba su frustración.

El no dio la orden de disparar humo, porque no lo tenían a la mano.

Y ahí se dio cuenta de que alguien que no era la Legión de Reconocimiento, intentaba frustrar sus planes.

Una sonrisa surgió en su rostro al darse una idea de quien podría ser.

El mocoso que lo había atacado.

Carcajeó sonoramente, al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba a buscar a su sobrino. Esperando a que el mocoso hiciera acto de presencia y así darle fin a su maldita vida.

Mientras tanto, Levi buscaba desesperadamente a sus subordinados, del mismo modo en que buscaba a Erwin y Hange. Si lograban capturar a Eren e Historia, todo se iría al caño. No obstante, antes de poder visualizarlos, un grupo de los que intuía que eran los soldados de Kenny, aparecieron abruptamente, intentando fallidamente darle a él. Para desgracia de ellos, Levi iba esquivando cada disparo que le propinaban.

El pelinegro velozmente voló hacia dos que iban por él. Cada uno iba a los lados de Levi y este aprovechó esa oportunidad para extender sus cuchillas y darles una fuerte estocada que lograría deshacerse de ellos enseguida.

En el siguiente segundo, otros tres habían saltado contra él y Levi hizo uso, nuevamente, de sus cuchillas para lanzarlas de la misma forma en que antes lo había hecho con Kenny. Movimiento que solamente resultó ser efectivo contra dos de ellos. Ya que el tercero había logrado escabullirse por debajo del hombre. Sin embargo, Levi volvió a deshacerse de el soldado, gracias a la rapidez con la que había logrado interceptarlo, dándole una estocada en la parte central del pecho.

—Tch, esto no acaba— se dijo a sí mismo, bastante frustrado.

Al no ver algún subordinado de Kenny, emprendió búsqueda para hacia donde estaban los demás. Porque sabía que Kenny tenía el objetivo en otra persona.

En Nerian Jaeger.

Si lograban salir de esta, obligaría a ese mocoso decirle todo lo que sabe.

* * *

Mi respiración era peor que anormal. Me era muy difícil andar de pie con todo el nerviosismo recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Sobre todo con los constantes disparos que no cesaban.

No tenía idea de que era lo que debía hacer, pero definitivamente era el no quedarme recargado en esa pared como idiota sin hacer algo útil; o mejor aún, escapar. Sin embargo, el miedo hizo que dejara de razonar y me apoyara en la pared del callejón al que había logrado esconderme. Intentando regularizar mi forzosa respiración, obligué a mi mente en idealizar una rápida solución que ayudara a liberarme de esa riesgosa situación. Y entonces, me tranquilicé, llegando a la rápida conclusión de que no lograría nada si no estaba calmado en primer lugar. Tenía que concentrarme en encontrar a mis amigos y sobre todo, a Claennis.

Como envidio a Kayne y Heinrich.

No tenía ningún arma con la que pudiera pelear contra los soldados de Kenny Ackerman, salvo las cuchillas del Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales. Tampoco era un prodigio a la hora de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. No obstante, no debía pelear contra ellos, ya que mi objetivo prioritario era encontrar a mis amigos y salir ilesos, o por lo menos vivos, de esa zona.

En un acto rápido que no vi del todo claro, logré observar que Jean Kirschtein le había disparado a un soldado. Al ver la expresión de horror en su rostro, entendí lo difícil que es matar a un ser humano; cualquiera que sea su propósito, continúa siendo de tu misma especie. Probablemente con una vida mucho más digna que la de uno mismo. Quizá con unos tiernos niños a los cuales alimentar o también regresar a un hogar con la familia que debe apoyarte.

Familia... Una palabra tan lejana para mí.

A pesar de que Claennis permanecía viva y aún seguía a mi lado, no podía evitar echar de menos los constantes mimos de mi madre o los caprichos que a veces mi padre solía cumplirme. Pero espanté esos pensamientos al reaccionar y volver a la realidad. La realidad donde mi padre es el responsable de todo lo que nos está sucediendo y mi madre fue asesinada por él para ayudarle a cumplir sus insanas aspiraciones.

No pude controlar el gruñido que salió inesperadamente de mi boca, producto de esas imágenes en mi cabeza.

De pronto, caí en cuenta de que estaba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos que no había notado como uno de los soldados de Kenny me apuntaba con su arma, justo en la parte central de la cabeza.

—Ni se te ocurra mover un solo músculo

La amenaza era tan intimidante como tosca y sumamente fría. Mi ceño se frunció al observar con detenimiento a quien se atrevía a amenazarme. Y pude darme cuenta de que era una mujer, con cierta duda en su rostro. La vacilación la hacía detenerse, porque estaba seguro de que en ese mismo momento iba a dispararme, lo cual no hacía. Y por más quieto que yo permanecía, ella no daba ningún indicio de querer continuar. Y me sentí la peor basura en cuando advertí que tenía tiempo al cual sacar provecho para librarme de ella.

Y más aún, cuando recordé que soy un Titán. Uno con habilidades de regeneración muy eficientes.

No obstante, antes de efectuar lo que tenía contemplado hacer, decidí provocarla, al continuar viendo como permanecía inmóvil.

—¿Qué te sucede?, ¿no vas a jalar del gatillo?

Su rostro se deformó ante mi provocación y sentí su ira cuando había acercado más su arma, para que me sintiera más amenazado. Francamente, si lo estaba, pero no había tiempo para vacilar. Sin embargo, antes de continuar, ella me preguntó algo sumamente raro.

—¿Sabes quién es Nerian Jaeger?

Tragué duro. Al parecer si estaban en mi búsqueda. La ventaja es que no parecen saber como soy físicamente, por lo tanto, decidí fingir.

—No sé de quien hablas

—No digas estupideces, ¡el mocoso que el Demonio de la Infinidad está buscando!

Por dios.

¿Porqué sabían acerca de él? Y precisamente ellos. Y eso me hizo darme cuenta de que probablemente habría un escándalo por eso.

Maldije mil veces mi situación y traté de permanecer quieto, sin darle a la mujer la respuesta que tanto busca. Cosa que hizo enfurecerla. En ese momento, se preparó para jalar el gatillo y darle fin a mi vida. Pero no contó con que yo tapara el orificio de pistola con la palma de mi mano izquierda, provocando que el impacto del arma recayera de lleno en toda mi mano. Explotó como una granada.

La expresión de horror en la mujer era increíble. La verdad, no tenía idea de que algo como esto se me ocurriría, pero no tenía opción. Era eso o era morir disparado por ella. La mujer, por el asombro que le produjo mi acción, dejó caer una de las armas que poseía, lo cual suponía una gran ventaja para mi. Así que inmediatamente, aprovechando que ella había volteado hacia su arma, con mi mano derecha tomé una de las cuchillas que tenía a mi alcance y le di una estocada profunda a sus piernas.

Ella gimió por el dolor y yo fui rápido por el arma para darle fin a esto y salir de este callejón mugriento (me doy cuenta que las mañas de Synnove son contagiosas).

Le apunté a la mujer, que no dejaba de dar alaridos, casi suplicando por su vida. Me veía con temor y sobre todo a mi mano izquierda que comenzaba a regenerarse de forma inmediata. Mientras tanto, yo no dejaba de apuntarle.

Pero de pronto, la duda comenzaba a carcomer mi mente y no dejaba de hacerlo. El rostro de la chica expresaba angustia, la misma angustia que recorría mi cuerpo cuando me sentía solo. O cuando era niño y empecé a notar que el comportamiento de mi padre comenzaba a tornarse extraño. O cuando me había enterado de que Reiner Braun había sido devorado por el Demonio de la Infinidad. O cuando mi madre había muerto por su propio marido. O por todo lo anterior, pero junto, acumulándose en mi organismo como bomba a punto de explotar y desintegrar cada parte de mi.

Me di cuenta de una cosa. Yo no quería matarla, yo no quería ser como el Demonio. Pero no tenía opción...

Y justo cuando creí que las cosas no podrían ponerse peor, otra cosa sucedió.

— _No creí que tan pronto matarías a tu primer persona, hijo_

Mi cuerpo se paralizó al oír esa voz.

—¿Porqué estás aquí?— le hablé a la nada, porque no lograba dar con él en ninguna parte.

— _Porque quiero ver como la matarás._

Quería probarme, duda de mi. Y eso solo hizo sentirme patético.

Mi ceño se frunció a más no poder y lo notó, porque carcajeó de una forma tan burlesca que me hizo sentir una irremediable ira hacia él.

—¿A quién mierda le hablas?

La voz temblorosa de la mujer desconcertada, quien no dejaba de expresar el dolor que sentía por las heridas en sus piernas, en ese momento la sentí bastante molesta. Así como todo a mi alrededor.

— _No eres capaz_

El Demonio había hablado de nuevo y eso solo aumentó mis nervios.

Siempre he sido seguro de mí mismo, ¿porqué demonios aún no he hecho algo para terminar esta burda situación? Incluso parecía hilarante.

—Niño estúpido, ¡te estoy hablando!

Mi frente comenzó a transpirar sudor, así como la temperatura corporal iba en aumento cada segundo. Mi firmeza iba en picada cada vez más rápido.

Pero de pronto, la vacilación se hizo liviana, bastante liviana. Hasta volverse insensible y finalmente, desaparecer.

— _Quieres matarme y no puedes asesinar a esta mujer_

—¡CÁLLATE!

Y entonces jalé el gatillo.

* * *

Heinrich se mantenía oculto de los mercenarios del tío abuelo de Synnove, intentando ganar tiempo para escabullirse y dar con sus demás amigos. Le había tocado la mala suerte de estar solo, cosa que lo tenía aterrado.

Antes de poder esconderse en esa pared de concreto, en la cual se hallaba refugiado, uno de los soldados de Kenny lo había visto y le disparo. Afortunadamente Heinrich fue más rápido al momento del impacto de la bala. Sin embargo, no salió exento del disparo del arma, ya que le había rozado la parte superior derecha de la frente. No dejaba de sangrar y el dolor que le provocaba, no le permitía pensar con claridad.

Otra punzada lo atacó sin piedad y debía apresurarse en salir de ahí a como de lugar. Si realmente estaban buscando a Nerian, debía que actuar ya.

Pero no entendía el porqué buscaban a Nerian. Por lo que tenía entendido de lo que su padre le había relatado en su infancia, a quienes buscan eran a Eren Jaeger e Historia Reiss. El primero era por su poder de Titán Cambiante y la segunda por su sangre real.

Entonces, ¿qué querían de Nerian?

Revisó sus tanques de gas, para verificar si aún le quedaba algo de gas. Entonces, a lo lejos divisó algo que le hizo creer que la suerte por fin le había sonreído.

En la lejanía estaban Grahem, Maggie y Kayne. Escondidos en uno de los carruajes que se habían volcado cuando iban por ese camino. Eso le hizo suspirar de alivio, a pesar de que faltaban Nerian, Claennis y Synnove. El trío escondido lo habían visto gracias al pequeño silbido que Heinrich profirió para llamarlos y al sentido agudo del oído de Kayne, quien lo había escuchado.

Les indicó con señas que se mantuvieran a la espera y que no se movieran, confiaba en que lo hubiesen entendido. Revisó sus tanques de gas para idear alguna estrategia que le pudiese proveer alguna ayuda que lo sacara de ese embrollo. Pero su cabeza no quería cooperar.

De pronto, muchísimos soldados de Kenny aparecieron vigilando la zona, intentando dar con los miembros escondidos de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Heinrich gruñó ante ello, habían más problemas. Dirigió su vista hacia Kayne, quien inmediatamente había cruzado miradas con el. Entonces Heinrich le suplicó que se mantuvieran a a salvo, Kayne asintió. Y tanto Heinrich como los demás, habían vuelto a esconderse. Suspiró para relajarse y tratar de frenar el martillante dolor de cabeza, la cual no paraba de sangrar.

De repente, una mano había cubierto su boca y otro brazo le había envuelto gran parte del torso, dificultando el uso de movimientos que Heinrich inmediatamente efectuó para liberarse de tan sorpresivo agarre, creyendo que se trataba de uno de los mercenarios de Kenny. Pero rápidamente se relajó al oír la voz de su padre.

—Soy yo, Heinrich

El Comandante soltó suavemente al chico cuando este dejó de removerse violentamente. No obstante, jamás imaginó que el chico fuera a darle un inesperado abrazo. Pero se relajó al sentir el miedo que emanaba el cuerpo de Heinrich. Estaba demasiado tenso y Erwin había comenzado a preocuparse y sentirse culpable...

Momentos anteriores, él se había dirigido con suma frialdad al chico, aún cuando este mostraba una gran disposición al servirle y que se percibía una felicidad al hacer este cometido. Disposición que había visto en muy pocas personas, por no decir ninguna. Como en Hange...

Su respiración se aceleró cuando pensó en ella y el como había desaparecido de su lado cuando cayó esa inesperada bomba de humo. Y también porque Levi se había quedado solo con el Destripador. A pesar de que este sea increíblemente fuerte, no dejaba de temer por la vida de su mejor amigo.

Intuía que Heinrich estaba igual por los suyos y por eso no le apartó; correspondió al abrazo de forma paternal. Y en esos momentos se había preguntado si su padre había sentido lo mismo que Erwin Smith estaba sintiendo ahora mismo cuando este era un infante y necesitaba del amor paternal. Probablemente si y la sensación no le desagradaba para nada.

¿Así se siente un padre al ver desprotegido a su hijo?

Era lo que se preguntaba en esos momentos.

—Creo que interrumpí algo.

Ambos voltearon para ver de quien se trataba. Erwin liberó un sonoro suspiro de alivio cuando su azulina mirada dio con la cansina figura de Hange Zoë, la cual formaba una sonrisa. Y estaba sana, eso también lo llenó de alivio.

Deshicieron el abrazo y la mirada de Heinrich era menos tensa. Pero la de Erwin era una de preocupación al ver la herida en la cabeza de Heinrich.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— inquirió con auténtica preocupación, sosteniendo sus hombros con firmeza.

—¿Qué te sucedió?— preguntó Hange de la misma forma que Erwin, acercándose a Heinrich.

—No, es nada grave, solo es una pequeña herida en la cabe... ¡CUIDADO!

Heinrich había apartado rápidamente a su padre y madre de un disparo, cuando uno de los soldados de Kenny había aparecido repentinamente. Estaban los tres acorralados.

El Comandante se mantenía al frente de él, de alguna forma protegiendo a Hange y Heinrich, cosa que enterneció al muchacho, pero lo que realmente quería era la seguridad de su padres. Ellos debían vivir.

El brillo inesperado de un objeto metálico dio en la cara de Heinrich y este al voltear, dio con una grande hacha que estaba de compañía con algunos troncos. Probablemente de algún leñador que pasaba por ahí. Con la clara ventaja de que el hacha solo era vista por Heinrich.

Ahora solo debía idear un plan sobre el cómo la tomaría discretamente.

Aceptando que tenía que matar para poder sobrevivir. Una realidad que no le gustaba en lo absoluto, pero que lastimosamente, era así.

— _Es difícil, ¿no es así, Heinrich?_

La sangre se heló, hasta lograr hacerlo tiritar de los nervios

—¿Señor Jaeger?

O más bien, el Demonio de la Infinidad.

* * *

Estaban detrás de uno de los carruajes que se habían volcado. Grahem dio gracias a dios por la velocidad que Maggie poseé y que haya podido escabullirse entre las calles de la zona, cuando antes estaban mirando el carruaje y verificando que no estuviera vigilado o con algún mercenario del Destripador cerca.

Ella misma se había ofrecido a vigilar en lo que Kayne ideaba un plan, pero este parecía ensimismado. Un leve golpe en el hombro, quien su autor fue Grahem, lo hizo reaccionar.

—Tenemos que levantar el carruaje y conseguir, por lo menos dos caballos— fue lo que dijo.

El problema en sí, no era el tener que levantar el carruaje, quizás entre los tres podían hacerlo, a pesar de no tener mucha fuerza física. El verdadero problema consistía en conseguir un maldito caballo, no había ninguno alrededor.

Había un poco de la bomba de humo que inesperadamente había caído, podían usar como ventaja para busca los caballos, pero no hasta que el número de los soldados de Kenny Ackerman disminuyan, ellos no podrían efectuar movimiento alguno. La clara desventaja de que no contaban con muchas técnicas de combate, les empezaba a pesar en los hombros.

Kayne tomó una parte de la madera rota que se había desprendido del carruaje, le serviría probablemente.

—Maggie, ¿puedes escabullirte sin que te vean?— pidió Kayne luego de un silencio —Debes buscar algún caballo que nos pueda ayudar.

La chica se lo pensó por un momento, pero está consciente de que no tiene opción. Debe cooperar para poder salir de ahí. Así que asintió a su idea, yéndose lentamente de ahí, manteniendo el mayor cuidado posible de que no la vean. Sin embargo, algo la hizo detenerse y regresarse.

—De acuerdo, ¿ahora qué haremos Kay...

Grahem no pudo concretar la frase a tiempo, porque una patada había interrumpido su oración.

Dos soldados de Kenny habían dado con ellos.

En ese momento, Kayne fue a auxiliar a Grahem, quien no dejaba de sangrar por la nariz. El golpe lo había dejado aturdido y muy apenas podía moverse. Maggie, inmediatamente fue a ayudarlos.

—Solo míralos, son unos mocosos— había dicho uno.

—No sé porqué les gusta jugar a los héroes al estar ingresando a la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Kayne mantenía muy bien resguardado el pedazo de madera que, hasta el momento, no ha sido visto por algún mercenario de Kenny. Debía pensar en algo, rápido. Pero la preocupación que sentía en esos momentos por Grahem, le complicaba mucho las cosas.

—Cuando terminemos con estos dos, nos llevamos a la chica, tiene buen cuerpo— propuso uno de ellos, aumentando el miedo en Maggie. Había tomado de forma muy brusca a la chica, quien había emitido un quejido y luego la soltó de manera ruda. Esta se acurrucó con Kayne.

Por otra parte, un aturdido Grahem pudo vislumbrar un pequeño brillo cerca de él. Era una pedazo de vidrio que se había destrozado. Era pequeño, pero bastante afilado. Sintió como la suerte le había dado una minúscula sonrisa. Así que, de forma disimulada, lo había tomado con firmeza.

El tipo más alto de los dos soldados se había acercado a Kayne, quien no dejaba de sostener a Grahem.

—Bien, ya hay que terminar con esto

El soldado apuntó hacia Kayne. Este estaba listo para hacer algún uso del pedazo de madera que sostenía con muchísima fuerza y miedo. Pero no se había esperado lo que seguía.

— _Si siguen así, definitivamente morirán._

—Tío Eren...

El Demonio de la Infinidad los miraba con reprobación.

Ellos miraron en su dirección y en efecto, ahí estaba, mirándolos con desdén.

Kayne estaba aterrado, pero estaba lo suficientemente cuerdo para razonar debidamente. Y en cierto modo, él sabía que el Demonio tenía razón. Ninguna de ellos quería convertirse en el ser que era el Demonio, pero no avanzarán si seguían donde mismo, claro estaba...

Lastimosamente, así sería ahora en adelante.

En ese momento, Grahem reaccionó y encajó el pedazo de vidrio en la pierna del hombre que se hallaba bastante cerca de ellos. Este grito por la fuerza aplicada que Grahem estaba haciendo. Y entonces Kayne espabiló.

Kayne se levantó con el pedazo de madera y, velozmente, lo encajó en la boca entreabierta del hombre que lo miraba con miedo. La madera había perforado toda su cabeza y se manchó con el color escarlata de la sangre que se derramaba sin cesar.

Lo había hecho, había matado a alguien.

* * *

Synnove Ackerman tenía una disputa alocada en su mente.

Era cierto que contaba con una sorprendente fuerza que la beneficiaba mucho a la hora del combate físico. Pero la falta de experiencia en matar personas le dificultaba la tarea de salir de ese problema. Aún con sus cuchillas en sus manos, solo apartaba a los soldados de Kenny Ackerman que intentaban matarla. Solo se defendía, más no atacaba y eso no era bueno. Fue en ese momento en que se había preguntado: ¿Qué diría su padre ante ello?. Probablemente él no la dejaría usar una sola arma que pudiese hacerle daño, como cuando era niña. Levi Ackerman decía que ella no tenía derecho a vivir una vida con las manos manchadas de sangre. Y su madre pensaba igual, era el único pensamiento en el cual ambos coincidían.

Sin embargo, Synnove pasó por alto esa orden de sus padres y le pidió ayuda a la única persona que no se negaría en ayudarla y que era muy buena en armas: Raziel.

Raziel, al ser alguien mayor que ella, tenía más experiencia en el uso de armas y quien mejor la orientaba. Mejoró ampliamente sus habilidades físicas y un tanto las mentales, al punto de poder hacerle frente a Raziel a una corta edad. Él era severo y demasiado estricto. No obstante, eso le sirvió a la chica a no flaquear ante nada.

Ahora, tendría que poner en práctica todo lo que Raziel le había enseñado.

Por no defraudar la ayuda que él le brindó. Por Claennis, a quien se le debía de dar como máximo prioridad en esos momentos. Ya que a pesar de estar en otra época, no dejaba de ser Claennis Jaeger, la princesa de las Murallas.

Así que tomó sus cuchillas y se impulsó hacia los mercenarios del Destripador, ya no importándole si sus manos eran manchadas de sangre.

Por otro lado, Claennis solo era expectadora del horrible escenario que se mostraba ante sus ojos: Synnove acababa de rebanarle la garganta al hombre que estuvo a punto de matarla a ella.

En ese momento, Claennis no podía sentirse más horrible. Gracias a su maldita incapacidad de hacer algo útil, la chica de once años que trataba de protegerla, tuvo que matar a alguien con tal de que ella misma siguiera con vida. Apretó sus puños por la maldita impotencia que recorría cada fibra de su ser y su mirada se había vuelto determinada. Ella era una persona a la cual se le encomendó una próxima responsabilidad: cuidar a los suyos. Cosa que no estaba cumpliendo y ese era su deber, cumplir. Así que se levantó del suelo y tomó las dos armas que le pertenecían al hombre que Synnove anteriormente había asesinado. Lentamente y con menos miedo, tratando de hacer florecer la valentía que tanto le hacía falta, comenzó a dirigirse hacia uno de los mercenarios del Destripador.

Pero _alguien_ la detuvo.

— _El matar a alguien no es fácil, hija_

—¿Papá?

El Demonio le había sonreído levemente a su hija mayor.

Esta supo de inmediato que las cosas se complicarían aún más.

* * *

Mikasa estaba a punto de desplomarse en el suelo, de no haber sido por su fuerte convicción de proteger a su hermano, Eren. El brazo herido le sangraba a mares, donde había sido rosada por la bala de unos de los mercenarios del que se hacía llamar: El Destripador. Ese tipo hacía que le llegara una sensación extraña de familiaridad...

No obstante, debido al coraje que Mikasa albergaba en esos momentos, tuvo que restarle importancia y centrarse en dar con Eren, aún si este estaba demasiado ocupado con Historia. Él solo hecho de que sucediera así como lo plantea ella, le hizo aumentar aún más su enojo. No obstante, en el fondo sentía que sus celos eran un tanto absurdos, Eren tenía el derecho de gustarle cualquier chica. Y por lo que veían sus grisáceos orbes, Historia era bastante hermosa.

Un sentimiento de derrota se abría paso por su orgullo cuando se comparaba a sí misma con ella cuando la veía tan apegada a Eren. Historia tenía un cuerpo curvilíneo y muy bien dotado, una mirada que si bien, ya no irradiaba esa aura de diosa angelical, si no, de un ángel bastante triste, no dejaba de ser hermosa. Pero ella era todo lo contrario. Su cuerpo estaba marcado por el arduo trabajo y esfuerzo que le ha puesto al ejército en todo el tiempo que ha estado ahí. Su mirada no era angelical, era sumamente intimidante y bastante frívola.

Definitivamente, el hombre que le hiciera algún hijo, debería querer mucho ese cuerpo que ella poseé.

La punzada en su brazo la hizo espabilar. Debía encontrar a alguien pronto, porque si no, todo se irá al caño.

Su equipo no está del todo bien, recibió varias abolladuras cuando trató de escapar de los mercenarios del Destripador.

—Maldición...—había mascullado, quejándose por el dolor en su brazo y todo era por haber ayudado al enano...

Si se detenía a analizar meticulosamente, no tenía idea del porqué lo apartó cuando ese mueble iba contra él, impulsado por aquel ser que los había visitado esa vez en la sala nueva. Ese impulso de querer verlo a salvo, solo lo sacaba a relucir cuando protegía a Eren y por esa misma razón lo sentía aún más extraño, hasta inefable, ¿porqué con él?. El pensamiento de que quizá lo que le había dicho Synnove la hizo reflexionar su actitud con su Capitán, hacía mella en ella.

Y ahora que pensaba en Synnove... recordó la vez que había entrenado con la niña y había visto en su muñeca, un amarre de venda muy similar al que ella usa para proteger el símbolo del clan de su difunta madre.

¿Podría ser que ella...?

—Quería encontrar al enano, pero no esperaba encontrar a alguien que no era

La voz del Destripador sonaba burlesca y lejana, como si estuviera flotando encima de ella. Ya que, en efecto, si estaba arriba de ella.

Mikasa se paralizó, permanecía de espaldas de él, por ende él no podía ver su rostro.

El hombre no supo el porqué esa chica no se movía, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo, ya que, quería terminar con todos aquellos que se interponían en su sueño. Ya tenía que culminar esa parte de su misión.

—¿Acaso eres muda?— después de haber lanzado ese comentario burlesco ante el sepulcral silencio que esa chica no cesaba, se acercó a pasos lentos hacia ella y apuntarle con su arma para acabar con esto.

Mikasa Ackerman no tenía miedo, pero no era mentira que se encontraba temblorosa y un poco ansiosa. Aún si tenía una de las cuchillas a la mano y con la ventaja de que el hombre a sus espaldas no la había visto. Suspiró, intentando mermar ese temblor en su cuerpo que el tipo le provocaba. Todo por su maldita voz de anciano. Esta tenía un tinte de familiaridad que a Mikasa se le antojaba inusual.

Sin embargo, Mikasa era consciente de que no había cabida en su tiempo para pensar cosas irrelevantes.

En un acto rápido, la azabache tomó con mucha fuerza la cuchilla y la movió velozmente hacia Kenny, tratando de, por lo menos causarle alguna herida que le permitiera a Mikasa escapar de esa zona.

Entonces, Kenny se dio cuenta de un increíble detalle. Fue solo una milésima de segundo; o quizá menos, debido a la velocidad sobrenatural que la chica poseía.

Kenny pudo ver completamente su rostro y su cuerpo se estremeció abruptamente al analizarla completa. Era a quien hace mucho tiempo buscaba por alguien especial.

Era la hija de Aeron y Yuna.

El rostro del hombre se desfiguró y pudo esquivar el movimiento de la azabache, quien al ver que el hombre se quedaba estático, inmediatamente trató de emprender su huida. No obstante, la voz del Destripador la hizo detenerse de forma abrumadora...

—¿Realmente eres tú, Mikasa?

—¿Cómo mierda sabes su nombre?

Ninguno había esperado la voz de Levi, quien se dirigía a atacar a Kenny.

* * *

 ** _Me partí el culo haciendo este pinshi chapter y la zorra de la inspiración se resistía a ayudarme._**

 ** _En este capítulo quería hacer un especial énfasis en las actitudes que cada uno de los personajes debe de tomar para poder dejar de lado sus miedos y matar a los mercenarios de Kenny. Y hablando de este..._**

 ** _Por fin hice que se reuniera con Michozita. Habrá desmadre :v_**

 ** _Los nuevos personajes que en el especial había mencionado, no resistí en ponerlos en otro capítulo después :'_**

 ** _También me decidí por fin, en darle aparición al tan mencionado Raziel._**

 ** _Y una última cosa, el momento de que los Veteranos y la Tropa 104 sepan quiénes son los Nerian y los demás, ya está casi cerca (que casi puedo ). Entonces ahí, realmente si habrá desmadre :')_**

 ** _Con el momento de Erwin y Heinrich, tenía que darle participación a Hange. Ya fue mucho Papá Erwin, ahora seguía Mamá Hange. Aunque haya sido muy poco, vendrá más. Eruhan para el pueblo :'_**

 ** _Y también, tratar de hacer que se arreglara esa pesada tensión que Erwin irradiaba hacia Heinrich (él no lo merecía :'c)_**

 ** _En fin, eso es todo._**

 ** _Bis Bald :D_**


	16. Renuncia

En una de las tantas casas sin huéspedes de la zona, se encuentran Eren e Historia escondidos de todo el alboroto que estaba sucediendo en la lejanía.

La rubia mantenía un semblante asustado por todo lo anterior sucedido. Su cara estaba roja de tanto esfuerzo que impuso para dar la corrida más grande de su vida. También su cuerpo se encuentra bañado en sudor y eso le produjo una mueca de asco. Se mantenía jadeante, esperando que la aceleración abandonara su organismo. El retumbar de su corazón lo podía sentir hasta en sus oídos, provocando más molestia de la que ya poseé. Asumió que Eren estaba igual y se preocupó por él. Así que le buscó con la mirada. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio la expresión que tenía el castaño.

Eren estaba inmóvil, el horror adorna su rostro completamente.

Este no podía creer lo que hace unos momentos había escuchado. Cuando trató de cubrir a Historia para que no recibiera algún daño de los disparos, escuchó algo que lo había dejado aturdido y bastante confundido.

 _"¿Dónde tienes a Nerian Jaeger?"_

Fue lo que escuchó de los labios de quien se hace llamar el Destripador.

Si eso era así. Si Nerian realmente tiene su apellido, entonces están relacionados de alguna forma.

En ese momento, Eren se sintió traicionado. Le había tendido la mano a ese niño para que confiara en él, le presto su hombro para que llorara y le motivó a luchar por sus seres queridos. Eren se abrió con Nerian Jaeger, esperando que el chico hiciera lo mismo con él, pero no imaginó que el le ocultara algo así. De alguna manera, el castaño esperaba que ese niño fuera alguien en el cual pudiera apoyarse. Sobretodo cuando descubrió sus poderes de Titán, el le prometió no delatarlo y así hizo.

Creyó tener un compañero que pudiera comprender todo lo que sucedía.

Pero fue un iluso.

En ese momento, Eren tuvo la leve sospecha de que quizá Nerian fuese un traidor, al igual que Annie, Berthold, Reiner...

De tan solo pensarlo, un horrible ardor se incrustaba en su pecho. Renegando esos pensamientos. Ese niño, un joven tan pequeño, temeroso del mundo... No puede terminar de creerlo. Debe existir una razón por la cual Nerian haya decidido cerrarse con él. O al menos eso quiere creer. Eren se pregunta en esos momentos, en la fría piedra de concreto en la cual está recargado, sentado en el suelo : ¿Porqué siente tanto apego hacia Nerian?

Era algo que se cuestiona desde hace tiempo. Y pudo haber reflexionado más sobre eso, sino hubiera sido por las manos de Historia que se posaron sobre sus hombros, zarandeándolo para hacerlo reaccionar. El chico parpadea confuso por esa abrupta sacudida que la chica seguía empeñada en efectuar.

—¡Historia, basta!— le exige y esta lo mira con preocupación tomándolo por ambos lados de la cara con esas aterciopeladas manos.

Las cuales, Eren siente como si fueran una gota de agua en un maldito desierto.

—¿Qué te sucede Eren?— la chica clavó su orbes azules en los verdes de él, intentando descifrar lo que le sucede —¿No me digas que es por lo que dijo ese tipo?

El ceño de Eren se frunció. Historia se preguntó si es posible que esa parte del cuerpo pueda desgarrarse.

El castaño se paró del suelo, apartando sutilmente a la chica. Y se encaminó hacia la nada de ese fragmento de calle. ¿Qué si era por lo que dijo el Destripador? Por supuesto que si. Si lo decía, o más bien exigía la entrega de Nerian, era por alguna razón.

—Te veo muy tranquila con esto— comentó Eren molesto.

El castaño no quería creer que la chica no tomara el asunto con la seriedad que debía ser tomada. Después de lo que pasaron juntos, los tres... Inmediatamente, recordó su vida de niño, antes de que Mikasa llegara a sus vidas. Cuando eran los tres, su madre y padre. Compartiendo gratos momentos. Bellísimos momentos que ahora solo son recuerdos.

Suficiente tenía con que se sintiera traicionado por Nerian Jaeger, pero no podía tolerar con la indiferencia de Historia.

Ella se está convirtiendo en alguien especial para él.

—No, no lo estoy, pero creo que estás haciendo ideas erróneas de Nerian— la rubia tenía que aclarar ese punto muy importante para los dos —Estoy segura que tiene sus razones...

—¿Porqué te empeñas tanto en defenderlo?

—Mira quien lo dice

Ninguno sabía porque, pero inmediatamente todo empezó a producirles fastidio. La voz llena de irritación de Eren, molestaba a Historia. Los constantes reclamos de la chica, provocan aborrecimiento a Eren. No llegaban a ningún lado y parecía importarles poco que algún mercenario del Destripador pudiera atraparlos.

En primer lugar, ¿porqué discutían?

Por Nerian. Así de sencillo.

Y ambos se preguntan la razón por la cual ese chico se ha vuelto tan importante en su vida, hasta el punto de discutir como una pareja de casados cuando no saben que castigo darle a su hijo cuando este hace alguna travesura.

—Es que, yo pensé que él...

Eren parecía trabado con sus propias palabras, al no ver que más argumentar. Se refregó las manos en el rostro, denotando su frustración. Entonces Historia comprendió lo que Eren trataba de decir:

Eren le tomó cariño a Nerian.

No había otra razón lógica que pudiera explicar el apego del castaño hacia el chico. Y la chica no comprendía el porqué Eren no lo admitía. Era demasiado obvio con esa frustración que emanaba cuando supo de su apellido real, el como se había sentido enfadado porque el chico se había cerrado con él. No era malo admitir que quieres algo. Lo realmente malo es admitir que tu orgullo te ha cegado de la realidad. Pero es Eren de quien se trataba, alguien jodidamente orgulloso. Ella lo había comprobado tantas veces cuando escuchaba a Armin tratando de convencer al castaño de disculparse con Mikasa cuando este había sido muy grosero.

Historia Reiss se pregunta si ella es capaz de romper esa fortaleza de orgullo que envuelve a Eren Jaeger como una armadura.

Preguntándoselo nunca lo averiguará.

—Es un niño Eren

Él la miró sin comprender, entonces la chica decidió ser más clara por lo despistado que Eren puede llegar a ser.

—¿No crees que exista una razón para ello?— le cuestionó y él pareció meditarlo —El mismo dijo que no podía revelar muchas cosas porque alguien quiere matarlo.

Fue entonces que Eren se sintió estúpido por haber olvidado ese grandísimo detalle. El hecho de que Nerian se estuviera escondiendo de alguien que lo quiere muerto, obviamente lo obligaría a tomar medidas de defensa. Como el hecho de mentir acerca de su identidad.

—Yo estaba a dispuesto a no delatarlo— se defendió con gesto abatido.

La chica tomó su mano y otra vez, Eren se sentía raro.

—Estoy segura que Nerian confía en ti— ella se vio en la necesidad de sonreír, no por sentir forzamiento. Cree que ambos lo necesitan.

Gracias a ese gesto de su compañera pudo relajarse. Sintió como sus músculos dejaban de estar tensos.

—Gracias, Historia— el chico tomó la mano de la fémina y le correspondió la sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa que empezó a encantar a Historia.

La chica, por su parte, se preguntaba que era lo que querían de Nerian. Llegó a la conclusión de que ese ser, el que los había visitado en la Sala estaba detrás de Nerian; definitivamente tenía que ser él. Ya que no era simple coincidencia de que esa cosa hiciera acto de presencia justo cuando Nerian y sus amigos habían llegado a la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Por otra parte, Eren se preguntaba lo mismo. El cuales serían las intenciones del ser para con Nerian. Probablemente, el niño tuviera en su poder algo que sea de sumo valor, algo que fuera realmente elemental para que fuera tan buscado.

Tenía que exigirle que le revelara todas esas incógnitas que lo carcomían lentamente. Se preguntaba también si Nerian estaría relacionado con Grisha Jaeger, su padre.

Aunque no solo le había puesto la mirada a Nerian. Claennis también se había ganado su curiosidad. Casi no había interactuado con ella, pero su principal interés en la castaña consiste en el parecido físico que tiene con su madre Carla. Era como ver una versión más joven de su madre y eso lo ponía un tanto afligido, por tener que recordar la bella sonrisa que alguna vez plasmó el rostro de su madre. Esa chica era idéntica en todo eso.

Eren tenía el presentimiento de que estaba ligado fuertemente a ese par, de alguna forma.

Eren miró a Historia y ésta lo miró a él, coincidiendo en los pensamientos.

—Me pregunto, que es lo que quiere... eso, de Nerian— había preguntado Eren después de un momento de silencio.

La chica estaba a punto de responder cuando alguien, o algo la interrumpió...

— _Yo te responderé eso_

Esa voz...

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Eren sintió todo su cuerpo temblar caóticamente.

Ambos se quedaron de piedra al ver la enorme silueta que se vislumbraba en medio de ellos. Y antes de voltearan a sus espaldas, el color del ambiente que los rodea empezó a opacarse. Adoptó matices tan grisáceas que incluso comenzaba a deprimir a uno. Ese frío tan característico que no indicaba otra cosa más que severos problemas, se había esparcido por todo el entorno. El vapor de la baja temperatura empezaba a volverse visible.

La silueta de colores oscuros como la noche, se hacía más y más visible.

Eren e Historia finalmente se habían decidido por voltear y encarar al dueño de esa demoníaca voz.

Y era él...

El Demonio de la Infinidad.

Él los veía a ambos sin expresión alguna, ningún rastro de emoción. Eso solo hacía que se viera aún más intimidante. Las luz de sus orbes brillaba como mil soles dentro de él, con la excepción de que la luz de los orbes era de un verde tan centellante, que incluso era un poco cegador.

Sudor frío recorrió la sien del castaño al ser espectador de tan inesperado escenario.

— _Eren—_ habló el Demonio con voz oscura y temible.

Eren se quedó de piedra y casi mudo por la impresión de eso dicho por el Demonio.

Entonces, el rostro de aquel ser tan temible se iluminó y Eren pudo apreciar con total claridad la cara del Demonio de la Infinidad. Por fin pudo saber de quien se trataba. Grande fue su horror al darse cuenta de quien era.

Él mismo.

— _Sé lo que estás pensando_

Recorrió cada parte que compone la estructura de su rostro y no había rastro alguno que dijera que el Demonio de la Infinidad era otra persona que no fuera Eren. Todo era como él mismo. Su boca, nariz, cejas y sobre todo esos oscuros orbes centellantes de muerte y destrucción.

Pero el chico se rehusaba a oír lo siguiente que el Demonio diría. Ya sabía lo que saldrían de esos agrietados labios y no podía aceptarlo...

— _Somos uno mismo_

—¡NO!

El Demonio solo veía como era su versión más joven. Alguien tan lleno de motivaciones que sin duda alguna, eran dignas de admirarse. El Demonio recuerda perfectamente el día en que decidió volverse lo que es ahora para llevar a cabo todos sus objetivos. No se arrepentía de todo lo que tuvo que hacer para llegar hasta donde se encontraba. Y aunque quisiera, no podría hacerlo.

Nunca podría.

Él tenía claro que cuando algo se empieza, debe terminarse, aún si se debe perderse todo lo que se tiene. Pero todo valdría la pena cuando vea su objetivo cumplido.

No obstante antes de poder hacerlos, tendría varios obstáculos.

—¡Eren! ¡No lo escuches!

Muchos obstáculos...

La voz de Historia hizo que detuviera a analizar la situación. Eren no podía ser eso que tenía frente suyo, era imposible. Se rehusaba a aceptar eso. Se rehusaba a aceptar que puede convertirse en alguien que dañará a los suyos. Él estaba lejos de verse así mismo como una clase de héroe, siente que falta mucho para verse de esa manera. Sin embargo, prefería tratar de ser una versión patética de héroe, a ser alguien que trate de lastimar a los suyos.

Un Demonio

Y eso era lo que tenía delante suyo.

No obstante, era como verse en un espejo, no le quedaban dudas. Y realmente se sintió dudoso de sí mismo por primera vez ante sus decisiones, de todos los ideales que estaba dispuesto a cumplir sin importar que.

¿Realmente termina así su historia?

Se rehusaba a creer y el Demonio notó eso en su mirada. Después de todo, son uno mismo, como había dicho anteriormente.

— _Recuerdo que estaba en el mismo estado que tú_ — habló de forma seria, sin ningún ápice de emoción o que denotara alguna expresión _—Estaba ante la negación._

Eren lo miró sin comprender, estaba demasiado asustado. Historia parecía lejana a todo eso, pero ambos estaban en las mismas condiciones.

— _Cuando un hecho inevitablemente desastroso está por ocurrir y sabemos de eso, la negación es lo primero que cruzará por tu mente. Renegarás, patalearás, llorarás, incluso querrás morir antes de enfrentar al futuro. Pero uno debe tomar en cuenta, que tus obligaciones te perseguirán hasta que te atrapen y tu des el paso siguiente_ — los ojos del Demonio no dejaban de centellar, eran demasiado perturbadores, aunque Eren tenía que enfocarse en lo demás que tenía por decirle _—Lo mismo pasa en la guerra del poder. Puedes hacer uso de todas tus habilidades para no hacer el mayor daño posible o no hacer nada y quedarte a mirar como imbécil. Porque en la guerra se derramará sangre, se derramarán lágrimas y habrán pérdidas irremediables. No existe guerra en la que no haya caos. Y aquellos que niegan eso, quedarán estancados. Al final, ni sirve de nada huir, terminarás por enfrentar ese hecho inevitable, aún si le has rezado a Dioses o hayas hecho alguna otra cosa._

Eren no encontraba nada a que responder a eso, Historia estaba igual. Pero tenía razón y eso era algo que Eren, secretamente reprimía. La negación del avance.

¿Debía aceptar que iba a convertirse en eso?

— _Ustedes no son los únicos que atraviesan por la negación, Eren, Historia..._

A esta última, el Demonio de la Infinidad le dio una leve caricia en la mejilla que ha Historia le pareció lo más horrible y perturbador que haya sentido, para el Demonio fue todo lo contrario. Realmente extraña a su Reina...

— _Empezaremos despacio, para que entiendan la situación por la que atraviesan_

Inmediatamente el escenario a su alrededor cambio a otro lado de esa misma zona. Habían soldados que atacaban al trío de amigos de Nerian. Kayne, Grahem y Maggie.

Eren había intentado acercarse a uno de ellos, a el chico pelirrojo, estaba cubierto de sangre, sus demás amigos poseían las mismas condiciones. Historia venía detrás suyo y el Demonio solo observaba los movimientos de cada uno. Grande fue la sorpresa de Eren al no poder tocar a Kayne ni Grahem, ni Maggie. Eran como una especie de ilusión. Sin embargo, estaban heridos de gravedad. Pero lo que más le había llamado la atención era que Grahem y Kayne despedían humo en varias partes de su cuerpo. Exactamente, como lo haría un Titán Cambiante. La chica se hallaba con los dos, tratando de ayudarlos. Del mismo modo, intentaban defenderse de los mercenarios del Destripador, quienes los amenazaban con armas.

Pero lo extraño de aquel escenario, era como si estuviera congelado, nada se movía.

— _Kayne Arlet es un niño muy amable con los suyos_

—¿Arlet?

Eren e Historia se quedaron impactados al oír ese apellido. El castaño inmediatamente pensó en Armin y si estaría a salvo, deseaba que así fuera.

Eren vio el aspecto del chico Kayne. Tenía mucho parecido con Armin. La estructura de su rostro era bastante parecido al de Armin, eso sumándole a los característicos ojos azules que poseé su amigo de la infancia. La contextura de su cuerpo también era como la de él. Aunque había algo extraño con su cabellera castaña rojiza, se le antojaba inusual y familiar.

Entonces ese niño también estaba relacionado con los suyos. Específicamente, con Armin.

— _El negó su amabilidad cuando tuvo que matar a uno de esos mercenarios._

Eren lo comprendió enseguida. Armin una vez se lo dijo...

— _Lo mismo sucede con Grahem Kirschtein_ — prosiguió con ese tono fúnebre — _Alguien que es sumamente confiado, pero al final resultó ser tan temeroso como los demás_

El castaño se sorprendió por el apellido del chico, como el de Jean. Y se sorprendió aún más porque, en lo poco que se había topado con ese chico, le encontró cierto parecido físico a Annie Leonhardt... Aunque todo eso se veía opacado por los aires de la personalidad de su compañero Jean.

Espera que Jean también esté a salvo. A pesar de que no se lleven bien la mayor parte del tiempo en el que conviven, le aprecia mucho.

— _Y Maggie Springer, se forzó a sí misma a defender a los suyos, aún cuando no está mentalmente preparada para eso_

No esperaba que Connie también estuviera involucrado. Pero no podía mentirse a sí mismo, Maggie poseé las facciones de Connie.

Eren estaba demasiado aterrado, no sabía lo que significara lo que el Demonio le estaba diciendo. Pero definitivamente no era para algo bueno. Nerian se lo había dicho, él lo busca para matarlo. Él es una criatura temible.

Historia se había acercado a él, tratando de reconfortarlo. Ella también se encuentra asustada y Eren también quería apoyarla. De alguna forma u otra, sentían que ellos eran como las principales personas del juego que ambos protagonizan en esos momentos.

El escenario cambió y ahora estaban en un callejón con muchas cajas, así como mercenarios del Destripador. Eren e Historia se habían alegrado al ver que estaban la Teniente Hange y el Comandante Erwin. No obstante, la alegría se desvaneció como vapor cuando la escena que el chico Heinrich protagonizaba, quien también estaba con los dos mencionados. El chico también estaba matando a los mercenarios de Kenny Ackerman, lo hacía con una furia tan temible, que la escena congelada que se proyecta a los ojos de Eren e Historia, parecía un cuento de horror.

Sin embargo, el castaño y la rubia son testigos del como el miedo se apodera de su rostro. El chico realizaba todo tipo de movimientos, aunque algunos se veían un poco torpes. Aún así, el pánico no abandonaba su rostro.

Esta vez, Eren (como lo había hecho anteriormente) analizó a detalle las facciones físicas de Heinrich. Cabello castaño rojizo brillante y una determinada mirada azulina. El cuerpo poseé una complexión atlética y fuerte, como la de Erwin Smith.

— _Heinrich Smith, un muchacho astuto y bastante firme_

Uno debía ser bastante despistado para no notar el parecido que Heinrich comparte con la Teniente Hange Zoë. La sensación tan liviana que el muchacho irradiaba le parecía idéntica a la de la Teniente. Pero, la firmeza en la expresión de Heinrich, sin duda alguna, debían de ser de Erwin Smith.

El Demonio se había acercado más a Eren, al notar su incredulidad. También había notado que empezaba a apartar la mirada. No obstante, el Demonio lo obligó, con un ademán de manos, a observar la escena. La cabeza de Eren giró bruscamente para seguir observando la escena. Por otro lado, Historia había empezado a darse cuenta de esos nervios que comenzaron a surgir en el castaño. Y no sabía que hacer. Ninguno sabía que debían hacer. No encontraban la lógica en lo que el ser que estaba con ellos hacía. Pero no podían pensar con claridad con los nervios a flor de piel.

— _Heinrich también tuvo que negar su benevolencia, aceptó que debería rechazar eso para poder sobrevivir—_ enunció el Demonio, viendo las expresiones de horror en las caras de Eren e Historia.

Ninguno entendía que era lo que el Demonio trataba de hacerles entender. Pero ambos concuerdan en que era algo sumamente importante.

Consiguientemente, la escena cambió a donde estaban dos chicas. Una castaña y la otra pelinegra. Historia vio que se trataba de Claennis y la preocupación hizo mella en ella. Inmediatamente, recordó aquella vez donde la había conocido; estaban en los comedores, platicando sobre temas triviales. La personalidad de la chica le recordaba en demasía a la de ella misma, cuando era Christa Lenz. Historia pudo ver lo falsa que era esa chica tratando de ocultar el dolor que la lastimaba.

También observó a la chica pelinegra, esta se le veía bastante firme con lo que hacía. Estaba cubierta de sangre y tenía a varios de los soldados de Kenny Ackerman encima de ella. No obstante, a pesar de que tenía un tanto controlada la situación, la desesperación adornaba su rostro completamente.

Por otro lado, Eren le encontró demasiado parecido a Mikasa. Aquella vez donde la había salvado de los hombres que habían asesinado a sus padres. Recuerda eso perfectamente y Synnove era la viva imagen de ese recuerdo. De una pequeña que se obligó a sí misma a pelear contra el cruel mundo.

— _Si, Eren—_ el Demonio le aclaró ese pensamiento, adivinando lo que se imaginaba _—Synnove Ackerman lo tuvo que hacer._

Los ojos de Eren centellaban por las miles de emociones que recorrían su ser. Y por el tan poco mencionado apellido de Mikasa. En ese momento, Eren supo que su hermana adoptiva saldría muy afectada...

El Demonio se acercó a la imagen inmóvil de Claennis. Esta se le veía asustada por lo que Synnove estaba haciendo y no la culpaba. Todo estaba mal y el hecho de que uno no sintiera temor ante ello, era algo sumamente increíble. Luego, en un acto que todavía desconcertó aún más a los presentes, el Demonio le susurró algo a la imagen inmóvil de la castaña...

— _Lamento mucho que tengas que pasar por esto, hija_

Eren no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Abrió los ojos en su totalidad por esas palabras.

La acaba de llamar: Hija

Pero antes de hacer alguna replica, el escenario volvió a cambiar, dando paso a quien era la principal razón de que el Demonio estuviera con ellos.

Y la culminación de ese horroroso momento.

En frente de Historia y Eren estaba Nerian Jaeger con una expresión que denotaba muchísimas emociones negativas. Entre estas estaba el horror, la desesperación, el miedo. Eren se dio cuenta de que el miedo era lo que más disfrutaba el Demonio. Su rostro lleno de la emoción que sentía al poder percibir el miedo entre el castaño y la rubia, era lo que más destacaba.

La imagen inmóvil de Nerian comenzó a recuperar su movilidad poco a poco, revelando movimientos inusuales en Nerian. Este había matado a una mujer y aunque el cuerpo muerto de aquella fémina estuviera totalmente inmóvil, Nerian continuaba atacando con furia y muchísimo rencor.

Eren no terminaba de entender cómo es que alguien puede asesinar de forma tan sangrienta. Porque Nerian no solo golpeaba el cadáver con el arma que tenía en sus manos, también lo mutilaba, lo trituraba, lo trataba con tanto odio que en ese momento Eren supo que se estaba desquitando con ese cuerpo inerte. La sangre envolvía la piel de Nerian y la poca luz que se filtraba por el lugar donde se encuentran los hacía lucir aún más pertubante. Era la primera vez que Eren sintió miedo de un niño... Se preguntó si Mikasa lo vio de la misma forma cuando la había salvado en su infancia.

Los ojos llorosos de Nerian fueron suficientes para incrementar la furia de Eren y darse el valor de enfrentar al ser que tenía frente suyo; el cual disfrutaba la desesperación del niño.

—¡¿QUIÉN RAYOS ERES?!— exigió con tonos fuertes, dejando salir su ira sin poder contenerla.

Pero lo que no esperaba era que el monstruo que tenía en su cara, carcajeara de forma perturbadora.

— _El Demonio de la Infinidad, en lo que te convertirás..._

Y entonces, siguió soltando esas horribles y sonoras carcajadas que solo aumentaban la furia de Eren Jaeger. Su pecho se aceleró ante lo que dijo el Demonio y sus ojos verdosos destilan ira pura. Por su parte, Historia solo observaba muda, sin poder decir nada de la impresión que todo esto le provoca. El miedo se apodera cada vez más y más de ella. Lágrimas gruesas se acumularon en sus orbes azules. El miedo consumía a ambos.

— _Eren, no podrás evitar lo malo que sucederá en el futuro_

Ambos notaron que el cielo ya no era gris como cuando el Demonio se apareció a ellos, ahora era de un infernal color negro. El frío no se quedaba atrás. Las paredes habían comenzado a cristalizarse y emanaban un frío tan doloroso y gélido que dolían moverse, incluso respirar.

La silueta del Demonio de la Infinidad se hacía cada vez más y más hostil, imponente, despidiendo poder en cualquier parte.

— _Y por eso, debes abandonar tu humanidad, en su totalidad_

—¡SUFICIENTE!— exclamó harto de la situación el castaño.

Había acercado su mano hacia su boca, ya no importándole nada más que hacer desaparecer a ese monstruo frente a él. Sentimientos negativos recorrían todo el cuerpo del castaño y no podía controlarlos. No obstante, antes de que su mano llegara a su boca, el Demonio fue más rápido que Eren.

— _No, tu no harás nada—_ dijo con firmeza.

Con un ademán de manos, el Demonio los obligó a tumbarse al suelo, boca abajo. Los dos fueron atraídos al suelo como un par de imanes. Ambos emitieron una queja y el frío que se adhiere a su rostro pegado al suelo, es sumamente horroroso. No podían moverse, solo observaban la escena frente a sus ojos. Sentían como un fuerte peso estuviera encima de ellos, pero era el ser quien los mantiene en el suelo. El Demonio también había alejado la mano de Eren de su boca y este no la podía mover en lo más mínimo. Historia y Eren solo se retorcían del dolor que les provocaba esa presión que ejercía el Demonio sobre ellos.

—Maldición— masculló Eren con impotencia al ver como el Demonio se iba acercando a Nerian. Viendo con horror como el Demonio no dejaba de llamarle: Hijo.

Nerian es hijo del Demonio de la Infinidad...

Era el pensamiento que destrozaba a Eren Jaeger...

* * *

No tenía ni la menor idea del porqué hago esto.

Cada vez que destrozo el inerte cuerpo de la mujer frente a mi, siento que la furia que quema con intensidad mis venas no perece. No baja, al contrario, solo aumenta más y más. Por recurrentes momentos imaginaba al Demonio de la Infinidad en su lugar y una inexplicable satisfacción recorría mis entrañas.

Mis puños dolían en demasía y sangraban. No sólo la sangre de la mujer estaba en mis manos, también la mía, aunque luego se evapora por la regeneración.

A este punto, ya no tenía noción de lo que estaba sucediendo a mi alrededor. Los mercenarios de Kenny Ackerman. Si mis amigos están a salvo. Si los demás reclutas estaban seguros. Si mi hermana estaba fuera de peligro. Nada de eso estaba en mi mente. Solo yo, la mujer inerte y la sangre que cubría la mayor parte del entorno como una manta de las que mi madre me ponía antes de ir a dormir.

El arma con la que asesiné aún continuaba en mi mano y yo, tan solo la veía como un objeto maldito. Consiente de lo que acabo de hacer, las lágrimas comenzaron a surgir de mi rostro, si cesar. Todo eso mientras el pensamiento era destacable en mi cabeza.

Acabo de matar a alguien...

Si, lo hice

He caído ante la provocación del Demonio de la Infinidad.

Y este solo se regocija en donde sea que esté. Porque está aquí, lo sé porque oigo su maldita risa psicópata.

No obstante, ¿qué más puedo hacer? Me he dado cuenta de que por más que uno desea erradicar los errores que ha cometido, nunca podrá desaparecerlos, jamás. Sin embargo, lo único que queda por hacer, es aceptar que eso ocurrió. El pasado no perdona. El pasado no se desvanece como el vapor en el viento. El pasado siempre estará ahí, atormentando si fue inmoral o gozando si fue admirable. En mi caso, fue el primero. Y esto provocó que más lágrimas cayeran de mi rostro.

— _Bien, lo hiciste bien, hijo_ — la voz del Demonio en mi oído, erizó mi y me alejé de donde provenía aquel sonido.

El hecho de que me dijera eso, no significaba nada bueno. Solo desesperación.

—Déjame en paz

— _No puedo hacer eso_ — respondió seguro de sí mismo _—Con ninguno de ustedes, mucho menos con mi hija..._

Entonces, lo miré sin comprender. Lo siguiente fue que me mostró una serie de imágenes donde todos mis amigos estaban haciendo lo mismo que yo. Asesinar personas... Heinrich rompía los cráneos de los que se acercaban a él. Grahem, Kayne y Maggie destrozaban a un mercenario de Kenny Ackerman a golpes. Synnove no paraba de apuñalar a los hombres que la atacaban. Pero hubo algo que no podría borrar de mi mente, jamás. Se quedaría impreso en mi mente hasta el final de mis putridos días de mi existencia.

Era Claennis.

Ella hacía todo lo que nosotros estábamos haciendo, pero mil veces peor. Si Heinrich rompía los cráneos de los mercenarios, Claennis los trituraba. Si Grahem, Kayne y Maggie mataban al soldado que los amenazaban, a golpes, Claennis los demolía. Si Synnove apuñalaba a los hombres que la atacaban, Claennis los mutilaba en su totalidad.

Por dios.

Recuerdo vagamente el pequeño rostro de mi hermana el día en que la conocí. Era tan linda y estaba tan temerosa del mundo. Yo en ese momento no sabía que tenía una hermana. Simplemente me informaron sobre la llegada de ella. Venía de la mano de mi padre, por una de las puertas principales del palacio donde antes vivíamos. Atrás de ellos, venía mamá con un semblante bastante decaído y que mostraba arrepentimiento en su totalidad.

— _El es tu hermano, Claennis, se llama Nerian_

— _¿Qué es un hermano?_

Fue lo que recuerdo que me dijo. Hasta la fecha desconozco el porqué habría dicho eso.

A pesar de que se mostraba temerosa ante mí, nunca permitió que un solo niño me hiciera daño. Nos protegíamos mutuamente y siempre me mostraba esa sonrisa tan característica suya.

Por eso, verla ahora a través del Demonio de la Infinidad, verla de esa manera. Tan diferente, tan sanguinaria, tan llena de odio. Tan él... solo hacía que mi desesperación creciera al doble. Y también mi odio por la persona que provocó todo lo que nos sucedía.

—¡ERES DE LO PEOR!

Había gritado, totalmente desesperado.

— _No solo será ella, Nerian, es el destino de los que se rehusan a avanzar—_ esa maldita verdad calaba hondo en mi _—Tendrán que mancharse el alma de sangre_

Lo peor de todo es que él tiene la razón. Cada palabra que emite, por más cruel que es, todo es verdad.

¿Porqué todo debe era así?

En ciertas ocasiones, cuando la tristeza puede más conmigo, me pongo a imaginar escenarios inexistentes donde no existe la guerra ni la sangre, nada de eso. Imagino que mi padre no es el monstruo que ahora me está torturando mentalmente y que simplemente jugábamos múltiples juegos. O que mi madre me cocinaba esos postres dulces que tanto adoramos Claennis y yo. Y no tengo que pensar en poder sobrevivir en un mundo apocalíptico, simplemente me preocupo por no tener nada que hacer al día siguiente. Y después, la frustración vuelve a mi cuando me doy cuenta que la imaginación solo es eso: Imaginación. No es real.

El Demonio de la Infinidad goza mi sufrimiento. Lo sé porque lo veo es su maldita expresión de satisfacción.

Siento como el frío empieza a dominar cada parte del ambiente a mi alrededor. Hay muchos ruidos que corrompen la poca cordura que tengo, siento que en cualquier momento voy a enloquecer. También siento el Demonio cerca de mi, susurrando lo inútil que es seguir negando el avance. Pero, si aceptar el avance significa volverme el ser que es él, entonces prefiero quedarme estancado en donde estoy.

Los ruidos se intensificaron, obligándome a tapar mis oídos con la palmas de mis manos. No obstante, el intenso ruido no mermaba.

— _¿Porqué no te rindes?_

—¡CÁLLATE YA!

Grité encolerizado, tratando de apaciguar esa desesperación que cada vez iba en aumento. Pero ya nada funciona.

— _Deja que Ymir te llene de su poder..._

—¡NO!— le supliqué lleno de terror —¡POR FAVOR!

Mis piernas comenzaron a perder fuerzas, provocando que cayera de rodillas al suelo. Unas ventiscas brutales venían a mi alrededor con fuerza. Estaba muy frío y no podía moverme libremente. Las lágrimas eran cada vez más y más.

Pensé en la rendición. Pensé en dejar que el Demonio de la Infinidad hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo. Porque ya estaba harto de sufrir, harto de recordar que mis días felices ya no existirían. Cuanto anhelaba poder salvar a mis seres queridos...

El Demonio de la Infinidad se paró frente a mi, siendo espectador de mi sufrimiento. Y entonces cerré los ojos cuando vi la mano del Demonio acercarse a mi.

Pero, el Demonio paró cuando escuchó que comencé a llorar con fuerza. Gimotear y derramar lágrimas de desesperación. Abrí un ojo para observar que era lo que sucedía. ¿Porqué el Demonio había parado?.

Al igual que el frío, seguía ahí, pero ahora era más relajante.

Y aún seguía en la misma posición, su mano no había bajado. Solo que uno de sus ojos ya no era de los orbes llenos de muerte que antes contemplé. Estaba normal, como lo era antes de que se hiciera el mayor enemigo de la humanidad. Y me miraba con miedo y confusión. También miró a su alrededor, en busca de respuestas. Entonces su mirada dio de nuevo con la mía. Esta se veía llena de miedo y demasiado arrepentimiento.

Era como si de nuevo fuera el Eren Jaeger de antes, saliendo de un trance o como si dejara de ser alguien maligno.

Miró sus manos, como si se diera cuenta de que hizo algo realmente horrible.

Luego fui testigo de como sus ojos aguamarina se llenaban de gruesas lágrimas. Pero eso no fue lo más raro de todo esto, fue lo siguiente que dijo. Algo que me he propuesto hacer desde el primer momento en que vi como el Demonio hizo sus horribles acciones, pero que ahora solo me está provocando un intenso dolor.

—¿Papá?

—Nerian, hijo, mátame...

Esta vez, su voz era normal y su mirada se suavizó. Pero yo era un revoltijo de múltiples emociones.

Y yo no supe que hacer, pero sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo.

* * *

 ** _Después de chingomil años, estoy de vuelta :D_**

 ** _Perooooo sad por el enano :C_**

 ** _Pinche Zeke, te voy a partir tu madre, kbrón. Ojalá Hange lo salve o algo, :c_**

 ** _Okay, hablemos del capítulo. Tenía muchas complicaciones a la hora de escribirlo porque no tenía muchas ideas para hacerlo. Por otro lado, la preparatoria también me ha mantenido demasiado ocupada y llego con flojera de escribir :n_**

 ** _Creo que aquí es donde comenzará el desmadre :_**

 ** _Quería también destacar el hecho de que Nerian está en un estado de negación, al igual que Eren, ya que influirá en sus decisiones futuras._**

 ** _Otra cosa sobre un personaje que por un descuido mío, lo guardé para más tarde._**

 ** _Personaje próximo a aparecer:_** ** _Myrcella Braun_**

 ** _Ella también será de gran importancia para las decisiones de Nerian. Y también para los del bando de Mare (quienes ya van a aparecer :)_**

 ** _Creo que ya, ahora si es todo :p_**

 ** _Bis Bald :D_**


	17. Myrcella y la Reina

_Eres la luna de mi vida..._

 _Khal Drogo - Game of Thrones_

* * *

—Señor Braun, ¿está molesto conmigo por lo que dije? Discúlpeme, no era mi intención hacerle sentir mal.

La silla dio un crujido cuando Reiner Braun tomó asiento en ella. Estaba fría y era muy incómoda, pero eso no era algo que parecía tener relevancia para él. Se acomodó una vez más en el asiento de madera pálida y dio un fuerte suspiro mientras fijaba su vista en la poca luz que se filtraba por la ventana de aquella habitación, a la cual le colocó el seguro de la puerta para que nadie interrumpiera la faena que estaba a punto de cometer.

A su lado, el brillo plateado de la escopeta lo hizo desviar la mirada de la escasa luz de la ventana. Tomó con firmeza el arma y la parte superior la puso en su boca. Duró algunos segundos así, pensando en cómo sería su vida sino tuviera el peso de las muertes de personas inocentes que perecieron por sus acciones.

Nada de esto lo quiso. Absolutamente nada.

Noche tras noche, soñaba con los rostros de las mujeres aterradas por sus bebés o los niños que no paraban de llorar por sus madres desaparecidas, ni que hablar de los pobres ancianos que rogaban por ayuda.

Cuando regresaron de con los "Demonios" (así era la gente de las Murallas), inmediatamente recibieron una llamada de atención por no haber obtenido el poder de la coordenada. No obstante, eso fue apaciguado por traer de vuelta el poder del Titán Mandíbula. Reiner fue regañado por lo primero, Berthold, felicitado por lo segundo y quien debía hacerse cargo de Ymir hasta que el verdadero candidato fuera a devorarla. Posteriormente, les asignaron más misiones en donde debían demostrar que su nación era quien mandaba. Todo eso contraía muertes, muchas muertes.

No era la primera vez que intentaba suicidarse. La primera vez fue hace dos meses después de volver. Intentaba dormir y no podía, las imágenes de la gente muriendo no lo dejaban descansar. Se paró abruptamente de la comodidad de su cama y fue a la mesita de centro que había en la estancia, por unas pastillas. Recuerda perfectamente como la chica del otro lado de la puerta lo regañó por haber intentado hacer algo estúpido. La segunda vez estaba en un río, habían regresado de una misión impuesta por los altos mandos y le tocó enfrentar a uno de los atacantes. Desgraciadamente, su ataque no fue muy bien ejecutado, ya que terminó por destruir un orfanato donde la mayoría de los residentes eran niños y muchos bebés. amarró una gran y pesada roca a su cuello con una cuerda larga y gruesa. Lanzó la roca al río y se lanzó con ella. Cuando comenzó a sentir la ausencia del aire en sus pulmones, alguien lo había sacado de ese río. Aquella vez también fue la chica del otro lado de la puerta. La tercera vez fue la más reciente, hace unos momentos. Sorprendió a Berthold platicando plácidamente con la chica. Y lo que realmente le dio otro incentivo al suicidio, fue cuando la chica mencionó algo acerca de los bebés que murieron en la reciente misión. Ella se sentía triste y él culpable. Se dirigió a donde está ahora.

—¿Señor Braun?

Y era la principal razón por la cual aún no toma el suicidio como algo definitivo.

Marcelline Océan llegó a su vida cuando regresó de las Murallas. La asignaron como su ayudante personal (aunque más bien, parecía de esas psicólogas que forzosamente querían cambiar tus ideas). Le parecía muy bonita. Tiene el cabello castaño y lacio. Sus orbes verde claro también lo habían cautivado, ni que decir de su esbelta figura envuelta en vestidos de seda. No obstante, le dieron un dato que lo había dejado aturdido totalmente.

Era la media hermana de Marcel y Porco Galliard.

Hija del primer matrimonio de la madre de Marcel y Porco. Su padre murió por una enfermedad cardíaca, quedando bajo el cuidado de su madre una vez que le sucedió esa tragedia. El señor Galliard no mostró algún ápice de rechazo por la chica, incluso le había ofrecido su apellido, pero esta lo rechazó amablemente diciendo que quería conservar el apellido de su progenitor.

Cuando se enteró, no tenía idea de como mirar a la chica, pues recordaba claramente como Marcel se sacrificó por salvarlo a él. Para su mayor sorpresa, Marcelline no mostró signos de odiarlo o sentir algún resentimiento hacia él, Porco era un caso totalmente diferente. Se notaba a leguas que lo odiaba.

— _Fue algo que Marcel decidió por su cuenta—_ le había dicho suavemente Marcelline _—Ya no se mortifique por eso, Señor Braun_

Reiner no entendía el porqué se dirigía a él como: _Señor_ , si se veía que ambos eran casi de la misma edad. Marcelline le confesó que era por respeto al ser alguien superior a ella. Eso le había parecido absurdo. No era superior a nadie; mucho menos alguien tan magnífica como Marcelline Océan.

Desde el primer momento en que emitieron contacto alguno, la chica siempre se a mostrado respetuosa y amable con todos, sobretodo con él. Marcelline decía que lo admiraba muchísimo. Sin embargo, él se sentía peor que la mierda cuando ella decía lo maravilloso que él era. Eso se debe a que... ¡simplemente no lo era! ¿Qué tenía de maravilloso pelear en guerras absurdas donde centenares de personas inocentes pierden la vida? Por eso, Reiner siempre creía que Marcelline veía todo excesivamente bello, incluso a él, como anteriormente le dijo.

No obstante, estaba agradecido de tener a alguien como ella a su lado.

Dejó el arma recargada en la pared y se levantó de la silla para ir a abrir las cortinas negras de la estancia. La luz solar que se filtraba bañó su rostro llenándolo de calidez que a Reiner le recordó a Marcelline.

 _Aún no_ , se decía mentalmente mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta.

Al otro lado de ella, Marcelline le esperaba con una bandeja llena de postres que él adora. El contenido de esta consistía en un pequeño pedazo de tarta de la selva negra, complementado con aderezo de frutas. A su lado, bizcochos rellenos y cubiertos de chocolate blanco. Así mismo, también preparó pudin de Welf y berlinesas decoradas con azúcar espolvoreada. Y por último, lo que más le gustaba a Reiner, crepas cubiertas de mermelada, acompañado de frutos rojos. Todo eso con una taza de chocolate caliente. El rubio se preguntaba como es que la chica había recordado todo eso en tan poco tiempo; ya que él solo lo había mencionado dos o tres veces en lo que se han conocido.

Sonrió al ver ese gesto de ella hacia el.

—Lo lamento mucho, Señor Braun— le hablaba con arrepentimiento mientras extendía la bandeja hacia él —Trataré de ser más cuidadosa con lo que digo, se lo prometo.

No, de ninguna manera podría enojarse con ella.

Ciertamente, la actitud de ella le recordaba a la de Marcel Galliard cuando estaba avergonzado. Y de pronto, vio a Marcel en Marcelline, diciéndole que no debía preocuparse por nada, que dejara todos los pensamientos tontos. Por eso mismo, una punzada de culpa inundó su pecho, provocando que bajara la mirada. No podía verla sin que el recuerdo de Marcel siendo devorado por salvarle llegará a su mente.

No entendía el porqué ella era tan amable. No entendía nada.

De fuentes cercanas, supo que Marcelline era muy apegada a Marcel cuando eran más pequeños. No se despegaban ni un mísero segundo. Siempre que se veían jugaban sin parar y mantenían un buen lazo de hermanos. Porco era otra cosa. Se mantenía distante hacia ella y hasta le insultaba, pero Marcelline no le tomaba importancia a eso y le trataba de la misma forma que a Marcel.

Por eso, cuando se enteró de la reacción desgarradora de Marcelline cuando esta supo de la muerte de su medio hermano, la culpa lo atacó ferozmente. No salió de su habitación por cuatro días, hasta que Berthold lo sacó a rastras, obligándolo a darse un baño y probar bocado. Cuando por fin pudo reunirse con la chica Océan, se hincó ante ella, producto de la vergüenza que sentía al estar frente a la persona que adoraba a quien murió por su incompetencia. Pero ella se colocó a su altura y lo tomó de la barbilla, obligándolo a mirarla. Ella le sonrió y le dijo que todo estaba bien. Eso fue suficiente para que los ojos de Reiner se llenaran de lágrimas. Ella era de las pocas personas que mostraban su afecto sincero.

—No hay nada por lo que debas disculparte, Marcelline— le dijo Reiner, tratando de apaciguar la tristeza de la chica y recibiendo gustosamente la bandeja que ella le preparó con dedicación.

Ella le sonrió y sintió un calor en sus mejillas.

 _"Ojalá pudiera casarme con ella"_

—Señor Braun, ¿seguro que está bien?— inquirió con preocupación Marcelline. No quería que su Señor intentara matarse nuevamente —¿Quiere que me vaya para que pueda comer a gusto?

Reiner la detuvo antes de que está comenzara a caminar.

—Acompáñame

Ella le miró un poco avergonzada. No esperaba esa oferta, simplemente se limitaba a hacer lo que le decían y se sentía feliz cuando recibía felicitaciones por eso.

Pero cuando alguien se mostraba demasiada amabilidad, se mostraba renuente a aceptarla.

—No creo que sea prudente eso, Señor Braun

Él la miró un tanto fastidiado, ya que ella siempre le decía que no debía tratarla como alguien igual a él, porque eran de clases diferentes. Marcelline más baja que él.

—¿De nuevo con eso, Marcelline?— respondió un poco molesto —Y no me llames Señor Braun, me llamo Reiner

—Pero usted es...

Reiner atrapó una de sus mejillas y la apretó suavemente, haciendo callar a la chica.

—No soy más que nadie, ahora ven y ayúdame a comerme todo esto.

Le tomó su mano y la invitó a su habitación, donde compartirían una velada amena.

Charlaron durante mucho tiempo. La chica reía y reía por lo que Reiner le relataba y él se sentía a gusto con su presencia. En ese rato, a veces se miraban a los ojos y el rubio se perdía en su mirada. Algunas veces desde que la conoció, se preguntaba si podría intentar algo con ella, pero abruptamente volvía con ferocidad, el recuerdo de Marcel siendo devorado por Ymir.

Y de nuevo volvía la angustia

De nuevo venía la ansiedad

De nuevo recordaba que nunca le ofrecería nada bueno a Marcelline

Ni a nadie

Por eso, cuando ella quiso tomar su mano para aliviar esa angustia que el tenía, la apartó como si esta quemara. Ella lo miró confundida, no comprendía la actitud de Reiner, si hace unos momentos él estaba feliz. Pero repentinamente, su radical cambio de actitud la alertó. Eso a él le sucedía cuando esas ganas de matarse podían más que su razonamiento.

—¿Señor Braun? ¿Se siente bien?

—Nada, vuelve al trabajo

—¿Eh?

Reiner inmediatamente sintió la culpa recorrer su cuerpo cuando vio la expresión triste en el bello rostro de Marcelline. No sabía que decirle para remediar lo dicho, ya que la forma en que le dijo que se esfumara de su habitación, fue bastante fría, carente de tacto y amabilidad. Lo único que hizo fue mirarla arrepentido y sin saber que decir o hacer.

Estaba consciente de que era alguien dañino para ella. Sin embargo, no podía evitar tenerla cerca, recibiendo las atenciones que ella le daba. Todo de ella era tan maravilloso. Gracias a la chica olvidaba todo el horror que dominaba el mundo en el que él habita. Porque el mundo el cual debe atravesar día tras día, era sumamente horrible.

La miseria era lo único que venía detrás de él. Aún si muchos lo ven como un héroe.

Recordó a la gente de las Murallas. Recordó a Eren Jaeger. El como este le admiraba. La misma admiración que Marcelline sentía hacia él (aunque la fascinación de la chica es diferente).

¿Y cómo había respondido?

Con el cumplimiento del deber.

Para ojos de la gente de las Murallas: Traición.

Por más encantadora que fuera la chica que tenía delante suyo, no podía dejarse llevar. Ella no merecía estar con alguien que aparenta ser fuerte y valiente, cuando en el verdadero ser es un joven cobarde y sumamente depresivo. En cierta forma, recordó a la adorable Christa Lenz, pero sabía que esta no le correspondía. No intentaba plasmar a la rubia en Marcelline, pero era inevitable no hallarles parecido. Por otro lado, se preguntaba si Christa Lenz le parecería gracioso lo bien que su Ymir se lleva con Berthold...

—¡Reiner!

Agradeció de todo corazón la interrupción de Berthold.

Reiner enfocó su mirada en su amigo moreno, dejándo de lado a la chica que estaba con él. Aún así, para su amigo no pasó desapercibido el tenso ambiente entre esos dos. Con la mirada le pidió disculpas a Marcelline y esta pidió permiso para retirarse de la estancia.

—Con permiso

Reiner sintió más culpa cuando la vio salir tan decaída.

El rubio mantenía su semblante también decaído, pero inmediatamente recordó que Berthold tenía algo importante que decirle. No por nada había venido a interrumpir de forma tan ruidosa.

No obstante, Berthold tenía que ser un poco estricto con su tema especial.

—¿Sabes cuanto se tardó en la cocina preparando todo eso que te gusta?

Reiner no dijo nada. Sabía que era verdad.

La mirada molesta del rubio fue suficiente para detener todo indicio de lo que sería una discusión sin salida.

Sabia que su mejor amigo estaba preocupado por él. Los ataques de ansiedad que él padece, cada vez se vuelven más y más frecuentes. Su preocupación rozó los límites cuando Reiner inició los intentos de suicidio. En cierta forma, entendía lo que le sucedía a su mejor amigo, Berthold también padecía de las pesadillas donde todos los seres que le rodean mueren en sus manos. Sus acciones cometidas en el territorio de las Murallas le recordaba constantemente el tipo de persona que era.

No obstante, muchas veces olvidaba que Reiner era un ser más sensible que cualquier otro. Responsable y bastante firme, pero muy humano al fin y al cabo.

No podía contra los ataques de ansiedad, Reiner siempre lograba escabullirse de él y sumergirse en ese pozo depresivo que destruía sin compasión sus ganas de continuar existiendo.

Mentiría si dijera que no se sentía dolido cuando Reiner se rehusaba a contarle sus penurias. Y no es que Berthold se considerara alguien entrometido, nada de eso. Lo único que quería era ayudar a su mejor amigo, pero este no decía nada, a pesar de que estuviese muriendo por dentro.

Y como por arte de magia, sus preocupaciones comenzaron a disminuir con la llegada de Marcelline Océan. Gracias a los dioses por haber impuesto a esa chica en la vida de Reiner. Ya que hubo un cambio radical en la vida del chico. Ella siempre evitaba que él cayera profundamente en el pozo.

Por eso sentía decepción cuando Reiner se rehusaba a ser ayudado por alguien como Marcelline.

Pero eso debía dejarse para otra ocasión.

—Oigan torpes, ¿ya acabaron?

La voz de Ymir hizo espabilar a ambos.

Berthold le dio un repaso. Ella estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta, observándoles con bastante aburrimiento y un poco de fastidio por la tardanza de ellos dos. Su cabellera castaña oscura había crecido un poco desde que llegó con ellos. Su brazo izquierdo se apoyaba en su esbelto cuerpo.

Francamente, nunca creyó que le extenderían la vida a Ymir cuando regresaron de las Murallas. Según los superiores, ella tiene potencial para ser el Titán Mandíbula, ella los ha acompañado a múltiples misiones y ha dejado impresionados a los altos mandos con los resultados que ella demuestra. No obstante, eso no quiere decir que la dejarían con vida.

Reiner y él fueron excluidos de los planes que tenían los altos mandos para con Ymir. Solo le han informado que él estaría a cargo de vigilarla y asesorarla. Y temía por ella, porque nunca se esperaba nada bueno de los superiores. Hasta el momento, solo sabe que le han suministrado varios sueros que Ymir se negó a revelar su nombre y su propósito. Berthold cree que ni ella los conoce. Sin embargo, el chico vio que tienen efectos fuertes en ella, ya que constantemente padece de dolores musculares (sobretodo en la parte de la nuca), sangrados nasales y hasta pérdidas de memoria.

Berthold Hoover sabía que sus superiores chantajearon a Ymir con su más grande debilidad: Christa Lenz.

Desconocía si Ymir les contó sobre ella o lo que sea que haya sucedido, pero estos utilizaron el nombre de la rubia para que la morena accediera a ayudarles en su proyecto secreto. Y vaya que había aceptado con facilidad, pero esto estaba trayendo graves consecuencias. Como la pérdida de la memoria; la preocupación de Berthold se elevó de gran sobremanera cuando Ymir le preguntó en una ocasión quien era Christa Lenz...

Hasta el momento solo se limitaría a ayudarla en lo que pudiera. También a disminuir el minúsculo remordimiento que Ymir sentía por haber devorado al medio hermano de Marcelline Océan. Ella le confesó que en un principio no sentía culpa alguna, pues nunca conoció a Marcel Galliard, empero, eso cambió cuando conoció a la chica Océan. El haberle arrebatado la vida a Marcel, dejó destrozada a la chica. Ymir también le dijo que le recordaba a su adorada diosa y quizá por eso, la culpa comenzó a molestarle. Ella también creía que Reiner era un tonto por rechazar a tal hermosura de mujer.

—¿A qué vinieron, Berthold?— inquirió Reiner con voz oscura.

Eso sacó a Berthold de su ensimismamiento y apartó la mirada de Ymir.

—Ah, si, nos llaman a todos en la sala superior, hay una niña que dice conocerte— le respondió. Por un momento se sintió torpe, Ymir lo hacía sentir muy torpe.

—¿Una niña?— el rubio no se veía familiarizado con niños. Salvo con Gaby Braun, su prima.

—La niña dice que se llama Myrcella— esta vez habló la morena.

Reiner estaba seguro de que no conocía a muchos niños, pues según él mismo, no era bueno tratando con ellos. A su mente le llegó el recuerdo de Marcelline confesándole que en un futuro le gustaría tener una hija con el nombre de Myrcella.

Otra vez la culpa regresaba a él cuando recordó ese momento ameno, oero una vez más debía suprimirla.

—Ella dice que alguien vendrá por nosotros— está vez, la voz de Hoover sonaba demasiado seria y esto alarmó a Reiner.

El semblante confuso del rubio le incitó a continuar.

—Dice que se le conoce como el Demonio de la Infinidad

* * *

Padre siempre me decía que ha pesar de lo dura que es la vida, uno debe seguir con la mirada al frente.

Pero hay veces en las que quiero desertar, realmente quiero hacerlo.

Quiero llorar, quiero gritar, quiero desahogarme y desaparecer de la faz de este horrible mundo. Pero hay bastantes cosas que me impiden hacerlo. O al menos eso es lo que quiero creer, pues ahora ya no tengo a quien aferrarme. El Demonio de la Infinidad me lo ha arrebatado todo. Aún tengo el recuerdo doloroso del como Padre fue devorado por él.

En un momento me encontraba huyendo de ese monstruo. Estaba con Madre y mi prima, Simone, tratando inútilmente de escondernos. Pero todo resultó tan desastroso. Una explosión nos había alcanzado. Pude sentir todo el fuego de la explosión en mi cuerpo, sentía como las llamas me consumían. La peor parte fue ver a Madre arder de la misma forma que yo, o quizá peor. No obstante, en una milésima de segundo, noté como todo a mi alrededor se deterioraba. A ese punto ya no sabía si estaba viva o muerta.

De pronto, cuando todo el entorno estaba deteriorado en su totalidad, la vi a ella, a la Reina de Titanes. En mi propia cara. Pero había un rarísimo detalle con su rostro, con todo el terror característico que emanaba.

No estaba del todo manifestada, era como si estuviera luchando contra algo que quiere consumirla por completo. Está retorciéndose en su propia esencia, combatiendo lo que sea que esté tratando de devorarla.

Yo solamente tenía conocimiento del Demonio de la Infinidad, de sus atroces acciones para obtener el dominio total. Sin embargo, me sorprendió saber que tenía a alguien a su lado, alguien igual de malévolo que él. Para ese entonces cuando me enteré de ese detalle, me pregunté si realmente la gente buena existe o si solo es producto del sueño de la perfección que la gente tiene constantemente en sus momentos de reflexión.

A veces imaginaba que no existía mal alguno, era un mundo fantástico, pero solo había un minúsculo detalle que lo volvía imperfecto.

Y eso era que no existía.

— _Myrcella Braun...—_ la forma en que dijo mi nombre me dejó inmóvil.

Sentía mis pies flotar y lo demás desaparecer. Mi cuerpo estaba demasiado liviano.

— _Busca a Nerian Jaeger... Él tiene las respuestas..._

Yo solo era expectadora de tal imagen, la que la consorte del Demonio emanaba, era sumamente aterradora.

—¿Y quién es él?— le pregunté con el miedo calando mis huesos, tuve que juntar mucho valor para entablar un monosílabo con ella.

Mis orbes se abrieron aún más cuando ella se acercó abruptamente a mis aterrado rostro. A juzgar por la expresión en su cara, era obvio que disfrutaba de mi miedo hacia ella o tal vez le sorprendía, quien sabe. De todo modos, ella es igual que el Demonio de la Infinidad.

— _Está en las Murallas... Tienes que ir por él..._

—¿Porqué?— era lo único que salió de mi boca, pues estaba impactada, porque nunca había oído del tal Nerian Jaeger.

La Reina solo me miraba mientras seguía retorciéndose, aunque la intensidad disminuyó considerablemente. Aún así, sus orbes muertos azulinos penetraban hasta lo más hondo de mi alma, amenazado con desvanecer mi cordura. Por un momento creí que si efectuaba movimiento alguno, ella iba a matarme, tal como el Demonio de la Infinidad lo haría. Pero había algo que desconocía que la hace diferente al Demonio.

— _Porque iniciará el cambio de la humanidad..._

Después de que me dijo eso desapareció, sin rastro y todo a mi alrededor se volvió oscuro. No sentía dolor alguno, ni siquiera el calor abrasador de las llamas de la explosión, solo podía pensar en Madre, en que lugar estaría o más bien, si estaba viva. Pero a estas alturas, lo más probable era que no lo estaba. Repentinamente, mis párpados comenzaron a pesarme.

No sabía que había pasado con el Demonio de la Infinidad o con los demás, ese momento solo sabía que estaba sola. Nunca había sentido tanta soledad como ahora.

Posteriormente a esos sucesos fui transportada a otro tiempo en el cual los sucesos infernales aún no ocurrían. Pasé por una serie de situaciones que me hicieron entender que después de la tormenta viene una calma temporal. Todo eso ocurrió hasta que di en la mesa grande en la que me encuentro ahora, esperando a hablar con mi padre, Reiner Braun.

—No sé quién seas, Nerian Jaeger, pero debo encontrarte

Le había susurrado a la luz.

* * *

Cualquier persona que estuviera cerca de la zona donde Annie Leonhardt se encuentra en su estado de cristalización, hubiera sentido la presencia fantasmal de alguien que está al acecho, intentando llegar al cuerpo prisionero.

El soldado al que le había tocado realizar guardia experimentaba esa presencia y más asustado no podría sentirse. Las manos le calaban y temblaban constantemente. Sus dientes castañeaban de igual forma. Sin embargo, había otra cosa por la cual preocuparse; y eso era alguien ingresó a la habitación de la Titán Hembra.

Con su rifle, se mantenía a la espera de que aquella presencia saliera de la estancia de Leonhardt. Apuntaba a aquella dirección mientras era testigo de como se filtraban luces por la puerta que estaba entreabierta, complicando que se viera todo lo que sucedía allí dentro. Todo lo que tenía que ver con ello era sumamente inquietante. Los sonidos no cesaban y el miedo del soldado tampoco.

Cuando la cordura del soldado iba a desfallecer, todo paró.

La puerta dejó de emitir sonidos y luces de procedencia inefable y se abrió abruptamente, dejándo salir una brisa de calor infernal que no hizo más que nublar sus sentidos. A través de la puerta, el soldado no alcanzaba a distinguir algo que pudiese explicar la situación de hace unos momentos. Salvo que el cristal donde se encontraba Annie Leonhardt estaba destruido. El miedo del soldado fue reemplazado por la incertidumbre de dicha situación y una ira creciente por recordar las atrocidades de la chica.

La buscó con la mirada y grande fue su sorpresa al verla en el suelo con pequeñas partes de su cristal destruido. Se encontraba jadeante y sudorosa con los ojos cerrados, era bastante notable que a la chica le costaba respirar.

El soldado recordó que Annie Leonhardt causó muchos destrozos cuando trató de huir después de haber dado la cara. Una creciente ira se instaló en su expresión facial.

—Maldita perra traidora—masculló —así que al final decidiste salir de tu puta jaula.

Pensó en los familiares que él perdió por culpa de ella, los que murieron por los escombros de casas que ella derrumbó.

—Creo que debería hacer justicia en este momento, me creerán si fue un accidente— con esa idea que murmuró para sí mismo, apuntó si escopeta hacia la parte central de la frente de la rubia.

Lo que vino a continuación, fue una Annie tratando de abrir sus párpados, con un soldado apuntándole hacia su cabeza. Ella no podía entender nada de lo que sucedía; la única sensación que ella podía comprender en esos momentos era que tenía miedo y mucho calor...

Se dio cuenta de que ardía en fiebre y que alguien quería atacarla, se sentía amenazada y no por el soldado que le quería volar los sesos, era alguien más.

Annie, con toda la fuerza que poseía en esos momentos, fijó su vista en la enorme sombra negra y pertubante que se encontraba detrás del soldado. Ante eso, sus ojos se abrieron en su totalidad y trató de moverse para advertirle a aquel que quería acabar con su vida.

Por otra parte, cuando el soldado vio que Annie comenzó a balbucear incoherencias, se fastidió tanto por lo que la chica hacía que, aprovechando su momento de debilidad, le dio una patada en las costillas. Su rostro adoptó la satisfacción al verla quejarse por la falta de aire.

—Es lo menos que te mereces

Annie trató de componerse, pero inútilmente obtenía resultados, así que cuando vio la mano negra acercarse al rostro del distraído soldado que continuaba mofándose de su debilidad bastante latente, dejó que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

El soldado aún seguía con su burla, cuando de pronto una mano de mujer le había tapado el rostro y sintió como su cuerpo se volvía liviano hasta ya no sentir absolutamente nada.

Annie vio que la sombra era una mujer rubia. Una bastante hermosa. Lo más destacable de ella, eran su cabellera rubia que caía como un par de cascadas de oro fundido y sus orbes que eran de un bellísimo color azul. No obstante, lo último mencionado tenía algo que a Annie le helaba la sangre. Esa mirada llena de poder la había visto millones de veces donde antes residía, le pertenecía a esas personas que eran sus malditos supervisores, analistas de cualquier movimiento que hacían. Solo se dedicaban a arruinarles la vida. Malditos marleyanos.

Quizás eso era una consecuencia de la obtención de un gran poder. El inevitable abandono de la piedad. Dejar de lado la compasión por quienes son seres inferiores a uno, es una tarea en la cual se requiere mucho coraje para efectuarla.

Las grandes acciones requieren de grandes decisiones.

Sin embargo, la chica Leonhardt trató de decirle algo, de preguntarle quien era, pero ella no le respondió. Por el contrario se agachó a su altura y Annie, en su calurosa agonía que había aumentado con la brusca cercanía de esta misteriosa mujer, pudo ver con mayor su enigmático rostro y el hecho de haberlo visto le causó muchísimo horror.

La mujer tenía estampada la muerte y la angustia en su mirada. Annie nunca había visto ojos tan muertos como los de aquella fémina. Su cabello de oros fundidos estaban desmarañados y su pálida piel era casi tan igual a la de un muerto.

En una milésima de segundo, Annie pudo reconocer perfectamente a quien le pertenecían esas características físicas.

—¿Christa...?— se dio cuenta de que hizo mucho esfuerzo al decir el nombre de la persona a la cual creía tener frente a ella.

No, esa no era Christa Lenz.

La mujer puso la deplorable mano en la frente de Annie.

Y antes de que Annie cayera en la profundidad de la relajación, su cabeza se llenó de una serie de imágenes donde todos los seres humanos y quienes le rodean, morirían, por un ser realmente poderoso y horrible, con ojos verdosos tan llenos de muerte como la mujer que estaba con ella.

Quienes estaban más presentes eran los individuos de las Murallas. Eren Jaeger, Armin Arlet, Mikasa Ackerman y por una desconocida razón, Jean era quien se hallaba más metido en esas imágenes, siendo brutalmente asesinado por un niño de ojos azules.

Pero quienes eran los principales, eran unos niños que trataban de sobrevivir con todo lo que podían, pero eventualmente, morirían. La primera, una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos tan verdes como los de Eren Jaeger.

Después de eso, las horribles imágenes la sumieron en el abismo del sueño.

* * *

(NOTA AL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO)

*Los postres que Marcelline le preparó a Reiner forman parte de la gastronomía típica de Alemania


	18. Nerian y el Demonio

Papá nunca me pareció nada extraño. Al contrario, el me parecía el mayor ejemplo de voluntad de toda la humanidad. Por ese lado, Claennis me entendía porque ella le sucedía lo mismo con nuestra madre. Para mí, seguir a quien alguna vez fue mi padre, era lo más fabuloso del mundo. Durante tanto tiempo quise ser como él, ser alguien a quien le dijeran que era alguien maravilloso, tan extraordinario como Eren Jaeger. En ese aspecto era bastante comprendido, pues Synnove me contaba que también quería seguir el ejemplo de Levi y Mikasa Ackerman (a pesar de sus constantes peleas). Así mismo, Heinrich también soñaba con dirigir una Legión como Erwin Smith lo hacía. De igual forma, pasaba lo mismo con Grahem y Kayne, aún cuando estos no sabían de sus progenitoras reales. O como también Maggie se emocionaba al ver en acción a Connie Springer.

Por eso mismo, mi mente llegó a un punto confuso cuando comenzaba a anhelar la derrota de mi padre, o que incluso sea yo quien le quite la vida, así como lo hizo con su esposa. Darme cuenta de que quería asesinar a la persona que tanto admiré, realmente me dejó desconcertado, pues nunca imaginé que algo así sucedería. Algo tan irónico.

Cuando me enteré de todas las abominaciones que mi padre hizo y cuanto sufrimiento le trajo a la gente de las Murallas, y a su familia, lo único que pasaba en mi mente en esos momentos, era el destrozarlo completamente.

Era algo que hasta el momento no había sido erradicado por nada del mundo.

Por eso, no tengo idea del porqué no puedo matar a mi padre, o mejor dicho, al Demonio de la Infinidad, aún cuando este está frente a mí, en un estado de debilidad, rogando que lo mate.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?— pregunté desconcertado. El asombro no abandonaba mi ser.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo— su voz era anormalmente entrecortada, le costaba trabajo hablar.

Por mi parte, me di cuenta que el está en un estado donde podría apreciar al antiguo Eren Jaeger, aquel que todos admirabamos. Sin embargo, él estaba tratando de frenar algo, algo que quiere consumirlo por completo y que, debido a la fuerte convicción que sigue presente en su organismo, no ha podido completarse. No obstante, siento que no falta mucho para eso.

Aún seguía aferrado al suelo, la impresión no dejaba que pudiera efectuar movimiento alguno. Mis ojos seguían clavados en su mirada, temerosos de que algún movimiento causara algo dañino en mi ser, o peor aún, que me matara.

—Nerian... apresúrate...— eso último me demostró que realmente no había mucho tiempo, aunque no estoy seguro de qué.

Mi ceño se frunció luego de eso, porque recordé algo importante. Yo me he propuesto destruir al Demonio y eso es lo que debo hacer. He sido realmente tonto al olvidar mi objetivo y ahora que lo tengo frente a mi, no puedo flaquear.

Si hay algo que he aprendido en estos días es sobre la importancia de la toma de decisiones. Las decisiones son el camino que nos llevan a nuestros objetivos y por lo tanto, cuando estos se alteran, todo el panorama se altera consigo. Algunas veces para bien y otras para mal.

Pero en esas tantas alteraciones, suelen abrirse planteamientos que desvían nuestros objetivos de lo que se ha establecido. En mi caso, lo único que me pregunto es: "¿Porqué?"

¿Porqué el Demonio me ha hecho todo lo sucedido?

Hasta ahora, esa incógnita no me la había planteado por mi enfoque en cosas, según yo, más prioritarias que esa pregunta. Creí que sería una pérdida de tiempo pensar en algo tan irrelevante como eso. No obstante, al tratarse de una persona a la que he querido toda mi vida, pude percatarme de que la cuestión siempre estuvo ahí, solo que he sido incapaz de notarla. O quién sabe, quizá si la había notado, pero simplemente lo ignoré.

En ese momento, lo único que quería saber era: "¿Porqué?"

—¿Porqué nos has hecho tanto daño?— eso fue lo único que mi cuerpo hizo.

Pero no respondió, siguió retorciéndose en su agonía. Por mi parte, aproveché ese momento para tomar con firmeza el arma y usarla en mi defensa.

—¿Porqué haces todo esto?— esta vez, dejé que el miedo se notara en mi voz.

Esta vez, con mucho esfuerzo alzó su mirada aterrada en mi. Cada segundo que pasaba se le veía más agotado y sin fuerzas. Quizás el creyó que actuaría como el quería.

Pero mi miedo hizo que actuara impulsivamente.

—Nerian...— me llamó con voz jadeante —No hay tiempo para...

—¡¿PORQUÉ TUVISTE QUE PROVOCAR TANTO DOLOR?!

Sabía que sentía dolor, quizá no por mis palabras pero si por lo que sea que estuviera tratando de consumirlo, pues cada vez era más evidente y se veía casi sin fuerzas.

Y yo dejé que la desesperación me consumiera a mi también.

—¡NO TENÍAS NINGUNA NECESIDAD DE HACERLO!

Vi como apretó sus dientes.

—¡¿PORQUÉ TUVISTE QUE ASESINAR A MAMÁ?!

Y también sus párpados...

—¡DEBERÍAS DE DESAPARECER DE ESTE MUNDO!

Y con eso, esa humanidad efímera se desvaneció como partículas de polvo en el aire. Y así como tan rápido se fue esa humanidad, una punzada aguda de dolor se instaló en mi abdomen.

Y de nuevo, esa mirada tan malévola, tan característica del Demonio de la Infinidad, estaba clavada en la mía, mirándome con la muerte que emana sin cesar de su aura.

El dolor que sentía por la mano que atravesó sin consideración alguna mi pecho, provocó que tosiera grandes cantidades de sangre. Al Demonio pareció no afectarle este hecho, pues no dejó de aplicar más presión, obviamente aumentando aún más el dolor.

— _Deja de creer que puedes vencerme_

Sus tan conocidas burlas no eran novedad para mi. Y un grito de dolor salió de mi boca cuando presionó aún más su mano, haciendo que me alzara como un harapo viejo. No podía ni siquiera en pensar en otra cosa que no el maldito dolor.

—Detente...— casi no tenía voz, estaba agotado.

— _Quienes deberían detenerse son ustedes, todo lo hago por Erdia, tú más que nadie debería entenderlo..._

Pero yo no podía entender nada de lo que me dijo. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor porque todo, con el paso de los segundos, se volvía más y más borroso, intangible. La respiración se me hacía dificultosa y el hecho de que no paraba de escupir sangre no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

Después de eso, sentí como el Demonio abría aún más la perforación que había hecho. Era tanto el dolor que no tenía idea de como sobrellevarlo, ni siquiera podía pensar en algo que me distrajera de ello.

A este punto, el dolor era lo único que podía entender.

Luego, sentí que el Demonio había tomado algo de mi y lo veía, se le veía fascinado por eso, pero su expresión cambió abruptamente por la decepción.

Yo solo podía distinguir siluetas borrosas.

— _Aún no es tiempo_ — fue lo último que alcancé a oír, antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Si de algo estaba seguro Levi Ackerman era que la mayor parte de su vida estaba en soledad. Recuerda cuando su difunta madre le incitaba a jugar con otros niños del subterráneo y el respondía que prefería estar solo; aunque todo eso se debía a que consideraba a los niños demasiado sucios, le daban asco. O cuando sus _hermanos_ le incitaban a ser más sociable con los reclutas de la Legión, a pesar de que le resultara molesto. O cuando en algunas ocasiones, Cuatro Ojos y Erwin jodían en los bares que los tres frecuentaban, que debería conseguirse una esposa, aunque Levi siempre los molestaba a ambos diciéndoles que ya deberían casarse, con eso siempre los callaba.

Así que la conclusión de Levi, era que estaba muy solo. Claro hablando de un modo bastante personal, pues siempre contaba con la molesta de Hange y el suicida de Erwin.

Nunca se imaginó que estaría relacionado con una mocosa, que le odiaba por una tontería, de quien sabe que forma.

Y peor aún, que ella estuviera mucho más relacionada con el único hombre al que consideró un padre en sus días de infancia.

—Te lo volveré a repetir— se sorprendió de lo oscura que había salido su voz —¿Porqué sabes su nombre?

Kenny, quien hasta el momento no había despegado su vista de Mikasa, gruñó con evidente molestia al ver que su sobrino no dejaba de molestar. No obstante, le sorprendía el cambio que habían sufrido ambos en cuanto su mirada ahora se posó en los dos.

La última vez que visitó a Mikasa, fue en una ocasión donde ella todavía era una pequeñita de un año, su primer cumpleaños. Aeron hizo todo lo posible por contactarlo de nuevo y cuando finalmente lo logró, Kenny quería rehusarse a exponer a Yuna y Aeron ante los maleantes que aún los perseguían. Sin embargo, el deseo de volver a ver el hermoso rostro de Yuna lo convenció de ir a visitarlos. Y cuando el día de llegó, la pequeña Mikasa fue corriendo a recibirlo con los brazos extendidos, esperando que este la cargara. Ella estaba tan gustosa de estar en los brazos de su buen _Tío Kenny._ Era doloroso para el aceptar (todavía) que Yuna ya había hecho su vida con alguien más que no era el, pero siempre se repetía que era su culpa y de nadie más, pues fue él quien decidió borrar esos lazos entre su amor imposible y en sí mismo.

Recuerda también que ese día, Yuna le confío algo que ni Aeron supo jamás. Un objeto cuya finalidad era contactar a otras naciones, entre estas, la de origen de Yuna. Algo que hasta el momento, no había podido revelar. Aún así, la mujer le encargó que solamente Mikasa supiera de esto cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

Ahora que la ha visto de nuevo, debe decirle sobre ese secreto, aún si no tiene la mayoría de edad, pues el tiempo se le agotaba.

Por otra parte, tampoco podía sacarse de la cabeza al enano de su sobrino.

Su cabeza jamás podría eliminar la imagen de un pequeño Levi al borde de la muerte, después de ver el cuerpo inerte de quien alguna vez fue su hermana. El niño estaba pálido, flaco hasta los huesos y su mirada suplicaba la muerte piadosa, a gritos. Su frío corazón sintió compasión de esa pobre alma.

Lo entrenó y le enseñó todo lo que necesitase para sobrevivir, para finalmente abandonarlo a su suerte. Y no lo hizo porque realmente hubiese querido hacerlo, claro que no. La principal razón era que nada bueno le esperaría a Levi si se quedaba a su lado.

Y cuando se dio cuenta de eso, los escasos momentos amenos que pasó en su corto tiempo con el pequeño, le sabían tan dulces que a veces hacía acopio de ellos para combatir las pesadillas que amenazaban siempre con irrumpir sus sueños con imágenes de las horribles consecuencias de sus actos. Uno de aquellos momentos ocurrió cuando Levi tenía menos de cinco años. Kenny revisaba su vestimenta y se aseguraba de que fuera lo más decente posible. En eso estaba, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no recordó bien que el dueño de la habitación que estaban rentando, le advirtió que la llave del lavamanos no funcionaba bien. Kenny no lo recordó hasta tener la cara llena de agua que se derramó. Pero le desconcertó oír una pequeñita y suave carcajada en una esquina de la habitación; esa pequeña carcajada le pertenecía a Levi. Y Kenny se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que el niño reía en su vida. Sonreía pocas veces, pero nunca reía como lo hizo esa vez.

Y ahora verlos a ambos, tan grandes, tan fuertes como siempre el había querido. Como Yuna y Aeron hubieran querido para Mikasa, así como Kuchel hubiera querido para Levi. El sentía ese orgullo en el lugar de sus seres queridos que descansan en la eternidad.

No obstante, la situación le obligaba a abrir los ojos y enfocarse en la realidad.

—No te debo explicaciones, mocoso idiota

No había tiempo para ponerse sentimental.

Inmediatamente apuntó sus armas a ambos. Él realmente no quería lastimarla, pero la situación lo ameritaba y el objetivo planteado desde hace muchísimo tiempo debía cumplirlo. Y si estos dos interfieren, no le quedaría de otra que apartarlos por las malas. Esa siempre ha sido la forma en como ha combatido la vida.

Enseguida, disparó a ambos, creando una gran nube de polvo que utilizaría a su conveniencia para evadir al quien es su sobrino. Sin embargo, no pudo predecir el siguiente movimiento de Levi, quien lo lo tomó por sorpresa apareciendo a su espalda, intentando darle una estocada con la cuchilla que traía a su disposición. Kenny fue más rápido que él y se impulsó en su nube de polvo, para finalmente salir de ahí y tratar de acabar con Levi Ackerman. Después de todo, era lo que debía hacer.

En ese mismo momento, Levi vio el rastro de Kenny y antes de dirigirse hacia el, vio una última vez a Mikasa.

—Esto no se quedará así— anunció con la voz más trémula que había hecho —Me dirás todo lo que sabes de él, Ackerman.

Antes de que este se fuera, la respuesta de Mikasa lo detuvo.

—¿Y si no puedo darle eso que usted quiere?— la azabache empleó el mismo tono que el usó para con ella y eso solo empeoró su enojo.

La mirada de Levi Ackerman nunca había sido tan atemorizante, pero a Mikasa no le importó.

Lo único que le importaba era descubrir porqué razón, lo cual solo era una intuición suya, el Capitán estaba canalizando enfado para con ella. Y estaba segura que ese enojo inexplicable era para ella. Lo sabía bien, pues era la misma sensación que Eren le daba a ella cuando se ponía en ese estado sobreprotector. Molestia pura.

Entonces, ella también se molestó de la misma manera que él, pues la confusión que ambos sentían en ese mismo momento era de la misma magnitud; por lo tanto los dos querían respuestas a todas esas incógnitas que ahora se presentaban. Tan desconcertante.

Todo le desconcertaba de ese hombre.

—No me hagas obtenerlo por la fuerza

La chica frunció su ceño. Tenía el presentimiento de que no sería la última vez que oiría esas palabras...

El hombre suspiró, exhausto.

Dicho eso, rompió parte de su camisa y tomó a Mikasa suavemente de su hombro sangrante, para después envolverlo con una extraña delicadeza que a la azabache le supo demasiado torpe, pero muy bien justificado viniendo de una persona como él.

Le enterneció ese gesto y se sintió rara.

—Aún estás delicada— Levi emprendió su camino hacia el Destripador —Ve a buscar a los demás— fue lo último que le ordenó.

Fugazmente, recordó cuando esa niña, Synnove, le mencionó que no juzgara al hombre por la imagen errónea que tuvo de él la primera vez que lo vio.

Supo que tenía razón.

Quizá si tenía una imagen errónea de él y probablemente no era muy tarde para que cambiara de parecer.

Si había algo que tenía muy bien recordado, algo que le instruyeron sus progenitores antes de morir, era que uno no puede definir a una persona que desconoce; mucho menos si esta definición es solo por la fijación en lo exterior. Toda definición de un individuo debe ser respaldada por una serie de situaciones y acciones que permitan a uno poder determinar con claridad, como es ese individuo.

Hasta el momento, Mikasa se dio cuenta de que no había visto mucho del Capitán que pudiera hacerle más fácil la tarea de definir quien es.

Y cuando pensaba en el, no pensaba en Eren y eso le aterraba.

Justo estaba reflexionando cuando un llamado en la lejanía irrumpió sus pensamientos. Inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva, pero cuando vio que se trataba de un sano Armin llamándole hacia el carruaje grande y ostentoso más estable que habían conseguido Jean, Sasha, Connie y Dannie, fue de inmediato hacia ellos.

Luego de explicarles la situación y a quien se fue a enfrentar el Capitán Levi, Armin trató de organizar un plan que los ayudara a tratar de salir de ese lugar sin morir. Y lo primero, era encontrar a Eren e Historia, luego a al Comandante y la Teniente. Mikasa se encargaría de ayudar al Capitán en cuanto pudiera encontrarle, pues tenía el mal presentimiento de que estaría en aprietos.

—¿Y qué hay de los nuevos?— preguntó Sasha con preocupación.

Armin inmediatamente recordó eso y tuvo la idea de conectar una carreta detrás del carruaje. No era mucho, pero al menos sería suficiente para ayudar a todos a escapar.

Y no están en el lujo de perderlos, al parecer Armin se dio cuenta de que eran valiosos.

Con eso último, emprendieron la búsqueda de los demás.

* * *

Cuando Eren vio que el Demonio de la Infinidad atravesó el pecho de Nerian, sintió que el alma abandonaba su cuerpo. Inútilmente intentó moverse para recuperar algo de su movilidad y el resultado fue doloroso. A lado, Historia también intentaba de salir de esa situación, con las mismas consecuencias. El entorno en el que estaban envueltos, se tornaba frío y lastimoso, cada vez era más laboriosa la tarea de intentar efectuar algún moviento.

Con mucho esfuerzo, Eren vio como el rostro de Nerian perdía los colores. Vio como la sangre caía a mares del pecho de él y la impotencia lo dominaba en esos instantes.

No podía hacer nada y entonces, ese mismo sentimiento de impotencia había nacido ese día, esa vez en donde su madre había muerto a manos de ese horrible Titán. La escena actual con la de su madre no tenían nada de diferente, en ambas es un completo inútil donde solamente se limita a observar.

A su mente llegó el recuerdo donde ese mismo Titán los había acorralado cuando Reiner y Berthold intentaron secuestrarlo. Mikasa le agradeció por todo lo que había hecho desde que la rescató de esos secuestradores que asesinaron a sus padres. Ella también le dijo que no era cierto que no podía hacer nada.

En contraste con lo dicho por su hermana, ahora se sentía un verdadero inútil y preguntaba si en un futuro dejaría de serlo o esperaría a que el caso lo obligara. No tenía una respuesta precisa a esa cuestión.

Sea cual sea, tardaría mucho.

El Demonio de la Infinidad volteó a mirarlo cuando dejó de observar el pecho de Nerian y quedó inconforme con el resultado de su acción. Eren notó como le costaba trabajo a Nerian el respirar y su pulso se aceleró, tanto por el miedo de esa pertubante mirada como por el niño.

— _Aún no es tiempo_

De su boca, esas palabras salieron como viento helado y por consiguiente, desapareció en una nube llena de aire frío que se esparció por todo el ambiente, llevándose consigo al Demonio y a su frío. Todo había vuelto a su estado normal. Eren recuperó su movilidad en un santiamén y se apresuró en auxiliar a Historia, quien con el cuerpo adolorido, hizo todo el esfuerzo por levantarse.

Ambas miradas se conectaron, transmitiendo ese miedo y horror que hace unos momentos vivieron a manos del Demonio de la Infinidad. Ninguno dejaba de respirar forzadamente, producto de los nervios que habían surgido. Ambos creyeron que ese sería su final.

Historia podía ver (de alguna manera) todo el dolor que en esos momentos Eren estaba sintiendo y eso la ponía sumamente triste. Con mucho cuidado y cariño, acarició suavemente la mejilla roja de él y sintió como se estremecía. Ese lado de él le pareció sumamente... tierno. Pero la ternura acabó en el momento donde escucharon un quejido.

Nerian

Entre los dos, una vez que fueron de inmediato hacia el chico, intentaron levantarlo con delicadeza. Y la mirada de ambos se horrorizó cuando vieron el estado del chico.

Absolutamente, todo el pecho de Nerian estaba desangrándose y cada vez le costaba más y más el trabajo tan simple de ingerir aire a su destrozado cuerpo. En ese momento, Eren se planteó el porqué solo sabía imantar las cosas malas a su vida; el ser alguien insuficiente se lo hacía preguntárselo cada vez más. Todo eso se volvía constante.

Eren, un tanto desesperado y creyendo que la vida del chico se desvanecía como el polvo al viento, comenzó a sacudirlo con un poco de brusquedad. En ese momento, el castaño ignoraba lo delicado que era el estado de Nerian, lo único que realmente quería era un indicio, una mínima señal de que la vida del rubio aún no expiraba.

—¡Eren!— le llamó Historia, un tanto alterada por la inexistente delicadeza con la que el castaño trataba a Nerian.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

La chica se asustó un poco por el tono de voz que él empleó para con ella. Nunca le había hablado así.

Por su parte, Eren se dio cuenta de su error y se sintió como un idiota, pero el estado de Nerian le impedía pensar con claridad; por lo tanto, era demasiado impulsivo.

—Mira

Esta vez, Historia se vio en la obligación de tomar con brusquedad el rostro de Eren dirigirlo hacia el pecho humeante de Nerian.

Que tonto. Olvidó por completo el hecho de que Nerian es un Titán como él. La maldita situación se le estaba yendo de las manos y no pensaba con racionalidad. Respiró con parsimonia, pero no dejaba de estar alterado. Nerian era como una versión de sí mismo con una situación mucho más compleja de la que él pasó en su infancia. Y el hecho de que ya no estuviera con vida una de las personas que más le entendían, lo frustraba de gran sobremanera.

—Estará bien, Eren— Historia lo llamó con ese tono tan _dulce_ que a Eren le fastidio en algún momento, pero que ahora lo anhelaba más que nada —¿de acuerdo?

La rubia sonrió al ver que sus acciones surgieron efecto en Eren, pues ella quería no se alterara. Toda esta situación también la traía con los nervios a flote. El ser que es denominado como el Demonio de la Infinidad, quiere algo de Nerian que aún no se ha aclarado del todo, pero si es un hecho de que el chico está en un grave peligro; y no sólo él, también sus demás amigos. Eso no era todo, también está la problemática con el Destripador, quien también busca a Nerian Jaeger.

Eren no era el único que la pasaba mal.

También estaba preocupada por Nerian.

—Papá...

El leve quejido que Nerian emitió, los hizo espabilar y voltear a su dirección.

Eren sabía que se estaba dirigiendo a él.

Eren sabía que el Demonio y él son, uno mismo... Por lo tanto...

Eren sabía que Nerian Jaeger es su hijo...

* * *

Levi buscó con desesperación a Kenny Ackerman, su cabeza no dejaba de imaginar ideas sobre el porqué ese hombre conocía a Mikasa, pero no dejaba de ser un obstáculo para él, pues estaba decidido a deshacerse de ellos si se entrometían en su objetivo.

Sea como sea, uno de los objetivos de Kenny era ese tal Nerian Jaeger y él, por supuesto, estaba enlazado con ese monstruo que aterrorizaba la mente de Erwin. Levi recordó entonces como después de que Ackerman (recordar como evadió el golpe que iba para él le produjo culpa) y Arlet resultaran heridos, los llevaron a que atendieran sus heridas y un alterado Erwin los había llamado, tanto a él como a Hange, a su oficina. Levi miró a Hange, esperando ver algún indicio de que esta le explicara el porqué ni siquiera ella pudo calmar los incontrolables nervios de Erwin. No halló nada útil.

También vio en su mirada, como ella se sintió inútil por no haber podido ayudar a Erwin.

— _No, esto definitivamente no es algo que haya tramado la Policía Militar_

Eso era obvio, pero lo que los tres no terminaban de entender era el porqué había sucedido eso, ¿porqué precisamente a ellos? Era la principal incógnita que debían resolver. Pero lo que si tenían claro era que ese ser buscaba a alguien.

Levi entendió que se trataba de Nerian Jaeger

— _Y esto no se trata de una especulación, esa cosa dijo el nombre de Nerian Mayer_

¿Porqué todo estaba conectado hacia Nerian Jaeger? ¿Qué tenía de especial ese chico como para provocar tanto alboroto? Sea cual sea la respuesta a esa pregunta, debía ser respondida a como de lugar y lo más pronto posible. Levi no soportaba la incertidumbre y tampoco podía permitir que Erwin siguiera con esa ansiedad que lo carcomía desde sus inicios en la Legión de Reconocimiento...

Iba a ir por pasos y el primero era encontrar y capturar a Kenny Ackerman.

Pero no tardó mucho en encontrarlo, pues una lluvia de disparos fueron contra él.

Todos los mercenarios del Destripador lo habían acorralado cuando iba a cruzar por otro callejón. Ninguno perdió el tiempo y se dispusieron a deshacerse de él. Levi los contó a todos de la forma más rápida y acertada posible. Su veredicto fue de unos veinticinco o quizá más.

Levi se percató de que lo habían acorralado en todas las salidas posibles, así que hizo un movimiento que haría creer a un grupo de cinco mercenarios que él iría por esa dirección. Al contrario a eso, Levi aprovechó su distracción para matar a dos de ellos con las cuchillas y encubrirse con uno de los cuerpos inertes, usándolo de escudo para protegerse de los constantes disparos. Consiguientemente, se escabulló por ese callejón que quedaba a la interperie.

Inmediatamente, el azabache hizo uso de toda la inteligencia que poseía para idear algún plan que pudiera sacarlo de ese embrollo. ¿Cómo pudo haber ignorado el hecho de que podían acorralarlo? Pues buen sabía que no se había desecho de todos ellos. Pensar mucho en Mikasa Ackerman lo volvía distraído...

Dos mercenarios saltaron hacia él. Levi no tardó en deshacerse de ellos. Lo mismo sucedió con un grupo de cinco que se le acercó por detrás. Todo parecía ir bien, de alguna forma, para el azabache; no obstante, lo único que le frustraba era el no poder dar con Kenny Ackerman. Levi sabía que se estaba escondiendo de él para darle una emboscada que lo dejaría en clara desventaja. Y no podía permitir eso.

Y cuando menos lo predijo un rayo pasó tan fugaz a su lado, tan rápido como esas estrellas del cielo nocturno.

Kenny hizo lo que Levi predijo. Acorralarlo y vaya que lo había dejado en desventaja, pues a su lado estaba una mujer rubia con las mismas intenciones que el hombre.

—Rata enana, ¿no te cansas?— el tono burlón que usó Kenny no le había molestado en lo absoluto, ya lo esperaba.

Levi casi recibe el golpe que Kenny estuvo a punto de darle, si no hubiese sido por su eficiente velocidad. Dos disparos también fueron evadidos.

Y de pronto, el azabache se vio en vuelto en una pelea donde el tenía la clara desventaja. Kenny no paraba de ir detrás de él intentando atacarlo. La mujer rubia también hacía lo mismo que el hombre y entre los dos lograban ir en mayor ventaja contra Levi.

El azabache, al notar que la situación no le favorecía, pues Kenny y la mujer podían predecir la mayoría de sus movimientos (Kenny más que nada), trató de ganar tiempo para poder obtener algo que pudiera favorecerle en el combate. Pero la suerte no parecía querer ponerse de su parte, pues un grupo de siete mercenarios logró dar con él, poniendo en mayor beneficio al Destripador. Sin embargo, Levi no se iría de ahí habiendo perdido.

Una serie de callejones fue lo único que Levi vio es que podía favorecerle.

Como predijo rápidamente, el grupo de siete lo persiguió y Levi rebanó las gargantas de tres de ellos con gran facilidad, pues la poca luz de los callejones le daba la clara ventaja de poder esconderse y atacar. Los otros tres que iban hacia él, también fueron eliminados rápidamente, con cortes limpios y eficaces en el abdomen y rostro.

Pero lo siguiente sucedió tan rápido que ni siquiera la eficiente velocidad de Levi pudo predecir.

El último mercenario se acercó a una velocidad anormal, que cualquier persona que se atravesara por ahí, diría que no es humano. Ni una pizca de humanidad. Levi solo atinó a cubrirse con sus brazos el tan esperado ataque. El cual nunca llegó...

—¡Ah! ¡tú!— Levi se sorprendió por el tono de voz que empleó Kenny Ackerman, quien se encontraba detrás del azabache para atacarlo cuando este peleaba con sus soldados —¡Eres el mocoso idiota que destruyó mi base!

El azabache entendió de inmediato que no se dirigía a él y dirigió su vista a un confundido Kenny que tenía la mano en su mejilla sangrante por un corte reciente y hacia la mujer que hacia lo mismo en su hombro. Kenny Ackerman estaba furioso, Levi nunca lo había visto así.

—Y casi me matas...

—Oiga _Abuelo_ , mi padre estaba en clara desventaja— los ojos de Levi se abrieron en su totalidad —tenía que ayudarlo.

El supuesto mercenario de Kenny Ackerman, era un joven de apariencia bastante fría y firme, pero a su vez bastante fuerte.

Y antes de que Kenny intentara un nuevo movimiento, el chico presente, que al parecer estaba del lado de Levi, le dio un nuevo disparo, con bastante precisión, a Kenny en la pierna, impidiendo cualquier movimiento que hiciera que escapara. Hizo lo mismo con la mujer. Ambos cayeron al suelo sin poder moverse.

Levi miró sorprendido al chico, y este supo que el hombre quería repuestas.

—Sé que has de estar pensando, pero primero deberías saber que mi nombre es Benjamín Ackerman y soy tu hijo mayor

Hubo silencio y bastante confusión y sorpresa.

—Y si quieren sobrevivir al ataque del Demonio de la Infinidad, debes oírme y no dejar que se lleven a Nerian Jaeger

* * *

 **Esto iba a ser un solo capítulo, pero traté de darle esta instrucción al personaje de Myrcella, ya que como anteriormente he mencionado, ella influirá mucho en las decisiones de Nerian. De igual forma, también he quedado fascinada por la idea hacer un paralelismo entre Nerian - Myrcella y Eren - Historia. Algo así como Jon Snow y Daenerys Targaryen. (Estoy viendo mucho Juego de Tronos :)**

 **A Reiner tampoco lo shippeo con nadie :v**

 **Por eso hice al personaje de Marcelline Océan con una historia detrás :)**

 **Aquí también quería aprovechar para introducir a Ymir y el cómo está irá olvidando a Historia :'v (No me maten, esto es importante para la trama). Jajaja no soy fanática del Yumikuri (#HailErehisu) pero no voy negar que es una pareja bastante linda. Creo que a partir de esto que escribiré de Ymir, es para que esta se vaya despidiendo de sus sentimientos hacia ella.**

 **A ver si ya se están dando una idea de quienes son los padres de Raziel.**

 **En cuanto al Laina, desde que vi la escena donde se quería matar con la escopeta, no pude evitar sentirme identificada con él. A veces yo también me quería matar. Además de que decidí introducir los ataques de ansiedad, no solo para Erwin, también para Reiner. Ambos sienten eso cuando están demasiado presionados. Yo también he padecido de esos ataques y no son para nada agradables.**

 **Regresando al capítulo, el Demonio ya tiene en la mira a los marleyanos c:**

 **También quiero recalcar que se mantendrán los bandos que se han visto. O sea: Erdia y Mare. Tengo planeado escribir sobre cómo tendrán que tolerar sus diferencias, pues el enemigo en común será el Demonio, de eso no habrá ninguna duda.**

 **Y en cuanto a Annie, no sé porqué me costó tanto escribir esta parte de ella, pero realmente me gustó mucho.**

 **La _Reina de Titanes_ es más bien una contraparte del Demonio de la Infinidad, su participación será importante para la trama, para evitar las confusiones xD**

 **Ah, Benjamín, ya era hora de que aparecieras y creo que Vincent Jaeger y su grupo esperaran un poco más.**

 **Realmente lamento el haber tardado tanto tiempo en la actualización, pero últimamente he tenido muchos problemas emocionales que me bloquean la inspiración. Pero me dije a mi misma: "Hey, esto no es justo para quienes siguen esperando tu actualización". Con eso me motivo aunque sea un poquito, de todas formas, se les agradece un infinito el que esperen :)**

 **En fin, eso es todo.**

 **Bis Bald :D**


	19. Memorias Futuras

_"Si seguimos esperando, el enemigo nos vencerá"_

 _"Zeke hace lo correcto"_

 _"Eren, Historia no está bien mentalmente"_

 _"Mikasa, tu hijo está muerto"_

 _"Eren, traté a nuestra hija como basura"_

 _"La voluntad de Eren es fuerte... y peligrosa"_

 _"No sé que está pasándome, veo recuerdos que no son míos"_

 _"Nerian es un algo, mientras que Claennis es tu hija"_

 _"¡Comandante, Eren destruyó la flota enemiga sin autorización!"_

 _"Señores, Eren Jaeger mató al Comandante"_

 _"¡Por Dios! ¡Eren devoró a Armin!"_

 _"Mikasa, siempre te he odiado"_

 _"Eren, mató a todos los integrantes de la Tropa 104, eran sus amigos"_

 _"¿Qué mierda le hiciste a Mikasa, Eren?_

 _"Eren devoró a todos los cambiantes"_

 _"Eso ya no es Eren, es un Demonio"_

 _"El Demonio soltó a los colosales de las Murallas"_

 _"Papá no hagas esto"_

 _"Ya no puedo detenerme"_

 _"Hazlo por la victoria, Eren"_

 _Destrucción, solo había destrucción. Eren Jaeger se veía a sí mismo como un ser temible, poderoso. Ese ser es capaz de asesinar a cualquier persona que se le interponga. Lo destrozará sin piedad._

 _Con orbes esmeraldas destilando muerte y cubierto de la sangre de la destrucción, se vio como el Demonio de la Infinidad. El destructor imparable._

 _El mismo..._

—¡NO!

Eren despertó gritando, lleno de sudor en su cuerpo, así cómo un intenso miedo recorriendo todo su ser. Esos fragmentos de memorias, porque sabía que eran memorias, de alguna manera estaba consiente de que eran recuerdos ajenos. Pero la verdadera cuestión era el porqué de ellos

¿Pero qué eran todos esos fragmentos de memorias? ¿Mikasa y su hijo? ¿Historia inestable mentalmente? ¿El Comandante asesinado por él? ¿Devorar a Armin? Y Nerian y el Demonio están de por medio, pero era algo que no le sorprendía. Lo verdaderamente frustrante era que no podía obtener una imagen más clara de esas memorias.

Aunque lo que más le provocaba intriga, era el descubrir la razón por la cual Nerian dice ser su hijo. Y no solo él, también Claennis. ¿Quiénes son realmente?

Intentó normalizar su respiración, pues sentía que iba a morir en ese preciso instante. Se acomodó en la cama donde estaba durmiendo y decidió pararse un momento.

Sin embargo, como si de una madre sobreprotectora se tratara, Mikasa llegó en ese momento a atenderlo.

—Eren, ¿porqué estás llorando?— preguntó con tono suave y lo tomó del rostro para verificar su estado.

—Siento como si despertara de un sueño largo.

Mikasa no entendía a Eren. Siempre lo ha seguido, pero al parecer no fue suficiente para descifrar su forma de ser. No puede. O simplemente ella está hecha para entender a alguien más.

Sea como sea, cualquier reflexión tendría que esperar, pues los demás entraron a la habitación para revisar el estado del castaño. El grupo conformado por Jean, Connie, el cual a su lado se encontraba una tranquila Dannie. Así mismo, Sasha y Armin también habían entrado. Entre ellos estaba un joven de apariencia desconocida para Eren. Sus ojos eran de tonos grisáceos y miraba fijamente a Mikasa, quien seguía tratando de encontrar una anomalía en su cuerpo.

Armin decidió preguntar sobre su estado.

—Eren, ¿cómo te sientes?— preguntó con su característica serenidad y acercando su mano a su hombro.

Cuando el castaño iba a responder a la pregunta, el recuerdo abrupto de él mismo devorando a su mejor amigo provocó que apartara de golpe la mano de su mejor amigo.

Aquella acción hizo que los presentes quedaran confundidos con la escena. Ninguno de ellos se esperó tal acción por parte de Eren. Mucho menos si era dirigido a Armin.

El joven de ojos grises, quien permanecía entre los presentes, captó cierta que el chico emanaba, pero lo primordial era atender el asunto de Nerian Jaeger.

—Oye Suicida, ¿qué ocurre contigo?— dijo Jean un poco molesto, pues no lo toleraba los indescifrables y locos cambios de humor en el bastado suicida.

Sin embargo, Eren ignoró la pregunta y el pánico se instaló en sus duras facciones.

—Oye Eren...— Armin intentó sacarlo de ese estado en el que se había sumido y que empezó a preocupar a a los demás.

—Yo no soy él...— murmura el castaño.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie entendió lo que Eren trató de decir, ni siquiera Mikasa.

—¿De qué hablas Eren?— esta vez, Connie fue quien tomó la palabra.

Pero no reaccionaba, era como si se hubiese sumergido en un trance donde solo puedes comprenderte tu mismo.

Nadie sabía que hacer para calmarlo, el pánico se hacía más y notorio.

Eren no podía controlarse, era como si algo se hubiera apoderado de él, como si fuera un títere sin voluntad propia. No podía articular movimiento alguno debido a que las memorias que invadieron brutalmente a su cabeza, lo carcomían en demasía. Uno de ellos era donde lo culpan de algo que no comprende, en esa memoria el cometió una atrocidad que puede distinguir con claridad. En otra memoria, está lastimando gravemente a muchos inocentes. Y en el más reciente se veía a sí mismo como el Demonio de la Infinidad...

Eso solo provocó que una lluvia torrencial de lágrimas surgiera de sus desesperados orbes.

—No soy él...— siguió repitiendo, mientras que todos lo veían preocupados —...maldición.

Sin embargo, antes de algo más, la voz firme del joven de ojos grises se expandió en toda la habitación.

—Te equivocas, Eren Jaeger

Todos lo miraron confundidos y Eren lo vio con dolor. Mikasa estuvo a punto de reclamarle a ese chico que con eso dicho, la actitud de Eren podía empeorar.

Pero no fue así.

—Aún no eres él— eso subió el ánimo de Eren, aunque fuera relativamente poco —A estas alturas ya debes de saber que el Demonio es alguien que proviene de una época futura, ¿verdad?— lo último que dijo dejó a todos boquiabiertos.

El chico, al ver el rostro sorprendido de Eren, se palmeó la frente. Definitivamente, su presencia era de suma importancia después de los eventos ocurridos recientemente.

—¿Por lo menos sabes que Nerian y los demás mocosos que vienen con él, también provienen del futuro?

Nadie le respondió, quizá no midió la magnitud de sus palabras. Pero era de vital importancia que estuvieran informados. El Demonio de la Infinidad ya demostró que no hay ápice de compasión y que está dispuesto a todo, con tal de obtener sus objetivos cumplidos.

 _"Imbéciles"_

—Yo también vengo del futuro— prosiguió, al ver que nadie hablaba. —Mi nombre es Benjamin Ackerman, soy el primogénito de Levi Ackerman.

—¿Ackerman?— musitó Mikasa, asombrada, impactada.

—¡¿PRIMOGÉNITO!?— exclamaron los demás, sin poder creerlo.

—Ni yo entiendo eso— esta vez, fue la voz del Capitán Levi la que se escuchó.

Inmediatamente, el hombre dio la orden de que todos fueran a la sala.

—Creo que es hora de hablar de la situación, ahora.

Eren entendió que era hora de hablar con Nerian y los demás.

* * *

Algunos sucesos que ocurren a lo largo de nuestra vida cotidiana, nos hacen pensar que es lo que uno a podido aprender de ellos. ¿Qué enseñanza es la que nos deja dicho suceso? Muchas veces nos deja una enseñanza que nos permite reflexionar ante una actitud errónea que estábamos haciendo durante ese lapso de tiempo. Otras veces, nos deja otro tipo de enseñanza, la cual nos vuelve determinados cuando algo nos deja en claro que debe ser cambiado.

— _Nerian, entiende que todo esto es peligroso para ti_

— _¡Te odio, Mamá!_

Ese era mi caso.

Probablemente sea ya algo repetitivo, el pensarlo mucho, pero jamás podré asumir el hecho de que mi propio padre estuvo a punto de matarme. Recuerdo cuando mi madre me dijo que, quien antes era mi padre, le costó muchísimo trabajo asimilar la traición de tres integrantes de la nación marleyana, entre estos estaba el difunto Señor Braun.

El dolor tanto emocional como físico aún seguían latentes cuando recobré un poco de mi conciencia.

Me encontraba en la necesidad de liberar toda la frustración que siento en estos momentos de golpe, pero francamente no puedo hacerlo.

En múltiples sucesos he creído que puedo asimilar lo que pasa. Esa idea ronda en mi cabeza como polvo al viento. Sin embargo, grande es mi decepción cuando caigo en cuenta de la odiosa verdad. No lo hago, no lo asimilo, creo que lo hago, pero es todo lo contrario y cuando finalmente entiendo que no asimilé la situación, es demasiado tarde, pues las consecuencias de mis erróneas acciones caen sobre mis hombros.

—¿Qué se supone que debo pensar?— dijo para mí mismo —Mi padre... el Demonio iba a matarme.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos.

¿Cuándo terminará mi tormento?

Esa pregunta siempre ronda en mí mente. A veces hago uso de ella para permitirme usar la imaginación de formas infinitas. Con esto me refiero a que puedo crear un mundo en donde nadie esté sufriendo. Donde mi padre nunca haya hecho lo que hizo, ni que mi madre lo haya seguido. Donde Claennis no tenga esa aura depresiva que siempre se esfuerza por ocultar y ni que me oculte cosas.

Eso solo es posible en un mundo donde no gobierne el abismo de la ambición.

Y francamente, veo muy lejano el mundo sin eso.

Ante ello, solo me quedaba continuar.

Más lágrimas fluyeron de mis ojos y me recosté en la cama donde actualmente me encuentro.

De pronto, sentí un pañuelo suave pasearse por mis mejillas llenas de lágrimas.

Yo estaba dentro de una habitación con paredes y ventanas blancas, estaba recostado en una cama con sábanas del mismo color. Tenía una multitud de vendas espaciadas por todo mi pecho, donde antes tenía mi herida. Se supone que mi reposo es prioridad, pero el alterarme por lo ocurrido era todo lo contrario.

Iba a agradecer a la persona que limpió mis lágrimas, pero me sorprendió quien era.

—¿Mad...? digo, ¿Historia?— me sorprendió verla aquí.

Ella me dio una leve sonrisa como saludo y en sus manos traía una bandeja con crema de verduras, pan seco y agua, algo que agradecí infinitamente, moría de sed.

Ahora solo podía percibir la mirada de mi madre sobre mí, ella quería saber algo.

Cuando era más pequeño, mi madre solía verme con esa expresión cuando quería saber algo o quería sacarle la información a alguien. Me sucedía en esos ocasiones donde rompía varios platos, o como esa vez que el Capitán Springer me prestó una de sus armas y terminé por dispararle en la pierna por error. Realmente fue una suerte que solo fuera un roce de la bala. Mamá se enteró y esperaba escuchar mi versión de los hechos, pero estaba renuente a contarle lo sucedido y recibir un castigo. Me daba la misma mirada que estaba expresando ahora: exigencia.

Exigía respuestas y estaba consiente de que era hora de dárselas.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— me pregunta con suave.

Por alguna inefable razón, ninguna palabra salía de mi boca. Quedé hipnotizado con la imagen de mi madre. La imagen donde ella me pedía comprensión de mi parte, que entendiera la situación que mi padre pasaba en ese momento. Pero yo tenía demasiado coraje acumulado, por lo que estaba renuente a escuchar lo quee tuviera que decir.

Aún conservo en mi mente el recuerdo ilícito de mi liberación de odio hacia a ella...

— _¡Te odio, Mamá!_

En ese momento me encontraba tan alterado, que no me había percatado de como sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que sería la última vez que vería a mi mamá, jamás le hubiera hablado en la forma en que lo hizo. Y ahora me doy cuenta que las palabras pesan tanto...

—Bien— atiné a decir, un poco nervioso.

—De acuerdo— respondió ella.

Hubo un breve silencio después de eso. Pero estaba seguro que solo era cuestión de unos efímeros segundos para que soltara lo que realmente tenía que decir.

—Vimos como el Demonio te atacó— dijo sin tapujos.

Ante eso, quedé congelado y buscaba rápidamente en mi cabeza algún recuerdo donde hubiese dicho algo revelador, pero mi cabeza no quería cooperar.

—Eren y yo vimos cuando ibas a desmayarte— continuó al ver que no respondía —Tú lo llamaste: _Papá,_ ¿porqué?

Si antes estaba impactado, ahora estaba realmente inmóvil. Iba a responder cuando de pronto llega el asistente de la Teniente Hange, mirándome con ojos curiosos.

—Se solicita la presencia de ambos en la sala

El momento de la revelación llegó.

* * *

La joven castaña veía a través de la puerta de madera como su hermano menor lloraba en silencio y no sabía que hacer para darle consuelo. Cuando Claennis terminó de matar a un soldado de Kenny Ackerman que iba a atacarla, junto con Synnove emprendieron su huida hacia cualquier lugar que pudiera resguardarlas de los hombres que las atacaban. Y mientras que huían de ahí, un pensamiento atacó la mente de la chica de forma brutal.

Claennis nunca creyó ser capaz de asesinar a alguien.

Cuando era una niña, (antes de que padre se la llevara) Jean Kirschtein constantemente las llevaba a Annie Leonhardt y a ella de casería. Claennis sentía un inmenso temor cuando el castaño le pasaba un arma para que matara algún ciervo. Sin embargo, el Capitán Kirschtein era bondadoso con ella y le hacía sentir que estaba libre de presiones. En cambio, Annie estaba renuente a dejar que Claennis creciera sin aprender las artes del ataque. La mujer Leonhardt le enseñó (forzosamente) múltiples técnicas de combate, Claennis estaba reacia a aprenderlas para lastimar a las personas; a pesar de que le parecían fascinantes. Aún así, ella siempre estuvo en contra de la violencia, pero Annie le hizo saber que muy pocas personas pensaban como ella.

Fue así como aprendió múltiples métodos de defensa y ataque.

Aunque estaba dividida en dos puntos. El primero era que se negaba a utilizar esos ataques para la violencia; irónico, porque recientemente las utilizó para esos fines. El segundo consistía en que (de algún modo) le agradecía a Annie por haberle enseñado lo que sabe actualmente; si no fuera por eso, estaba segura que ahora estarían muertas ella y Synnove...

Synnove

Ella, aunque siempre trajera esa coraza de frialdad heredada de sus padres, en el fondo la chica pelinegra era demasiado sensible. Claennis aprendió a leer sus expresiones desde que la conocía. Y no solo a ella, sino a sus demás compañeros y quienes eran como sus hermanitos. Cuando los conoció a cada uno, no estaba segura de poder congeniar con todos ellos, pues sus personalidades eran tan distintas que su yo joven no podía creer que llegarán a ser amigos. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando pasó lo contrario. Pudo desarrollar grandes lazos de compañerismo con todos ellos, casi como hermanos.

Aunque habían excepciones y una de ellas era Heinrich Smith.

Por alguna razón, Claennis siempre vio en Heinrich un aura que imponía liderazgo, fuerza y sabiduría. Todo eso que conformaba sus características actuales, eran admiradas secretamente por Claennis

La chica sonrió al pensar en él.

Pero lo veía ahora, veía que esa aura alegre tan llena de firmeza que siempre lo definía se estaba desvaneciendo, dando paso a la amargura de tener que soportar las malas experiencias que cada vez se volvían más frecuentes. Claennis lo supo inmediatamente cuando escuchó la voz del Demonio de la Infinidad decirle la cruda verdad:

 _"Es difícil"_

Lo sabía

Lo sabía ella, su amiga Synnove, su figura a seguir, Heinrich, su hermano, lo supo su madre y también está consiente de ello su padre.

Con cuidado cerró la puerta donde al otro lado se encontraba un inconsolable Nerian y lentamente se fue alejando de la pared de madera. Ya no podía contenerse más, pues desde hace ratos que contenía las lágrimas acumuladas en sus orbes verdosos. Las dejó caer como cascadas, mientras sollozaba levemente.

Pero como un caballero con capa y espada llegando de una feroz batalla, Heinrich Smith posó su mano en el hombro de la afligida chica. Esta dio un respingo al sentir que invadían su espacio, pero su mirada se relajó al ver que se trataba del chico que ocupaba la mayor parte de su pensamientos. Se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas, pues no le gustaba verse "fea" para él.

Heinrich decidió preguntar sobre su estado.

—¿Qué sucede?— inquirió con voz aterciopelada.

Claennis intentó por todos los medios calmarse y derrumbarse de nuevo frente a él.

—No es importante

—Cualquier cosa que tenga que ver contigo me es importante

Un leve rubor se presentó en las mejillas de Claennis. Por alguna razón, él siempre tenía ese efecto en ella. Y una de las cualidades que eran destacables en el joven Smith, era la de su indiscutible inteligencia.

A pesar de ello, Claennis no quería ser una carga emocional para él ni para nadie. Pues las auras emocionales de cada uno de sus amigos estaba en decadencia.

Poco después de haberse resguardado en un lugar seguro de la zona invadida por Kenny Ackerman, como un ángel del cielo, uno de los carruajes donde antes venían anteriormente fue en su auxilio. Dentro de él iban Armin Arlet, quien al parecer estaba al mando, Sasha Braus, Connie Springer y la madre de Maggie. Atrás del carruaje mencionado, iba conectado una carreta bastante amplia, en donde se encontraba un inconsiente Nerian Jaeger, con una herida profunda en el pecho. Armin bajó del carruaje, junto con Mikasa Ackerman.

En cuanto una cansada Claennis dio con la imagen derrotada de su hermano menor, fue corriendo en su auxilio. Sin embargo antes de llegar a su derrotado hermano, el peso de sus acciones la detuvo de forma brutalmente tosca. Se cayó de bruces al suelo y totalmente débil, ya que tenía un corte profundo en la pierna izquierda que necesitaba ser atendido con urgencia.

Synnove iba a ayudarla pero alguien más se le adelantó. Alguien que la había cargado nupcialmente y la colocó con delicadeza en la carretera junto a su hermano.

Eren Jaeger

— _Necesitas descansar..._

Fue lo que le dijo y de forma sumamente suave. La chica recordó cuando su padre le curaba las rodillas llenas de raspones y la calmaba diciéndole que los errores los comete cualquier persona, pues Claennis no dejaba de llamarse a sí misma inútil.

Porque esa era una realidad bastante dura de asumir para, Claennis se sentía: Inútil.

—¿De nuevo siendo pesimista?— el joven Smith la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Claennis se avergonzó por la forma tan rápida en que el muchacho frente a ella adivinó sus pensamientos.

—Mi hermano está en muy mal estado— le respondió con pesadez.

—Pero el diagnóstico de Mamá fue que iba a recuperarse

Y era verdad, cuando llegaron a la base, lo primero que hicieron fue atender a Nerian. Antes de que los demás fueran a verificar su estado, Hange les prohibió el paso y cuando el joven Smith preguntó por el estado de Nerian, su madre solo atinó a decir los siguiente:

 _"Los titanes se curan fácilmente"_

A estas alturas, la mayoría de quienes los rodeaban ya sabrían que Nerian es un titán. Pero otra duda surgía y esa era si también sabrían que Kayne y Grahem lo son (Kayne en gran parte).

No obstante, Heinrich podía llegar a ser un tonto en algunas ocasiones.

—Me refiero emocionalmente— corrigió la castaña con voz dulce.

Heinrich solo pudo emitir un: _Oh_ como respuesta. Por alguna razón, le era difícil entender el estado de ánimo de varias personas, aunque era demasiado perceptible para determinar si alguien estaba afligido. En ese aspecto, Heinrich se consideraba más semejante a su fallecido padre, pues recordaba a la perfección como este trataba de animar a su madre cuando esta se encontraba en un estado de tristeza bastante alto. Erwin solía acariciar el hombro de su Hange y esta siempre volvía con los ánimos altos.

Heinrich pensó, que podría... hacer algo parecido...

Colocó su mano en el tenso hombro de la chica frente a él y sintió el estremecimiento de esta al recibir el tacto suyo. Le dedicó una sonrisa dulce para transmitir calma y que Claennis pudiera, por fin, relajarse.

—Si va a hacer sus cosas, váyanse a una habitación— habló claro, una voz profunda.

Benjamin

En ese instante, tanto Heinrich como Claennis se separaron demasiado avergonzados y alejándose.

—Oye, no hacíamos nada— intentó aclarar Heinrich, pero Benjamin no era para nada idiota.

—Eso no es importante ahora— aclaró, restándole importancia, pues esos dos no eran alguien para él —Tienen que llamar a sus amigos, el Comandante sabe quienes son y quiere verlos en la sala.

Heinrich tragó duro, pero es consiente que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano.

* * *

 _ **(NOTA AL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO)**_


	20. Kinder

Cada persona que se encontraba en esa parte de la habitación de la dichosa base provisional (la cual resultó ser una cabaña bastante grande y espaciosa) dieron un frustrante respiro. La tensión reinaba sobre el lugar y también el miedo. Todos,y cada uno de ellos, añoraba en demasía el cariño de parte de sus progenitores.

Lamentablemente, el futuro de ellos estaba acabado. Cierta parte de ellos se sentía agradecido de que fueran enviados a esta época por el Demonio, porque de no haber sido así...

Maggie extrañaba con furor los mimos que Connie siempre le daba con tan sólo verla en un santiamén. Era una niña consentida, más no malcriada. Así mismo, Kayne añoraba volver a esos días donde Armin y él no salían por largas, extensas horas de la biblioteca que instalaron en el palacio de la Muralla Sina. Conversaban y dialogaban horas y horas sin parar. Era lo que más disfrutaba en el mundo. Annie Leonhardt también iba con ellos, pero eran contadas las veces que asistía también.

—¿Y si creen que somos marleyanos infiltrados?— habló una alterada Maggie.

—No seas idiota, falta mucho para la llegada de los marleyanos— respondió Grahem

—Idiota tú

Kayne analizaba la situación rápidamente, debía pensar algo pronto. La aparición más reciente del Demonio no dejaba nada bueno que desear. El rostro lleno de temible seriedad perteneciente al Smith mayor, dejaba en claro que cualquier opinión que dieran sería bajamente creíble.

Algo se le debía de ocurrir y pronto.

Pero lo que más le causaba furor, es el hecho de que debían dar las explicaciones tan aclamadas, quienes eran y sobretodo, quien era el Demonio. Porque a estas alturas, todos los que estuvieron presentes en los eventos ocurridos con anterioridad, ya pudieron darse cuenta que el Demonio no es alguien fácil de enfrentar. Y el hecho de que Kenny Ackerman haya dicho el apellido real de Nerian no ayudaba en lo absoluto

Todo estaba tan mal, definitivamente tenían muchos problemas. Solo esperaba que les permitieran relatar los reciente acontecimientos de la mejor forma posible.

Y que Nerian por fin despertara, no ha dejado de preocuparse por su mejor amigo.

El joven Arlet siempre pensó que Nerian Jaeger era alguien problemático, alguien que simplemente quería expresarse. Reprimió una sonrisa pequeña cuando su mente trazó momentos amenos donde Synnove y él eran arrastrados por el pequeño Jaeger en sus travesuras. También recordó cuando eran regañados por su tía Mikasa al ser descubiertos por ella. _"La Tía Chismosa"_ como usualmente le llamaba Grahem. Los regañaba y los llevaba ante Eren para que fueran castigados, pero la molestia de la Ackerman mayor iba en subida cuando su hermano adoptivo solo carcajeaba y le decía que los dejara divertirse.

— _Eres demasiado suave con ellos, Eren_

— _Son niños, Mikasa, deben disfrutar_

Desde que llegaron a la cabaña, no han tenido el permiso de ver a Nerian, el cual fue trasladado rápidamente a otra habitación para que sus heridas fueran atendidas. Claennis fue separada de él a regañadientes y la Teniente le dijo que estaría bien, como medio para disminuir sus miedos.

Y entonces, recibieron la orden de quedarse en esa habitación, después no han recibido ninguna noticia. Sin embargo, el Comandante Smith los veía con emociones inefables.

—El padre de Heinrich es el que más muestra interés por lo que tenemos que decir, ¿no creen?— el comentario de Synnove hizo que las esperanzas de Kayne fueran resurgiendo. Si lo que decía ella era cierto, entonces no todo era tan malo, por así llamarlo de alguna forma. Podrían obtener como ventaja relatar los hechos de una manera en que no se vieran tan afectados.

Eso hizo que se relajara un poco.

—Como sea, quiero darme un baño— prosiguió Synnove con un tono que denotaba su evidente fastidio —Apesto a sangre de mierda, ¡ugh!

Nadie pudo evitar reír con ese comentario. Aunque la actitud de Synnove fuera fastidio en esos momentos, la finalidad de ella era amenizar un poco el temor que se percibía en el ambiente.

—Entonces deberías esperar un poco, enana

Kayne supo que, quien sea que se haya referido a Synnove de esa forma, estaba en graves problemas.

La habitación fue sumergida en un perturbador y doloroso silencio que no pasó desapercibido por Benjamín, el cual se encontraba en la puerta de esa habitación junto a Heinrich y Claennis. A diferencia de los demás habitantes de la estancia, el muchacho de ojos grises permanecía con un semblante sereno y despreocupado. Como si el comentario que hizo recientemente no afectara a nadie en lo absoluto.

Synnove simplemente lo miró con desagrado y apatía.

Se acercó a él con pasos agigantados y retumbantes, quizá para demostrar superioridad e intimidación, no era la primera que alguien se burlaba de su estatura. Desde su infancia siempre recibió burlas por su estatura (aunque se defendiera).

Cuando estuvo frente a él, cara a cara y no una muy amigable, a su cabeza le llegó una extraña sensación de familiaridad. Sentía que lo conocía de algún lado, pero dejó esos pensamientos aparte cuando recordó que la llamó enana. Lo tomó de las solapas de su camisa y lo miró furiosa y lista para partirle la cara.

—Repite eso

—Enana— y una jodida sonrisa socarrona.

Este chico no aprecia su vida.

Synnove sintió un tic en uno de sus ojos. Los demás solo observaron con asombro la osadía de Benjamín, sobretodo el joven Smith, quien no dudó en intervenir.

—¿Saben a que huelen ambos? Así es, a sacrificios —tanto Synnove como Benjamin lo miraron con expresión desconcertada por la forma de intimidar de Heinrich.

¿Qué clase de amenaza era esa?

Cosas de los Smith

En cambio Heinrich no parecía arrepentirse de nada. Además de que mostraba una expresión de mero orgullo.

—Tu realmente no pierdes esas ganas de usar como carnada alguien, ¿cierto Heinrich?— comentó Grahem igual de desconcertado que los demás.

—Eres raro— dijo Benjamin en la misma posición.

Synnove soltó con brusquedad a Benjamin y se alejó de él a regañadientes. En cambio, el joven de ojos grises supo en esos momentos que conocer a esa niña no sería nada fácil. Sobretodo por el lazo sanguíneo que los une...

Hubo un momento de silencio, Synnove iba a preguntar quien demonios era ese tipo tan molesto, pero este la interrumpió demasiado rápido.

—¡Oye, _Ojos Tristes_! Aquí viene tu hermano— exclamó Benjamin y llamando a la Jaeger con lo primero que se le vino en mente cuando la vio.

Synnove no se quedaría con la duda.

Este inició cuando Nerian se apareció en la habitación por la puerta, siendo ayudado por Historia.

Claennis fue hacia él inmediatamente. El abrazo lleno de preocupación que ella le dio a su hermano menor, hizo que este diera una queja por la delicada condición de su piel, pero a ella no le importó y continuó en su tarea. Historia los miraba curiosa, su pregunta no fue aclarada y seguía esperando una respuesta que pudiera mermar sus inexplicables nervios, pero dejó de lado eso por unos momentos

Su hermanito estaba vivo, muy adolorido, pero con vida. Sintió su cabello castaño ser revuelto por la mano de Nerian.

Los demás también se acercaron a ver al joven que se sostenía de su hermana. Y a pesar de que Nerian sentía como si un titán lo hubiera aplastado, estaba feliz de poder ver a su hermana a salvo y en calma. Aunque ella no era la única que se preocupó demasiado por él, su mejor amigo Kayne también se sintió aliviado de verlo a salvo.

—Nerian— lo llama Grahem —¿Acaso no habrá un momento en el que no hagas tus cosas de suicida?

El rubio comprendió la burla y por primera vez no quiso golpearlo, simplemente dio una leve carcajada. Se sentía tan bien el verlos a todos sanos y con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Preferiría eso mil veces antes que las horribles imágenes de sus amigos de toda la vida asesinando sin piedad a otros seres humanos, lo cuales eran malos, pero humanos al fin y al cabo.

—Nerian, nos asustaste tanto— dijo con alivio Kayne y el Jaeger solo se limitó a sonreírle para transmitirle una disculpa.

—Lo siento, pero no me esperaba nada de lo que sucedió, realmente todo fue tan rápido y confuso, así como doloroso.

—Doloroso será la patada que te daré si vuelves a irte solo cuando estemos en peligro— le regaña Synnove.

Loa demás solo carcajearon. Excepto Claennis, quien se limitó a sonreír de forma débil, desde hace unos momentos, repentinos dolores brutales de cabeza la atacaron sin piedad, pero debía disimular más. Aún así, no sabía por cuánto tiempo lo mantendría oculto de su hermano menor y de quien es su ídolo, Heinrich. Sintió como su nariz comenzaba a chorrear un poco de sangre y la limpió en seguida...

Estos dolores de cabeza no son como los de los Ackerman, ya que no sólo ocurren en esa zona, es wn todo su cuerpo y sabe que la está matando lenta y silenciosamente...

Pero debía ser fuerte.

Por su parte, Nerian vio con detenimiento a Benjamin, pero antes de preguntar sobre la identidad del joven misterioso, antes de pensar en más cosas, Moblit Berner llegó con porte serio e informó que los demás eran citados por el Comandante Erwin.

* * *

—¿Qué dijiste?— fue lo único que Reiner emitió luego de un sepulcral silencio.

Tanto él como Myrcella estaban en frente a lo que era la ventana principal de la estancia donde él y sus demás compañeros solían recibir órdenes de los altos mandos. Había una mesa de madera, en la cual la niña frente a él se negó a tomar asiento. También habían sillones situados por las ventanas, en consecuencia, la sala tiene un aspecto más elegante.

Todo había sido demasiado repentino. Recuerda que hace unos momentos estaba deprimido por haber herido los sentimientos de Marcelline. Luego Berthold le informó que todos fueron llamados a el lugar donde actualmente están, con la excepción de que Zeke, quien llegó momentos después junto a Porco, Pieck, así como Berthold, Ymir y Marcelline, le hizo saber que el General Magath quería hablar seriamente con él y que llegaría en unos minutos.

Se quedó a solas con la pequeña de mirada suave y se detuvo a analizar sus facciones que le resultaban tan similares. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que los ojos de Myrcella se llenaran de lágrimas y fuera corriendo a abrazarlo.

— _Papá..._ — dijo de nuevo, la simple palabra que dejó a Reiner Braun incrédulo. Luego de emitir eso, Myrcella afianzó más su agarre.

Ella lo llamaba con tanto anhelo.

Un sinfín de emociones recorriendo su cuerpo fue lo siguiente que sintió Reiner sintió.

Por un momento, Reiner quiso separarse para calmar a la joven que seguía sollozando y que no quería soltarlo, se mostraba renuente a dejarle.

Cuando en su niñez intentó demostrar el mismo afecto hacia sus padres, estos le rechazaron, sobretodo todo su horrible padre. Si nunca tuvo un figura de paternidad en su vida, como podría ser él, la excelente figura de paternidad que siempre quiso durante todo el transcurso de su infancia.

—Te equivocas de persona— intentó aclarar con delicadeza —Yo no soy tu padre. Sintió tensión de parte de la niña cuando dijo esas palabras.

Fue en ese momento en que Myrcella por fin decidió deshacer el abrazo.

—Quiero que traigas a mamá para que veas que no miento— la mirada y la voz de Myrcella se tornaron firmes y decididas.

Pero Reiner no sabía de qué estaba hablando. No, hasta que Myrcella apuntó la puerta entreabierta para decir otra cosa.

—Es Marcelline Ócean y ya sé que no es la única que está espiando detrás de la puerta

El rostro de Reiner se llenó de palidez y temió por un segundo. No sabía que era lo que esta niña quería de él. El hecho de que llegara repentinamente a este lugar diciéndole que era hija suya, definitivamente no era algo de confianza. No le creía.

Reiner trago duro por el repentino endurecimiento de facciones de Myrcella, al parecer comenzó a fastidiarse. Reiner lo supo de inmediato porque era la misma expresión que Marcelline ponía cuando se llenaba de hastío.

—Pasen— llamó a quienes se encontraban fuera de la sala, escuchando.

Con suma lentitud, aquellos que permanecían fuera de la habitación hicieron acto de presencia, miraban a Myrcella con un poco de extrañeza, como si fuera un bicho raro. Aunque no en todos era así.

Cuando las miradas de Marcelline y Pieck conectaron con la de la niña, una exclamación que denotaba su ternura por aquella pequeña se hizo presente.

—¡Que niña tan preciosa!— exclamó una endulzada Marcelline y Pieck asintió a su comentario.

En cuanto a Myrcella, ella fue acercándose a quien dice ser su progenitora, para terminar por darle un abrazo lleno de afecto y anhelo.

Y es un hecho que nadie más que ella misma sabe lo que sucedió tras su huida del Demonio. En su cabeza tiene muy presente el recuerdo de su madre ardiendo en llamas y gritando de dolor, cuando fue asesinada por el Demonio. Y su padre, la última vez que lo vio fue hace mucho tiempo; pasaron días, meses incluso un año, pero este nunca volvió del paraíso.

Pero ahora que estaban los dos, a salvo, y sobretodo, vivos, ella no quería dejarlos ir.

Sin embargo, Myrcella sabía que debía darles un mensaje importante. Se separó de Marcelline a regañadientes y pesadez, realmente no quería dejarla ir.

—Papá— le habló decidida, y Reiner se sentía tan raro al ser llamado con ese nombre —Debes creerme cuando te digo que soy hija tuya y de Marcelline...

La mencionada reaccionó con un fuerte sonrojo y Reiner también se avergonzó por ello.

Todos al escuchar semejantes palabras de parte de la niña, se sorprendieron en exageración y los comentarios, obviamente no se hicieron esperar.

—¿Enserio eres su hija?— preguntó sorprendido Berthold.

—Vaya, el Gorila por fin aceptó a la _Otra Diosa_ — secundó Ymir.

—Ya decía yo que esas miradas que se daban Marcelline y tú eran por algo— comentó Porco con los brazos cruzados.

—Tiene un poco de lógica, el parecido es obvio— razonó Zeke.

—¿Eso quiere decir que tuvieron sexo?— finalizó Pieck y todos la vieron raro. Sus comentarios desatinados nunca faltaban.

Si antes los rostros de Reiner y Marcelline eran de un tono rojizo leve, ahora eran de un escarlata puro.

Reiner miró repetidas veces a Marcelline, pero era tanto el pudor que no lograba sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo. En cambio, la joven Ócean estaba un poco feliz internamente. Tendría una bellísima hija con una de las personas que más admiraba, pero su estado era como el de él, vergüenza y timidez.

Sin embargo, tanto Reiner como Marcelline compartían el mismo sentimiento y se dieron una mirada cómplice.

No obstante, no había evidencia que comprobara lo dicho por Myrcella.

Pero como si ella les leyera las mentes, tomó un cuchillo que estaba en uno de los estantes de esa amplia sala y cortó gran parte de su brazo izquierdo. El brazo de ella no paraba de gotear a mares y el rubio se preguntó que era lo que pasaba por la mente de esa chiquilla. Inmediatamente, las alarmas mentales de Reiner se encendieron y le dijeron que fueran a atender a Myrcella.

Contra todo pronóstico, Zeke lo detuvo.

Reiner iba a reclamar cuando cierto vapor tan característico comenzó a emanar del brazo de Myrcella.

—Yo soy la hija del Titán Acorazado— dijo, alzando su brazo y corroborando sus palabras.

Definitivamente sería una muy larga charla.

* * *

—Oye

Era la cuarta vez que esa mujer rubia lo llamaba en tono meloso que no sabría describir con exactitud si era una insuación sexual o alguna otra cosa. Pero estaba demasiado incómodo con esa mujer. La mirada molesta de Hange sobre él no ayudaba, no tenía idea del porqué estaba molesta.

La figura del Comandante se mantenía paciente por la llegada de quienes recientemente ordenó su presencia. En la sala se encontraba él, Hange y tenían de rehenes a Kenny Ackerman y la mujer que dice llamarse Traute, amarrados impecablemente en una silla. Y aunque la posibilidades de escaparse eran relativamente pocas, Traute tenía poca movilidad en su mano derecha. La suficiente como para tocar a Erwin, quien se mantenía vigilante con una escopeta.

—¿Eres casado?— pregunta con evidente coquetería y su mano alcanzó a tocar una minúscula parte de la pierna del rubio.

Erwin se sintió incómodo por la actitud de Traute, pero antes de que pudiera responderle a la mujer como se debe, Hange golpeó la mano de la mujer con la escopeta. Traute solo emitió un quejido por el golpe y dio un gruñido por la interrupción de su coqueteo con aquel apuesto hombre.

Al parecer no era la única interesada en él.

—Quítale las manos de encima— dijo Hange con mucho enojo.

Ambas se miraron con enemistad y por si fuera poco, Kenny no quería quedarse callado, había visto todo y le resultaba increíble que el Comandante no notara el interés de esas dos mujeres flotando en el aire. Había una clara rivalidad entre esas dos mujeres.

—¡Vaya!— exclamó socarrón —Te quieren ganar la mercancía, mujer— después carcajeó.

Pero antes de que Kenny continuara con sus burlas, Hange golpeó fuertemente su cabeza con la misma escopeta. El hombre de mayor solo pudo quejarse de lo duro que golpeaba esa mujer.

 _"Mujer celosa, mujer peligrosa"_ pensó para sí mismo.

La herida en su pierna no ayudaba en lo absoluto, pero según el Comandante, el sería atendido pronto.

Aunque algo acaparó su vista de forma tan rápida, que si hubiera parpadeado, se lo hubiera perdido completamente.

En la sala donde se encontraban, por fin entraron a quienes Erwin Smith había esperado con tanta impaciencia. Aunque entre todos ellos, el responsable del adelanto de su misión, o sea Nerian Jaeger, sea el que más destacaba, Kenny solo pudo enfocarse en la imagen de dos pelinegros de expresiones serias. En la niña era una de nervios controlados y en el joven era una completa seriedad.

 _"Kuchel y Yuna"_ pensó Kenny al verlos.

Por otro lado, Erwin no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Nerian y este solamente se sentía intimidado por tal expresión dirigida hacia él. Historia lo ayudó a sentarse en uno de los sillas que habían en ka estancia. Después se dirigió a Eren, quien recientemente iba llegando con los demás integrantes de la Tropa 104. El Capitán Levi fue el último en llegar a la sala, quien cruzó miradas con Kenny y no precisamente, de forma amistosa.

Todo lo posterior a ello, fue la tensión absoluta. Incluso Traute y Hange dejaron de mirarse con rivalidad.

En ese momento Nerian supo que debía de ser muy cuidadoso con lo que dijera, porque no sólo era él quien estaba en aprietos.

Erwin, sin soltar el arma que tenía en sus manos, tomó asiento frente a Nerian. El chico sintió como los nervios se apoderaron de él en demasía. Los demás compañeros y amigos del joven Jaeger se pusieron alerta. Tanto Kayne como Heinrich trataron de estructuras las palabras adecuadas para que las consecuencias de dichos elementos no fueran graves.

Nerian sentía la inquietante mirada de Eren sobre él. Aún recordaba el como su madre le dijo lo que él mismo liberó cuando estuvo a punto de desmayarse por la herida en su pecho.

Técnicamente, el solo se echó de cabeza.

Cuando Synnove se enteré es muerte segura.

No obstante, todos compartían una cuestión y esa era de dónde salió Benjamín Ackerman.

Pero ahora se diría todo.

—Kenny Ackerman —la potente voz del Comandante irrumpió de forma voraz el tenso ambiente —¿Es cierto que Nerian, al parecer Jaeger, está relacionado directamente con el Demonio de la Infinidad?

Impresión fue lo que llenó el rostro de los demás integrantes de la Tropa 104. Todos excepto Eren Jaeger e Historia Reiss.

Y todo rastro de diversión se esfumó del rostro del viejo hombre cuando mencionaron el nombre de aquel horrible ser. También recordó como Benjamín destruyó su base provisional en donde estaba gran parte de su armamento.

—Si, yo lo vi— confirmó con estremecimiento y seriedad, luego posó sus cansinos ojos en Nerian, quien lo miró con miedo —¿Tú eres Nerian Jaeger, verdad?

El rubio solo asintió.

Nada apuntaba a algo bueno y, de pronto, el Comandante lo tomó de los hombros de forma bastante brusca. El que no lo lastimara era algo casi imposible. Y eso sorprendió a todos los presentes, pues nunca imaginaron ver esa faceta tan descontrolada del siempre seguro Erwin Smith.

El chico no sabía que hacer, solo miraba con miedo al Comandante y a Heinrich en recurrentes veces, rogando con la mirada que lo ayudara con su padre.

—¿Tienes idea de como me he estresado por todo lo que está sucediendo?— la actitud del Comandante daba demasiado miedo —Necesito que digas todo y ahora, porque mi límite se ha excedido desde hace tiempo.

Al ver que no se calmaba, Levi y Hange decidieron apartarlo y hacer que se calmara, nada podría surgir si Erwin seguía de esa forma. Hange decidió tomar su mano para tranquilizarlo y el efecto deseado surgió de inmediato. Heinrich se enterneció al ver esa escena, pero no era el momento adecuado para demostrarlo.

—Nunca nos creerían— respondió Nerian y bastante desanimado a opinión de Claennis.

—¿Qué cosa?

El joven Jaeger tardó en responder, esto iba a ser más complicado de lo que parecía.

—El Demonio de la Infinidad es un ser que no tiene compasión al deshacerse de sus obstáculos, es maldad pura— le costó trabajo decir eso, pues los malos recuerdos volvían a su mente— Surgió entre nosotros, estaba ahí pidiendo ser comprendido y nadie lo hizo...

Nerian recordó cuando su padre intentaba razonar con su esposa, con sus amigos, con los altos mandos, con el mundo y nadie lo entendió.

Y el solo era un mero espectador.

—El Demonio es alguien que busca libertad, pero lo que hizo no está ni cerca de serlo. Todo esto lo había investigado Heinrich, ya que nos privaron de toda información posible para no cundir el pánico, aunque eso no sirvió de mucho— le costaba hablar demasiado —Bien, el Demonio es un ente que fue llenado del poder de un demonio más poderoso que él. Lo poco que entendí fue que lo que intentaba buscar era liberar a la gente de los Muros a través de ése poder, pero no entendió que los grandes poderes son sumamente peligrosos.

—¿Liberar de qué?

—Él los llamaba Enemigos Externos

Erwin parece haber meditado la situación y lo que Nerian había dicho, pero su curiosidad no mermaba, tenía que saber más. ¿Eso significa que existe gente más allá de las Murallas? ¿Cómo es que Nerian sabía tanto del Demonio? ¿Y qué es lo que el Demonio busca de él?

—Grandes masas de gente lo seguían y lo adoraban como si fuera un dios. Estaban completamente a su merced, él no dudó en utilizarlos para su beneficio— continuó Heinrich —Con eso a su disposición, tenía en su mente que con eso podría hacer frente a los Enemigos Externos, pero llegó un momento en que cada vez quería más y más poder..

—Lo consumieron las voluntades impropias que lo atacaban como bestias— comentó Claennis y ella sufrió en carne propia lo que el Demonio estuvo dispuesto a hacer con tal de cumplir sus objetivos. Incluso estando ella agregada. Sin embargo, aún cuando su nacimiento no fue planeado, ni que haya sido querida por su madre cuando tuvo su temprana edad. Estaba agradecida por haber recibido felicidad. Jean Kirschtein, Annie Leonhardt, Heinrich Smith, Nerian Jaeger, su padre y madre, ellos son parte de esa felicidad que Claennis disfrutaba y disfruta.

Pero antes de seguir alimentando su curiosidad, vio como Nerian se estremeció. Por un momento sintió culpa por forzarlo a decir lo que tuviera que decir.

—Al ser consumido por el poder, los mató a todos los que quería —prosiguió Nerian cuando la imagen de su madre muerta apareció —Incluso a todos ustedes...

Erwin quedó confundido y no solo él, también los demás. Y era lógico, pensaba Nerian, pues dijo algo que no tenía mucha comprensión

Y Eren, él hacía uso de toda su fortaleza mental para no derrumbarse ahí mismo. Todo lo que hizo, todo lo que sacrificó, ¿tendría algún sentido? ¿Él haría todas esas cosas? ¿Qué clase de destino le tiene preparada la vida? Porque el ya no estaba tan seguro de sí mismo.

Vio con horror como un titán devoró a su madre y muchas veces se planteó la duda del como hubiera reaccionado ella si escuchara lo que esos niños estaban diciendo.

No obstante, tenía que saber más, sus dudas no han sido del todo aclaradas.

Espabiló al sentir la mano de Mikasa sobre su hombro

—¿Estás bien?

—Estoy tan cansado...

Dejaron eso para otra ocasión porque el Comandante seguía hablando con Nerian.

—¿A qué te refieres?— indagó Erwin.

Nerian suspiró fuertemente, su mirada cayó en sus amigos y estos le responden con expresión de apoyo.

—Nosotros y el Demonio— dijo con dificultad —Venimos del futuro...

Hubo demasiado silencio después de que Nerian emitiera esas palabras.

Por otro lado, Erwin quedó más confundido de lo que ya estaba. Todos estaban confundidos. Levi creyó que ese mocoso le estaba jugando una broma al Comandante, cosa que lo molestó demasiado. Erwin estaba demasiado cansado como para recibir ese tipo de trato.

Y justo cuando iba a decir algo, alguien más se le adelantó. Alguien muy molesto.

Una carcajada de Kenny fue lo siguiente.

—¿Del futuro?— habló con burla —¿Son magos acaso?

Nerian ya se esperaba esa reacción, pero lo importante era que les creyeran y poder advertirles sobre lo que se avecinaba. Era si o si, no habían más opciones.

—Dile que se calle, Levi— masculló con hartazgo Erwin.

—No hace falta que me lancen una rata enana

Levi iba a ir con él, pero no iba a ceder a sus provocaciones.

Erwin, al ver que ya había silencio, incitó a Nerian a continuar. No era muy creíble lo que estaba diciendo, pero eran tantas sus ansias de saber más que dejó que siguiera.

—¿Cómo puedes probar eso?— preguntó Hange.

Lo siguiente que Nerian diría sería aún menos creíble. Pero si no se arriesgaba no conseguiría algo.

—Primero que nada, quiero que esto que voy a decir sea escuchado sin burlas, porque esto es algo vital para nosotros y ustedes— Kenny desvío la mirada con molestia al recibir la indirecta.

Nerian sintió algo en su hombro, un calor acogedor y era Claennis quien puso una mano en su hombro para darle aliento

—Nosotros... somos sus hijos

Eren fue el único que no se sorprendió, él ya lo sabía, pero de alguna manera le hacían mella esas palabras. En sus planes a futuro no estaba previsto tener hijos, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que le agradaran los niños, pero las cosas cambian. Todo da un giro repentino y violento, que realmente cuesta trabajo creer que algo de creencias tan firmes pueda ser cambiado.

Sin embargo, pasa, sucede. Al mundo no le importa si vives o mueres, seguirá girando.

Y no era el único que pensaba de esa manera. La mente de Nerian solo de dedicaba a hilar los fatídicos recuerdos de su padre deprimido por no ser entendido, ni siquiera su madre lo entendía. Pero la determinación de Eren Jaeger no flaqueó ante los giros del mundo cruel. Siguió hasta cumplir sus objetivos.

Veía la expresión del Comandante y sabía que este no le creía para nada. No habría de otra, tendrá que demostrar sus poderes de Titán. A estas alturas, nada sería más absurdo.

—Por favor, deja de decir incoherencias— habló indignado Erwin, al no haber recibido lo que quería escuchar.

Nerian vio como los demás lo miraban incrédulos, nos los culpa en lo absoluto, pues ni él mismo termina de creer en todo lo que está sucediendo.

Pero está pasando.

—¡No son incoherencias!— esta vez fue el mismo Eren quien alzó la voz, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

El joven rubio se sintió conmovido de que Eren, el Eren del pasado se arriesgara tanto por ayudarle. Creía que sentiría rechazo hacia su persona cuando se enteró que era hijo suyo, pero grande fue la sorpresa cuando el resultado fue todo lo contrario.

—¿Eren?

—Nerian y yo compartimos la misma capacidad de regeneración. Yo estuve ahí presente cuando el Demonio atacó a Nerian en la zona donde debíamos escubullirnos — Eren sabía que iba meterse en problemas, pero estos eran una minoría comparado con lo demás —Durante el ataque de Kenny Ackerman, Historia y yo nos vimos envueltos en un ataque del Demonio. De alguna manera, nos trasladó a donde Nerian estaba y vimos como le atravesaba el pecho, fue ahí donde me enteré que Nerian es mi hijo...

Exclamaciones de asombro fue lo siguiente. De todas las personas que estaban ahí, a Erwin le sorprendió que fuera el mismo Eren Jaeger quien defendiera al chico y, por lo tanto, a los demás. A Levi no le sorprendía mucho, pues el fue un espectador del como Eren sentía empatía por ese chico.

Mikasa y Armin eran quienes más se hacían preguntas acerca de esto. Hace varios días, cuando llegaron Nerian y su grupo, Eren platicó con ellos respecto al tema, pero al no llegar a una acertada conclusión, decidieron zanjar el tema. En ese momento, Armin se arrepintió de no haber indagado más.

—Cuando el Demonio de la Infinidad me hizo una agradable visita— habló Kenny Ackerman, incómodo por permanecer tanto tiempo en la silla, y por más criminal que fuera, ninguna información que sea acerca del Demonio debe ser descartada —Dijo que buscaba a Nerian Jaeger, obviamente este mocoso rubio si es su hijo, ¿acaso no notan el obvio parecido, imbéciles?— finalizó recalcando lo obvio.

A todos les sorprendió que fuera Kenny quien dijera el "dato de oro". Pero, aún así, era realmente increíble que estuviera sucediendo el hecho de que el hijo de Eren estuviera en una época ajena a la suya y que el mismo Eren Jaeger no pareciera afectado. Y si lo estaba, no aparentaba mucho.

Las exclamaciones del nuevo Escuadrón de Levi no se hicieron esperar...

—¿Realmente eres hijo de Eren?— dijo Sasha sorprendida.

—Definitivamente, no esperaba algo así— prosiguió Connie del mismo modo.

—Un pequeño bastardo suicida— se burló Jean y Eren gruñó.

Armin solo se limitó a sonreírle para transmitirle confianza, Armin veía al pobre chico aterrado. Y Mikasa, ella simplemente se acercó a él. Todos la vieron expectantes, pues causaba mucha curiosidad que Mikasa Ackerman, quien era obvio que sentía algo por Eren (algo más que amor fraterno), se acercara a Nerian y lo viera con tanta curiosidad.

Pero nadie se esperó lo siguiente que emitió su boca.

—Tu mamá es Historia, ¿verdad? — no había emoción en su voz, pero tampoco existía molestia alguna, inmediatamente tapó sus oídos por los gritos de sus compañeros.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿HISTORIA Y EREN?!

Mikasa a veces olvidaba que Connie y su _gemela_ podían llegar a ser muy ruidosos.

La respuesta de Nerian fue un asentimiento.

Historia y Eren se miraron con demasiada pena, y no porque les resultara desagradable, nada de eso. Le sorprendía que en un futuro fueran a _relacionarse_ de esa forma. Historia sería madre y Eren padre. Ambos tendrían que...

El pensamiento los avergonzó muchísimo más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Y por si fuera poco, las risitas burlonas de Connie y Sasha, aumentaban su pena.

—De hecho, no sólo soy yo— prosiguió Nerian, aún dudoso, pero ahora más decidido —Claennis es mi hermana mayor...

—¡¿Dos?! — volvieron las exclamaciones.

Y ahora los _altos mandos_ se burlaban.

—Que traviesos— dijo Hange entre pequeñas risas. A Erwin le provocaba un poco de diversión esas burlas y Levi, seguía siendo Levi.

Historia y Eren miraron con detenimiento a quienes serían sus hijos. Nerian era como una réplica masculina de Historia, con la excepción de que poseía algunos rasgos destacables que sin duda, pertenecían a Eren. Por otra parte, Claennis era un caso similar, solo que esta, en vez de Historia, era una copia de Eren en versión femenina.

El castaño sintió tristeza al recordar a su mamá y eso era porque le resultaba imposible no encontrar algún parecido entre ellas. Y solo confirmaba aún más lo dicho por Nerian.

Los restantes amigos de Nerian decidieron que era momento de avergonzar a los demás. Y el primero que decidió hacerlo fue Kayne.

Kayne se plantó en medio de la sala en una posición en la que Armin pudiera verle y permitirle analizarle todo lo que quisiera con tal de corroborar lo dicho. Ahora las miradas se posaron en el pequeño Arlet.

Miró a Armin con una gran sonrisa.

—Yo soy hijo de Armin

El mencionado lo miró con una expresión inefable que denotaba muchas emociones positivas.

Kayne era el mismo caso que Nerian y Claennis, sus facciones eran idénticas a las de su futuro padre. Sin embargo, estaba la excepción de que poseía el cabello castaño y de un tono un poco oscuro, su piel era semi-clara.

Finalizó con una sonrisa. Armin, al contrario de Eren, si tenía contemplado formar una familia, pero en un muy lejano futuro. Se sentía feliz de cumplir ese futuro pensamiento, pero no imaginaba que tipo de esposa tendría.

¿Quién sería su esposa?

—Espera, antes de que empieces a formular ideas de mis posibles madres, permiteme disminuir tu trabajo al decirte que mi mamá es Sasha Braus— Kayne lo dijo con un poco de duda, pues Annie Leonhardt también le había dado un cariño maternal, que si bien, no era el real, se sintió a gusto con eso. A diferencia de Grahem, el se detuvo a analizar las cosas y llegó a la conclusión de que algo tuvo que haber sucedido. También pensó en el sufrimiento silencioso de la Leonhardt al estar separada de quien verdaderamente es su hijo.

Aunque ya no importaba mucho, él mismo fue testigo de como el Demonio la devoró en su forma de Titán.

Y regresando al presente...

Si Eren e Historia estaban avergonzados y con un leve sonrojo en sus rostros, Armin y Sasha eran tomates humanos.

—Yo sabía que hay algo más entre ustedes— musitó Connie con burla. Era su oportunidad perfecta para cobrarse las burlas que Sasha le daba por su compañera Dannie, quien sólo miraba sorprendida lo que sucedía.

—No me imaginaba algo así— dijo Sasha, bajando su mirada.

A la vista de Armin, esa expresión se le hizo sumamente tierna. Siempre la consideró una gran amiga y compañera desde que la conocía en el entrenamiento. En consecuencia, Armin no sentía ni un ápice de decepción.

Por otro lado, Sasha pensaba igual que el, aunque en su futuro se veía con alguien más alto. Pero estaba segura de que Armin era su mejor opción.

—Ni yo— le responde el rubio con excesivo pudor.

Y antes de que la atmósfera se tornara más empalagosa, Levi decidió terminar con ella.

—Bien, bien, ¿y quién sigue?— enunció con su característico tono de voz. Mientras que surgía lo demás, decidió servirle agua a su compañero, que, afortunadamente, se veía menos tenso que antes. De paso, creyó conveniente servirse algo, él también.

La siguiente en querer presentarse era Maggie.

Fue caminando lentamente al centro de la sala, iba demasiado penosa y realmente no quería causar decepción entre los presentes, mucho menos a sus padres quienes la miraban pacientes (obviamente sin saber que eran sus padres).

El último recuerdo de Maggie que tenía de sus padres, era en donde estos estaban huyendo del Demonio, junto con otros soldados. Luego, en un descuidado error fatal de parte de su padre, Maggie se perdió.

De no haber sido por Kayne y Synnove que la encontraron sola...

Pero decidió enfocarse en su actualidad. Los recuerdos entristecedores hacían que no se enfocaran bien sus palabras.

—Soy Springer— fue lo único que creyó conveniente decir, pero no se esperó a que Connie casi se iba de espaldas cuando escuchó tales palabras de parte de quien sería su hija.

La miró con detenimiento, le resultaba una niña encantadora y preciosa. Una de las características principales de Maggie, era la estructura de sus ojos, tan parecida a la suya. Sentía unas ganas tremendas de querer consentirla. A su mente llegó el recuerdo de cuando Sasha una vez le preguntó que tipo de padre sería si llegaba a tener familia después de la guerra. El respondió que sería alguien que cuidara mucho a sus hijos y que también, sin importar que, estaría orgulloso de ellos. Al contrario de su familia que lo subestimaba demasiado.

Pero solo con verla, Connie creyó en ese preciso momento que Maggie haría grandes cosas.

—¿Y quién es la mamá?— preguntó Sasha cuando su pudor bajó de nivel. Lo dijo con evidente burla y con ganas de vengarse del chico rapado por burlarse de ella.

Maggie sonrió al ver el lazo de hermandad que su madrina compartía con su padre.

—No completé lo que dije— exclamó Maggie con diversión —Soy Springer Gneisenau...

Dannie fue quien si logró caerse y Connie de inmediato fue ayudarla. Los movimientos de ambos eran bastantes torpes por la vergüenza que los invadió tan repentinamente, para terminar con carcajadas leves que alivianaron un poco los nervios que florecieron.

Sasha era quien más lo esperaba.

—La verdad —anunció con evidente desinterés (quizá porque esperaba más misterio por parte de esos dos) —Era algo bastante obvio.

Todos asientieron ante lo dicho por Sasha. Sus compañeros, los niños del futuro, incluso el Comandante, la Teniente y el Capitán.

Connie se sorprendió por ser tan obvio en lo que sentía por Dannie. Sin embargo, estaba feliz de que iba a ser correspondido. Así que no le importaban las burlas de Sasha, que el también podía cobrarlas.

El siguiente fue Heinrich.

Este si que se veía nervioso, no sentía timidez ni vergüenza. Mejor dicho, el joven Smith tenía el mismo miedo que Maggie, pero a diferencia de ella y por la reciente relación que no sabría catalogar como buena con su padre, los nervios de Heinrich estaban al doble.

Intentaría diciendo el nombre de su madre y de forma suave.

—En el futuro, mi padrino Levi dice que soy un _Mini-Cuatro Ojos_

Hange también se cayó de bruces al suelo. La impresión no la dejaba en paz y mucho menos que ahora sabía que en un futuro sería madre. No ponía mucha atención en esos detalles, al menos cuando pensaba por si sola. Pero eso cambiaba cuando pensaba en...

Un rubio Comandante sentía una tremenda curiosidad por saber quién era el padre del chico.

Trató de adivinar por su cuenta, así que comenzó un análisis de su apariencia. Ya lo había hecho en días anteriores y llegaba a la rápida conclusión de que su parecido era demasiado similar con Hange. El tono de su cabello era lo que más destacaba de su similitud con ella. Inclusive tenía unos lentes tan semejantes como los de Hange.

Pero lo raro de todo, era que el chico emanaba una calma tan apacible que costaba trabajo creer que era hijo de la alocada Hange Zoë.

Además de eso, Heinrich poseía la estructura muscular de alguien muy atlético.

—Si el padre resulta ser alguien que no es Erwin, los golpearé— informó Levi a sus dos amigos y confidentes.

Erwin se impresionó por eso dicho y no paraba de ver al joven que se notaba bastante nervioso. Hange lo vio con una sonrisa que le decía que podía relajarse y que no sería rechazado.

Se plantó frente a él e instantáneamente lo abrazó con euforia. Levi comparó esa felicidad como si ella hubiera visto un titán, pero esta felicidad era única.

—¡Que adorable eres!— exclamó, apretándolo contra sí misma.

Heinrich solo dio una leve carcajada, la cual denotaba que era alguien muy paciente con ella. Correspondió su abrazo.

—Emm... gracias, mamá— le dijo Heinrich, un tanto avergonzado por tanto afecto público.

Pero en el fondo de su ser, extrañaba muchísimo ese afecto excesivo que ella le daba. La última vez que la vio, ella le dijo que la perdonara y que él podría ser alguien que ella nunca sería, para concluir con esa fatídica vista de una Hange ahorcada en el árbol donde pasó la mayoría de los momentos felices de su infancia.

Siempre se rehusó a creer que su madre pudiera cometer algo tan grave como el suicidio. Pero ese es el mayor error de alguien que juzga las apariencias.

—¿Oyeron eso?— esta vez, Hange se dirigió a los demás —¡Me llamó Mamá!.

Aunque lo que en esos momentos lo más intrigante era saber quién era el padre del chico.

Heinrich se separó de su madre y comenzó a caminar hacia un cansado Erwin. Rascó su nuca, gesto por el rubio se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba demasiado nervioso. Pero era hora de dejarse de nervios.

—Pues no necesitan preocuparse por un golpe del padrino Levi— reveló Heinrich con una sonrisa tan parecida a la de Hange.

Cualquier persona ajena a la situación actual que viera la expresión de Erwin Smith, diría que estaba muerto en vida. Su rostro estaba completamente paralizado, como si hubiera recibido un sedante.

Hange solo pudo reír un tanto nerviosa, no era algo que no hubiera deseado. Pero, de entre todas las mujeres que iban detrás del apuesto Erwin Smith, él la eligiría a ella. Le dio una mirada rápida a Traute, la ayudante de Kenny y esta solo la miraba con fastidio.

— _Cejas_ , di algo— incitó Levi al rubio que seguía callado. Golpeó su hombro para que reaccionara.

Este por fin espabiló al sentir el no tan suave golpe de Levi.

Pero, al igual que Hange, Erwin se levantó frente al chico. No le dio ese abrazo tan afectivo que los demás creyeron que él le daría a su hijo, pero si que tomó sus hombros y los apretó con suavidad. Le dio una sonrisa tenue que Heinrich correspondió gustosamente y entonces Hange pudo identificar de donde provenía esa calma y paciencia que el chico emanaba.

Ni Erwin ni Hange lo dijeron en voz alta, pero sentían una inmensa felicidad. Sobretodo porque Heinrich era de los dos y de nadie más.

Synnove decidió que sería la siguiente.

A diferencia de los demás, Synnove irradiaba tanto seguridad como temor. Sabía que sus padres tuvieron una relación bastante complicada y que sería muy difícil hacerles saber el tipo de relación que tendrían en un futuro próximo. Una vez más, se repetía que esto lo hacían por su propia salvación.

El suspiro que dio para acumular fuerzas lo sintió un poco asfixiante.

Al igual que los demás, Synnove se paró en la parte central y sus ojos cayeron en los de Mikasa. Estaba segura que su madre exigiría pruebas, pero la marca en su muñeca le haría saber que era verdad.

—Mi madre es Mikasa— reveló con un poco de timidez y desvió la mirada.

Habían muchas bocas abiertas, incluso más cuando se presentaron Nerian y Claennis. La mayoría de los presentes mentirían si dijeran que no creyeron alguna vez que, serían Eren y Mikasa quienes terminarían siendo algo más.

—Tu parecido no concuerda mucho con Mikasa— comentó un analista Armin.

Pero la vida siempre da muchas vueltas.

Erwin era quien más impresionado estaba. Días antes, encontró cierto parecido a esa niña con Levi, incluso asumió que era un familiar suyo. Y como no hacerlo, si Synnove era demasiado parecida a Levi, con la excepción de que sus ojos eran más como los de Mikasa (hablando de su estructura).

—No creí que fueras tan bajita— fue lo único que Mikasa atinó a decir, una vez que decidió acercarse a ella.

Synnove río un poco por el comentario de su sincera madre. Extrañaba el humor ácido que Levi le contagió.

—Eso es culpa de Papá

La sala se sumió en un poco de tensión y Synnove pensó que era un pésimo momento para que su padre estuviera bebiendo agua. Se iba a ahogar. Todos empezaron a asumir algo, algo que definitivamente tenía que ser imposible en su totalidad.

—¿Tú papá es bajo?— indagó Mikasa con un poco de miedo. La única persona que conocía que era tan baja como Synnove decia era...

La jovencita se impresionó por el hecho de que ni siquiera tuvo que decir el nombre de su padre para que Mikasa se diera cuenta, pero de todas formas lo diría, por los despistados.

Muchos querían saber quien fue el hombre que le hizo una hija a Mikasa Ackerman.

—Si, mamá— respondió Synnove sonriente —Es...

Pero antes de que lo dijera, Benjamin hizo acto de presencia entre ellas dos y Levi se preguntaba el porqué rl joven que sería su hijo irrumpió la presentación de la mini mocosa Ackerman.

—Ustedes saben que mi padre es Levi Ackerman, pero no saben quien es mi madre...

Benjamin sintió un poco de temor al decir el nombre de su madre, pero después se sintió estúpido, porque él se preparó mentalmente toda su vida para esto. Dudar estaba prohibido dentro de su código moral. Desde que se enteró que fue alejado de sus padres al nacer, se determinó en regresar con ellos.

Y ahora estaba frente a ellos, los del pasado, pero eran ellos.

—Y es Mikasa Ackerman...

El sonido de alguien ahogandose fue lo que se escuchó a continuación. Y Synnove comprobó que tenía razón al pensar que su padre no debía tomar agua en esos momentos.

—La rata enana corrompió feo a Mikasa— las burlas de Kenny hacían eco en la cabeza del Ackerman y este solo quería golpearlo.

—Entonces ellos tienen dos hijos— recordó Hange, haciendo alusión a Benjamin (quien se hallaba como un fantasma en aquella sala) y su cara se tornó burlesca, por fin podría cobrarse todas esas burlas que él le hacía con Erwin —El enano es todo un semental.

Mikasa estaba muy avergonzada. Eren y Armin, así como los demás, no paraban de hacerles preguntas incómodas como su sentía atracción (actualmente hablando) por el Capitán, o si le parecía lindo. Y Jean solo lloriqueaba.

La Ackerman solo pudo cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos. No quería ver a sus amigos, ni su hija, ni a su _futuro consorte_

—Entonces, lo que dije hace unos días acerca de que probablemente le gustes a Mikasa, ahora no suena tan descabellado— se burló Hange de su bajo amigo y este solo gruñía mientras que desvía su mirada, presa de la timidez.

Esto lo tenía tanto a él como a Mikasa, incapaces de mirarse.

Mientras tanto, cuando mencionaron dos, Synnove quedó sumamente extrañada. Y no solo ella, también los demás, porque se supone que no tenía hermanos. Sus amigos de la infancia la miraron con una interrogante, también al mencionado Benjamin.

—Diré algo acerca de mi familia y yo— anunció, terminando con los momentos vergonzosos —Es la primera vez que los conozco

A Mikasa le extrañó eso dicho por Benjamín.

—¿De qué hablas?— indaga confusa

—Cuando yo nací, alguien envió que me buscaran y me alejara de ustedes, desgraciadamente, los malos objetivos fueron cumplidos. Me alejaron de ustedes —reveló con pesadez y Levi y Mikasa solo los observaron atentos —Cuando llegué a la edad donde poseía más conciencia, fui sometido a rigurosos entrenamientos donde rara vez había descanso, querían convertirme en una arma por mis habilidades físicas. Luego supe que tenía una familia y que no estaba solo como siempre creía durante toda mi vida. Cuando intenté confrontar a mis secuestradores, estos intentaron detenerme, pero el ataque del Demonio de la Infinidad me trajo a esta época y estaba solo...

Benjamin creyó conveniente mentir en esa parte. El tal Vincent Jaeger y su grupo, lo dejaron solo diciéndole que esto lo hacían por una buena razón. Los dejó irse sin más, ya que Vincent esperaría pacientemente la llegada de su padre...

Ni Mikasa ni Levi se esperaron algo así, ¿quién sería tan cruel como para alejar a una madre de su hijo?

Levi sintió un extraño deseo de proteger a Mikasa, él sentía esa vulnerabilidad que la morena tendría a futuro y todavía no sucedía. Solo quería prevenir, solo era eso..

Benjamin y Synnove son de los dos, se obligó a creer que era una mera reacción natural.

En cuanto a Synnove, ella solo sentía dl corazón un tanto triste porque nunca experimentó la sensación de tener un hermano. La sensación no quedaba llena con sus amigos de la infancia, por más cruel que sonara. Además, tenía una leve idea de quien pudo robarse a Benjamin.

Ese idiota de Floch Forster y la vieja Azumabito.

Benjamin decidió acercarse junto a quien es su hermana y se dirigió a los demás, quienes ya enfocaron su atención en ellos.

—Como podrán observar— habló en un tono que le supo a arrogancia a Synnove— Soy el hermano mayor de esta enana.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que Synnove heredó el muy mal carácter de Levi y que Benjamin heredó el de Mikasa. Esa manía por llamar enano a Levi solo podía ser de la azabache mayor.

En cuanto a la pequeña Ackerman, le dio una mirada tan intimidante al muchacho que tuvo la osadía de molestarla no una, sino dos veces. Nadie salía vivo de las dos veces. Pero lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera se inmutaba, permanecía serio.

Levi y Mikasa solo observaron el comportamiento de sus hijos y no había manera para dudar de que fueran de su misma sangre.

Ambos se dieron una mirada de emociones inefables, la cual Mikasa no pudo sostener por mucho tiempo. Levi se estableció intentar hablar con ella después, ya que no se veía muy contenta como lo demás, algo que produjo una sensación negativa en su ser.

Había alguien que estaba en desconcierto totalmente y ese era Kenny. En su cabeza estaba demasiado presente la idea de que, tanto su sobrino como la hija de quien fue el amor de su vida, era una idea inefablemente inesperada. De todas las parejas que había visto en toda su vida, definitivamente, esta era la más rara. Cuando su mirada cruzó con la de la pequeña Synnove, esta le dio una mirada y Kenny sintió todo su cuerpo estremecer.

Esa extraña sonrisa llena de agrado, era de su hermana Kuchel.

—¡Son tan tiernos!— gritó Hange llena de felicidad porque uno de sus mejores amigos tendría una gran familia, pero el único factor que creía complicado es la relación que Levi y Mikasa tendrían. Eso era lo único frustrante.

Pero esa sería atendido en otro momento, de eso se encargaría personalmente. Ahora se concentraría en sus _sobrinos._ Así que tomó con "delicadeza" las mejillas de Benjamin, en un gesto que denotaba todo su ternura.

En su maldita vida, Benjamin fue llamado tierno.

 _"Esa mujer está loca",_ pensó el joven Ackerman sumamente desconcertado.

—Déjalo, Cuatro Ojos

Levi tuvo que intervenir, ya que esta no lo dejaría en paz. Hange se apartó a regañadientes.

—Eres todo un papá protector— habló la de lentes endulzada.

Esta vez, Levi no quiso responder a su comentario por lo increíble que le resultaba todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero sería un poco egoísta llevar la carga de la incomodidad el solo, Mikasa también se sentía así. Pero se reafirma a la idea de hablar con ella. Synnove miró con suavidad a ambos para transmitirle sensaciones de tranquilidad. Desde que les reveló el dato sorpresa, sus semblantes no cambiaron de expresiones: decaimiento y eso la entristece.

Por otro lado, Benjamin no tenía sensación alguna de tristeza.

No se puede sufrir por algo que nunca has sentido en tu vida.

Era la primera vez que convivía con su familia.

—Su relación será complicada— aclaró Benjamin al Ackerman mayor —Sin embargo, ya está hecha en el futuro, así que quiten esas caras de diarrea que no son muy agradables para mi hermana y para mi.

 _"El mal vocabulario es del enano"_ dijo Mikasa mentalmente.

El joven azabache tomó a su hermana menor de los hombros para que pudiera darle oportunidad al último de ellos para presentarse. En el rostro de Synnove estaba muy bien puesta la duda del hermano mayor que salió de la nada, pero sería algo que solamente con ella aclararía.

El último de todos ellos era Grahem, quien se mostraba un poco renuente a decir de quien era hijo, pues aún estaba ese asunto de Annie Leonhardt, quien actualmente debería encontrarse en su estado de cristalización. No quería dejarse llevar por las emociones como el loco insensato de Nerian, pero que una persona sumamente impulsiva aprenda a controlar sus emociones es complicado.

Kayne le suplicó con la mirada que mantuviera el control, si él podía, Grahem también.

Grahem sentía la presión encima suyo, más por el hecho del sueño donde el Demonio le decía que matara a su padre y a cambio le daría libertad a Annie, pero aún no lo ha hecho. Seguramente sólo serían patrañas suyas o paranoias de sí mismo.

No había que darle más vueltas al asunto.

Lo que no sabía era que le costaría pensar de esa manera.

Suspiró para limpiar esos pensamientos y enfocarse en lo actual. Grahem hizo lo que los demás, pararse al centro. Dio sus pasos con firmeza y ese típico egocentrismo que Nerian tanto odiaba (y razón por la cual peleaban constantemente).

—Obviamente el mejor sería al final— exclama con arrogancia —Mi padre es Jean Kirschtein.

Jean dejó su lloriqueo para dirigirse impresionado a Grahem. Sus facciones eran casi iguales, con la diferencia de que sus ojos eran de un tono azulado, muy diferentes a los de Mikasa...

Jean soñaba con ser el centro de atención de la hermosa azabache en un futuro no muy lejano. Durante un tiempo se resignó a que eso nunca iba a pasar, pero cuando Nerian y Claennis se presentaron como realmente eran, sus esperanzas resurgieron como ave fénix. Grande fue su decepción al enterarse que el Capitán Levi ocuparía el puesto que tanto añoró.

No obstante, sea quien sea su madre, se sentía feliz por la idea de ser padre. Si su madre estuviera en estos momentos con él, lo más acertado sería que su progenitora enloquecería de felicidad.

—Siempre tan arrogante, _Cara de cabra—_ dice Nerian aún sentado en su silla y despertando el enojo del Kirschtein menor.

Este se le acerca molesto y se planta frente a él en un acto de intimidación.

—¡Cierra la boca! ¡Estúpido _Insensato_!— responde con su habitual apelativo para el Jaeger.

Pero Nerian obviamente no se dejaba intimidar por él. Se paró de la misma manera que él, intimidante y lo tomó de las solapas de su camisa. Comenzando una guerra de insultos y empujones que los demás veían expectantes.

Eren y Jean se dieron cuenta de lo ridículos que se veían peleando por sandeces.

Antes de que iniciara una disputa mayor, Synnove se vio obligada a separarlos de una "amorosa" forma. Ambos quedaron inmóviles por la mirada tan temeraria de la Ackerman menor. Y Levi encontró tierna esa faceta suya.

—Oye, pero no has dicho quien es tu madre— recordó Connie, despertando la curiosidad en todos.

—Concuerdo con él, ¿quién será?— secundó Sasha.

—Tenemos que saber quien domó al corcel indomable— finalizó Eren, burlándose y sacando un gruñido a Jean.

Grahem era lo que precisamente quería evadir. No se sentía listo para revelar el nombre de su biológica madre.

Aún estaba presente el hecho de que rompió parte de su cristal con su mano, eso fue lo único que no le dijo a Nerian y los demás. Si lo hace, lo matarían. Y no tenía muchas ganas de sentir los golpes disciplinarios de Synnove.

Jean se preocupó al ver el rostro preocupado de su hijo, así que decidió intervenir como su padre. Y aunque no tuviera el conocimiento de como criar hijos, haría lo que fuera por él.

—Ya basta, lo están presionando— clamó Jean con molestia, callándo a los demás.

Grahem lo miró con grandes ojos y se enterneció por esa actitud de su padre. Aún no nacía y ya lo defendía. Se preguntaba si sería bueno decirle que Annie Leonhardt sería su mamá, aquella que alguna vez traicionó la humanidad dentro de los muros. Tenía miedo de desaparecer en el tiempo por revelar que la mujer que sería muy relacionada a su padre, era una criminal.

Inmediatamente recordó la situación en la que se encuentran todos y ya no sabía si sería bueno o malo decir algo que altere los tiempos. Pero ellos estaban aquí antes de su época actual, así que no sabría el futuro, pero sería peor si no lo intentara.

—Esta bien, voy a decirte, Papá— confirmó Grahem con decisión.

Jean se preguntaba, así como los demás, la razón de tanto misterio en el aire. ¿Quién diablos era su madre?

—Mi madre es...

Las palabras quedaron aforados en la garganta, había demasiada presión sobre su cuerpo. No se sentía listo.

Contra todo pronóstico, una de las integrantes del escuadrón de la Teniente Hange, llegó velozmente a dar un inesperado anuncio...

—¡Comandante, Annie Leonhardt ha salido de su estado de cristalización!

Las expresión de todos se llenó de un absoluto desconcierto. Sorpresa para los del presente. Horror para los del futuro, al saber que se ha alterado un hecho que ocurriría dentro de mucho tiempo.

* * *

 _Guten Nacht, después de demasiado tiempo._

 _Me costó mucho escribir este capítulo porque es el más revelador de esta historia, así como el más largo. De antemano aviso que los capítulos tardarán más, pero quienes vieron mi mensaje podrán darse cuenta de que si tardo más de dos meses en actualizar, será doble actualización. Como en este caso. La razón de esto, es que recientemente terminé mi bachillerato y ahora estoy trabajando, posteriormente iniciaré mis estudios en la facultad. Por lo tanto, tendré menos tiempo para actualizar. Pero eso si, no voy a abandonar mi primer fanfic. La historia será lenta porque me cuesta trabajo desarrollar tantas shipps y más los personajes OC. Y sobretodo el asunto del Demonio_

( **Este capítulo yaa había sido publicado, pero dejé de lado la publicación porque no me convencía del todo, tuve que editarlo y tuve que regarle varias ideas. El producto final me terminó gustando más que lo primero).**

GRACIAS A TODOS ESOS QUE ME LEEN SIN IMPORTAR QUE :D

Como prueba de ello, quisiera hacer un especial donde los lectores pueden hacerme preguntas acerca de los personajes. Ya que he visto que quedan alguna que otra cosa sin responder. Las preguntas pueden ser las que sean, siempre y cuando no sean algo que influya la trama. De todas formas, trataré de resolver cualquier duda posible.

Espero que esto haya sido de su agrado.

En fin, eso es todo.

Bis Bald :D


	21. Nadie Más, Nunca Más: Claennis Jaeger

_Lo sé, a ti también te duele_

Daddy - Coldplay

* * *

Eren Jaeger podía ser alguien cuyos sentimientos podrían ser enterrados en lo más recóndito de su corazón. No obstante, cuando uno tiene la determinación en sepultar emociones, tiende a fallar en el proceso.

Eren entendió eso cuando le dijeron que su hija mayor nació con muchísimas deficiencias corporales, por el simple hecho de que el cuerpo de su esposa, la Reina Historia, ya no era apto para producir bebés. No después de haberla forzado a procrear anteriormente.

Sin embargo, cuando el castaño vio por primera vez el rostro angelical de su pequeña, quedó prendado de ella. No tenía la fuerza para no mostrar el amor que un padre debía mostrar a sus hijos.

A pesar de toda la penuria que Eren experimentó en el momento que le revelaron la desgracia de que perdería a su hija, reunió todo el valor que poseía en sí mismo para darle la contra a las órdenes de la Realeza. Se le había prohibido verla debido a protocolos de seguridad que se aplicaron con la pequeña Claennis, ya que habían muchas personas (así como naciones) que querían llevársela para fines perversos. Empero, Eren, a pesar de que le rogó mil veces a Historia para que esta le dejara ver a su hija, la rubia le respondió con indiferencia. No había reacción alguna con la Reina cuando Eren hablaba de su hija, cuando trataba de hacerla entrar en razón para que Claennis regresara con ellos

 _"¿Dónde llevaste a nuestra hija?"_ le exigió Eren sumamente preocupado. Historia estaba recostada en su cama, en su estado depresivo sin mejora alguna. _"¡Está a salvo en la Base provisional de la Legión! mandé personal a que la cuidara, ¿contento?"_

* * *

" _¿Porqué no haces que pare el absurdo protocolo?"_ le había dicho Eren cuando intentó razonar con ella otra vez. Historia le respondía con neutralidad.

* * *

 _"Ya pasó tiempo desde que se llevaron a Vincent y Zinerva, Historia tienes que levantarte"_ intentó persuadirla con eso, pero solo aumentó la depresión en la chica. _"Y a ti, ¿qué te importa? eran mis hijos, no los tuyos"_ le recriminó Historia con furia a su actual esposo.

Eren no encontraba la manera en hacer reaccionar a Historia para que parara con todo, porque, más que una medida de seguridad, Historia quería lejos a su hija y era algo que Eren ya no podía soportar

 _"¿Cómo hicieron Mikasa y el Capitán para afrontar la pérdida de su primer hijo?"_ era la duda que carcomía a Eren.

La única vez que la vio fue cuando había nacido. Tiene el recuerdo muy presente. Eren la tenía en sus brazos y la miraba embelesado por sus ojos verdes, tan parecidos a los suyos. Y cuando miró a Historia para ver si compartía la misma felicidad que él, el resultado lo dejó impactado.

Ella no tenía ni una pizca de felicidad. Nada, a diferencia de sus primeros dos hijos, Vincent y Zinerva. Y a pesar de que Eren no era su padre, el poco tiempo que los tuvo, los cuidó y los quiso como si fuera su progenitor. Hasta que se los llevaron a Marley y Historia cayó en ése estado depresivo, aún más cuando le dijeron que debía tener más hijos para reemplazar a los que perdió.

Ese había sido el arranque hacia su odio hacia la vida, arrastrando a su primogénita con ello.

Aún así, Eren no estaba dispuesto a que Historia no cambiara de decisión. Habían pasado ya, casi tres años desde la última vez que vio a Claennis, pero la Reina estaba decidida en no dejar que Eren, ni nadie la viera. Sin embargo, Eren insistió tanto en que por lo menos fuera ella la que viera por un mísero día a Claennis, que terminó por convencer a su esposa para que ya no molestara. El Jaeger le pidió que le contara todo lo que le diría y haría. Pensó que quizá habría una esperanza de que Historia cambiara de parecer y que le permitiera convivir con Claennis.

Pero sus esperanzas se desmoronaron, así como surgieron.

Historia partió una mañana hacia la Base provisional a conocer a su hija y Eren quedó a cargo del Castillo, esperanzado de que las cosas mejoraran. La Reina llevó a guardias consigo para que vigilaran bien. Historia se quedó varios días allá y Eren no recibía noticias de su esposa, ni de nada.

Sintió la emoción recorrer su pecho cuando vio llegar la carruaje donde venía Historia. Tenía una leve esperanza de que su esposa cambió de opinión con respecto a su hija y que la haya traído consigo. _"Quizás y si cambió de opinión, Eren, solo queda esperar"_ le había dicho Armin para tranquilizarlo. Pero la espera no sirvió para nada. Historia llegó sola. "Solo fui a perder el tiempo", le recriminó a su esposo y se dirigió a sus aposentos a descansar.

La tristeza embargó a Eren cuando uno de los guardias le relató a detalle el trato que Historia tuvo con su hija. Lo dicho por el guardia dio paso a la furia impulsiva que siempre dominaba a Eren y se dirigió rápido a la alcoba que compartía con Historia. _"¡Majestad, la Reina quiere descansar!"_ le gritó el guardia, pero Eren estaba reacio a escuchar a alguien.

Cuando llegó a confrontar a su esposa, la furia habló por él. Le dijo todas sus verdades, acerca de su descuido con su hija y lo mucho que él siempre ha añorado verla y convivir con ella. Fueron las palabras mas hirientes que Historia había escuchado en su vida.

" _Dices que tu madre, fue mala contigo, pero tú eres exactamente lo mismo, o incluso peor que ella_

 **"Aunque ignores a nuestra hija toda la vida, ella no va a desaparecer como quieres"**

* * *

A partir de ese momento, Historia pareció meditar lo que dijo, Eren, por primera vez. No volvió a ir a la Base, pero Historia hacía de todo para que no faltara algún abastecimiento económico en la Base. Incluso, se dispuso a mandar guardia "especial". En primer lugar, Eren no estaba muy de acuerdo en mandar a Annie Leonhardt (quien recientemente salió de su estado de cristalización) a vigilar a su hija, no podía. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando Jean Kirschtein se ofreció a vigilar a Annie para que no hiciera algún daño. Eren le preguntó el porqué de su decisión, pero lo único que Jean le respondió, fue que debía hablar con Annie acerca de la muerte de un viejo amigo suyo...

Pasó tiempo desde que ambos se fueron a cuidar a su hija y Eren juntó el valor para ir a ver su pequeña, por primera vez. Le dijo a Historia que tenía que ir para verificar que Annie no haya comenzado alguna anomalía. La excusa no fue para nada creíble, pero Historia ya no replicó nada.

Eren partió en una fresca mañana, emocionado por ver a su hija por primera vez. Se sintió frustrado por no llevar algo para ella, pero sus ganas de verla pronto aumentaron sus prisas.

Cuando dio con la Base, la cual era una cabaña bastante grande y espaciosa, Eren salió de la carruaje y se sorprendió de ver a Annie tomando la mano de Jean, justo en el marco de la puerta. Al parecer estaban sumidos en su ambiente, ya que aún no notaban su presencia, pero si alguien más.

—¡Hola, Señor!

Eren dio un brinco cuando escuchó la voz de una niña a su lado. Traía un vestido de matices cafés y unos zapatos del mismo color. Su cabellera castaña le llegaba hasta sus diminutos hombros y sus ojos pigmentados de esmeraldas lo observaban con curiosidad y una bella e inocente sonrisa.

—¿Claennis?

—¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

Pero Eren ya no la escuchaba, cayó de rodillas frente a la pequeña que no dejaba de verle sorprendida. Sostuvo sus pequeñitos hombros y las lágrimas surgieron de imprevisto. Eren no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que lloró de felicidad.

Quizás eso se debía a que nunca había llorado de felicidad...

—¿Señor?

La estrujó con sus grandes brazos contra sí mismo, no quería separarse de ella por ningún motivo. Pero todo hermoso momento tiene su final. Cuando se tuvo que separar de ella, tuvo que decirle los motivos de su pequeña visita. " _Hola, Claennis, me llamo Eren Jaeger, soy tu padre"_. La pequeña lo miró con tanta sorpresa, con tanta inocencia que su corazón comenzaba a latir con mucha más fuerza, pero no se esperó lo que ella le había dicho: " _¿Qué es un padre?"_

Jean y Annie llegaron con él para recibirlo. Ambos hicieron la típica inclinación real para saludar a quien era su Rey. Pero Eren nunca se acostumbró a esos tratos. Una vez casado con Historia, se le tuvo que nombrar Rey, y aunque Historia le haya permitido seguir con sus libertades, el título ya era suyo. "No se inclinen, es vergonzoso", le recriminó Eren.

El Kirschtein le preguntó el porqué después de años, por fin se dignó en conocer a su hija. Claennis seguía presente y Eren simplemente la miraba con una sonrisa que la niña correspondía. El padre le había agradado, a pesar de que le resultara muy llorón para ser la primera vez que lo veía.

Eren, le anunció que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para finalizar con ese absurdo protocolo y que Claennis regresara a su hogar. Esta vez, Eren se prometió que ni nadie, ni Historia, le separarían de su hija otra vez.

Jean no estaba de acuerdo, Annie menos. Pero cuando el castaño les recordaba su realidad, ambos callaban: " _¿Debo recordarles que Claennis sí es mi hija?"_ Y justo cuando Annie quería desquitarse a golpes, mareos repentinos la atacaban, incluso llegando a los vómitos... Eren ya tenía una idea de que pasaba entre esos dos.

Dejándo de lado a Jean y Annie, Eren dedicó esos escasos días para estar con su hija, platicar con ella, jugar con ella, reír con ella. Pero sabía que los finales ocurrían tarde o temprano. Su visita tendría un final, la despedida con su hija tendría un final. Su hija tendría un final. Eren se sintió el mayor estúpido por haber olvidado ese gran detalle. Y lo recordó hasta que vio a su primogénita sangrar por su nariz. Su pequeña le dijo que era normal en ella, pero Eren sentía miedo por la niña.

" _Oye Papá, ¿cuándo me voy a morir?"_ le preguntó con lo que muchos confundían con inocencia, pero era todo lo contrario. Por alguna razón, Claennis estaba demasiado consciente de su estado. _"Las mujeres que me enseñaban cosas de Princesa, me dijeron que soy defectuosa y que por eso me voy a morir"._ La pequeña Jaeger no vio como se llenaron de lágrimas los ojos de su padre. ¿Cómo explicarle a una niña de menos de tres años que nació con deficiencias en todo su cuerpo y que su vida no iba a pasar más de los quince años? No lo sabía. No pudo decir nada.

Ese día, algo de la humanidad de Eren Jaeger se había perdido. Desde ese día se dispuso a hacer lo que sea con tal de salvar a su hija.

Y lo que Jean le dijo, ayudó a matar a su humanidad. Jean le hizo algo horrible a su hija.

—¡¿Estás demente, Jean?! —Jean sabía que merecía los reclamos del Jaeger.

—Fueron órdenes, Eren —intentó defenderse. Pero todo era inútil.

—¿Te gustaría que yo mandara a alguien que te importa a que te mate? —siguió recriminando —¡Imagina lo que podría sentir Claennis si se entera que su gran ídolo, el Capitán Kirschtein, le inyectó un suero titanico que podría matarla con tan sólo un grito! Debería matarte yo mismo.

La furia de Eren no tenía límites.

—Eren, sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero debes entender que si no aplicaba ese suero en tu hija, moriría de forma más rápida y dolorosa —a Jean también le dolía ver sufrir a Claennis. En todo el tiempo de ausencia de Eren e Historia, Annie y él cumplieron la función de padres, por lo tanto, se preocupaban demasiado por ella. La Leonhardt también sabía de la condición de Claennis y estaba igual de dolida que él, pero con la diferencia de que sentía un ligero rencor hacia Historia por haber permitido que Claennis creciera sin algún tratamiento médico.

—Además, fue un engaño de Hizuru y lo sabes, Jean sería incapaz de hacer algo contra Claennis —intervino Annie defendiendo a un abrumado Jean.

Eren pareció meditarlo un momento y lo entendía, pero ese rencor hacia Jean Kirschtein jamás se fue.

Pero Eren quería disfrutar de sus últimos momentos de estadía en la Base con su hija y eso fue lo que hizo. No desaprovechaba ningún segundo para estar con Claennis y esta parecía estar a gusto con él.

Hasta el momento en que Eren ya debía irse.

Historia le mandó una carta donde le avisaba que sospechaban de la visita de Eren hacia su hija y que si no se apuraba en regresar, mandarían guardias a buscarlo. El Jaeger no les tenía ni un ápice de miedo. Y estaba completamente seguro de que Jean y Annie tampoco, pero él temía por su esposa y su hija, quien los miraba expectantes mientras leían la carta.

Eren lo sabía, debía partir.

Cuando Eren terminó de alistar sus cosas para su partida, el rostro triste de su hija le partía el alma. Ella lo veía desde la ventana de la Base mientras él subía a la carroza que lo llevaría a su hogar. Eren anhelaba tanto llevarse a su hija con él. Pero debía ser así por ahora, también porque debía ponerse en marcha para arreglar el problema del suero suministrado. Ése suero sería la perdición de su gente si nadie hacía algo. Era una verdadera lástima que su hija haya sido la primer víctima de ese artefacto.

Antes de que partir, Eren les pidió a Annie y Jean que siguieran cumpliendo el trabajo de cuidar a su hija, estos cumplirían sin rechistar.

"Adiós" fue lo único que Eren pudo articular hacia su deprimida hija. La tristeza que sentía en ese momento por ella no le permitía formular una despedida decente.

Cuando el castaño se dispuso a subir a la carroza, vio como su hija salía con prisa de la cabaña, así que para no alargar más el dolor, subió a toda prisa al carruaje y ordenó inmediatamente que emprendiera su camino.

No había notado que su niña comenzó a correr detrás del carruaje y a gritarle que no se fuera, hasta que uno de sus acompañantes le informó acerca de ello.

"¡ _No Papá, no te vayas!"_ por fin escuchó los gritos llenos de angustia de su hija. Pero se repetía constantemente que era por su bien, debía marcharse y así evitaría que encontraran a su Claennis

 _"No me dejes como Mamá lo hizo_ " suplicó la niña. Eren estaba a nada de salirse del carruaje sin importar que este estuviera en movimiento, incluso uno de sus acompañantes lo miraba con sospecha de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pues el Jaeger tomó la palanca con la que la puerta se abría.

Pero antes de que toda la fuerza que Eren se autoimpuso para no sucumbir ante los lamentos de la niña, la misma dijo algo que atravesó las barreras de Eren.

— ** _¡Quiero ser libre como tú!_**

Y con eso, Eren salió del carruaje sin importar que continuara moviéndose. Fue demasiado doloroso el golpe que recibió cuando prácticamente salió saltando del carruaje, pero todo eso ya no importó cuando se fue corriendo a alcanzar a su hija

Esas palabras calaron hondo es su ser.

Los guardias que lo acompañaban, salieron apresuradamente a auxiliar a Eren, pero antes de que se dieran cuenta, el castaño ya estaba totalmente lejos de ellos, abrazando a su hija.

Mientras tanto, Annie y Jean fueron a alcanzar a la destrozada niña que seguía llorando y abrazando a su padre, este permanecía de la misma manera. Encerrados en su propia burbuja de sentimientos.

—¿Porqué quieres dejarme tú también?

Eren no podía explicarle la situación, tendría que esperar. Sin embargo, podría hacerle una promesa y eso es lo que le hizo.

—Escúchame, Claennis —la niña enfocó su cristalina mirada en la de su padre —Deberás quedarte aquí con Jean y Annie un poco más. Sólo espérame y te prometo que _nadie más, nunca más_ , te separarán de mi lado. Yo... Te lo prometo, te entregaré la libertad que tanto anhelas. Por ti, por tu madre y por todos...

Los ojos de su niña seguían llorosos, pero esta vez su carita era decorada por una preciosa sonrisa

Cuando Eren finalmente se despidió de su hija y encargándosela a Jean y Annie, quienes juraron protegerla, la mirada de Eren cambió y se juró a sí mismo que debía cumplir esa promesa a como de lugar, sin importar que pierda en el proceso.

[NOTA AL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO]


	22. Hermoso

_"Cualquier oferta es buena si quieres poder"_

Entre Dos Tierras - Héroes del Silencio

* * *

 _El Comandante lucía sorprendido por lo que dijimos acerca de Annie._

 _Así como nosotros también lo estamos. Nadie esperaba ese repentino despertar que surgió en una época equivocada. Annie Leonhardt debía despertar como en 7 años más tarde, o en menos tiempo. El punto era que Annie no tuvo que haber despertado ahora. Probablemente el Demonio tuvo algo ver._

Nerian tenía una ligera sospecha de que el Cara de Cabra tuvo algo que ver. Y si él no podía sonsacarle la información, las patadas mortales de Synnove gustosamente lo harían. En cierta medida, a Nerian le sorprendía esa impulsividad inusual en Grahem; había un porque y era algo totalmente comprensible, pero incluso Kayne supo controlarse de algún modo. El rubio también sospechaba algo con él y el Demonio...

Mientras tanto, cuando Erwin se sintió un poco intimidado. Si lo que decían ellos acerca de Annie Leonhardt era verdad, ¿entonces cuántos eventos más podrían cambiar? Su estadía en esta época podría acarrear problemas en tiempo. No era como si quisiera que se fueran ahora mismo a su época actual, sobretodo Heinrich, pero de algún modo esto iba a afectarles a todos.

—¿Cuál creen que sea la causa de esto? —preguntó Erwin —Deben tener alguna hipótesis de los sucesos que pueden adelantarse o atrasarse, ¿cierto?.

Sin embargo nadie daba una respuesta, nadie que no fueran Nerian y un silencioso y nervioso Grahem.

—Lo cierto es que fue el Demonio, de eso estoy seguro, Papá —comentó Heinrich y Erwin se sintió bien por el cómo era llamado por su hijo

Todos coincidían con el joven Smith, pero Nerian estaba seguro de que se trataba de algo más. Algo que Grahem sabía y que no dudaría en sacarle.

—La cuestión consiste en ¿porqué el Demonio liberaría a Annie? —el Comandante necesitaba respuestas, la incertidumbre le carcomía.

—Tengo una teoría, pero puede ser un tanto errónea —habló, después de todo, Kayne —Quizá, el Demonio sabía que, al liberar a Annie, alteraria una orden de eventos que fueran perjudiciales para él. Y al darse cuenta de ello, liberó a... Annie Leonhardt, estando consiente de que eso aún no debía suceder.

Erwin analizó con detalle lo dicho por el hijo de Armin. Ahora, lo verdaderamente importante es descubrir que era eso que afectaría al Demonio.

—Algo importante, quizá —mencionó analítico.

 _"Algo importante"_ pensó con un inmenso temor Grahem, quien comenzaba a sentir la culpa en sus entrañas. Recuerda aquel sueño donde se reunió con el Demonio, en donde este le prometió liberar a Annie a cambio de una cosa...

 _ **"Mata a tu padre"**_

Era cuestión de tiempo para que el Demonio viniera a reclamar su parte y esto, definitivamente sería el final de Grahem.

Al ver que por el momento no había mucho por indagar, si no analizar, Erwin decidió finalizar esa pequeña reunión que convocó con los habitantes del futuro. Después de que vinieran a darle el mensaje al Comandante acerca de Annie Leonhardt, su hijo le dio el dato de que esta no era la época donde Annie debía salir. En ese momento, Erwin y los demás se sintieron un tanto abrumados ante la idea de un posible cambio de eventos en la historia.

Realmente no fue un llamado a una reunión como tal de parte de Erwin para analizar sobre eso, sino que, literalmente, después de aquel mensaje, Erwin fue, literalmente, arrastrado por los habitantes del futuro a la oficina de aquella Base Provisional. No tuvo tiempo de reclamar nada, pero, por alguna razón, fue un tanto cómica la forma en como esos niños lo arrastraron hasta la oficina. Recordó cuando el obligaba a su padre a hablarle sobre el mundo exterior.

No estuvieron mucho tiempo, puesto que no había mucha información, salvo por lo que dijo Kayne y estaba el mensajero de Hange a la espera de órdenes.

—Creo que debemos dejar esto zanjado —dijo Erwin un tanto resignado de no encontrar más información —Pero a raíz de que no disponemos con más información, lo mejor será enfocarnos en el presente

—Alto —habló Grahem, sorprendiendo a la mayoría.

Grahem se detuvo a analizar con creces, las palabras de Kayne. No quería arriesgar a su futura madre... a que estuviera a merced del Demonio, lo mejor era permanecer juntos. Además, temía que, si no cumplía su parte del trato, el Demonio le haría algo a Annie. Y eso no estaba dentro de sus planes.

—¿Grahem? —llamó el Comandante.

—Sugiero que Annie Leonhardt sea traída con nosotros...

Sus palabras desconcertaron a todos los presentes, no esperaban tal comentario de parte de él, sobretodo Erwin Smith.

—¿Porqué? —fue lo único que atinó decir el Comandante.

Grahem vaciló unos momentos, estaba pensando emocionalmente, pero también lo hacía con la cabeza. Si estudiaba la situación, el Demonio probablemente iría con Annie, un punto donde no hay conocimiento sobre él y por ende, podría manipularla con facilidad. Grahem temía que el Demonio tomara la forma de Reiner Braun o Berthold Hoover y la convenciera de unirse a él.

—Annie Leonhardt está sin un ápice de conocimiento acerca del Demonio, por eso la atacaría con más facilidad a pesar de sus poderes de Titán. O peor aún, la convencería de unirse a él y provocar que Annie traiga más aliados y, quién sabe, ejércitos...

Erwin meditó la palabras del Kirschtein menor con lentitud. Era lógico en gran parte. Annie Leonhardt era un punto bastante vulnerable en estos instantes. Y si no se apresuraban pronto, sería envuelta por otras ramas militares.

—Bien, ordenaré que sea traída, confío en tu decisión Grahem Kirschtein.

Todos asientieron ante lo dicho por Erwin. Este los vio sumamente cansados y pensó que, después de tantas penurias que pasaron en su futuro, sería bueno que tuvieran un merecido descanso. Sobretodo después de los eventos recientes con Kenny Ackerman. Y no solo ellos estaban agotados, también sus amigos y sus subordinados.

Con pesadez, todos abandonaron la oficina, excepto Claennis, quien permanecía un tanto inmersa en sus pensamientos. Nerian se detuvo al ver a su pensativa hermana y ya empezó a preocuparse.

—¿Porqué no quieres decirme que te sucede? —exigió Nerian, sin tapujos.

Claennis lo miró un tanto sorprendida por haber sido descubierta por su hermano menor, pero no estaba lista para contarle su secreto aún.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó fingiendo no saber de qué hablaba el rubio.

Pero Nerian ya se estaba hartando de esa forma de evadir las cosas de parte de su hermana.

—Desde hace días que no eres tú misma...

—¿Ahora vas a decidir quién soy y qué debo hacer?

—No es eso, solo quiero que estés bien, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, con Heinrich, con Mamá si así lo quieres —el tono de voz suplicante y enfadoso de Nerian le hizo saber a Claennis que realmente estaba preocupado por ella, pero en cuanto mencionó a su madre, una ola de recuerdos desagradables vino a ella, el abandono principalmente.

Su hermana estaba reacia a ceder a la ayuda del rubio.

—Claennis, ¿qué escondes?

Los ojos de Claennis mostraron una furia que Nerian nunca había visto. Era un lado que jamás vio en su hermana, aquella que siempre aparentaba sonreír al mundo y llevarse de lo mejor con este, sobretodo su madre.

Pero ahora dudaba de todo.

—Olvídalo —finalizó Nerian con fastidio. Claennis simplemente no quería hablar.

Y así, ambos salieron de la oficina, Nerian siendo ayudado por su hermana a pesar de que su ambiente estaba tenso. La castaña comenzaba a sentir un poco de culpa, pues entendía la intención buena de su hermano, pero habían tantos pensamientos que no le permitían ser sincera con él.

El hecho de estar en la cabaña le traía tantos recuerdos de su niñez con Jean y Annie. Por lo tanto, recordar el cariño de ellos, era revivir el rechazo de su madre.

El mismo lugar, las mismas sensaciones.

Creyó haciéndole saber a su progenitora que le había perdonado ese absurdo rechazo. Eso provocó que miles de sensaciones negativas se acumularan en su interior, dando paso a una falsa y sonriente Claennis Jaeger.

Una vez que regresaron a la sala, Erwin dio la orden al soldado y Grahem dio un suspiro de alivio. Pero no fue lo mismo para los demás que quedaron totalmente impactados por la inefable orden de Erwin.

—Comandante, ¡esto es absurdo! —replicó un colérico Eren. Y estaba en su derecho, era quien más indignado se sentía por lo eventos pasados con Annie Leonhardt. Empero, recordó la expresión de tristeza absoluta cuando estuvo a punto de devorarla...

Erwin, no tenía ánimos de discutir la decisión que había tomado. Miró de reojo a Grahem, denotando que en su mirada tenía toda su confianza impuesta en él.

—Grahem dijo que sería lo mejor —todos pusieron su mirada en el joven Kirschtein, sobretodo Eren y Jean —Le di la razón porque ellos vienen del futuro, por lo tanto, tienen mejor noción de los eventos próximos a ocurrir.

Aquella respuesta puso a pensar a Eren y los demás. Si lo que el Comandante decía era cierto, entonces tenían una clara ventaja contra los enemigos prontos a aparecer. Probablemente no sea de la forma más detallada, pero si que habría información importante.

Pero a Jean no le gustaba esto, tenía un incómodo presentimiento...

Nerian y los demás solo veían con un poquito de tristeza el hecho de que Grahem deseaba pasar más tiempo con Annie Leonhardt

Kayne, en específico, compartía el mismo sentimiento, pero para con Sasha.

Solo esperaban que no afectara gran parte de los sucesos futuros.

—Eso sería algo bueno —interrumpe Heinrich —Si tenemos de nuestra parte a Annie Leonhardt, tendríamos una clara ventaja para cuando llegué Reiner Braun y Berthold Hoover...

—¡¿Vendrán de nuevo?!

Heinrich se arrepintió de lo que acababa de revelar, puesto que no midió el tipo de reacción que provocaría en quienes desconocen el futuro. Recibió un golpe en el hombro por parte de Synnove cuando vio su irresponsabilidad.

Nerian creyó inconveniente aclarar ciertos puntos antes que todo.

—Si, pero eso era algo inminente, porque como ustedes quedaron como enemigos y se fueron sin obtener su objetivo, tenían que volver —explicó lo obvio Nerian.

—¿Objetivo? —cuestionó Hange y el menor de los Jaeger asintió.

—Ése objetivo es Eren.

Era de suponerse.

—Entonces dices que volverán —dictó Levi y Nerian asintió afirmando lo dicho.

La expresión de Erwin se tornó pensativa, analizando cada palabra dicha por su hijo y el de Eren. Si lo que decían era cierto, entonces habría mucho que hacer para preparar todo para esa llegada que no sería para nada amistosa.

Erwin frunció el ceño al caer en cuenta que hay muchas cosas que no están conclusas y que les causan demasiado conflicto, aunque la principal era el Demonio...

Espabiló al sentir la mano de Hange en su hombro.

Le agradeció con una expresión suave y se dirigió a los demás.

—Hablaremos de esto más tarde —ordenó con voz gruesa para finalizar el habla, y finalmente, poner en marcha el trámite para que Annie Leonhardt sea traída hacia ellos —Mientras tanto, tengo que hacer un viaje a la Capital para iniciar la orden de la transferencia de Annie Leonhardt con nosotros. Así que, cuando ella venga aquí, quiero que todos estén en alerta, descansen todo lo que puedan porque los siguientes días serán bastante laboriosos —comenzó a caminar hacia la salida para dirigirse con el soldado.

Todos hicieron el saludo correspondiente ante la orden indicada y comenzaron a dirigirse a la cocina por orden del Capitán Levi. Al parecer todos querían hablar sobre el tema de los hijos.

Y antes de que Erwin saliera del lugar, la voz llena de emoción de Heinrich lo detuvo.

—¿Puedo ir contigo, Papá? —la pregunta estaba llena de timidez y Erwin sonrió ante esa actitud tan parecida a Hange. Pensó que sería conveniente pasar tiempo con su hijo, habían tantas preguntas que quería hacerle.

Por otro lado, Heinrich esperaba la respuesta de su padre y, a juzgar por su anterior reacción cuando le dio la noticia de que es su hijo, esperaba a que fuera más abierto para convivir con él.

No tenía idea de cuanto extrañaba convivir con él.

También con su madre, ella sobretodo...

—Claro que si, pero será un poco largo y tenemos que ser realmente cuidadosos, ¿de acuerdo?

Heinrich asiente a lo dicho por su padre.

—Pero, ¿ya no te duele tu herida? —el tono de su gruesa voz había cambiado por completo, pasando a lo preocupado en un santiamén. Heinrich se enterneció por eso, pero ya estaba mucho mejor y estaría aún más animado si pasa tiempo con su familia.

—Estoy mejor, Papá, gracias por preocuparte —sinceramente, el joven Smith no suprimió la sonrisa que quería salir.

—De nada

—Si, ¿Mamá también puede ir? —Heinrich hizo su mayor esfuerzo por no soltar la carcajada que suplicaba por emerger cuando vio el cambio de expresión en el siempre sereno rostro de Erwin.

Erwin no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que sintió nerviosismo. Hace muchos años.

—¡No...! digo... si, quiero decir, ¿podrías... pedírselo tú? —Heinrich asintió eufóricamente y se dirigió con su madre para avisarle que el Comandante Smith quería que la acompañara a la Capital. No esperaba que Hange tuviera una reacción más graciosa que Erwin, puesto que el rostro de ella adquirió un tierno color rojo.

Cuando los tres ya iban en camino hacia su destino, no sin antes de encomendarle el mandato a Levi mientras no estaban, Heinrich se sentía bastante emocionado.

No obstante, una par de ojos color muerte veían toda la felicidad que ellos pasaban.

* * *

—¿Tienes hambre? —me preguntó Mamá una vez que estuvimos en la cocina. Yo me sentía un poco tenso por mis miedos hacia Grahem, miedos que no mermaban. Además de que su actitud no coopera en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, en ese instante, recordé que no había ingerido mucho alimento y por lo tanto, sí tenía hambre.

Todos nos encontramos curiosos.

Y debo decir que el ambiente era muy aburrido.

Cuando decidímos revelar nuestras reales identidades, esperaba que, por lo menos, hubiera más... interacción. No esperaba esos semblantes llenos de incomodidad. En cierta forma, comprendía un poco esa incomodidad, puesto que el hecho de tener el conocimiento de con quien vas a... tener familia, podría resultar siendo algo... inesperado.

—No, realmente no —no tenía ánimos de ingerir alimento, pero las tripas en mi estómago me delataron.

Sasha propuso hacer un estofado (al cual el tío Armin se ofreció a ayudar a prepararle) después de que el Capitán Ackerman le diera la orden de preparar la cena para todos. Al parecer se había propuesto a seguir las indicaciones del Comandante con respecto a que todos tomaríamos un debido descanso. Algo que me parecía perfecto, ya que, francamente, me sentía sumamente agotado por tener que esconderme de mis padres de esta época.

No sin antes de haberle echado una mirada a Kenny Ackerman. Me daba miedo, lucía como el Capitán Ackerman de nuestra época pero sin el rostro tan demacrado como el de el viejo aquí presente. Y si lo comparamos con la Mikasa Ackerman de mi tiempo, la notable diferencia de edad era un poco incómoda a vista de los demás. Me sorprendía el ver que a los padres de Synnove no les importaba en los absoluto.

Hablando de Synnove, ella tampoco no le apartaba la mirada. Recuerdo muchas veces como ella decía tener mucha curiosidad sobre cómo influyó ese hombre en la vida de su padre, puesto que una derrotada Synnove me dijo que, cuando su padre se enteró que su madre le relató un poco sobre eso que quería saber de su Tío Abuelo, se molestó muchísimo. Mi Tía fue con quien tuvo que desquitarse...

Claennis también me tenía agobiado, no parecía querer abrirse conmigo a pesar de nuestras actuales circunstancias. No tenía idea de qué podría estar sucediendo con ella en estos momentos, pero esperaba que no fuera algo que le llegue a perjudicar en demasía.

Es mi hermana, mi única familia viva. No sé cómo podría asimilar el hecho de que pueda sucederle algo.

Antes de que siguiera con mis pensamientos, el Capitán Ackerman los interrumpió después de haberle echado una larga mirada a Mikasa Ackerman, quien permanecía sumida en un trance.

—¿Historia será Reina? —preguntó con su tono característico.

Mi respuesta fue asentir y varias miradas cayeron en mi hermana y en mi.

—¿Eso quiere decir que Eren será Rey cuando se case con ella? —indagó el padre de Maggie, provocando un leve sonrojo en mi madre. Mi padre desvió la mirada.

Volví a asentir.

—¿Eso quiere decir que tú eres un príncipe? —esta vez habló Sasha Braus.

—Y Claennis, ¿una princesa? —y secundó Jean Kirschtein.

Mi hermana y nos avergonzamos cuando el Tío Connie y la Tía Sasha querían hacer una reverencia, pero Claennis intervino diciendo que era absurdo porque aún no sucedía.

Asentir fue lo único que atiné a hacer para responder sus preguntas.

El Capitán Ackerman pareció meditar lo que dije por unos momentos.

—Bien, por lo menos tenemos la certeza de que ganaremos. Lo único que nos queda hacer por ahora es elaborar la estrategia para afirmar eso.

—¡Bien! —dijimos todos al unísono.

Sin embargo, sabía que querían saber más...

—¿Cómo es... el futuro? —mi padre fue quién hizo la pregunta. Y sabía porqué. Para él no era nada fácil asimilar la idea de que se convertiría en la destrucción de la humanidad.

Probablemente habrían cosas que pudieron haberse evitado. Otras, quizá no tanto, pero como ahora somos unos intrusos que han irrumpido una línea temporal, nos queda esperar lo mejor, o peor.

Eren Jaeger no tenía idea de el ser en quien se convertirá.

Aún así, yo... tengo tantas ansias por volver a pasar tiempo con él. Porque a pesar de todo, Eren Jaeger seguía siendo mi padre.

Lo extraño, esa es la verdad.

Sin embargo, la incertidumbre no se desvanecía, seguía siendo firme en permanecer. Tenía miedo de que el Demonio viniera de nuevo y esta vez, nos matara de una vez por todas. Aquel pensamiento provocó que mis manos comenzaran a temblar.

Y si de algo estaba seguro, era que el Demonio me estaba buscando específicamente a mi.

—Mi mamá llama "Pedazo de Mierda" a mi papá —respondió Synnove en modo de broma y el Capitán Ackerman quedó estoico por aquella respuesta, Mikasa aguantaba una pequeña carcajada —Siempre decía "Ése Pedazo de Mierda está enamorado de su detergente, cuando siempre dice estar enamorado de mi"

Eso no le hizo mucha gracia al Capitán, quien le dio una severa mirada a su futura consorte mientras esta permanecía inmune a esa mirada afilada. Sin embargo, la sonrisa triunfante de Synnove me hizo darme cuenta de que el detalle de que la timidez se hizo presente en el rostro de su madre.

El tal Benjamin, no quiso quedarse atrás, intentando amenizar más su ambiente familiar.

—¿Nuestra Madre tiene celos de un detergente? —metió leña al fuego, pues el Capitán, al escuchar eso, su rostro adoptó una leve expresión burlona, avergonzando más a la Tía Mikasa.

—Vaya, realmente amarás mucho al Capitán como para tener celos de un detergente —Mikasa se prometió a sí misma golpear a Sasha después de ese comentario.

A muchos de nosotros nos hizo gracia el comentario, pero quien adoptó una expresión inefable de sorpresa.

Eso ne extrañó demasiado. Algo no andaba bien con esa relación de familia que él tanto decía.

Ese comentario dio paso a varios más.

—Usted siempre me dice mocosa malcriada —continuó Maggie hacia el Capitán Ackerman y no mostró sorpresa por su comentario.

—Tal vez si lo seas

—Bueno, mi papá consentía mucho lo que quería y a veces solía hacer berrinches porque no me compraba lo que quería —eso lo dijo mirando a Connie Springer. Él le dio una cándida sonrisa al ver a su tan sonriente hija, de la misma forma que Dannie.

De pronto, tanto el Springer como la Gneisenau se miraron y de ahí, ambos se perdieron, pues se sumergieron en su propio mundo romántico y meloso, llegando a incomodar un poco a los presentes. A la Tía Sasha le provocó risa (en un principio), pero pronto tuvo que sacarlos a ambos (forzosamente) de su mundo de dulces. Ganándose un reproche por parte de su compañero.

—¿Qué más? —preguntó un curioso Armin Arlet y Kayne no desaprovechó la oportunidad para conversar con su padre. Se levantó de su silla y se sentó en otra más cerca de su padre y madre.

El Tío Armin era alguien peculiar. Muy gracioso cuando está ebrio y ganándose muchas burlas cuando estaba en ese estado. Por nuestra parte, siempre era divertido pasar tiempo con él cuando iba con nosotros. Reíamos mucho por todos los chistes que solía contarnos. Tenía un aprecio especial a todos nosotros, pero solía visitarnos más a Synnove, Kayne y yo.

—Papá, era alguien que no controla el consumo de la bebida —cuando soltó esa faceta bastante vergonzosa, todos soltaron una carcajada, excepto el Capitán claro,

El Tío Armin estaba sorprendido por descubrir esa futura faceta, un alcohólico de lo peor. Aunque debo admitir que uno bastante divertido.

No obstante, me sorprendió el cambio abrupto en las expresiones de mi padre, la Tía Mikasa y el Armin.

Creo que recordaron algo bastante triste, diría yo.

—¿Te sucede algo, Papá? —quería saber qué le ocurría y así, poder ayudarle de alguna manera.

El me miró sorprendido, como si de pronto hubiera salido de un extraño dilema mental.

Bajó la mirada un tanto... decaído. Me sorprendía la rapidez con la cual sus expresiones cambiaban.

—¿Saben? —comenzó, no sólo dirigiéndose a mi, sino a mis demás compañeros —Mikasa, Armin y yo tuvimos alguien que se parecía muchísimo al Armin del futuro...

Después de que mencionó ese dato importante, los rostros de mis Tíos Armin y Mikasa, adoptaron el mismo decaimiento que mi Papá. Estoy comenzando a creer que tocamos un tema demasiado sensible y si mi padre no quería tocar el tema, lo comprendía en su totalidad. Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que mi curiosidad mermara.

Aunque, contra todo pronóstico, el Tío Armin se había adelantado mencionando el nombre de ese alguien.

—¿Quién diría que terminaría siendo como Hannes?

—¿Y qué le pasó a Hannes? —preguntó Kayne, inocentemente.

Mi padre meditó la respuesta, no tenía ganas de responder esa pregunta. Empero, la Tía Mikasa se había adelantado...

—Está muerto —soltó de golpe y sin tapujos. Fría como siempre.

El tono tan derrotado que utilizó para decir esa simple frase fue motivo para que contagiara a casi todos los que estaban presentes, quienes se miraron compartiendo el sentimiento de derrota.

No me gustaba este ambiente, se suponía que debía conocer más al antiguo Eren Jaeger. Pero una incógnita me llevó a pensar que la partida de "Hannes" no fue el único momento trágico que mi padre tuvo que haber experimentado.

La muerte de mi abuela Carla, según en palabras de mi difunta madre..., fue uno de los sucesos que más marcaron a mi padre. De una manera bastante negativa. Cabe destacar que desde ahí inició su camino de venganza.

Continuo preguntándome si puedo ser capaz de cambiar la situación actual y la futura.

Y antes de que el ambiente fúnebre persistiera, la Tía Sasha anunció que la comida ya estaba lista.

Ella había comenzado a servir, siendo ayudada por Connie, Kayne y Maggie.

Por mi parte, fui ayudado por mi hermana y mi mamá, todos los demás nos dirigimos a la mesa donde al fin probaríamos alimento después de mucho tiempo. Desde la lejanía pude notar como Synnove tomaba dos piezas de pan a escondidas, así como un poco de agua. Estoy seguro que eso era para Kenny Ackerman y su ayudante. Me provocó una leve sonrisa.

No noté como el Capitán había abandonado la cocina y seguramente dirigirse hacia donde Kenny estaba. Esta reunión de Ackermans sería más pesada de lo esperado. El tal Benjamin no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Synnove ni a su mamá. A diferencia de todos nosotros, el decidió permanecer de pie. No lo culpaba si estaba rodeado de puros desconocidos.

Habían dos factores que me desconcertaban profundamente. La primera era el porqué Grahem evitaba mucho mi mirada y la de los demás, además de que no estaba muy conversador con el Tío Jean como realmente esperaba.

La segunda muy importante fue cuando mi padre decidió salir de la cabaña sin razón aparente. La Tía Mikasa quería ir con él, pero este se negó rotundamente. Tenía un leve tinte de miedo en su expresión. Mi Tía quería ayudarle y como este se rehusó, le pidió a mi madre que le acompañara. Esta se vio un tanto sorprendida por su petición, pero discretamente aceptó.

Algo no andaba bien

La sensación familiar de alguien que conozco perfectamente, está cerca. Vendrá otra vez, pero ¿Qué es lo que está buscando?

Si tan solo hubiera una señal...

* * *

—Es sorprendente —musitó Zeke lleno de fascinación. Pieck secundó su comentario con un asentimiento.

Al igual que Ymir, Berthold, Porco y que decir de Marcelline y Reiner. Estaban fascinados por las habilidades titanicas que su hija poseía.

Tenía tantas similitudes con Reiner, que sería un tanto absurdo si no llegasen a creer que tienen algo en común. Era habilidosa en técnicas de combate, así como la regeneración, además del endurecimiento. Reiner sentía un leve sentimiento de orgullo hacia a ella. No pudo evitar echarle un ojo a la futura madre de su hija, todo indicaba que compartían el mismo sentimiento a juzgar por la mirada de Marcelline.

Cuando ella sintió la mirada del Braun sobre ella, apartó rápidamente la mirada completamente sonrojada y con una pequeña sonrisa boba que Reiner no alcanzó a apreciar.

Con todo ese problema, ninguno ha tenido tiempo para conversar acerca de ellos. Porque obviamente iba a ver algo, pero, en palabras de Berthold, Reiner era un cabeza dura.

—Entonces es cierto —musitó, fascinado el General Magath al ver a Myrcella emerger de su forma Titán. Tanto Reiner como Marcelline y Zeke, fueron a cuidar de ella, se le notaba su agotamiento.

Zeke asintió su comentario.

—¿Pero cómo llegó aquí? —Magath tenía la leve esperanza de que, por lo menos Zeke pudiera responder sus incógnitas, pues nadie lo había hecho desde que lo mandaron a llamar hace unos momentos.

Zeke se preguntaba lo mismo, porque para él era imposible el concepto de viajes en el tiempo. Al menos hasta ahora que Myrcella Braun hizo acto de presencia.

—Ella dice que fue por el poder de la Coordenada —eso último dejó asombrado a Magath, pues tenía una leve idea de la capacidad de la Coordenada, pero no creyó que fuera tanta...

Sea como sea, estaban en desventaja al no contar con ella.

Vieron como la pequeña Myrcella era llevada en una camilla hacia el interior de lugar, se le veía bastante agotada. Zeke y Magath se dirigieron a la Sala de Enfermería donde la niña sería atendida, esperando por muchísimas más respuestas.

Mientras tanto, Reiner escuchaba a su hija balbucear algunas cosas.

—Vincent, ¿cómo es que soportabas esto? —susurró con una voz demasiado aterciopelada.

—¿Vincent? —preguntó un curioso Berthold.

Enseguida, las miradas se posaron en Reiner y Marcelline, esperanzados de que estos respondieran, creyendo que, por que Myrcella ha pasado más tiempo con ellos, tal vez hubiese dicho algo. Ninguno respondió al no tener conocimiento de ello. Habían llegado, por fin a la enfermería, y recostaron a Myrcella en ka camilla más cómoda de la estancia.

La joven Braun, al tomar un fuerte respiro y percatarse de las expresiones de duda de en los rostros de quienes la rodeaban decidió responder.

—Era el hijo mayor del Maestro Zeke —y por un momento, y de haber tenido la fuerzas necesarias, Myrcella hubiera soltado una fuerte carcajada al ver la expresión de su Maestro. —Aunque también tenía otra hija, Zinerva

Zeke quedó bastante sorprendido por lo dicho por Myrcella. Desde que era un infante, su objetivo radicaba en la milicia y en nada más que cumplir sus objetivos. El concepto de familia no estaba dentro de sus visiones, al menos no en el presente, puesto que en el futuro, la situación sería totalmente diferente.

Fue entonces, que Zeke se percató que Myrcella se refirió a Vincent y Zinerva de forma pasada.

— _"¿Eran?"_ —había un matiz de tristeza en su voz —¿Dónde están ahora?.

Cuando Myrcella llegó a este tiempo, era consciente de que debía de dar muchísimas explicaciones para poder salvar su futuro. Sin embargo, aún no aceptaba la idea de volver a recordar esos eventos tan desafortunados, recordar todo el dolor que fue provocado por el Demonio. Esa tristeza tan agobiante que experimentó cuando su padre fue devorado por el Demonio y cuando su madre murió quemada.

Comenzó a sentir sus ojos acuosos, producto de todas las emociones negativas que se iban acumulando. Aunque ninguna lágrima llegó a caer cuando sintió las brazos de Marcelline posarse en sus hombros, trasmitiendo toda la calma posible para tranquilizarle.

Myrcella se sintió un poco mejor cuando recibió esa muestra de afecto.

—Zeke deja de... —habló un poco molesto Reiner, al ver el rostro deprimido de su hija, pero esta misma le interrumpió.

—No, Papá, está bien —le dedicó una sonrisa que le transmitió una calma que tranquilizó un poco a Reiner. Y perturbó... Era increíble su parecido con Marcelline.

Zeke se disculpó por lo eso, pero ella repitió que estaba bien.

—Probablemente estén muertos, Maestro, lo siento —eso deprimió a Zeke, tenía la leve esperanza de conocerlo. —Cuando el Demonio pudo más con todos aquí, nos vimos en la obligación de separarnos, Vincent vio como usted fue devorado...

Aquello dejó helados a todos, ése Demonio era imparable. El hecho de que uno de los más fuertes sería devorado los intimidó de gran sobremanera.

—Hubo un punto donde ya no pude verlo, Maestro —a medida que Myrcella hablaba, su voz se entrecortaba más —Ni a él, ni Zinerva, ni siquiera a mi prima Simone...

—¿Prima Simone? —interrumpió una fascinada Pieck, pues ya tenía noción de quien era el padre de esa niña.

Y Myrcella captó la burla en los ojos de su tía.

—Si tía Pieck, ella es hija de mi tío Porco —lo último lo dijo con una tenue sonrisa y leve carcajada, la expresión de Porco era para recordarse. Pieck comenzó a reírse fuerte.

Tenía una expresión de sumo espanto. Ymir y Berthold pensaban quién sería valiente que soporte su carácter de mierda. Reiner se sentía feliz por él, ¿qué decir de Marcelline? Le encantaba la idea de tener uma sobrina que consentir, no más que su hija.

Y aunque ninguno lo dijera, esperaban expectantes la revelación de la Madre. ¿Qué importaba después de todo? Lo más seguro es que ya estuvieran muertos, pensaba con tristeza pesimista, Myrcella.

—¿Y la mamá es...? —Reiner dejó la pregunta en el aire.

Myrcella creyó que si tía Pieck, callaría de golpe.

Muy de golpe.

—Es la tía Pieck —para tensar más la situación, Myrcella dio una sonrisa tonta e irritablemente inocente, para incendiar más la cosa. Como lo intuyó, Pieck cerró la boca abruptamente. Porco quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

El General Magath dio un leve carraspeo para liberar a los futuros padres de esa incomodidad. Pero en el fondo quería reírse, ni qué decir de Zeke.

Porco fue el primero en reaccionar.

—¡¿Quién querría estar ligado a esta fea?! —exclamó totalmente indignado por lo dicho por Myrcella.

Pieck por fin pareció reaccionar ante el insulto.

—Créeme que tampoco es un deleite para mi saber que tendré un hija con un tipo que parece tener la menstruación... ¡TODO EL MALDITO TIEMPO!.

Ambos se miraron con evidente hostilidad. Pieck, de todos los presentes, siempre fue quien más toleró la actitud insoportable de Porco, incluso más que Marcelline, pero en algunos casos, simplemente quería darle un puñetazo convertida en titán.

Si se lo proponía, Porco podía llegar a ser un verdadero patán.

—Corten su pelea Pre-matrimonial —regañó a ambos, Zeke, quería escuchar lo siguiente que Myrcella iba a decir.

Le dio la oportunidad para continuar y así lo hizo. Así que, la joven Braun exhaló fuertemente para proseguir sin que las lágrimas cayeran de su rostro.

—El Demonio de la Infinidad obtuvo un gran poder al dominar la Coordenada. Usted, Maestro, creía que, con un poco de persuasión, podría utilizar ése poder para el bien. Pero nada funcionó —Myrcella recordó cuando su padre se fue a la isla —Obviamente, esto llegó a oídos de el mundo entero y pidieron refuerzos en cualquier parte, quien fuera y como fuera. Eso incluía a los guerreros de Marley. Ustedes partieron a una misión a la isla, para detener a el Demonio, ya que este tenía una ejército de Titanes a su mando, Titanes realmente grandes.

Zeke y los demás parecieron reaccionar ante lo dicho por Myrcella. Si era lo que realmente sospechaban, definitivamente estarían perdidos.

—Los _Colosales de los Muros..._

Myrcella asintió y, una vez más, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus verdosos ojos. Reiner se acercó a ella y tomó su mano, transmitiendo la tranquilidad necesaria para que su hija se mantuviera lo más serena posible.

—Solo el Maestro Zeke regresó —eso último le costó tanto decirlo, sobretodo porque su padre la miraba totalmente horrorizado.

Nadie podía creer lo que decía. Todo sería un completo desastre.

—Pero no duró mucho tiempo, Maestro —Zeke se desconcertó por la expresión de absoluta tristeza en el rostro de esa chiquilla, nunca había visto tanta desesperación en un infante.

Pero si creía que eso era todo, estaba equivocado.

—El Demonio pudo llegar a Liberio, no sin antes causar una masacre que destruyó gran parte de la nación, por no decir toda —Myrcella comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza, recordar aquellos gritos de la gente angustiada era una tortura —El Maestro Zeke era el último en la línea de defensa, pero no pudo hacerle frente a un monstruo que tenía toda clase de poder, la fantasía no es un concepto muy alejado de la realidad en esta situación. El poder de la Coordenada permite manipular cualquier tipo plano existente, la mente, el cuerpo y el espíritu. Nadie puede contra ello, puede que incluso en estos momentos nos esté manipulando o haciendo alguna otra cosa..

A pesar del tiempo que ha ocurrido a lo largo de la existencia de la Coordenada, nadie ha podido entender completamente el concepto de ella. Es un poder que no tiene límites y que puede ser usado como un objeto divino o un arma mortal. El Demonio de la Infinidad escogió lo último.

—Su hijo lo vio todo, lo siento, Maestro. Cuando el Demonio lo devoró sin compasión.

La joven ya no podía aguantar más las lágrimas acumuladas en sus orbes, las cuales dejó fluir torrencialmente con un alarido que llenó de miedo a todo aquel dentro de esa habitación. Sus padres no hacían más que consolarla.

Zeke estaba horrorizado, inmóvil, por tan frustrante destino que le tocaría. Porco y Pieck, quienes a pesar de no estaban muy de acuerdo con la idea de una hija (por el momento), compartían la misma desesperación que los restantes. Como Ymir y Berthold, la primera no quería aceptar la idea de morir sin por lo menos haber visto una última vez a su querida Historia, el segundo no tenía manera de hilar pensamiento alguno por el miedo que lo embargó.

En cuanto a Reiner, el sólo sentía impotencia. El sentimiento de haber fallado a su familia, era patético...

El General Magath dio la orden de atender a Myrcella Braun lo mejor posible, y se retiró de la enfermería con los ánimos por los suelos. Tenía que hacer algo pronto, próximamente estaría enfrentando a un enemigo al que no se podía vencer solo con la fuerza. Una gran guerra se avecinaba...

Si todo lo que ella decía era verdad, el futuro estaría sin salvación.

* * *

Vincent seguía ejercitándose desde que estaba en este tiempo. Todo el tiempo ha estado alerta y su cuerpo ha estado rogando por un descanso, pero este no se lo permite. Su hermana, Zinerva se preocupa muchísimo por el, teme que ese entrenamiento excesivo le pase más de la cuenta.

Pero es tan terco, le recuerda a el padre de sus medios hermanos.

Vincent practicaba con el tronco de un árbol que estaba a su alcance. Era de los más estables árboles dentro de esa zona en donde se encontraban actualmente refugiados, después de haber asaltado a un grupo de maleantes a los cuales les robaron las pertenencias y las utilizaron a su beneficio. Como tiendas de campaña y muchísima comida. Además de un nuevo Equipo de Maniobras Anti-Personal...

Se toparon con nuevos mercenarios de Kenny Ackerman que, precisamente los buscaban a ellos. No temían, pero todos comparten el sentimiento de fastidio al tener que lidiar con ellos. Al parecer, no eran los únicos que seguían buscando a Nerian Jaeger.

Vincent nunca ha conocido a Nerian, pero, según lo que su padre le explicó en su tiempo de vida, Nerian Jaeger podía ser la clave para que todo esto cesara. Estaba consiente de que su inexperiencia le era una desfavorable desventaja en estos momentos, no importando el hecho de ser portador de un poder hereditario de Titán. Recordó que en este tiempo, su padre debía estar en Marley preparándose para recuperar la Coordenada de este tiempo.

El plan de todos ellos era arriesgado, tomando en cuenta que aún hay Titanes fuera que los podrían hacer añicos.

Zinerva quería detenerlo pero era una tarea imposible, así que solo se dedicó a mirarle. Intentó pedir ayuda a Simone, pero está despectivamente le dijo que si lo que él quería era matarse, que lo hiciera.

Hubo un punto donde Vincent comenzó a sangrar de gran sobremanera de sus nudillos, fue ahí donde Zinerva decidió intervenir, pero antes de que llegara a su hermano, alguien más le detuvo.

—Suficiente —Vincent tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no rodar los ojos ante la actitud tan pedante de Raziel.

—¿Tu me obligarás a parar? —respondió con el mismo tono, pero Raziel no se inmutó. Estaba tan acostumbrado a la terquedad de la imprudente de Synnove...

Se preguntaba si ella y su demás _familia_ estarían bien, rogaba porque si.

Así que solo exhaló, muy fuerte.

—Tu hermana está preocupada por ti

—Lo entiendo, pero no te corresponde esa parte

—No, pero no ha cerrado la boca, aunque más bien, intervengo porque causas gracia, ¿te molestó el hecho de que Benjamin se haya esfumado por ir con su familia?

Vincent se sorprendió por la forma en que dejó en evidencia su enfado, por lo general se encargaba de disimularlo bien. Aunque habían personas a las que no podía engañar, como era el caso de su hermana menor, su padre y la rara de su madre adoptiva

—Yo también extraño a mi _familia_ , Vincent... —el Jaeger se calmó un poco al ser tocado en una fibra sensible.

Raziel también se encuentra molesto. Benjamin, se largó inesperadamente, robándose un Equipo de Maniobras Anti-Personal y el demás equipo de mantenimiento para que estos funcionaran mejor, así como provisiones que los ayudarían a su riesgoso plan.

Pero ese altercado de Benjamin Ackerman por ir a conocer a su familia les costó un retraso.

Era arriesgado ir a Marley en sus condiciones, pero sí querían coincidir con el tiempo donde Zeke Jaeger, Reiner Braun y Berthold Hoover regresaban por la Coordenada debían apresurarse en ir a dicha nación para construir un plan de una vez por todas.

—Malditos Ackerman, créeme que no tienes idea de cuanto los odio —masculló con ira.

Raziel seguía serio. Comprendía a Benjamin más que nadie, sin embargo, no aprobaba su arrebato pasional de ninguna manera.

—Siempre supe que era un maldito imbécil —secundó Zinerva llegando a donde se encontraban su hermano y compañero de viaje.

Raziel decidió también provocar a la hermana del impulsivo.

—Un imbécil al que examinabas cada parte de su torso descubierto cuando hacía ejercicios

—¿Perdón? —exclamó Vincent indignado por tal comentario, Zinerva solo le alzó el dedo medio —Olvidemos los malos gustos de Zinerva y concentrémonos en lo importante.

Zinerva no iba a quedarse callada.

—Si estuvieras en mi lugar no dirías eso —Simone creía que Zinerva era una idiota por delatarse de esa forma tan absurda. Recordó con tristeza a su tonta prima Myrcella...

—Nunca estaría interesado en una Ackerman, Zinerva tonta —ella solo rodó los ojos.

Y a Vincent le pareció que era hora de zanjar el asunto.

—Eso no importa ya, Benjamin tampoco, si quiere quedarse es su problema, pero nosotros nos vamos a Marley con o sin él. Muchas personas dependen de la información que nosotros poseemos, no confío en la gente de estos muros, así que iremos a Marley para conseguir la ayuda de mi padre y recuperar a Nerian Jaeger. El Demonio debe ser detenido a toda costa.

Vincent se sorprendió por la determinación que había en su voz, y esa misma fue contagiada a sus compañeros y hermana.

Pero esa fortaleza no les duró mucho porque los cuatro, de forma brutalmente repentina y misteriosa, fueron teletransportados a un misterioso plano astral.

En este había arena blanca y suave por doquier, el cielo era negro y hermosamente estrellado, no había otra cosa que no fueran estrellas. Todos estaban maravillados por la fascinante vista que sus ojos admiraban.

—Okay, es oficial —habló una sorprendida Simone —Me afectaron las drogas que mi mamá tomaba...

En el centro de este plano, se encuentra una enorme luz que iba desde el suelo y se elevaba hasta el estrellado cielo hasta desplegarse en diferentes direcciones de forma quebrada, como una ramificación.

Eso no fue lo perturbante.

Lo perturbador fue la parte donde el Demonio de la Infinidad emergió de él y se dirigió hacia ellos. Intentaron escapar pero no había lugar a donde ir y ni siquiera usar sus poderes era una maldita opción. Pronto, el Demonio los dejó inmóviles con una cadenas que surgieron del suelo y envolvieron cada parte de sus cuerpos.

Vincent se paralizó cuando el Demonio tomó su cabeza para inmovilizarlo en su totalidad.

— _¿No te ha quedado claro lo que soy capaz de hacer, Vincent?_

* * *

Eren tuvo la extraña sensación de que algo estaba cerca, una sensación horriblemente familiar y estremecedora.

Sabía que era el Demonio.

En ese momento, Eren se paralizó completamente cuando se percató de su presencia en el comedor. Al parecer sólo él podía percibirlo, ante eso quedó inerte en su totalidad, mientras que su hijo y los demás seguían con sus anécdotas.

Eren luchaba por que no controlara su cuerpo e hiciera algo que lastimara a los suyos. Pero no podría resistirse por mucho tiempo, necesitaba salir de esa cabaña y pensar una forma de liberarse de ése ser que ahora quería apoderarse de él.

Sentía como si estuviera ahogándose y no podía respirar de manera correcta. Una horrible opresión en el pecho que en cualquier momento iba a explotar de no controlarse. No podía pedir ayuda a cualquiera que estuviera dentro de ése lugar. No estaba preparado para decirles a Armin y a Mikasa que él sería el Demonio de la Infinidad y a quien sus hijos y los demás tanto temían. Al que tanto pavor había causado en el mismísimo Kenny Ackerman y Erwin Smith. ¿Con qué cara los vería? ¿Cómo lo verían a él?

Probablemente como lo que en realidad siempre fue.

Un monstruo.

Y no podía decir algo a Historia, ni a sus hijos. Ya estaban demasiado perturbados como para incrementar ése miedo.

Con tan sólo ver el rostro decaído y ojeroso de Claennis, o esa expresión de pavor que Nerian portaba constantemente cuando se le mencionaba al Demonio, era suficiente para que Eren decidiera hacer frente él solo.

Y Historia, ella...

La chica que más lo comprendía, ella debía estar a salvo. No sólo porque sería la futura madre de sus hijos, sino porque era una de las personas más importantes para. Ahora lo era.

— _Todos morirán..._

La voz del Demonio era sumamente perturbante.

En cuanto Sasha anunció que la comida ya estaba preparada, Eren aprovechó esa oportunidad para salir. No quería que nadie le siguiera, así que, aunque no quiso ser brusco con Mikasa, cuando le preguntó su estado, tocó ser un poco agresivo en la respuesta que emitió.

Una vez que se aseguró de que estuviera sólo en esa parte del bosque y que el fresco aire inundara sus fosas nasales, Eren dejó escapar toda esa frustración que lo carcomía lentamente.

De alguna forma, el Demonio trataba de controlarlo y él no podía permitirlo. Y para eso, debía utilizar todo lo que estuviera a su merced para no ceder ante el Demonio. Pero dolía demasiado resistirse, era como si el Demonio estuviera haciendo alguna clase de horrible anomalía dentro de su cuerpo, con la única finalidad de que se rindiera ante su mandato.

—No puedo permitir eso, ¿porqué haces esto?

Eren hablaba con todas las fuerzas que podía, pero cada vez sentía más debilidad.

— _¿Porqué?_

El Demonio se colocó frente a Eren y examinó su rostro como aquella vez que fueron a esa Sala que la Mikasa del pasado y su sobrina Synnove arreglaron por castigo de Levi Ackerman. Aquella vez donde mostró su presencia.

— _Esto es para salvar el mundo, Eren_

—Querrás decir, tu mundo —escupió con ira.

— _Nuestro mundo, nuestra familia, Eren_

Familia, ¿su familia estaría en peligro?

— _El Mundo exterior quiere ver a nuestra raza muerta, porque sabe que somos fuertes, que tenemos el poder para hacerlos sucumbir ante nosotros y por eso quieren destruirnos_ —sus orbes verdosos llenos de muerte seguían clavados en su mirada — _Nos tienen miedo..._

Lo que decía el Demonio, para Eren carecía de poco sentido. ¿El Mundo Exterior los querían muertos? ¿Había gente fuera de estos muros?

Si la respuesta era si, entonces el Demonio no estaba tan fuera de lugar. Y como si leyera su mente, el ser frente a él le enseñó diversos lugares de lo que sería el futuro que les esperaba si estos llegasen a ser libres.

Todos los relatos que había conversado con Armin, todo estaba frente a sus ojos. Tocaba el agua salda, la nieves, las arenas. Veía a muchos niños paseando con sus madres y padres. No existía el odio. Todos con expresiones tan sonrientes, llenos de la paz que Eren siempre ha deseado no solo para él, sino también para sus seres cercanos.

De pronto, las imágenes cambiaron a una donde estaban el, pero más adulto, jugando con una preciosa niña de cabellos oscuros y otro niño más pequeño de cabellos dorados. Junto con ellos, estaba Historia mucho más grande y llena de paz y felicidad. Eren no pudo encontrarla mucho más hermosa.

Los cuatro gozando ser una familia.

Eran tan hermoso, que, quería llorar, la salvación y paz que tanto anhela.

— _Eren, si tú estás de mi lado, podemos hacer que todo esto definitivamente se cumpla..._

* * *

 _ **Shit :v**_

 _ **Antes que nada, este fanfic tiene más de un año y no recuerdo bien si he hecho comentario al respecto. Hurra, supongo.**_

 _ **No he actualizado capítulos desde Julio :p**_

 _ **En estos últimos meses, he tenido muchísimos conflictos, sobretodo por el horrible bloqueo mental que estuve padeciendo y que sigo padeciendo, aparte el hecho de que inicié mis estudios en facultad y probablemente tenga menos tiempo de escribir, eso creo. No tengo palabras para agradecer a todos que me dieron comentarios tan lindos que hicieron que retomara esto. No iba a abandonarlo, pero no sabía cuando regresar.**_

 _ **En fin, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, es un gran motivador para continuar esto hasta terminar. Tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza, así que la idea de un bloqueo es baja, no imposible, pero está más que reducida :)Por último, les recomiendo muchísimo la canción que está citada al inicio del capítulo por lo representativa que es.**_


End file.
